Aime moi
by Missloup
Summary: Septième année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, tous sont bien décidés à conquérir l'élu de leur coeur! Mais une ombre menaçante plane sur la petite bande d'amis. Leur amitié survivra-t-elle et surtout y survivront-ils? Attention Slash scènes violentes!
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne voyait ses étudiants revenir pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Les nouveaux dévisageaient le majestueux château les yeux pleins d'étoiles, une légère appréhension au creux du ventre. Les anciens étaient heureux de retrouver leurs amis ainsi que leur deuxième maison. Les élèves étaient répartis dans différentes maisons qui étaient les suivantes : Gryffondors, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, les maisons Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient bien connues pour leur rivalité. Sept années d'études permettaient à ces jeunes gens de devenir des sorciers accomplis. Les cours avaient donc débuté sous le regard protecteur et espiègle du directeur : Albus Dumbledore. Le mois de septembre était encore chaud et les élèves profitaient de leur temps libre avant le dîner pour se détendre ou commencer leurs devoirs dans le parc du château.

La bande des célèbres Maraudeurs ne faisait pas outre, ils étaient assis tous les 3 au pied d'un grand chêne, non loin du lac où on pouvait distinguer un groupe de jeunes filles de Gryffondor en train de papoter.

James Potter, alias Cornedrue, feuilletait distraitement son livre de métamorphose. James était un grand jeune homme à la chevelure d'un noir de jais, ses cheveux étaient toujours en pétard et personne ne semblait pouvoir les discipliner, pas même leur propriétaire. Il portait des lunettes qui ne gâchaient rien de la malice que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux noisette. Il était aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, Gryffondor, il occupait depuis sa première année le poste d'attrapeur et personne n'arrivait à le battre.

Sirius Black, Patmol, était aussi grand que son ami, bien que James ait une carrure plus sportive que la sienne, mais il avait un air de romantique maudit qui faisait frémir toutes les jeunes filles de l'école. Ses longs cheveux noirs venaient souvent se perdre sur son visage et il les remettait en place d'un geste impatient, mais pour rien au monde il ne les aurait coupés. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que son nom, mais tout comme ceux de son meilleur ami, on pouvait y lire la malice et l'intelligence. Le jeune Black surveillait les alentours, sans doute à la recherche d'une bonne farce à faire.

Rémus Lupin que ses amis surnommaient Lunard, était le plus sérieux. Son physique attirait moins les regards que celui de ses deux amis, peut-être aussi parce qu'il était plus discret qu'eux. Il était châtain clair, son teint était pâle et il avait souvent l'air fatigué. Beaucoup d'élèves se demandaient s'il n'était pas malade, mais seuls les Maraudeurs étaient au courant de son secret. Outre sa gentillesse, ce qui attirait le plus chez Rémus était son regard, il avait des yeux marron mais très souvent on pouvait y voir un éclat doré. James et Sirius étaient ses meilleurs amis. Grâce à eux, il arrivait à oublier ses petits problèmes de fourrure comme James les surnommaient. Jamais en arrivant à Poudlard, il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer des garçons aussi généreux et loyaux. Bon, il fallait bien admettre que les autres élèves ne les voyaient pas ainsi, ils étaient aux yeux des tous la bande la plus cool que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu.

James et Sirius, les deux leaders, étaient d'excellents élèves et leur physique attirait la convoitise des jeunes filles, certaines ayant même créé un fan-club. Ils étaient tout aussi connus pour les farces plus ou moins drôles qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à faire, les Serpentards et en particulier Severus Rogue étaient leurs cibles favorites. Ils étaient arrogants, frimeurs et dragueurs. Rémus savaient pourtant qu'au fond d'eux, ils étaient des jeunes hommes bien, il fallait juste que leurs têtes dégonflent un peu et que l'adolescence passe.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant arriver Peter Pettigrow, surnommé Queudver, le 4ème Maraudeur. Peter n'était pas beau garçon comme James et Sirius, il n'était pas aussi brillant dans ses études qu'eux trois, mais il était leur ami. Cela étonnait parfois les gens de le voir à leur côté, mais personne ne pouvait se moquer d'un Maraudeur sans déclencher les foudres des autres. Ils avaient tendance à se moquer gentiment de lui car Peter était maladroit, parfois peu vif d'esprit et cela les amusait même s'ils étaient prêt à tout pour leur ami.

James poussa un long soupir tout en admirant la jeune fille rousse assise au bord du lac à quelques mètres de lui. Rémus l'observa d'un air attendri, James avait ce regard niais lorsque Lily Evans était dans les parages. Ils venaient de débuter leur septième et dernière année à l'école. James avait toujours eu un gros faible pour Lily, depuis quatre ans, il ne cessait de la poursuivre pour qu'elle sorte avec lui. La situation amusait beaucoup la petite bande qui en profitait pour chahuter le jeune sorcier.

« -Par pitié Jamesie, cesse de pousser ces soupirs à fendre l'âme ! Gronda Patmol. »

James lui adressa un regard penaud, puis se replongea dans la contemplation de sa dulcinée. Cornedrue était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard furieux que lui lança Sirius mais qui n'échappa pas à Lunard. Ce dernier se promit d'interroger le jeune homme sur ce changement de comportement. Sirius avait toujours été le premier à soutenir James dans sa conquête de Lily Evans, mais depuis quelques temps, il avait un comportement étrange avec leur ami. Il est vrai que ce dernier jetait beaucoup moins de sorts aux élèves qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il frimait moins, réjouissances qu'il ne partageait plus avec son frère de cœur. Rémus savait que tous les efforts que faisait Cornedrue visaient à s'attirer les faveurs de Lily. Rémus aimait bien la jeune fille et maintenant que James avait mûri, il lui semblait que ses deux amis formeraient un joli couple, il fallait qu'il arrive à montrer à Lily que James n'était pas seulement un capitaine de Quidditch arrogant et dragueur, il fallait qu'il brise l'image qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui.

Soudain, il vit James plonger le nez dans son bouquin qu'il avait jusque-là oublié sur ses genoux. Les jeunes filles revenaient vers le château et allaient passer devant eux. Rémus sourit, en d'autres temps, son ami se serait levé pour lancer un sort au premier élève qui passait croyant impressionner la demoiselle et en général cela finissait par une dispute avec sa belle. Lunard remarqua sur sa gauche l'arrivée d'un jeune homme maigrichon, leurs regards se croisèrent, l'élève se dépêcha de faire demi-tour. Au même moment, James se leva, Rémus lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Rogue, il paraissait vouloir se diriger vers le groupe de filles. Il sursauta en voyant un rayon rouge passer tout près de son visage, quelques instants plus tard, Rogue se retrouvait suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas. Sirius éclata de rire, se leva et tapa sur l'épaule de James, ce dernier lui lança un regard intrigué puis inquiet quand il vit une tornade rousse foncer vers lui.

« -Fais-le descendre immédiatement Potter ! Cria Evans. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit con prétentieux avec tes farces stupides !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit maladroitement le jeune homme. Je n'avais même pas vu que Servilus.. euh… je veux dire … Rogue était là !

-Tu me prends vraiment pour une cruche ! Fais-le descendre !

-Je te promets Evans, ce n'est pas moi ! Je…

-Fais-le descendre immédiatement !

James se tourna vers le corps flottant du Serpentard, il connaissait l'anti-sort car il avait jeté régulièrement le _levitae,_ il agita sa baguette et Rogue s'écrasa dans l'herbe.

-Remercie Evans, lança Sirius à Rogue, c'est grâce à elle que tu es libre.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide de cette Sang-de-bourbe ! Vociféra ce dernier.

-Excuse-toi, cria James en le menaçant de sa baguette.

-Ca suffit, range ta baguette Potter ! Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande de crétins ! Gronda Evans avant de tourner les talons.

-Tu vas me le payer Servilus, maugréa James avant de lui lancer un sort qui fit disparaître les cheveux du Serpentard et de se lancer à la poursuite de la jeune fille.

-Il va encore se faire engueuler ! S'exclama Patmol tout en lançant un _protego_ pour éviter à James qui partait déjà en courant de recevoir le sort de Rogue. Tu n'as pas honte Servilus d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière ? Tu vas avoir à faire à moi !

-Non ! Ca suffit, Patmol, partons. Demanda Rémus, laissant ainsi le Serpentard seul. Oh, Peter, pourrais-tu aller à la bibliothèque ramener ce livre s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Rémus.

Queudver s'élança trop heureux de rendre service et de s'éloigner, il craignait toujours de recevoir un sort perdu. Sirius fit quelques pas dans la direction prise par James mais Rémus l'arrêta.

-Reste ici !

-Je ne vais pas laisser Cornedrue seul avec cette furie, elle serait capable de le mettre en pièce !

-Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, pourquoi avoir laissé croire que James avait attaqué Rogue ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-N'ai pas l'air étonné, le sort est passé juste devant moi, James ne pouvait pas en être l'auteur, cela ne pouvait être que toi !

-Et alors ?

-Alors, tu savais pertinemment que Lily allait s'emporter contre Cornedrue, non ?

-Et alors ?

-Arrête de répéter ça. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu savais très bien ce qui allait se passer !

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Evans était là.

-Vraiment ? Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

-Et pourquoi aurais-je fait ça Monsieur je-sais-tout ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir. Tu es étrange depuis la rentrée avec James. Tu ne ris plus de le voir se couvrir de ridicule devant Lily, tu ne le soutiens plus, tu t'énerves même quand il commence à parler d'elle.

-Cela fait 4 ans qu'il nous rabâche les oreilles avec Evans par-ci, Evans par-là, tu peux comprendre que je sature. Elle ne veut pas de lui c'est pourtant clair, non ? Il est grand temps que Cornedrue passe à autre chose et je vais tout faire pour l'y aider ! Déclara Patmol avant de partir à la recherche de son meilleur ami. »

Rémus soupira, il n'était pas convaincu par les propos de son ami, il y avait autre chose et il découvrirait quoi. En attendant, il décida de garder un œil sur Patmol et il se lança avec lui à la recherche de James.

Au bout d'un moment, ils réussirent à trouver Lily dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, mais aucun signe de Cornedrue. Evans leur jeta plusieurs regards assassins ce qui les découragea d'aller lui demander où était leur ami. En désespoir de cause, ils gagnèrent leur dortoir où ils trouvèrent un James prostré sur son lit, sur sa joue gauche rougie on pouvait encore distinguer les contours d'une main.

James leva la tête en voyant ses amis entrer, ses yeux se posèrent sur Sirius qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir pour le moins du monde coupable.

« -Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Sirius? Questionna Cornedrue.

-Fais quoi ?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! C'est toi qui as attaqué Rogue et tu as laissé Lily croire que j'étais le coupable, pourquoi ?

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était là, j'ai surtout vu Servilus et comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être une source de distraction. Crois-moi, je n'aurais rien fait si j'avais su que ta chère Evans était dans les parages.

James se leva pour se placer face à son ami, il le dévisagea pendant un instant avant de sourire.

-Soit plus prudent la prochaine fois mon cher Patmol, ta petite farce m'a laissé un souvenir cuisant de ma belle ! Avoua t-il en se massant la joue.

-Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte on dirait, admit Lupin, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt voir qui tu es vraiment.

-Il va bien falloir Lunard, c'est notre dernière année et donc ma dernière chance… »

Lunard remarqua de la tristesse dans le regard de Patmol. Que pouvait donc lui cacher son ami ? Ils redescendirent vers leur salle commune, James fut soulagé que Lily n'y soit plus, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Sirius le rejoignit et Rémus s'installa dans un fauteuil. Peter ne tarda pas à arriver, les bras chargés de nourriture.

« -Tu sais que le repas va bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle ? Lui fit remarquer Lunard.

- Oui, avoua t-il en rougissant un peu.

- Tu ne penses pas ….

- Chut, Moony, coupa Sirius, notre ami vient d'avoir une riche idée.

Queudver le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une aberration.

-Mais, oui, nous pourrions aller dîner dans la Salle sur Demande, nous y serons plus tranquille et nous pourrions en profiter pour mettre au point notre blague pour le bal de la rentrée, il ne nous reste que deux semaines pour tout planifier.

Tout en disant cela, il lança un regard à James, Rémus comprit de suite où il voulait en venir, en mangeant ailleurs, ils éviteraient la demoiselle Evans et ils pourraient changer les idées de leur ami.

-Debout, mon Jamesounet, ordonna Sirius en lui attrapant le bras pour le forcer à se lever, on y va. »

*****************

Grâce à l'initiative de Sirius, la soirée fut beaucoup plus gaie. James avait même abandonné son humeur maussade pour rivaliser d'ingéniosité avec son meilleur ami pour trouver la meilleure blague à faire. Après tout c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils devraient donc se surpasser ! L'heure du couvre feu approchait quand ils rejoignirent leur Salle Commune qui était déserte. Peter monta directement se coucher. James s'installa sur le canapé avec un magazine de Quidditch alors que Sirius attrapait son devoir pour le cours de divination, il ne l'avait pas terminé et poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'y remettre. Rémus, en tant que Préfet en Chef, s'apprêtait à aller faire sa ronde.

« -On va t'attendre, annonça Sirius, je dois terminer ce maudit devoir !

-Bien, mais il se peut que je sois retenu par des élèves, alors, ne dépassez pas le couvre feu ! Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir, allez vous coucher !

-T'inquiète, Lunard.

-Je m'inquiète toujours avec vous deux, James, avoua-t-il avant de disparaître par le portrait de la grosse dame.

-T'en es où ?

-J'ai un peu de mal, rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris cette option ?

-Un instant de folie sûrement. Mets qu'il va t'arriver des trucs atroces ou que tu souffriras, ça lui plaît toujours…

-Si tu le dis… »

Sirius se replongea dans son devoir, la souffrance, il commençait à bien la connaître. Il avait passé l'été chez les Potter, comme depuis quelques années. Il était heureux avec eux, les parents de James le traitaient comme leur fils et Cornedrue avait toujours été son frère de cœur. Cependant, ces derniers temps, ses sentiments pour l'attrapeur avaient évolué. Son pouls s'accélérait quand leurs doigts se frôlaient, lorsqu'ils chahutaient et qu'il se retrouvait collé à lui, une douche froide devenait urgente. Il avait du mal à regarder son visage tant il était irrémédiablement attiré par sa bouche qui semblait être aussi délicieuse qu'un fruit défendu. Ses lèvres charnues et si douces étaient un appel aux baisers. Il se sentait fondre sous son regard noisette, son cœur se pinçait quand il ébouriffait ses cheveux et quand il souriait il sentait une chaleur indescriptible se répandre dans son corps. James était grand et les années de pratique de Quidditch lui avaient donné un corps parfait, musclé, mais pas trop, et souple. De plus en plus souvent, il se réveillait la nuit après que son ami se soit invité dans un de ses rêves où il lui faisait subir les pires outrages. Sirius filait alors prendre une douche. Il était toujours difficile, quand il se réveillait en sursaut après ces rêves, de voir son ami endormi dans le lit voisin. James avait tendance à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Fréquemment, une jambe musclée s'échappait de sous les couvertures, un torse était dévoilé, échauffant encore plus l'esprit de son ami. Comment Evans ne pouvait-elle pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait ? Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que son ami le regarde avec les mêmes étincelles dans les yeux ! Bref, il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait aucune chance, il le savait, James aimait Evans, mais en même temps, s'ils continuaient à se disputer ainsi, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'un jour ils soient ensembles. Il soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir.

« -Jamesie, tu penses que ça lui plaira si je lui raconte que je vais me faire croquer par un dragon lors d'une obscure excursion dans des terres lointaines ? »

Sirius n'obtint aucune réponse, il se tourna vers son ami et remarqua que ce dernier s'était endormi. Il alla prendre un plaid et recouvrit James. Il s'assit sur la table basse en face de lui. Il semblait tellement détendu dans son sommeil, il respirait la jeunesse et la beauté, pas étonnant que toutes les filles de Poudlard craquent pour lui. Il se rapprocha du dormeur, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et régulier sur son visage. Tendrement, il dégagea son visage de quelques mèches rebelles. Sa main effleura sa joue si douce qu'il ne pu résister à l'envie de la caresser. De son pouce, il redessina le contour de ses lèvres. Il hésita quelques secondes, il en avait terriblement envie et James semblait dormir profondément, il le trouvait diablement désirable, étendu là, sans défense. Sirius ne résista pas longtemps, il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans ses rêves, elles avaient gardé un léger goût des cerises que James avait grignoté lors du repas. Avec le bout de sa langue, il les caressa pour s'imprégner encore plus de leur goût. Son ami bougea un peu, Sirius ne s'en inquiéta pas, James avait toujours eu un sommeil très lourd et il utilisait souvent un seau d'eau froide pour le réveiller, de toute manière, il n'arrivait plus à penser…car le jeune homme avait légèrement entrouvert ses lèvres et il en profita pour découvrir l'antre chaud de sa bouche, sa langue douce, tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par ces sensations exquises pour ne pas le réveiller. Lentement et à regret, il stoppa le baiser car il sentait que James commençait à s'éveiller. Pour la dernière fois sûrement il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

« -Par Merlin mais que fais-tu ? !

Sirius se releva rouge de honte pour faire face à Rémus.

-Vos gueules ! Grommela James en ouvrant un œil. J'rêvais de Lily…

Sirius les dévisagea tour à tour avant de s'enfuir par le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Questionna James bien éveillé après avoir vu les traits tirés de son meilleur ami. Sirius ? Reviens ! Lunard ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas James, je vais le chercher, va te coucher !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

-S'il te plaît, pour une fois ne fais pas ta tête de mule et va te coucher !

-On parle de mon frère là ! S'il va mal, je veux être à ses côtés !

-Crois-moi, James, il vaut mieux que j'y aille. Attends-nous dans le dortoir si tu veux. Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie.

-Très bien, je monte, abdiqua t-il, Rémus crut déceler une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de James. Ramène-le, mon Mumus ! »

*******************

Rémus n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage sur le clin d'œil complice de James, il s'élança dans le grand escalier juste à temps pour voir Sirius emprunter un passage secret. Il remercia silencieusement son homologue Serpentard qui finissait sa ronde à leur étage, Patmol avait dû se cacher et attendre que le préfet passe pour pouvoir disparaître derrière le tableau. Rémus accéléra quand il comprit que son ami allait au 7ème étage chercher refuge dans la Salle sur Demande, s'il réussissait à s'y enfermer, il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Hors d'haleine, il atteignit afin l'étage, la porte de la salle allait se refermer, il accéléra avant de s'élancer en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'il ne s'écrase pas contre le mur. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva doucement en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, la pièce avait pris l'apparence d'un salon très douillet. Il se laissa tomber sur un pouf en face de son ami.

« -Ecoute, commença Sirius, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. James est mon meilleur ami, mon frère et je…

-Tu l'aimes, termina doucement Lunard en reprenant son souffle.

-Non ! S'exclama t-il un peu trop rapidement.

-Si, Patmol, ça explique tout : ton comportement, tes sautes d'humeur, ton regard triste…

-C'est si flagrant que ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune sorcier.

-Non, enfin, je ne pense pas.

-Tu vas lui dire ?

-Non, s'il doit le savoir ce doit être par toi. Par contre, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait s'il venait à se réveiller avec toi en train de l'embrasser, tu as de la chance qu'il ait un sommeil de plomb, gronda Lunard. J'espère que tu te rends compte que ce que tu as fait ce soir est mal ?

-Je sais, mais il était tellement désirable ! Il était incroyablement sexy ainsi endormi.

-Si tu pouvais m'éviter ce genre de détails je t'en serai reconnaissant. Essaie de lui parler…

-Quoi ? ! Je te rappelle que l'on parle de James William Potter ! Le séduisant capitaine de Quidditch qui est sorti avec toutes les filles les plus canons de l'école pour essayer d'oublier une fille et pas n'importe quelle fille : Lily Evans ! Je ne fais pas le poids face à elle ! De plus, James n'a jamais montré le moindre penchant pour la gent masculine, crois-moi, j'ai scruté le moindre de ses faits et gestes ! Il n'est même pas bi, c'est un hétéro pure souche !

-Si tu me permets une remarque, ton palmarès féminin n'a rien à envier à celui de Cornedrue.

-Exact. J'ai découvert ce côté de moi quand je suis allé à Durmstang pour le programme d'échange l'an dernier, ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts d'esprit par rapport à ici, ils sont presque tous bi…

Sirius se tut en voyant la belle teinte rosée que prenaient les joues du sage Rémus.

-Je te choque ?

-Non, donc tu as fait comme les élèves de Durmstang ?

-Ce n'est pas un simple coup de tête, j'aime toujours les filles, mais les relations avec les garçons sont toutes aussi plaisantes, enfin, c'est mon avis. Donc, je suis rentré en sachant que j'étais bi, mais cela ne me posait pas de problèmes. Les Potter sont venus me chercher à la gare pour m'emmener chez eux pour les vacances d'été, je n'avais pas vu James depuis trois mois et quand il est apparu j'ai été comme foudroyé. Comment avais-je pu vivre tant d'années auprès d'un tel Apollon sans m'en rendre compte ? C'était le début de mon calvaire, il n'a plus quitté mes pensées. Depuis, je souffre le martyre de le voir si près de moi et pourtant si loin… Tu ne peux pas comprendre le mal que cela fait de voir l'être que tu aimes le plus au monde courir après quelqu'un d'inaccessible alors que toi tu es prêt à lui offrir tout l'amour qu'il désire.

-Oh si ! Je comprends parfaitement, soupira Rémus.

-Qui ? Demanda Sirius surpris par cette confession.

-Je ne souhaite pas en parler.

-Je viens de t'ouvrir mon cœur tu pourrais en faire de même, non ?

-Je te jure que dès que je serai prêt à en parler tu seras le premier informé.

Sirius paru se calmer. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

-Bon nous ferions mieux de rentrer avant que James ne débarque !

-Quoi ? !

-Il m'a laissé partir à ta recherche mais nous savons tout les deux que si nous ne le rejoignons pas rapidement rien ne pourra l'empêcher de nous retrouver !

-Monsieur-je-sais-tout, j'aurais besoin de tes lumières pour me trouver une super excuse.

-On n'a qu'à dire que tu as un problème avec une fille.

-Tu crois que James est stupide ? Il ne gobera pas ça.

-Essayons, allez viens. »

Ils regagnèrent leur dortoir. Ils entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour ne par réveiller leurs amis, Peter ronflait, comme à son habitude, et James était en train de lancer un sort pour faire cesser ce vacarme. Il les regarda attentivement, ils lui sourirent, James hocha la tête et murmura un « bonne nuit » à ses deux camarades avant de se rallonger. Rémus échangea un regard rassurant avec Sirius et ils se couchèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 2 : Rejet**

Le réveil du lendemain fut assez bruyant, James renversa un seau d'eau glacée sur Patmol qui ne voulait pas se lever et les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Une fois son méfait accompli, le jeune Potter se dirigea en courant vers la porte pour échapper aux représailles, mais il se heurta à Queudver. Sirius se jeta, dans un beau plaquage, sur le fuyard et lui écrasa l'oreiller qu'il tenait à la main sur le visage. James s'agita pour essayer de déloger son assaillant, tout en tentant de récupérer sa baguette qui avait glissé hors de sa poche. Sirius s'en rendant compte attrapa ses deux poignets et les immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête. Des souvenirs de son dernier rêve lui revinrent alors en mémoire, James se tenait ainsi sous lui, complètement à sa merci, se déhanchant de plaisir. Cornedrue tenta encore une fois de faire tomber son ami en bougeant son bassin, mais Sirius resserra sa prise avec ses cuisses, se collant encore un peu plus à lui. Une chaleur intense commençait à irradier son bas ventre, James le mettait au supplice à force de remuer ainsi, il aurait du se dégager, pourtant, il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Soudain, ils hurlèrent, Lunard venait de les arroser avec une eau glaciale.

« -Ca suffit ! Gronda t-il. Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure pour que vous vous prépariez avant le premier cours !

-Je te signale que j'étais prêt, moi ! S'indigna James, mouillé de la tête au pied.

-Stop ! Sirius va prendre ta douche !

-T'es vraiment pas sympa, Lunard, continua son ami en sortant des affaires sèches de sa malle, pour une fois que j'étais prêt à l'heure !

-Où vas-tu ? Lui demanda Rémus en le voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Me sécher !

-Attends, James, attends que Sirius sorte.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on partage la salle de bain !

-Oui, mais, s'il te plaît, je….

-Tu sais que je te trouve vraiment bizarre ce matin ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est étrange Peter ?

Le jeune homme se tourna à la recherche de leur quatrième ami, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

-Il a du aller prendre son petit déjeuner, pensa James, bon tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien je t'assure, si vous partagez la salle de bain, je pense que vous reprendrez votre petite bagarre et nous sommes déjà suffisamment en retard !

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

-La salle de bain est libre, annonça Patmol tout en se séchant les cheveux avec sa baguette. Vas-y !

Rémus attendit que James entre dans la pièce pour se tourner vers Sirius l'air mécontent.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui se serait passé tout à l'heure si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

-Calme-toi, Mumus, je n'étais pas bien réveillé.

-Si j'avais attendu quelques secondes de plus tu te serais jeté sur lui !

-Chut !!! Il n'est pas loin ! Tu crois qu'il a compris ? S'inquiéta t-il soudain.

-Non, je ne pense pas, mais James sent qu'on lui cache quelque chose.

-Je suis prêt, cria ce dernier à travers la porte de la salle de bain, je vais sortir et on va descendre déjeuner. Ok ?

-Oui ! S'impatienta Rémus. A quoi tu joues ? Sors de là James !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver mon petit loup adoré, demanda t-il en passant un bras autour du cou de chacun de ses amis, allons-y ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent pour un rapide petit déjeuner. Ils furent étonnés de ne pas trouver Peter en train de se goinfrer et ils se demandèrent où pouvait être leur ami. Ils durent stopper leurs investigations car à leur plus grande surprise Anjelica Moy, Susannah Grant et Lily Evans vinrent s'asseoir à leurs côtés, la dernière paraissant beaucoup moins ravie que les autres de s'installer à côté des Maraudeurs, surtout que ses amies lui avaient laissé la place à côté de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

« -Bonjour, lancèrent-elles.

-Mesdemoiselles, salua Rémus qui était le seul que Lily aimait bien.

-Chalut, dit Sirius la bouche pleine alors que James se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête.

-On a chacune quelque chose à vous demander, avoua Anjelica.

-Dépêchez-vous alors les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-Du calme, Rémus, vous n'êtes pas au courant que notre premier cours est annulé.

-Quoi ? ! Pas de soins aux créatures magiques ? J'aurais pu dormir ! S'exclama Sirius en lançant un regard assassin à ses deux amis.

-Et comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'on avait pas cours ? Questionna James d'un ton bougon.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, j'aimerais savoir si on pouvait aller au bal de la rentrée ensemble ? Proposa Susannah.

Un silence de plomb suivit la question de la jeune fille. James et Sirius sourirent en voyant les joues de leur ami se teinter d'une jolie couleur rose.

-T'inquiète Rémus, ce sera en tout bien, tout honneur, avoua la jeune fille de Serdaigle, sauf si tu souhaites plus ?

-Je ne sais pas ….

-Allez, Rémus, c'est plus marrant d'y aller avec une cavalière que tout seul, l'encouragea James.

-Il a raison, affirma Sirius.

-Bon d'accord, en amis alors ?

-Bien sûr Rémus, ne t'inquiète pas. Bon pour moi, c'est fait ! S'exclama-t-elle devant le regard surpris des garçons.

-Sirius, tu veux bien qu'on y aille ensemble ? Proposa Anjelica.

Ce dernier lança un bref regard à son frère de sang avant de répondre.

-Bien sûr, mais je dois mettre une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Ce sera en tant qu'amis…

-Il n'était pas question d'autre chose, affirma la jeune fille.

-Alors, d'accord, mais retiens-toi de me sauter dessus, s'il te plaît, je sais que je suis déjà irrésistible en temps normal mais là je serai sur mon 31 !

-Promis, je ferais mon possible, jura-t-elle en se joignant aux rires des autres.

Un silence pesant s'installa à nouveau autour du petit groupe. James jouait distraitement avec la nourriture de son assiette et Lily s'appliquait à l'ignorer pourtant elle sentait les regards de ses amies posées sur elle.

-Tu as terminé ton devoir de runes ? Demanda-t-elle à Rémus.

-Oui, je dois reconnaître qu'il était vraiment compliqué, je me suis pas mal aidé du dictionnaire de Datteyns.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Lily ! Coupa Susannah, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'avais rien de plus important à demander ?

-Euh, non.

-Je vais prendre l'air, dit James avant de se diriger vers la sortie tête baissée.

-Lily, implora Anjelica du regard.

-Quoi ?! Il a bien le droit d'aller prendre l'air, non ?

-Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous aviez chacune quelque chose à nous demander ?

-Si, Sirius, mais il semblerait que Lily ait oublié cette petite partie.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je me joindrais à vous ! S'exclama cette dernière. Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller au bal avec Potter !

-Tu sais, il a beaucoup changé, tenta de plaider Rémus, je suis sûr que tu serais surprise si tu acceptais de le connaître…

-Ne te fatigue pas à le défendre, je pensais qu'il avait changé, mais hier il nous a démontré que ce n'était pas le cas, il a attaqué Séverus sans aucune raison !

-Tu admettras qu'il frime beaucoup moins, qu'il ne sort plus avec des tas de filles. Bon d'accord, il continue à faire des farces mais qu'aux Serpentards et tu en ries toi aussi même si pour rien au monde tu ne l'admettrais ! Défendit Susannah.

-Par ailleurs, il est super canon ! James Potter est vraiment le mec le plus beau de Poudlard ! Avec vous deux bien sûr, se hâta d'ajouter Anjelica.

-Stop ! Cria Lily en se levant pour partir. Non c'est non !

-Si je comprends bien, commença Sirius d'une voix dangereusement froide et calme, tu es venue ce matin pour inviter James, mais au dernier moment Lily Evans, tu te dégonfles ? As-tu si peur de l'amour ? James est mon meilleur ami, mon frère et c'est un garçon merveilleux, je connais beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient recevoir son amour ! Pourquoi le rejettes-tu ? A cause de ta fierté ? Tu as passé tellement d'années à le repousser que maintenant tu ne veux pas admettre qu'il est celui que tu désires le plus au monde ? Tout ce que tu mérites Evans c'est qu'il trouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce jour-là, tu comprendras ce que tu lui as fait endurer pendant toutes ces années ! Tu le pointes du doigt comme s'il était un monstre, mais le monstre c'est toi ! Oh, oui, c'est facile pour toi, tu as le beau rôle ! La sage et douce Evans face au grand et vilain Potter. Au début, tu l'engueulais parce qu'il ne cessait de te demander de sortir avec lui, parce qu'il jetait des sorts à tout le monde ou parce qu'il frimait ! James ne fait plus rien de tout ça depuis presqu'un an mais tu veux que je te dise ce qui n'a pas changé Evans ? Tu lui gueules toujours dessus ! Il est devenu ton défouloir personnel, dès que quelque chose ne va pas dans le monde de Lily, tu t'en prends à James ! Jamais tu n'oserais être aussi méchante, aussi agressive et blessante avec un autre élève ! Tout autre personne t'aurait déjà dis tes 4 vérités mais pas lui et pourquoi ? Parce que cet idiot t'aime à en crever ! Maintenant que tu sais tout ça ne t'approche plus jamais de lui sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! »

Toute la grande salle s'était tue en entendant le Gryffondor crier, ils virent Lily Evans sortir de la salle en courant suivie de près par ses amies. Sirius ne tarda pas à l'imiter, Rémus sur ses pas.

*****************

Lily courut se réfugier dans son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Les paroles de Sirius ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête et elle en souffrait. L'an dernier à la fin de l'année scolaire, elle ne pouvait plus nier les efforts que faisait James. Elle commençait à découvrir le jeune homme et elle avait du admettre qu'il l'attirait. Elle avait pensé que pendant les vacances elle l'aurait oublié mais cela n'était pas le cas. Quand elle l'avait revu à la gare de Kings Cross, son cœur s'était emballé, elle aurait aimé le voir arriver vers elle comme les autres années, un grand sourire illuminant son visage, ses yeux rieurs, venant lui demander si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances et si elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Cette année, il l'avait juste salué et elle avait été déçue. Elle en avait parlé avec ses amies qui lui avouèrent qu'elles se doutaient depuis un moment que ses sentiments pour le beau brun avaient changé. Elles l'avaient encouragé à aller vers lui. Elles avaient donc décidé d'inviter chacune un Maraudeur au bal permettant ainsi à Lily d'inviter James. Malheureusement, tout avait été compromis quand elle l'avait vu attaquer Séverus, en fait, il était toujours le même. Il avait même eu le culot de la poursuivre dans leur Salle Commune pour clamer son innocence, elle l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces avant de le laisser battre en retraite vers son dortoir.

« -Lily chérie, ça va ? Demanda Susannah en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Comment a-t-il pu dire ça ? Devant tout le monde en plus ! Gémit-elle en pleurant encore plus.

-Sirius s'est emporté, tu sais, il pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, il était triste pour son ami et tu le connais il s'emporte très vite, expliqua la jeune fille de Serdaigle, c'est vrai qu'il n'aurait pas du aller aussi loin et surtout te le dire devant tout le monde.

-Potter est vraiment un être abject ! Comment ose t-il me comparer à lui ? Je n'attaque pas Séverus pour le plaisir contrairement à lui !

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas que James ait attaqué Rogue hier, commença Anjelica.

-Quoi ? !

-Oui, je venais vous rejoindre quand j'ai vu James se lever, je me suis dit qu'il allait enfin sortir de son mutisme et t'inviter pour le bal de la rentrée. Lily, il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu voir Rogue approcher et encore moins qu'il lui ait lancé un sort.

-Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Il s'est laissé…

-Lily ?

-Par Merlin, il me l'a dit mais j'ai refusé de le croire parce que c'était lui ! Sirius a raison, je suis un monstre !

-Calme-toi, implora Susannah, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es une jeune fille qui est amoureuse d'un jeune homme depuis des années et qui refuse de l'admettre.

-Elle a raison, va le voir et excuse-toi. Ensuite, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera de te donner une seconde chance.

-Mais s'il refusait ou s'il me haïssait ?

-Impossible, il t'aime. »

Les deux jeunes filles remontèrent le moral de la jeune rousse et après l'avoir aidé à faire disparaître les dernières traces de larmes, elles descendirent rejoindre les autres élèves pour leur prochain cours. Lily espérait pouvoir s'entretenir avec James à un moment de la journée et lui faire des excuses, elle voulait aussi voir les autres Maraudeurs, elle n'avait jamais été très tendre avec eux.

******************

Sirius sortit de la Grande Salle en courant pour chercher James, il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé à Evans, bien que crier soit un terme plus exact. Il avait peut-être était un peu loin et James risquait de lui en vouloir d'avoir blessé la jeune fille, mais il s'en fichait, elle l'avait bien mérité ! Il hésita un instant se demandant où aller : la tour d'Astronomie, le terrain de Quidditch ou la Forêt Interdite, en général, son ami allait dans un de ces endroits quand il avait envie d'être seul.

« -Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé voler, confia Rémus, on peut donc rayer le terrain de Quidditch.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Je te mentirai en disant non, tout n'était pas faux dans ce que tu lui as dit, mais il aurait été préférable que tu le lui dises sans lui hurler dessus et sans autant de témoins.

-Tu sais je regrette un peu la manière mais dans le fond je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, elle ne le mérite pas.

-Tu dis ça parce que notre ami souffre, mais je t'assure qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble, même si cela ne devrait pas te réjouir…

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit avec elle ou avec moi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur !

-Cela t'honore, si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses... Bon, je vais vers la Forêt Interdite, va à la tour d'Astronomie. Le premier qui le trouve lance une volée d'étoiles rouges.

-Bien.

-Et, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de stupide ? Je crois que tu as atteint ton quota pour la journée ! »

*********************

Rémus regarda son ami s'éloigner tout en maugréant, puis, il se mit à la recherche de James. Il passa doucement devant la cabane d'Hagrid en faisant attention de ne rencontrer ni le demi géant, ni des élèves avant de s'élancer dans la Forêt Interdite.

Rémus était un loup garou, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour qu'il entre à Poudlard et ait une vie des plus normales. Au début, le jeune homme n'avait pas osé se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, mais le Directeur qui était toujours très perspicace l'avait mis dans le même dortoir que James Potter et Sirius Black. Les deux jeunes hommes l'avaient tout de suite adopté, puis Peter avait rejoint leur groupe après que James l'ait sauvé d'un groupe de Serpentards. Ses amis étaient intelligents, ils n'avaient pas tardé à découvrir son secret et au lieu de lui tourner le dos comme il s'y attendait, ils lui avaient donné la plus belle preuve d'amitié en devenant des Animagus pour lui tenir compagnie lors de ses transformations. Les nuits de pleine lune n'étaient plus un calvaire, Sirius, James et Peter le rejoignaient sous leur forme animale et ensembles ils découvraient Poudlard et ses alentours. Il y avait une clairière qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement lors de leurs sorties nocturnes, il était quasiment certain d'y retrouver Cornedrue. Il ne fut donc pas surpris de le trouver adossé à un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, il ne chercha pas à lui parler sachant que le moment venu son ami se confierait.

« -Je suis étonné que Sirius ne soit pas avec toi, avoua James.

-Il te cherche à la tour d'Astronomie.

-Oh ! Tu ne le préviens pas que tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Non, laissons-le tourner en rond ça le calmera et puis on est plus tranquille sans lui.

James sourit à sa remarque, Sirius avait toujours tendance à en faire trop.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai insisté pour que tu ailles au bal avec Susannah ?

-Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ?

-Parce que tu aurais souhaité y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'étonna Lunard sentant une pointe de panique l'envahir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne faisons que discuter, je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis là si tu as envie d'en parler, après tout, nous aimons tous deux des personnes qui ont un caractère de chien.

Tout en parlant, James gardait les yeux fixés sur la prairie et Rémus lui en fut reconnaissant car il était à présent livide, il avait bien noté que ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Il avait toujours su que Cornedrue était plus attentif à son entourage que ce qu'il y paraissait. James était très extraverti et peu de personnes le croyaient capable d'autant d'attention envers les autres.

-Tu sais, je trouve Sirius un peu étrange ces derniers temps. Enfin, pas si étrange que ça, c'est Sirius après tout… Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il faut juste être patient, il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?

-James, je me fais du souci pour toi, répondit-il ignorant délibérément les propos de son ami.

-Tu ne devrais pas, j'ai l'habitude…

-C'est faux, personne ne prend l'habitude d'être rejeté surtout par la femme que l'on aime.

-Rémus, tu sais que je l'aime, j'ai tout fait pour essayer de la convaincre de la sincérité de mes sentiments, mais rien ne change. Je ne la mérite sûrement pas, alors, je crois que je vais m'éloigner d'elle, même si je sais que personne ne pourra la remplacer.

-Ne baisse pas les bras James. Je crois que Lily tient à toi plus qu'elle ne le pense. Il faut juste qu'elle le réalise.

-Cela va faire 4 ans, elle ne changera pas d'avis.

-Elle risque de venir à toi plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Ce matin….

-Tu imagines à quel point elle m'a fait mal ? Quand elles ont dit qu'elles voulaient nous demander quelque chose et qu'à tour de rôle elles vous ont invité j'ai enfin cru qu'elle allait réaliser mon rêve, le réveil a été très dur.

-Pour elle aussi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je t'en prie, ne lui en veut pas, mais Patmol a dit ce qu'il pensait d'elle à Lily.

-Quoi ?! Mais comment ? Elle a du l'étriper ?

-Non à vrai dire ce serait plutôt le contraire. Sirius était vraiment hors de lui, il lui a crié dessus dans la Grande Salle.

-Devant tout le monde ?

-Il n'a pas mâché ses mots.

-Je vais le…

-Non, tu ne feras rien, il lui a dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tout bas. Certes, il s'est laissé emporté mais c'est dans sa nature. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'aime comme un frère et je lui pardonne tout. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

-Plutôt mal, mais je pense que ça lui a fait du bien et qu'elle va voir les choses sous un nouvel angle. Bon, il faudrait que nous y allions, les cours vont commencer, dit-il en se levant et en lançant une pluie d'étoiles rouges vers le ciel.

-Merci, Lunard. »

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent le chemin du château. Ils ne tardèrent pas à croiser un Sirius vaguement inquiet face à la réaction de James car il se doutait que Rémus lui aurait raconté son esclandre dans la grande salle. Il fut soulagé quand son meilleur ami se jeta sur lui pour s'installer confortablement sur son dos et se faire porter ainsi jusqu'à la salle de classe sous le regard amusé de leurs condisciples.

*********************

Un peu à l'écart de la foule qui s'amusait des pitreries des Maraudeurs, un ancien élève affichait clairement son mépris. Il se drapa dans sa cape noire, sa tenue austère contrastant avec ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan lui donnant un air froid. Comment ces deux élèves appartenant à des familles de sang pur pouvaient-ils se donner ainsi en spectacle ? Faire rire les Sangs-de-bourbes ! Quelle honte ! Ils méritaient une bonne punition et ils n'allaient pas tarder à la recevoir, ils ne se relèveraient pas de ce coup-là. Il sourit encore en repensant au machiavélisme de son Maître.

« -Notre attaque a été un échec ! Rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Expliquez-vous ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tués ces enfants moldus !

-Les Aurors sont arrivés Maître, avoua courageusement un Mangemort pourtant terrorisé, ils étaient trop puissants…

-Qui était à leur tête ?

-William Potter, le chef des Aurors, répondit l'homme, son épouse était là aussi, elle soignait ceux de leur camp.

-Les Potter ! Rugit leur Maître. Je commence à en avoir assez d'entendre ce nom ! Comment osent-ils me défier ? Je veux qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils pleurent, qu'ils supplient !

-Souhaitez-vous que nous organisions une embuscade, Mon Seigneur ? Demanda l'un de ses hommes.

-Non, répondit le Lord brusquement adoucit, une lueur sadique brillant dans son regard. Lucius !

-Oui, Maître.

-Tu as toujours tes entrées à Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Parfait. Quelle meilleure façon d'atteindre les Potter que par leur cher et tendre rejeton ?

-Ce sera un plaisir de l'abattre, Mon Seigneur.

-Du calme, Lucius, je ne veux pas que tu le tues. Non, j'ai une idée merveilleuse. James William Potter va souffrir, énormément souffrir, il sera dans un tel état que la mort lui semblera être la seule solution pour apaiser sa douleur.

-Pardonnez-moi Maître, mais je connais Potter et il n'est pas d'un naturel dépressif.

-Tu ignores certaines choses, Lucius… Approche mon jeune ami, demanda Lord Voldemort à un jeune homme qui se tenait jusque-là dans l'ombre.

-Toi ?! S'étonna Malfoy.

-Oui, notre ami m'a raconté des choses très intéressantes sur James et ses proches. Que pourrions-nous rêver de mieux ? James Potter va être détruit par ceux qu'il aime tant: ses amis. »

Lucius Malfoy entendait encore le rire de son Maître, il lui avait confié cette mission et il s'en sentait très honoré. Heureusement qu'il avait insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'il lui ouvre les portes de son école, il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'accéder à certains livres, que seul Poudlard possédait, pour parfaire sa thèse sur les Fondateurs. Avec les informations que le traître lui avait fournies, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait imaginé une délicieuse vengeance. Il fit signe à Severus Rogue de le suivre. Il n'aimait pas trop le jeune homme, certes il était un excellent Serpentard, son talent pour les potions n'était pas à négliger non plus, mais le jeune sorcier semblait cacher un lourd secret. Néanmoins, sa haine viscérale pour James Potter allait leur être très profitable. Lucius ne pouvait pas tout surveiller et il comptait sur le Serpentard pour prendre le relais. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers les cachots, cependant Lucius ne comptait lui exposer qu'une partie de leur plan.

****************

Voilà, j'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu… N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas**

La journée de cour venait de se terminer et les Maraudeurs regagnaient tranquillement la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le silence qui s'était installé, ils se regardèrent un peu étonnés, tentant de comprendre l'intérêt de leurs condisciples. Ils virent alors dans un coin de la salle Lily Evans et ses amies, elles parlaient avec animation et ils purent entendre le nom de James plusieurs fois murmuré. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir las, il allait s'installer dans un fauteuil quand Sirius l'attrapa par un bras et l'entraîna aussi vite que possible vers leur dortoir. Le geste n'échappa à Rémus, il soupira en voyant Lily se rasseoir. Elle allait enfin venir vers James et Patmol n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel ! Il ne perdait rien pour attendre, se promit le jeune homme. Il fit un petit sourire réconfortant à la jeune fille et se hâta de rejoindre ses amis.

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Sirius, disait James alors qu'il entrait.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée ? Demanda Lunard.

-Sirius pense que je devrais éviter Evans, ne plus lui parler, ne plus être gentil avec elle pour qu'enfin elle se rende compte qu'elle tient à moi.

-Effectivement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua-t-il tout en fusillant Sirius du regard.

-La jalousie ça marche toujours ! Affirma énergiquement Sirius. Pas vrai Queudver ?

-Si tu le dis…

-Tu vois Peter est d'accord avec moi ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton triomphant.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura James avant d'attraper sa cape, je vais prendre l'air.

-Attends, je viens avec toi !

-Non, Sirius, tu restes ici ! Lui ordonna Rémus en lui barrant le passage.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle ce soir ! Se plaignit le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour bouder. »

**********************

James descendit rapidement les marches du château, il avait besoin d'être dehors, de sentir l'air frais sur son visage. Il marcha d'un pas énergique jusqu'au bord du lac, il hésita un instant, une petite balade dans la forêt interdite pourrait être distrayante. Finalement, il se ravisa et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraîche. Le parc était désert, les élèves étaient rentrés dans leur Salle Commune ou attendaient le début du repas dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas envie de se joindre à eux, il était bien là à observer le soleil qui se couchait sur le lac. James s'allongea dans l'herbe, il ferma les yeux laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas penser à Lily. Il pensait à ses amis. Il allait devoir les aider, mais il se demandait bien comment ?

En premier lieu, Rémus et son problème de cœur… Il allait être assez ardu de le régler car il ignorait ce que l'élu de son cœur en penserait ? Certes, Lunard ne lui avait pas fait de confidences, mais il ne l'avait pas détrompé quand il lui en avait parlé ce matin. Il allait discrètement « tâter » le terrain pour lui. Et puis impossible n'est pas Potter !

Ensuite, Sirius, James le trouvait plus étrange que d'habitude, plus renfermé, parfois triste et cela ne ressemblait en rien à son meilleur ami. Il se demanda s'il pouvait avoir une peine de cœur ? Etait-il dans le même cas que son cher Lunard ? S'il avait vu juste, cela lui faciliterait les choses.

Quand il en aurait terminé avec ces deux là, il s'occuperait de Peter. Il trouvait le jeune homme de plus en plus mal à l'aise en leur présence. Il l'avait vu sortir des cachots et il s'interrogeait sur sa présence en ces lieux qui étaient le domaine de prédilection des Serpentards…

Il soupira et se laissa bercer quelques instants par le vent qui caressait doucement son visage. Soudain, il se redressa, une douleur aiguë lui vrilla le crâne. Il se leva, baguette au poing et scruta le parc. Il aperçut une forme sombre remonter vers le château. Il courut à sa poursuite, mais il la perdit de vue. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui, il se retourna prêt à bondir sur son agresseur.

« -Tout va bien James ?

-Sirius, putain ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque!

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va. Il y avait quelqu'un…

-On t'a attaqué ?

-Non, enfin, je ne pense pas.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai juste ressenti une douleur à la tête.

-Fais voir. »

James se rassit dans l'herbe pour lui faciliter la tâche. Sirius s'agenouilla derrière son ami et commença à l'examiner. Un frisson parcourut le jeune Black quand il vit du sang sur sa main. Il utilisa sa baguette pour s'éclairer et remarqua qu'il manquait quelques mèches de cheveux sur la nuque de son ami, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas saigné, de toute évidence, la personne n'avait pas très bien maîtrisé son sort.

« -Tu saignes un peu, dit-il en appliquant son mouchoir sur la plaie, c'est pas grave. Tu as vu qui c'était ?

-Non, mais je parierai bien sur Rogue ou un Serpentard, attaquer quelqu'un par derrière et s'enfuir, ça leur ressemble assez, tu ne trouves pas ? Interrogea James tout en se relevant.

-Oui et reste assis ! Ordonna Sirius en le retenant, il entoura son ami avec ses jambes.

-Je croyais que c'était rien ?

-Attends que le saignement ait stoppé, lui demanda-t-il tout en regardant la plaie qui ne saignait plus, tu ne tiens pas à laisser des traces derrière toi ?

-Non, admit son ami. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens, James se perdait dans la contemplation du ciel, alors que Sirius, lui, se réjouissait de pouvoir garder son ami ainsi près de lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps, le doux parfum s'échappant de ses cheveux, d'ailleurs ces derniers lui chatouillaient agréablement le menton.

« -Sirius? L'interpella soudain son ami.

-Oui?

-Tu vois quelqu'un pour le moment?

-Non.

-Pourtant mon petit doigt me dit que tu es amoureux...

Sirius sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il s'exhorta à se calmer.

-Qu'est qui te fait croire ça? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Ton comportement. Cependant, quelque chose m'intrigue.

-Quoi?

-Tu es le grand Sirius Black, LE tombeur de ses dames, pourquoi as-tu du mal avec celle-ci?

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui avouer la vérité, oui, il était amoureux, mais pas de n'importe qui, de son meilleur ami. Devait-il se confier? Pourrait-il supporter de perdre James?

-Vas-y crache le morceau Patmol, je te promets de ne rien dire, tu auras ma bénédiction même… même s'il s'agit d'une… Serpentarde.

-...

-C'est pas Lily tout de même?

-Non !

-Je te signale que je viens de te donner mon feu vert pour les Serpentardes, et toi tu te tais ??!!

-...

-C'est un garçon?

-Quoi? ! S'écria le jeune Black pris de panique.

-Un garçon que je connais? Insista James d'une voix de plus en plus intéressée.

-Comment... Comment..., bégaya Sirius.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, déclara Cornedrue en se levant et en lui lançant un sourire énigmatique, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, tu dois lui laisser un peu de temps, il a sûrement besoin de se faire à cette idée, c'est nouveau pour lui... Enfin, si j'étais lui, j'aurais besoin de temps…

-James, je...

-Non, ne dit rien, c'est trop tôt, tu m'en parleras plus tard.

Ils se sourirent, James fut satisfait de retrouver cette lueur de joie qu'il aimait tant voir dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai vraiment faim, tu viens?

-Euh... Oui. Je te rejoins dans un instant.

-Ok, à tout de suite. »

Sirius observa son ami regagner le château dans la pénombre qui s'était installée. Il n'en revenait pas, James venait de lui avouer ses sentiments! Bon d'accord, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais Sirius savait parfaitement lire entre les lignes ! Il avait envie de hurler sa joie, de sauter partout, de le rattraper et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais il se retint. James avait besoin de temps et il le comprenait. Il sourit et se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la Grande Salle, il ne remarqua pas le petit rongeur qui se précipitait, lui aussi vers l'école, plus précisément vers les cachots.

******************

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius Malfoy regardait un hibou s'envoler de sa fenêtre, il jeta le parchemin qu'il tenait à la main dans la cheminée. Il sourit. Tout se passait au mieux, ces idiots lui simplifiaient même les choses…

********************

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les évènements du lac. James était heureux d'avoir retrouvé un Sirius heureux. Cependant, un détail le travaillait, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui l'avait agressé ce soir-là. Les jours suivant il s'était montré méfiant, surveillant son verre et sa nourriture, mais rien ne s'était passé. Peu à peu, il minimisa l'affaire, pensant que son assaillant avait raté son coup ou qu'après réflexion, il ne souhaitait pas en découdre avec les Maraudeurs.

Les jeunes gens se concentrèrent alors sur la petite blague qu'ils avaient préparée pour leurs amis Serpentards pour le grand bal. Ils se réunissaient dans une de leurs nombreuses cachettes pour préparer une potion qui permettrait à la maison rivale de passer une soirée mémorable…

Ce soir-là, ils devaient surveiller la préparation jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit. James vit là une opportunité de mettre en route son plan pour rapprocher ses deux amis. Il attrapa Queudver qui était à moitié endormi et déclara qu'ils allaient en cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter. Rémus le regarda partir d'un air songeur, il avait remarqué la lueur espiègle qui brillait dans les yeux de James. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier, mais son cœur souffrait trop de l'attirance qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Patmol quand ce dernier observait à la dérobée Cornedrue. Il reporta son attention sur la potion alors qu'un silence s'installait entre eux.

« -Tout va bien Mumus ? Demanda Sirius qui venait de voir de la tristesse sur le visage de son ami.

-Oui, ça va, murmura le lycanthrope.

-Si tu le dis… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux régler tous les problèmes !

-Ca m'étonnerait…

-Quoi tu oses douter du grand Sirius Black ? !

-Je te trouve bien joyeux ? Fit remarquer Rémus qui ne souhaitait pas parler de lui.

-Oui, je vais bien, je suis sur un petit nuage.

-Et peut-on savoir ce qui te rend si euphorique ?

-L'amour.

-L'amour ? S'étonna Rémus qui sous le coup de la surprise cessa de remuer la potion.

-Fais gaffe ! Faut pas arrêter de la remuer ! S'écria Patmol en lui arrachant la cuiller en bois des mains.

-L'amour ? Répéta son ami.

-Tu as des problèmes d'audition mon Mumus ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et mes oreilles vont très bien ! Je n'en dirais pas autant de ton cerveau !

-Quoi ? !

-Oui. Explique-toi ! Tu es tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non !

-Développe s'il te plaît parce que là je ne vois pas ce qui peut te rendre aussi joyeux !

-Il n'y a rien à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai appris quelque chose qui me met de bonne humeur, enfin, je l'ai plutôt deviné… De nouveaux horizons s'ouvrent à moi !

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! S'énerva Rémus.

-Tu comprendras très bientôt…

-Jure-moi que tu ne feras rien sans m'en parler avant ? Et que tu ne feras rien d'insensé !

-Juré ! Il faut pas rajouter les yeux de crapauds maintenant ?

-Si, confirma le lycanthrope tout en le dévisageant d'un air méfiant. »

**********************

Pendant ce temps, James et Peter étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et attendaient dans un coin que Rusard libère le passage menant aux cuisines. Pourquoi ce maudit concierge ne voulait pas partir de devant le tableau ? James commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre, il attrapa sa baguette tout en entraînant Peter derrière une statue. Il retira légèrement la cape et visa soigneusement Miss Teigne. Quelques secondes plus tard, la chatte se retrouva affublée d'un tutu rose. Rusard hurla de colère avant de courir après la pauvre bête qui s'était enfuie en poussant d'horribles miaulements. Les deux jeunes sorciers sortirent de sous la cape, ne pouvant plus retenir leurs éclats de rires.

« -Hum, hum. Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Lily Evans. En tant que Préfète en Chef, elle faisait sa ronde et venait de les prendre sur le fait. James vit son ami chercher une échappatoire, finalement, Queudver se déplaça lentement derrière lui, espérant ainsi se cacher.

-Allons, Evans, ne me dit pas que cela ne t'a pas fait rire ? Questionna Potter.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Un petit creux.

-Et tu crois que je vais gober ce bobard ? Je suis sûre que vous préparez un mauvais coup…

-Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

-Peter, interpella la jeune femme, si tu allais en cuisine chercher votre encas ? »

James se retourna et fit signe à son ami d'y aller. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille prêt à subir ses brimades, mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna : Lily Evans triturait nerveusement un pan de sa robe et se perdait dans la contemplation de ses souliers. Ce comportement ne ressemblait nullement à la jeune sorcière.

« -Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il espérant la sortir de son mutisme.

-Je…Je voulais …m'excuser pour…avoir été aussi désagréable et…méchante avec toi, dit-elle en fixant toujours ses chaussures.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser Evans si c'est tellement dur pour toi ! Lâcha-t-il avant de partir rejoindre Peter.

-Potter, attends ! Dit-elle en le retenant par la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Attends, s'il te plaît. Je… Pardonne-moi, James. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant. James pouvait voir des regrets dans ses beaux yeux verts qui étaient troublés par les larmes qu'elle retenait. L'une d'elle s'échappa, il tendit une main pour l'essuyer sur sa joue. Il fut surpris qu'elle ne le repousse pas, au contraire, elle lui souriait.

« -Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné Evans, murmura-t-il.

-Lily, je m'appelle Lily.

-Lily, répéta-t-il heureux de prononcer son prénom.

-Bon, je suis contente que tout soit arrangé entre nous. Alors, je vais vous laisser à vos occupations.

-Quoi ? Tu ne cherches pas à savoir ce que nous faisons ? Tu ne nous enlèves pas de points ? Tu ne nous traînes pas de force à notre dortoir ?

-Non, c'est notre dernière année et je pense que les Maraudeurs ne doivent pas faillir à leur réputation. Bonne nuit, James.

-Bonne nuit, Lily, dit le jeune sorcier en la regardant s'éloigner, il la vit s'arrêter et hésiter, finalement, elle revint vers lui.

-Tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, fut la seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-On pourrait y aller ensemble, si tu es d'accord ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr.

-Super, dit-elle soudain gênée, bon et bien à plus.

-Lily ! Appela James.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas sous l'effet d'une potion ou d'un envoûtement ? Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je crains que mon cœur n'y résiste pas…

-Je suis sérieuse, James.

-Merci.

-Bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de partir après un dernier sourire.

-Fais de beaux rêves, Lily. »

James regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner. Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lily Evans venait de l'inviter lui, James Potter, au bal de la rentrée ! Il se sentit soudain plus léger, le poids qui comprimait son cœur venait de disparaître. Finalement, Rémus avait raison, elle avait besoin de temps pour laisser parler ses sentiments. James se retourna en entendant le portrait pivoter. Peter passa une tête prudente par l'embrassure et tout ce qu'il vit fut un James dont le regard était perdu dans le vide, un sourire niais éclairant son visage. Cornedrue sembla revenir sur Terre quand Queudver laissa échapper les provisions qu'il portait, il se baissa et l'aida à ramasser avant de rabattre sa cape sur eux. Ils reprirent le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre les deux autres Maraudeurs. James traînait presque Peter à travers les couloirs tellement il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui venait de se passer avec Lily.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, Peter se laissa tomber à côté de Sirius, essoufflé par la course que lui avait imposée Cornedrue. Le capitaine de Quidditch pris place à côté de Rémus, il croisa le regard de son ami et compris que la situation n'avait pas bougé. Lunard paraissait même encore plus malheureux. A cet instant, il s'en voulut d'être aussi heureux. Il tenta de chasser son air joyeux pour le remplacer par un masque d'indifférence. Il aurait le temps de leur parler de ses progrès avec Lily, il allait d'abord être là pour ses amis. Il remplaça Sirius pour remuer la potion pendant que ce dernier se disputait un gâteau avec Peter. Il se pencha vers Rémus et engagea la conversation à voix basse.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda James. Je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Tu en as assez fait !

Cornedrue dévisagea son ami ne comprenant pas la dureté de son ton.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura James.

-Non, soupira Lunard d'un air las, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal et moi, je te crie dessus.

-Ca fait du bien de temps en temps, ça défoule… Rémus, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais je t'en prie, ne perds pas espoir.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps, de faire le point. Tu sais il faut que tu arrêtes de te tracasser avec ça, il viendra vers toi quand ce sera le bon moment.

-Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi sage ? »

James éclata de rire. Rémus le dévisagea avec attention. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, ses joues étaient rouges, il respirait le bonheur. A cet instant, il comprit pourquoi Sirius était tombé amoureux du jeune homme, jamais il ne pourrait rivaliser avec Cornedrue. Sirius et Queudver se précipitèrent vers eux voulant savoir ce qui faisait rire James. Ce dernier ne dit rien ce qui fit râler les deux autres. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils rejoignirent enfin leur dortoir, heureux de retrouver leurs lits. Tous tombèrent dans un profond sommeil, chacun rêvant de la personne aimée.

******************

Les couloirs de Poudlard s'animaient peu à peu en ce samedi matin, certains élèves se rendaient d'un pas encore ensommeillé vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, alors que d'autres préféraient rester encore un peu au lit.

Dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs, le silence régnait uniquement troublé par le rythme des respirations de ses occupants. Une personne s'approcha doucement du lit où dormait profondément James Potter. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle déversa une petite fiole dans le verre qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit du capitaine de Quidditch. L'eau se colora d'une jolie teinte rougeâtre avant de redevenir complètement limpide. L'ombre se dépêcha de s'éloigner, satisfaite que le jeune homme ne se soit rendu compte de rien, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il buvait cette potion dans différentes boissons. Son Maître allait être satisfait, ils allaient pouvoir passer à la seconde partie de leur plan.

Rémus s'éveilla en sursaut, un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillant le ventre. Il s'assit dans son lit et scruta la chambre à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce sentiment. Il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Il allait se lever lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius était lui aussi réveillé, ce dernier fixait d'un œil attendri son meilleur ami toujours blotti dans les bras de Morphée. Rémus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il remarqua que le regard du jeune Black était si semblable à celui de James lorsqu'il regardait Lily. Il n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait la réaction de James s'il l'apprenait. Patmol jouait à un jeu très dangereux, il risquait de perdre à jamais son meilleur ami. Lunard tenta d'étouffer le sentiment de jalousie qui menaçait d'envahir son cœur. Hier soir, il avait été désagréable avec Cornedrue, il avait laissé sa jalousie s'exprimer, pourtant, il savait que le jeune homme n'y était pour rien. Il devait apprendre à mieux contrôler ses sentiments.

« -Salut ! Dit alors une voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour, James, répondit Sirius.

-Salut vous deux, fit Rémus en se redressant.

James qui ne dormait qu'avec un bas de pyjama était en train de s'étirer, Rémus leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Sirius se rincer l'œil.

-Tu pourrais pas t'habiller correctement pour dormir ! Lâcha-t-il.

-Ouah ! Tu es de mauvais poil ce matin mon Mumus !

-Arrête avec ce surnom idiot, Potter !

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent surpris par son ton cassant, Rémus s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été aussi désagréable. Il esquissa un petit sourire penaud.

-Bah, la pleine lune approche, murmura James pour expliquer son comportement.

-Oui, je suis désolé, avoua Rémus.

-Y a pas de mal, où est Peter ? Questionna Cornedrue.

-Il était déjà levé quand je me suis réveillé, se rappela Sirius, c'est étonnant de sa part pour un samedi matin.

-Il est sans doute allé déjeuner, expliqua Rémus.

-Et si nous allions le retrouver ? Proposa James en attrapant le verre d'eau qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et comme d'habitude il le but d'une traite. »

Les garçons se dépêchèrent de s'habiller puis ils descendirent pour déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent Peter et s'installèrent à ses côtés. James le trouva étrange. Il se promit de lui parler dès que possible. Il essaierait de le voir après l'entraînement de Quidditch, ils seraient plus tranquilles. Rémus était en général à la bibliothèque et Sirius avait une retenue avec Mac Gonagall. Il remarqua alors que tous les joueurs de Gryffondor avaient terminé leur repas. Il leur fit signe de se rendre au terrain.

James se leva pour enjamber le banc lorsque tout devint flou autour de lui, ses jambes ne semblaient plus le porter. Il allait lourdement chuter sur le sol de la Grande Salle quand Rémus le rattrapa. Il le fit asseoir par terre. Tous se penchèrent sur lui. Il avait soudain très froid et sa respiration était devenue difficile. Il entendit Sirius demander à une première année d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Rémus déboutonna le col de sa chemise pour l'aider à respirer. James essaya de parler en voyant le visage paniqué de Sirius et l'inquiétude de Rémus, mais il n'y parvint pas.

Soudain, il entendit la voix de Peter lui demandant de se calmer et de respirer normalement que son malaise allait disparaître. Cornedrue l'écouta, ses joues reprirent une jolie teinte, sa respiration redevint normale et ses vertiges disparurent. Il se releva malgré les protestations de ses amis et déclara qu'il allait bien. James fit quelques pas pour leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter, puis, ignorant leurs conseils, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le terrain de Quidditch avant que Madame Pomfresh n'arrive et ne le garde toute la journée à l'infirmerie.

****************

A bientôt pour la suite !!!

20


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Chapitre 4 : Souffrances**

James fit plonger son balai vers le sol, il atterrit à une vitesse ahurissante avant de sauter de ce dernier et de se diriger d'un pas rageur vers les vestiaires. L'entraînement n'avait servi à rien, ses équipiers étaient tellement occupés à vérifier qu'il ne tombe pas de son balai que leur jeu avait été nul. S'ils avaient affronté les Poufsouffles, James était certain qu'ils auraient perdu leur match. Combien de fois leur avait-il dit qu'il allait bien ? Qu'il avait sûrement du se lever trop vite ? Non, ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête en ne le quittant pas des yeux ! Parmi tous les Gryffondors celui qui l'avait le plus énervé était bien entendu son meilleur ami. Sirius avait volé à ses côtés, oubliant qu'il était batteur et que sa place n'était pas aux côtés de l'attrapeur. James lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de reprendre sa place et de l'oublier, mais ce fichu cabot l'avait tout simplement ignoré ! Il n'avait même pas pu se détendre en volant tranquillement ou en essayant d'attraper le vif d'or, dès qu'il se déplaçait Sirius le suivait ou lui criait de ralentir.

Au bout d'un moment, James en eut assez et décida d'arrêter l'entraînement. Il était maintenant sous la douche et espérait avoir quitté le vestiaire avant que son équipe n'entre ou sinon il risquait de lancer quelques sorts ! Il était en train de se rhabiller quand ses amis pénétrèrent d'un pas hésitant dans le vestiaire, tous semblaient appréhender sa réaction sauf Sirius qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés comme si rien ne s'était passé. James lui lança un regard noir auquel le jeune Black répondit par un magnifique sourire. Le capitaine poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de prendre sa cape et de sortir. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas qu'il voyait déjà Rémus et Peter venir à sa rencontre. Ils se trouvaient dans les gradins et n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle.

« -Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour toi James, commença Lunard, ton malaise était plutôt étrange et il était imprudent de partir voler de suite après !

-Je vais bien Rémus, tout va bien. Je ne suis pas tombé de mon balai et je me sens en pleine forme !

-Tu devrais tout de même aller voir Madame Pomfresh, conseilla Rémus.

-Puisque je te dis que tout va bien et puis si j'y vais je suis bon pour passer tout mon week-end là-bas et ça c'est hors de question.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien, fit remarquer Peter.

-Merci Queudver, toi au moins tu es raisonnable !

-Tu es toujours d'aussi bonne humeur mon Jamesounet ? Questionna Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

-En quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je vous le dise : je vais bien ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Cria le jeune Potter de plus en plus furieux.

-Ca va, calme-toi, on a compris, dit Rémus en essayant de l'apaiser.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Patmol comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Nous je ne sais pas, mais toi tu vas en retenue avec Mac Gonagall, lui rappela James.

-Je crois que je vais oublier d'y aller, avoua-t-il.

-Vas-y, il est inutile de trop l'énerver avant notre petite farce du bal, rappela Lunard, je vais rester avec James.

-Je croyais que tu devais aller à la bibliothèque ? Questionna ce dernier.

-Oui et tu peux venir avec moi, ça ne te fera pas de mal de voir à quoi elle ressemble pour ta dernière année !

-J'y suis déjà allé, protesta son ami, une ou deux fois, mais j'ai trouvé cet endroit ennuyeux et puis il fait beau. Il est hors de question que j'aille m'enfermer au milieu de tous ces bouquins ! Toi, tu vas à ta retenue et toi à la bibliothèque. Peter et moi allons rester ensemble et profiter de cette belle journée.

-D'accord, dit Sirius à regret.

-Si vous voulez on se retrouve dans une heure au pied du grand chêne près du lac ? Proposa Cornedrue.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure, lança Lunard tout en tirant par le bras un Patmol qui traînait des pieds. »

******************

James se tourna vers Peter et le dévisagea pendant un instant, il lui semblait que le jeune homme était encore plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude. James remarqua qu'il évitait de le regarder dans les yeux, à chaque fois, il détournait le regard. Il passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de son ami et l'entraîna vers le fameux chêne où ils s'installèrent en silence. James s'assit son dos reposant contre le tronc de l'arbre alors que Peter s'était installé un peu en retrait sur sa gauche et semblait vouer une admiration totale à l'herbe qu'il ne cessait de toucher nerveusement.

« -Que se passe-t-il Peter ? Demanda soudain James.

-Quoi ?... Que veux-tu dire ? Bégaya le jeune homme.

-Tu sais que si tu as des ennuis ou si quelque chose te tracasse on est là pour t'aider, nous sommes tes amis Peter, nous sommes prêts à tout pour toi, tu peux tout nous dire. »

James n'avait pas quitté Queudver des yeux, il pouvait lire le doute en lui, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette gêne, ils étaient amis, Peter devait pouvoir se confier à lui sans crainte. Pendant un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent avant que Queudver ne détourne les yeux, Cornedrue put y lire une froideur qui le fit frissonner. D'une main, il releva la tête de son ami qui contemplait ses chaussures, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que la gêne et la surprise. James se dit qu'il avait du rêver.

« -Promets-moi de venir me parler lorsque tu seras prêt, d'accord ?

-Mais tout va bien James, je t'assure.

-Tu sais, nous sommes en sécurité ici à Poudlard grâce à Dumbledore, mais à l'extérieur tout sera différent. Voldemort gagne en puissance tous les jours, des années noires s'annoncent, mais nous les surmonterons et nous le vaincrons. Nous nous protégerons, les Maraudeurs ne resteront pas amis qu'à Poudlard, notre histoire s'écrira pendant encore bien des années. Alors, Peter, n'oublie pas que tu as des amis.

-Je le sais, James, je le sais.

-Tant mieux. »

Le jeune Potter regarda attentivement son ami, il pensait le rassurer en lui parlant ainsi mais ce dernier paraissait encore plus perdu. Que devait-il faire pour l'apaiser ? Soudain, Peter se leva et lui déclara qu'il avait un rendez-vous important, il s'excusa et partit en courant vers le château. James n'était pas convaincu par son histoire mais il ne dit rien. Une question le travaillait encore, il n'avait pas osé en parler au jeune homme en voyant qu'il était si peu à l'aise, pourtant, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il faisait l'autre jour près des cachots des Serpentards… Il sourit quand son regard se posa sur une jolie rousse qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« -Bonjour James, dit la jeune fille.

-Salut Lily, répondit-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ca va.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. James ne savait pas trop comment réagir, il ne voulait pas faire fuir la jeune fille en étant trop démonstratif. Il ramena donc ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras qui mourraient d'envie de serrer la belle Préfète.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Redemanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Décidément, vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot aujourd'hui, maugréa-t-il, c'est Rémus qui t'envoie ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Samantha a assisté à ton malaise ce matin et après on m'a dit que tu étais tout de même allé à l'entraînement. Je me faisais juste du souci…

-Merci, Lily, mais je vais bien. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter.

-Bon, tant mieux.

-Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais la semaine prochaine, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-Génial.

-Bon, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque terminer mon devoir de potion. Tu l'as fini ?

-Oui.

-Bon… A plus tard, James.

-A tout à l'heure, Lily. »

James la regarda s'éloigner, il n'en revenait pas, elle avait accepté de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard ! Décidément la journée s'annonçait bien mieux que lorsqu'elle avait débuté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit que ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Il vit alors une chouette qui n'était pas la sienne, se poser près de lui et lui remettre une enveloppe, James fut un peu intrigué mais son nom figurait bien sur celle-ci. Il libéra la chouette et cassa le sceau apposé au dos de l'enveloppe. Une voix inconnue s'éleva alors dans les airs et lui ordonna de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. James sourit alors que la lettre se détruisait toute seule, qui pouvait bien penser pouvoir lui donner un ordre aussi incongru ? Il pensa à Patmol, mais il était en retenu.

Tout à coup, sans qu'il ne sache comment, James fut debout, il marchait vers le château alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de se lever ! Son corps semblait avoir sa propre volonté, il commença à paniquer, il était prisonnier de son propre corps ! Une fois dans le château, il commença à grimper les escaliers, il comprit alors qu'il se rendait au septième étage. Soudain, il vit arriver vers lui Lily et ses amies. Il essaya de leur parler, de stopper son corps mais rien ne se passa. Elles lui sourirent et il leur rendit se sourire comme si tout allait bien, il était certain que son visage ne reflétait pas la peur qui le rongeait sinon elles ne seraient pas parties.

Il arriva enfin au bon étage, James se demandait ce qui l'attendait. Les Serpentards avaient bien planifiés leur vengeance cette fois, mais quoiqu'ils fassent, les Maraudeurs se vengeraient. Il passa trois fois devant la salle avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Il entra et là son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple blague d'écolier, non, devant lui se tenaient trois Mangemorts ! La pièce avait pris l'aspect d'un sombre cachot, il y faisait froid et une odeur de moisissure souillait l'air ambiant. James sentit une peur sans nom le gagner lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle se refermer. Il s'exhorta au calme, il était tout de même un Gryffondor, le courage était l'emblème de sa maison.

« -Agenouille-toi, traître à ton sang ! Exigea le plus grand qui semblait être leur chef et dont la voix était magiquement modifiée.

James serra les dents, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui obéir. Ses genoux étaient déjà à moitié pliés mais il refusa de céder, restant immobile dans cette étrange posture.

-J'ai dit : à genoux ! Cria-t-il.

James sentit ses genoux toucher durement le sol sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-C'est bien, voilà où est ta place Potter, à genoux devant les sorciers qui te sont supérieurs !

Une réplique acerbe vint à l'esprit du jeune Gryffondor, mais malheureusement, ses lèvres refusèrent de bouger.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es là ? Notre Maître ne te reproche rien, tu es insignifiant pour lui, par contre, tes chers parents commencent sérieusement à l'énerver.

James eut envie de sourire, il était tellement fier de son père, ce si puissant Auror, et de sa mère, cette douce Médicomage. Mais comment Voldemort pouvait-il se servir de lui pour les atteindre ? Même s'ils lui jetaient le sortilège de l'Imperium, Dumbledore aurait tôt fait de remarquer son absence de Poudlard et il préviendrait ses parents qui se méfieraient.

-Dis-moi Potter, quel est la plus grande peine qu'un parent puisse connaître ?

James sentit une vague de panique l'envahir à ces mots.

-La perte d'un enfant, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa le Mangemort avant d'éclater d'un rire froid.

James déglutit difficilement. Il était totalement à la merci de ces trois là. Il était tout aussi effrayé que furieux, certes, il pouvait accepter l'idée d'être tué par des Mangemorts mais pas de cette manière là, pas sans se défendre. Soudain, il pensa à ses amis, peut-être que s'ils ne le voyaient pas, ils iraient chercher la carte des Maraudeurs, peut-être qu'ainsi ils pourraient voir le danger qui le menaçait et venir à son aide.

-Si tu penses que tes amis vont venir à ton secours, tu te trompes lourdement. Nous avons des projets bien plus intéressants pour eux, surtout pour Black, lui confia l'homme.

James eut envie de le frapper, il ne voulait pas qu'ils touchent à ses amis ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Il devait trouver un moyen de les mettre en garde !

-Sortez ! Ordonna le sorcier aux deux autres Mangemorts qui se dirigèrent vers la porte.

James les détailla même s'il lui était impossible de voir leurs visages cachés par des masques, il mémorisa leur carrure, l'un était petit et rondouillard et l'autre paraissait grand et svelte. Ce dernier le regarda longuement, il semblait hésiter à les laisser seuls. Puis, comme à regret, il sortit. James fut stupéfait de les voir sortir sans prendre la peine de se camoufler avec un sort, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, ils étaient élèves à Poudlard !

-Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses, murmura le sorcier à son oreille.

Cornedrue vit la pièce se modifier sous ses yeux, le sombre cachot se transforma en une chambre douillette où trônait un grand lit à baldaquin. Les teintes rouge et or lui rappelèrent celles décorant les pièces de sa maison, en face du lit se trouvait une cheminée où un feu brûlait. Des bougies apparurent un peu partout créant une douce ambiance. James ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi un tel décor ?

-Va t'allonger sur le lit, Potter, ordonna l'homme.

James sentit son corps bouger et il se retrouva étendu sur le lit. Un doute terrifiant commença à s'immiscer en lui.

-Connais-tu la potion _Anilus Volontae_ ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu es un gentil petit Gryffondor… Vois-tu cette potion est assez difficile à préparer, elle ressemble un peu à l'Impérium, expliqua le sorcier en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle détruit ta volonté, tu deviens une marionnette qui obéit aux moindres désirs des autres. Et veux-tu connaître le plus intéressant ? Oui, bien sûr, tu veux savoir ce qui va t'arriver… Et bien, si tu es dans une salle où se trouvent beaucoup de personnes, tu perds pied, tu n'arrives pas à distinguer à quel ordre tu dois répondre et tu peux même en mourir. C'est ainsi que le premier symptôme se manifeste, symptôme que tu as ressenti ce matin même… Quelques heures plus tard, tu n'as plus besoin de recevoir d'ordres, ton corps ressent les désirs, même les plus enfouis, de la personne qui se trouve avec toi et ton corps n'aura qu'une envie : les satisfaire. Je dois t'informer que tu seras arrivé à ce stade là dans quelques minutes. Tu vas tout ressentir, tout faire alors que ton esprit s'y refuse, tu seras conscient tout le long…

Le sorcier se pencha lentement sur lui et lui ôta sa cape, puis ses lunettes, il défit sa cravate qu'il jeta au pied du lit et déboutonna un peu sa chemise. James eut envie de vomir lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son torse.

-Bien, je vais te laisser, dit-il visiblement à regret, je me serais bien amusé avec toi, mais ce sera tellement plus amusant avec un autre que moi… Il est temps que j'aille m'occuper de Black, vois-tu, cet idiot va détruire la personne dont il est désespérément amoureux. Ferme les yeux !

James sentit ses paupières se baisser. Il avait peur pour lui-même, mais il était inquiet du sort que les Mangemorts réservaient à Sirius et Rémus. Il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il voulut se débattre, mais son corps n'en fit rien. Il entendit la porte de la salle se refermer. James avait envie d'hurler, de frapper, de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, son corps restait étendu là immobile, les yeux clos…

*****************

Sirius sortait du bureau de Mac Gonagall, cette vieille chouette l'avait obligé à récurer les cages des oiseaux qu'ils utilisaient lors des cours de Métamorphose et à la manière moldue bien entendu ! En plus, ces piafs de malheur ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le pincer avec leur bec ! Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis. Il vit alors un élève de première année s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche hésitante. Il essaya de paraître un peu moins furieux, le jeune garçon lui tendit timidement une enveloppe avant de s'enfuir à courant. Sirius le regarda détaler en se disant qu'il aurait plus sa place à Poufsouffle qu'à Gryffondor. Il ouvrit la lettre et toute trace de colère disparu aussitôt. Il relut une nouvelle fois les quelques mots tracés sur le parchemin et il faillit hurler de joie. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque et tout en suivant les instructions, il prévenu Rémus que James et lui allaient en douce à Pré-au-Lard faire un tour chez Zonko, il proposa à son ami de l'accompagner, mais comme prévu celui-ci déclina l'invitation. Il allait sortir de la bibliothèque quand il aperçut Peter qui s'y rendait pour faire ses devoirs, il lança la même invitation mais lui aussi refusa.

Sirius s'élança alors vers le septième étage, gravissant quatre à quatre les marches. Il passa trois fois en courant devant la Salle sur Demande avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Il sourit en voyant l'aspect que la salle avait choisi, son meilleur ami avait toujours eu bon goût. Il s'approcha doucement du lit ne le voyant pas bouger. Il s'assit à ses côtés, il sourit devant l'air assoupi du jeune sorcier. Il se pencha et caressa doucement sa joue. Il vit les yeux de son ami s'entrouvrir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Sirius ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se pencha doucement et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de son ami. Sirius ne souhaitait pas le brusquer, mais il avait envie d'approfondir son baiser, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, les lèvres de Cornedrue s'entrouvrirent. Il s'allongea un peu plus sur le corps du jeune sorcier, il sentit la main de James se poser sur sa nuque le rapprochant encore de lui, approfondissant leur baiser, son autre main caressant langoureusement son dos. Le jeune Black sentit un feu se réveiller au creux de ses reins, il quitta les lèvres de son ami pour embrasser son cou tout en descendant lentement vers le haut de son torse. Il finit par lui ôter sa chemise, alors que James se débattait avec les boutons de la sienne. Patmol l'aida avant de repartir explorer le corps offert de son meilleur ami.

*********************

James avait senti une nouvelle vague de terreur déferler en lui lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte de la salle s'ouvrir. Un soulagement indescriptible l'avait envahi quand il avait reconnu Sirius. Il aurait pleuré de joie de le voir là devant lui, sain et sauf, sans qu'ils ne soient entourés par des Mangemorts.

James vit alors le visage de son meilleur ami se rapprocher du sien, il se demanda ce que Patmol avait en tête. Le jeune sorcier fut encore plus perdu lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il paniqua quand sa langue vint caresser la sienne, quand ses mains le dénudèrent et se posèrent sur son torse, quand il perçut contre sa cuisse la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son ami, son frère… Peut-être que les Mangemorts l'avaient ensorcelés lui aussi ? Sirius savait pertinemment que James aimait Lily, qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, alors comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il penser que tout ceci était normal ? Les paroles du Mangemort lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Il est temps que j'aille m'occuper de Black, vois-tu, cet idiot va détruire la personne dont il est désespérément amoureux. »_.

James repensa à ces derniers jours, il revit des gestes anodins, des regards, certaines paroles… Par Merlin ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Et lui qui était persuadé que Sirius était amoureux de Rémus ! Mais quel idiot ! James sentit son corps réagir aux caresses de son ami, pourtant, il ne ressentait pas de plaisir, ses lèvres laissaient échapper des gémissements alors qu'il avait envie d'hurler, ses yeux devaient briller de plaisir alors qu'il ne souhaitait que pleurer. Patmol s'acharnait maintenant sur la ceinture de son pantalon, James lui adressa une prière muette, lui suppliant d'arrêter.

*****************

Sirius déposa un baiser à la lisière du pantalon de Cornedrue, une main caressait tendrement son entrejambe alors que l'autre abaissait la fermeture éclair. Il stoppa ses caresses et remonta lentement vers le visage de son meilleur ami, il voulait être certain que James soit d'accord avant de continuer, après tout, c'était sa première fois et il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer.

« James, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, mon amour. Es-tu sûr ?

Cornedrue eut envie de lui hurler que non, qu'il ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin ! Avec horreur, il vit ses mains se poser sur le pantalon de Sirius et le lui ôter. James vit un sourire heureux se dessiner sur le visage de son ami, il pouvait lire le désir qui brûlait dans ses prunelles les assombrissant encore plus. James essaya de penser à autre chose, il fallait qu'il arrive à oublier son corps, à oublier ce que Sirius était en train de lui faire.

****************

Le désir de Sirius s'enflamma lorsqu'il sentit les mains de James défaire son pantalon. Il l'aida et bientôt tout deux se retrouvèrent nus. Il avait envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec son amant, de le faire sien. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait, même si James semblait prêt, il eut le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Leurs virilités se touchèrent, se caressant mutuellement, un sillon de feu se répandit dans les reins du jeune Black qui augmenta ses mouvements du bassin. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son ami alors qu'une de ses mains descendait entre leurs deux corps pour masser doucement leurs sexes. Sirius se sentit perdre pied, il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme, sa semence se répandant sur leurs ventres. Il se laissa tomber sur son amant à bout de souffle. Sirius se releva légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ami n'avait pas atteint la délivrance. Il se baissa et tout en lui lançant un regard mutin le prit en bouche. Il joua avec lui pendant quelques minutes avant que James ne se libère sous les caresses de sa langue. Patmol remonta lentement s'allonger auprès de son ami, il déposa sa tête sur son torse et se blottit contre lui. Il sommeilla un instant, puis au bout d'un moment, à regret, il s'écarta de James.

« -Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment… Je t'aime, James.

James sentit les yeux de Sirius le fixer avec attention, guettant une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas parler, mais son corps réagit, ses bras l'attirèrent, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Patmol se perdant dans un baiser fiévreux.

-Je peux attendre, murmura Sirius à son oreille, il te faut du temps. Repose-toi, pendant ce temps, je vais aller chez Zonko chercher deux ou trois babioles pour donner le change vis-à-vis des autres. »

Sirius déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'habiller. Il allait sortir de la salle quand il se ravisa et revint déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son nouvel amant pour un baiser plus passionné.

*****************

James l'entendit sortir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger mais il réussit à remuer ses lèvres pourtant aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il repensa avec horreur à ce qui venait de se produire. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Comment allaient-ils pouvoir vivre avec ça ? Sirius ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir abusé de lui. Il ne devait rien savoir, James ne voulait pas le blesser. Jamais il ne devrait connaître la vérité !

Le jeune sorcier réalisa soudain avec angoisse que la porte venait de se rouvrir. Il vit le Mangemort revenir et s'asseoir sur le lit. James sentit son regard se poser sur son corps à demi nu et il regretta que Sirius ne l'ait pas plus recouvert. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de bouger son corps mais celui-ci refusa de lui obéir. L'homme s'allongea à ses côtés et fit lentement glisser le drap qui le recouvrait par endroits. Il promena ses longs doigts froids sur son corps, James essaya de fermer les yeux, mais ceux-ci refusèrent. Il sentit son propre corps le trahir et répondre aux caresses de l'homme. Ses mains dénudèrent le torse de son tortionnaire, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa peau. L'homme appuya sur sa tête pour l'obliger à descendre le long de son corps, les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor frôlèrent la bosse déformant le pantalon de son agresseur. James eut envie de vomir quand il comprit ce que le Mangemort attendait de lui. Avec dégoût, il vit ses doigts défaire les attaches du pantalon. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ce membre tendu lui procurant un sentiment de honte.

James sentit quelque chose se briser en lui… Il ne voyait plus rien, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui était blanc, il n'avait plus mal, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Il laissa son corps baigner dans cette douce chaleur, profitant de ses caresses apaisantes. Il pouvait sentir la magie qui vibrait tout autour de lui, sa magie se concentrait pour créer un cocon protecteur autour de son esprit. Il commença alors à oublier les dernières minutes, les dernières heures, les jours, les années, tout disparaissait, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer, la magie le berçait, l'entraînant vers un sommeil profond.

Brusquement, une souffrance atroce lui vrilla les entrailles. Il ressentit à nouveau le froid mordre sa chair, une douleur lancinante se répandit dans son corps. Il vit le Mangemort au-dessus de lui et il comprit. James n'essaya même plus de bouger, de se débattre, il se sentait vide, il n'avait plus de force. Tout à coup, il perçut au niveau de son cœur une douce chaleur émerger lentement, elle ressemblait à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Calmement, elle gagna tout son corps. Il vit le Mangemort stopper ses coups de rein. La magie du jeune Gryffondor se déversa par vagues dans toute la pièce, puis elle se concentra sur l'autre sorcier et frappa. Le Mangemort alla s'écraser contre un mur alors que la magie rassemblait toute sa puissance autour du corps du jeune sorcier, défiant quiconque de l'approcher. L'homme se releva péniblement. Une fois debout il s'avança d'un pas furieux vers James, mais la magie de ce dernier entra une nouvelle fois en action l'envoyant rencontrer à nouveau le mur.

*******************

Le Mangemort pesta, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! Il n'osait imaginer la fureur de son Maître si le jeune Potter s'éteignait de cette manière, protégé par sa magie. Il devait trouver une solution pour percer son bouclier. Il sortit de la salle en prenant bien garde de la sceller et partit à la recherche du traître. Il ne le trouva pas mais tomba sur l'autre, il hésita un instant à l'envoyer auprès de Potter, après tout, son subordonné ignorait la seconde partie de leur plan. Il savait que la magie ne le laisserait pas approcher, pas après ce qu'il avait fait au Gryffondor, mais lui peut-être le laisserait-elle passer ? Après tout, même s'ils se haïssaient, Potter le connaissait… Il lui ordonna de retourner à la Salle sur Demande et d'en faire sortir Potter vivant quoiqu'il en coûte. Il le dévisagea un instant pour être certain de bien être compris, rien ne se reflétait sur son visage si ce n'est de l'indifférence. Après lui avoir demandé de le tenir au courant, il partit.

************************

Le jeune Mangemort gravit lentement les marches menant à la Salle sur Demande, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que la situation était grave. Lorsque Lucius lui avait expliqué que leur Maître désirait se venger des Potter en utilisant James, il avait jubilé, il tenait enfin sa vengeance. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il doutait, il en arrivait même à penser qu'il était encore plus détestable que cet idiot de Gryffondor. Il enleva la barrière magique et entra dans la salle et il sut à cet instant qu'effectivement, il était bien plus ignoble que Potter.

************************

Voilà… N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis !

A bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

***********************

**Chapitre 5 : Une aide inattendue**

Le jeune Mangemort essaya une nouvelle fois de s'approcher de James, mais sa magie le protégeait toujours. Il avait tenté de lui parler, de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au corps meurtrit du Gryffondor et serra les poings. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin ! Il comprenait pourquoi il leur avait demandé de sortir ! Comment avait-il osé le toucher ? Comment avait-il pu utiliser cette potion interdite ? Personne n'avait le droit de subir un tel sort, même pas son pire ennemi ! Il se sentait stupide de ne pas s'être rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de l'_Anilus Volontae _alors qu'il avait aidé à sa conception ! Quel crétin ! Et dire qu'il pensait être un maître en potion ! Il sentit une rage folle gronder en lui. Aussitôt, la magie de Potter perçut sa colère et se mit à tournoyer autour du corps allongé. Le Mangemort s'exhorta au calme, Potter paraissait déjà faible, il ne fallait pas que sa magie augmente encore sinon elle puiserait dans ses dernières réserves vitales. Il frissonna à cette idée.

Il décida alors de faire une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant : laisser parler son cœur. Il parla… Il parla de sa colère face aux moqueries perpétuelles du Gryffondor, de ses farces débiles, des bagarres… Mais aussi de ses sourires, de sa gentillesse envers les autres, de sa générosité, des petites étoiles qui luisaient dans ses yeux lorsque Lily apparaissait… Il sentit la barrière faiblir. Il avança prudemment vers le lit, la magie reculant à chacun de ses pas, regagnant peu à peu le corps qui l'abritait à l'origine. Il arriva enfin à ses côtés. Il tira les couvertures sur son corps grelottant, prenant garde de ne pas le toucher. Il vit James se recroqueviller en position fœtale pour essayer de gagner un peu de chaleur, il sut, alors, que les effets de la potion faiblissaient.

Il le vit ouvrir les yeux, une lueur de panique se dessina aussitôt dans ses prunelles noisette. Il aurait voulu ôter son masque, mais il n'était pas sûr que son vrai visage le réconforte. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, puis après avoir modifié sa voix, il lui dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Le Gryffondor ne parut pas pour autant rassuré. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus… Il s'éloigna à regret.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand Potter le rappela, sa voix n'était presque qu'un murmure. Il se retourna et vit que ce dernier avait réussi à se hisser sur ses coudes et qu'il le regardait. Il hésita un instant, puis finalement, il se rapprocha. Potter lui fit signe de se baisser. Il obéit voyant qu'il était trop faible pour lui sauter dessus. Le Gryffondor murmurait quelque chose, mais il avait du mal à comprendre. Il se rapprocha. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud caresser son cou.

« -Merci. »

Ce simple mot lui apporta une joie sans nom. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son masque l'obligeant à se pencher vers le visage du Gryffondor. Les lèvres de Potter se posèrent sur les siennes en une douce caresse, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chaste baiser, mais pour lui cela représentait tellement… Soudain, il fut inquiet que la potion agisse encore, mais il fut rassuré en croisant le regard de James, il était sincère, c'était lui qui avait agi et non le filtre. Il recula et regarda un instant le jeune homme, que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici et sans défense, il devait trouver une solution... D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'opposer à ses compagnons et encore moins à son Maître… Le cœur serré, il s'avança vers la porte. Il allait abaisser la poignée lorsque quelques mots le figèrent sur place.

« -Merci, Séverus. »

Il se retourna au moment où son ennemi de toujours semblait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Alors, il sut quoi faire. Il devait agir et vite. Il retourna auprès du jeune homme et d'un coup de baguette les draps se changèrent. Il borda le Gryffondor tout en faisant apparaître un parchemin, il traça quelques mots à la hâte et ensorcela l'enveloppe pour qu'elle trouve son destinataire. Il alla ensuite vers l'âtre pour aviver le feu, James grelottait toujours malgré les épaisses couvertures. Il posa une main sur son front et sentit qu'il était brûlant, il se souvint alors des effets de la potion lorsqu'elle cessait d'agir. Il sortit une fiole qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, il la lui fit boire espérant faire tomber la fièvre. Puis, il avisa une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant qui venaient d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il prit le gant et commença à nettoyer le visage ruisselant de sueur du Gryffondor. Séverus refit les mêmes gestes jusqu'à ce que le visage de James soit moins rouge, sa respiration devenait plus régulière, ses frissons disparaissaient. Le Serpentard plongea le gant dans la bassine et le laissa ensuite sur le front du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il devait partir. Il se leva et jeta un dernier regard au Gryffondor assoupit. Il se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres, puis, il s'avança vers la porte et sortit sans se retourner, il savait que s'il se retournait, il ne voudrait pas le quitter. Une fois hors de la pièce, il se cacha derrière une statue, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, le Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor venait d'arriver.

********************

Rémus étudiait depuis un moment à la bibliothèque quand une lettre apparut sur son parchemin, il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne pouvant être l'expéditeur. Intrigué, il ouvrit le parchemin et blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il se leva d'un bond, sa chaise tombant à la renverse, et traversa la bibliothèque en courant sous l'œil réprobateur de Madame Pince. Il s'élança dans les escaliers, bousculant plusieurs élèves. Les mots du parchemin ne cessaient de se bousculer dans sa tête, James avait besoin d'aide, il était en danger. Il pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie que ces deux crétins de meilleurs amis lui auraient préparée. Il arriva au septième étage et se dépêcha de passer trois fois devant la salle. Il y pénétra et se figea sur le seuil. Il eut l'impression d'entrer dans sa chambre de Préfet qu'il n'utilisait pas préférant rester au dortoir avec ses amis. Il s'approcha du lit où une forme recroquevillée sanglotait. Il reconnut les cheveux en bataille et se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui se passait. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cornedrue. Celui-ci se retourna et fit un bond en arrière, Rémus sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit son regard apeuré, il remarqua aussi que James était nu.

« -Chut, murmura Rémus, c'est moi, James.

Lunard tendit une main vers le jeune homme mais celui-ci recula encore plus contre la tête de lit.

-Tout va bien, James, lui assura son ami, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Cornedrue hocha la tête et, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre eux deux, il tira vers lui les draps pour couvrir son torse.

-Où sont tes vêtements ? Demanda doucement Rémus.

James baissa les yeux, Lunard avait eu le temps d'y lire de la honte et une profonde souffrance. Le jeune sorcier regarda autour de lui et aperçut au pied du lit un tas de vêtements, il les attrapa et remarqua aussitôt qu'ils étaient froissés, voire déchirés. Se rappelant qu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande, Rémus pensa à un uniforme de Gryffondor et celui-ci apparut.

-Je pense que nous devrions sortir d'ici, commença Lunard en lui tendant les habits propres, veux-tu que je t'aide à t'habiller ? »

James refusa en murmurant un petit « non ». Rémus ne le voyant pas bouger, se leva et fit quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements froissés. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des pleurs ne le fassent se retourner. James n'arrivait pas à s'habiller et des larmes inondaient ses joues. Lunard se rapprocha du lit et, malgré le geste de recul de son ami, il boutonna sa chemise. Il attrapa le caleçon, mais cette fois-ci, il vit très clairement la peur de James. Rémus posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux, ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard pendant que Lunard lui enfilait le sous-vêtement, il fit de même pour le pantalon. Il l'aida ensuite à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui mettre ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Rémus aperçut alors la baguette de son ami, il la prit et la rangea avec la sienne. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Cornedrue pour l'aider à se relever, celui-ci fit un pas hésitant et Rémus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne chute. Il le refit asseoir sur le lit. Ils avaient besoin d'aide, il devait le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« -Pas l'infirmerie, murmura James.

-Tu as besoin de soins, répondit doucement le Préfet.

-S'il te plaît…

-Bon, nous allons aller au dortoir.

-Non ! S'écria James. »

Rémus le dévisagea un instant. Peu à peu, une idée effroyable se dessinait dans son esprit. Son regard se posa sur James puis sur la salle. Il revit les gestes apeurés de son ami, le sentiment de honte qui flottait dans son regard. Rémus avait peur de comprendre ce qui s'était passé ici, surtout que son odorat de lycanthrope avait reconnu une odeur familière, celle de Sirius… Il repoussa les interrogations qui le hantaient, il devait se concentrer sur James.

« -Ecoute, reprit Rémus en s'agenouillant devant lui, on va aller à ma chambre de Préfet en Chef, on ne sera pas dérangé et il y a un mot de passe que je suis le seul à connaître, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui, murmura James.

-Bien, alors, appuie-toi sur moi. »

Rémus passa un bras sous ses aisselles et l'aida à se mettre sur pied. Ils sortirent péniblement de la Salle sur Demande. Rémus fut heureux que le passage secret menant à l'étage de ses appartements ne soit pas trop éloigné. Il était tellement occupé à surveiller les pas incertains de son ami qu'il ne vit pas la personne qui les observait de derrière la statue.

********************

Lunard fut heureux que ce soit l'heure du repas, ils ne croisèrent que peu de personnes et à chaque fois James faisait un effort pour paraître au meilleur de sa forme. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait gardant l'entrée des appartements réservés aux Préfets en Chef, Rémus n'avait pas rappelé à Cornedrue qu'il était censé les partager avec Lily Evans et pria rapidement pour que cette dernière ne s'y trouve pas. Il donna le mot de passe et le portrait les laissa entrer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon qui ressemblait fort à la Salle Commune de la tour des Gryffondors. Rémus sentit son ami s'affaler contre lui, il semblait à bout de force. Lunard le prit alors dans ses bras et le porta difficilement jusqu'à sa chambre, il voulut l'allonger délicatement mais il fut entraîné par le poids de son ami et chuta avec lui sur le lit. Aussitôt, James se débattit et le repoussa violemment hors du lit. Rémus se redressa pour empêcher son ami de se lever.

« -Arrête, James ! Tu ne risques rien ici !

-Pardon…, murmura ce dernier l'air perdu.

-Entre dans le lit, tu sembles épuisé, dit Lunard tout en lui ôtant ses chaussures.

James lui obéit. Rémus rapprocha un fauteuil et s'y installa, il se pencha pour ôter les lunettes du brun qui n'avait pas pris la peine de les enlever.

-James, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Lunard.»

Il vit son ami fermer les yeux, des larmes menaçant de s'échapper. Rémus quitta son siège pour venir s'asseoir près de Cornedrue et avant qu'il ne puisse le repousser, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Il le berça lentement, comme sa mère le faisait quand il était malheureux, il sentit les barrières de James céder, des spasmes secouèrent son corps, des larmes inondèrent ses joues alors qu'il se raccrochait désespérément au bras de Rémus. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, Lunard caressait doucement son dos en un geste apaisant. Il sentit le corps de James s'avachir contre le sien et il comprit que ce dernier sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil. Il se dégagea doucement et étendit son ami avant de le border. Il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil, bien décidé à le veiller.

Mille et une questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, toutes décrivant un scénario qu'il refusait d'envisager. « Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fait Sirius ? » Cette phrase ne cessait de tournoyer dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius ait pu faire du mal à James, non, il y avait forcément une autre explication même si pour le moment il ne voyait pas laquelle. Son regard se posa sur Cornedrue qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, son corps ne portait pas de traces d'ecchymoses et cela poussait Rémus à s'interroger, James savait se défendre et sa baguette ne paraissait pas endommagée. Et même si celle-ci était hors de portée, il ne craignait pas les bagarres à la manière moldue, alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Pourquoi ne portait-il pas de traces de coups ? Il repensa à la difficulté que le jeune homme avait pour marcher, pour parler, il avait été drogué, il en était presque convaincu, mais qui ? Il en revenait presque toujours à Sirius et cela le rendait dingue que son ami ait pu faire ça. Il devait se calmer, le loup qui était en lui commençait à s'éveiller, l'un des siens était blessé et il réclamait vengeance, le seul fait de penser à Patmol réveillait en lui une envie sanguinaire. James se réveilla soudain en sursaut, la peur se lisait sur son visage et il tremblait. Rémus lui parla doucement tout en le faisant se rallonger, il avait besoin d'une potion de sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas laisser James seul. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'infirmerie, à moins que… Dumbledore était un homme prévoyant et cette chambre lui étant destinée, Lunard commença à ouvrir les tiroirs et les placards. Le Directeur connaissait sa condition de loup garou et c'était un homme prévoyant, Rémus était certain qu'il avait demandé aux elfes de laisser quelques potions pour l'aider à dormir. Il poussa un petit cri victorieux lorsqu'il trouva les fioles. Il revint vers le lit et en fit boire une à son ami qui ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Le Préfet repris place sur son fauteuil et ne quitta pas des yeux son ami qui dormait.

********************

Rémus sursauta en entendant des coups et des cris provenant du couloir. Il regarda James et vit qu'il s'agitait un peu dans son sommeil. Il se leva bien décidé à trouver l'objet de ce remue-ménage. Une fois dans le salon, il comprit. Sirius était en train d'invectiver le portrait qui gardait le passage et qui refusait de le laisser passer. Rémus inspira pour se calmer, il devait conserver son sang-froid jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit tirée au clair. Il ouvrit le portrait et se retrouva face à un Sirius fou de rage.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Pourquoi vous vous cachez ici ?

-Calme-toi Sirius !

-Où est James ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu mens ! Cria Sirius en brandissant la carte des Maraudeurs. Tu peux me dire ce que vous faites dans ta chambre depuis plusieurs heures ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

Sirius se jeta sur son ami, tous deux tombèrent à la renverse dans le salon. Rémus réussit à se dégager et repoussa le jeune Black.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Rémus d'une voix dangereusement calme.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Sirius un brin calmé par l'air menaçant de son ami.

-Qu'as-tu fait à James ? Répéta-t-il, une étrange lueur brillant dans son regard qui fit pâlir Patmol.

-Arrête, Rémus, supplia James qui venait d'apparaître, s'il te plaît, tais-toi.

Le Préfet regarda son ami, il put lire la prière muette qu'il lui adressait, il prit sur lui pour se calmer.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre vous deux ! S'exclama Sirius. James peux-tu m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux enfermés ici ?

-Rémus, peux-tu nous laisser ? Demanda Cornedrue.

-Non ! Répondit ce dernier.

-Et pourquoi ? S'énerva Patmol.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse James seul avec toi !

-Rémus, nous deux on reste ici, tu n'as qu'à attendre dans ta chambre.

Lunard les dévisagea tour à tour, semblant juger la situation. Il voyait bien que James avait du mal à tenir debout, mais ce dernier l'implorait toujours du regard. Il soupira.

-Comme tu veux James, mais n'oublie pas que je suis juste à côté, d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit le jeune homme.

Lunard entra dans la chambre, James vit que la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Il la laissa ainsi, trouvant rassurant que son ami puisse intervenir à tout moment.

-Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici avec Rémus ? Redemanda Sirius de nouveau énervé.

-Rien de mal, j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un.

-Mais, je suis là ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui rappela Sirius en se rapprochant de lui.

James frissonna quand ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Il vit le visage de son ami se pencher vers le sien, James sentit la panique le gagner. Il le repoussa violemment et recula de quelques pas. Son cœur se serra quand il vit l'incompréhension, puis l'air blessé de Sirius.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Répéta le jeune Black. Il me semble qu'il y a quelques heures, tu appréciais mes baisers et plus même…

James frémit à ce souvenir, il baissa la tête, conscient que sinon Sirius pourrait lire aisément ses sentiments. Il inspira pour se donner du courage.

-Ecoute, Sirius, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure était une erreur. Nous n'aurions pas du faire ça.

-Tu n'as pas le droit…

-Laisse-moi finir, coupa James. Je t'aime mais pas de la manière dont tu le souhaiterais, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, je donnerais ma vie pour toi…

-Quoi ? ! Pourquoi…

-Ma vie était difficile ces derniers temps, expliqua James qui serrait les poings. Je ne savais plus, j'étais perdu, alors, je me suis mis à penser à toi d'une manière différente… J'ai voulu tenter ma chance auprès de toi et tu m'as offert plus que je ne pouvais l'espérer… Je suis tellement navré de ne pouvoir répondre à ton amour, mais ce serait te mentir si je t'affirmais le contraire et tu mérites mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je ne suis pas celui qui te convient, Sirius… Pardonne-moi, si tu le peux.

-Tu… Tu ne m'aimes pas, murmura Sirius.

-Tu es mon frère.

-Alors… Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ? Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mes caresses ?

-Je… Je ne suis pas fier de moi, j'étais malheureux, j'avais besoin de tendresse, et tu étais là…

-Donc, faute d'avoir Evans, tu t'es dit que tu allais t'amuser avec moi ?

-…

-Réponds !

-Pardon, répéta James le visage blême, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Potter ! Ne me parle plus jamais ! Tu as compris ? Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu n'existe plus à mes yeux ! Déclara froidement Sirius avant de partir d'un pas précipité. »

James s'écroula sur le canapé, il avait mal, tellement mal, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il aimait son frère, Patmol n'aurait pas supporté la vérité, James en était certain. Il préférait lui mentir, quitte à en souffrir, au moins, il avait l'espoir que Sirius lui pardonne un jour. Il se remettrait facilement d'une peine de cœur, Cornedrue en était certain, surtout si son frère acceptait d'ouvrir les yeux, il verrait que son âme sœur n'était pas si loin que ça… Ce jour là, peut-être lui pardonnerait-il ? Mais en attendant, Sirius pourrait vivre sans remords, sans regrets et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. James sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur ses épaules, il releva la tête et à travers ses larmes il croisa le regard doré de son ami. Ce dernier semblait réellement peiné, mais aussi doué que soit son cher Rémus, il ne pouvait rien faire.

« -James, murmura ce dernier, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu n'es pas comme ça. Je suis certain que jamais tu n'aurais utilisé Sirius pour trouver ce genre de réconfort.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Lui demanda James d'un ton amer.

-Je le sais parce que tu as deviné mes sentiments pour lui, parce que ça ne ressemble pas au James Potter que j'ai toujours connu, celui qui a deviné que j'étais un loup garou et qui a tout fait pour que notre groupe reste soudé.

-J'ai peut-être changé.

-Je ne le crois pas, je pense que comme à ton habitude, tu cherches à nous protéger, à protéger Sirius… Mais là, cette histoire va trop loin, tu ne peux pas garder cette souffrance pour toi ou elle va te détruire.

-Il faut que je prenne une douche, déclara soudain Cornedrue.

-Une douche ? Tu veux aller à la salle de bain des Préfets ?

-Non, je peux utiliser celle de ta chambre ?

-Bien sûr, mais James…

-Tout va bien, Rémus, tu voudrais pas aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter en cuisine ? »

James lui sourit et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre. Lunard n'était pas dupe. Son sourire n'était pas naturel et contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, il n'allait pas bien. Rémus ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler, mais il comptait bien être là pour lui. A son tour, il se leva pour se rendre aux cuisines, il se dépêcha, n'ayant aucune envie de laisser Cornedrue trop longtemps seul.

***************************

James referma la porte de la chambre contre laquelle il s'appuya avant de se laisser glisser lentement vers le sol. Des larmes inondaient ses joues, il mordit dans son poing serré pour étouffer le cri de désespoir qu'il retenait. En quelques heures, il avait tout perdu, son meilleur ami, son innocence, sa fierté et il était certain que quand Rémus saurait toute la vérité, il l'abandonnerait lui aussi… Lily aussi partirait, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Il se sentait si sale, si souillé. Il se leva et gagna la salle de bain d'un pas chancelant. Il se dévêtit lentement avant d'offrir son corps à la morsure brûlante de l'eau. Il prit une éponge et commença à se laver énergiquement, à frotter durement cette peau qui lui paraissait sale au point qu'elle devint vite rouge. Une douleur lancinante se répandait dans le bas de son dos, il avait tenté de l'ignorer jusqu'à présent. Il devait se nettoyer, mais n'osait toucher cet endroit sensible, il y passa doucement l'éponge sur laquelle apparurent des traces de sang. Il revit le Mangemort sur lui, il le ressentit en lui, il se souvint de la douleur, de la honte…

James eut juste le temps de se pencher en dehors du bac de douche avant de vomir. Il s'assit contre le carrelage froid, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, son corps, ne réussissant ni à le réchauffer, ni à ôter les traces de souillure. Une idée se dessina soudain dans son esprit, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de tout oublier. S'il partait, il n'aurait plus mal… Il serait libre… Il regarda autour de lui et vit sur le rebord du lavabo un verre. Il voulut se lever pour le saisir, mais ses jambes ne le portèrent pas. Il n'eut pas à se concentrer longtemps que le verre se soulevait déjà et se dirigeait lentement vers lui. Le verre était presque à portée de main lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le sol. James n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour se saisir d'un des morceaux coupants, ce serait suffisant… Il l'approcha d'une main ferme de son poignet et trancha. Il ressentit une légère douleur qui paraissait dérisoire par rapport à celle qui étreignait son cœur. Il regarda son sang se mêler à l'eau de la douche. Il ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par une douce torpeur.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**********************

**Chapitre 6 : Confessions**

Rémus était enfin revenu des cuisines. Il déposa les sandwichs que les elfes s'étaient empressés de lui faire sur le bureau de la chambre. Il avait espéré trouver James allongé sur le lit ou assit sur un fauteuil, mais le jeune homme semblait toujours être dans la salle de bain, Rémus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était mauvais signe. Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, il perçut le bruit de la douche. Il frappa doucement contre la cloison tout en appelant son ami qui ne répondit pas. Lunard hésita, devait-il entrer ? James était faible et il avait fait un gros effort pour paraître maître de lui devant Sirius, peut-être avait-il eu un malaise? Mais s'il allait bien, Rémus était sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas son intrusion, il risquait de lui en vouloir et de se renfermer et dans ces conditions il ne pourrait pas l'aider.

Lunard en était là de ses réflexions quand ses sens de loup garou s'éveillèrent. L'animal qui était en lui venait de reconnaître l'odeur du sang. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, le jeune sorcier sortit sa baguette et lança un_ Alohomora_ vers la serrure. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se figea. James était nu et inconscient dans le bac à douche, il frissonna en remarquant que l'eau était teintée de rouge. Il coupa l'eau. Il attrapa un drap de bain et recouvrit le corps de son ami. Lunard lança un _Accio_ sur une serviette qui pendait à l'autre bout de la salle de bain, il la déchira et s'empressa de la nouer autour du poignet de James. Il posa ensuite ses doigts sur sa jugulaire et soupira de soulagement en sentant un pouls. Il tapota ses joues tout en l'appelant espérant le faire revenir à lui. Cornedrue n'avait aucune réaction, sa peau était froide, Rémus était pourtant sûr que l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet était bouillante. Il se recula légèrement et le visa avec sa baguette _« Enervatum »_. Le corps de James fut secoué par des soubresauts avant que ce dernier n'ouvre les yeux et inspire profondément. Lunard le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour tenter de le réchauffer. Il le frictionna tout en lui parlant pour le rassurer.

Quand son ami ne claqua plus des dents, il l'aida à regagner la chambre, il le borda dans le lit et alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Il revint près du lit et s'activa à sécher les cheveux humides du jeune homme. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il retira le poignet blessé de sous les couvertures. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit le sang qui tâchait la serviette. Il ne savait pas soigné ce genre de blessure, il savait que s'il ôtait le garrot improvisé, le sang s'écoulerait à nouveau mettant en danger la vie de James. Quoi qu'en pense son ami, ils avaient besoin d'aide. Comme il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps, il décida de sortir des appartements des Préfets, il trouverait facilement un élève qu'il enverrait chercher Madame Pomfresh. Il allait sortir quand une main attrapa un pan de sa robe de sorcier, il se retourna et vit que James était bien conscient.

« -Où vas-tu ? Murmura James.

-A ton avis ? Répondit Rémus d'un ton agressif. Je vais chercher de l'aide !

Il se tut un instant en voyant le visage de son ami, il paraissait si triste, si faible, lui qui d'habitude respirait la joie de vivre.

-Pardon, s'excusa Lunard, je n'aurais pas du te parler sur ce ton, mais j'ai eu tellement peur…

-C'est pas grave.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide, ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

-Non, je vais bien, protesta Cornedrue.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, James ! Tu es en train de te vider de ton sang, lui rappela le Préfet.

-Tout va bien, je te dis, affirma son ami.

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, James retira la serviette. Rémus vit avec stupeur que le sang ne s'échappait plus de la blessure. Il prit le poignet entre ses mains et essuya le sang qui le tâchait, à la place de la plaie se trouvait une fine cicatrice.

-Comment ?

-La magie, répondit simplement James.

-Tu étais trop faible pour lancer un sort, comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai réalisé après… avoir… que… je faisais ce qu'ils attendaient. Je veux pas qu'ils réussissent…

-Je ne comprends rien James ! Explique-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent pendant un instant. James finit par fermer les yeux. Rémus s'assit sur le rebord du lit, attendant patiemment que son ami soit prêt, qu'il trouve les mots. James commença alors son récit d'une voix hésitante. Par moment, il s'arrêtait, ayant besoin de temps, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues et Rémus s'empressait de lui prendre la main ou de le serrer contre lui. Cornedrue lui raconta tout, mais quand vint le moment de parler du retour du Mangemort, il hésita. Sa voix trembla pour finalement n'être plus qu'un murmure. Rémus posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda d'arrêter car il voyait que c'était trop difficile. James lui en fut reconnaissant, il se sentait un peu mieux depuis qu'il lui avait parlé, une douce fatigue l'envahissait. Avant de sombrer, il fit promettre à Rémus de ne rien dire. Son ami promit de ne rien faire tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas reparlé tous les deux. James afficha un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

Rémus regarda son ami s'endormir, il avait quelques questions à lui poser mais cela pouvait attendre. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il avait pâli devant ce qu'il avait subi, il savait que James ne lui avait pas tout dit et il se doutait que le Mangemort était plus responsable de son état que Sirius. Comment pouvait-on être aussi machiavélique ? Aussi pervers ? Il se doutait bien que Voldemort et ses sbires étaient des monstres, mais pas à ce point et surtout il pensait qu'ils étaient à l'abri ici à Poudlard. Après tout, il était bien connu que le seul sorcier que craignait Voldemort était Albus Dumbledore ! Pourquoi avoir pris de tels risques pour un jeune sorcier comme James ? Il se leva et passa une main sur le front de James, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il l'observa. Il était faible car il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et malgré tout il avait réussi à se soigner sans baguette. Il savait que des sorciers expérimentés pouvaient y arriver, mais là, il s'agissait de James. Certes, il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, mais cela n'était pas encore à sa portée. Il soupira, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus. Il alla prendre un livre dans la petite bibliothèque du salon et revint s'installer au chevet de son patient, guettant la moindre évolution.

*******************

Sirius traversa le château d'un pas rageur. Un Serpentard avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin et actuellement l'élève était toujours suspendu par les pieds à une poutrelle. Il cherchait un moyen d'effacer le sentiment de trahison qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis que James lui avait parlé. Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il pu se moquer ainsi de ses sentiments ?! Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se calmer, d'apaiser cette souffrance. Soudain, il aperçut devant lui une jeune fille rousse assise seule sur un banc. Il tenait sa vengeance. Cornedrue allait souffrir autant que lui. Il prit sur lui-même pour se calmer et chasser les éclairs qui luisaient dans son regard. Il s'approcha de la jeune Gryffondor.

« -Salut, Lily, dit-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

-Bonjour Sirius, répondit la jeune fille tout en regardant les alentours.

-Si tu cherches James, il n'est pas avec moi.

-Euh, non, murmura-t-elle alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rosée.

-Menteuse, je suis sûre que tu aurais préféré le voir à ma place, même si, soit dit en passant, je suis cent fois plus beau gosse que lui.

-Si, tu le dis…

-Il semblerait que les choses aillent mieux entre vous… Vous allez au bal ensemble ?

-Euh, oui, avoua Lily, je suis étonnée qu'il ne te l'ait pas dit.

-Si, mais je voulais avoir confirmation de ta part.

-Tu voulais me voir pour ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-En fait, si je suis ici c'est pour te dire que je t'aime bien et je suis désolé pour toutes nos disputes, je m'emporte un peu trop facilement, confessa-t-il d'un air penaud.

-Oui, moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille.

-Alors, on fait la paix ? Ca ferait tellement plaisir à James…

-Oui, d'accord.

-Super ! Bien, maintenant, que nous sommes amis. J'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

-Je t'écoute ? Demanda Lily intriguée.

-Voilà, j'aimerais que tu attendes la fin du bal de la rentrée pour coucher avec James.

-Quoi ? S'écria la Préfète.

-Tu comprends, j'ai déjà perdu 10 galions d'or lorsque tu as accepté d'y aller avec lui et je n'aimerais pas en perdre plus… Il a parié que vous coucheriez ensemble avant minuit, lui confia Sirius, je sais que vous en avez très envie, mais pourrais-tu attendre… Lily ? Où vas-tu ? Lily ? »

Sirius regarda d'un air satisfait la jeune femme traverser la cour telle une furie, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de James ! Tout s'était passé à merveille, Evans était si facilement manipulable. Quand il s'agissait de Potter, elle était toujours prête à croire le pire. Décidément, c'était trop facile. Il pensait que cela allait l'apaiser, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Un étrange sentiment l'envahissait peu à peu, les remords avaient un goût amer dans sa bouche. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il des regrets ? Sa vengeance était légitime et il ne devait en rien se sentir coupable. Fier de cette résolution, il avisa un groupe de Gryffondors de son année et alla les rejoindre pour une partie de Quidditch.

********************

Rémus venait de terminer un chapitre de son livre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que James était de nouveau éveillé. Son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées et il respecta son silence, lui laissant le soin de le briser quand il se sentirait prêt. Cornedrue s'arracha à la contemplation des rideaux pour se tourner vers lui.

« -Merci, merci d'être là Rémus.

-Je t'en prie, James, à quoi servirait les amis sinon ? Et puis, tu as été tellement là pour moi.

-Merci quand même.

-James, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, mais cela peut attendre si tu le souhaites.

-Non, vas-y.

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? T'ont-ils donné une raison ?

-Oui, Voldemort a imaginé tout ça parce que mes parents lui tiennent tête. Il ne voulait pas que je meure de sa main, mais de la mienne.

-Je comprends mieux ce que tu marmonnais sous la douche… D'ailleurs, on n'en a pas parlé, euh…, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

-Non, j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse… Je me suis souvenu à temps que j'étais en train de faire ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, alors, j'ai senti ma magie m'envelopper et j'ai su que mon poignet était guéri.

-Impressionnant, murmura Rémus qui contempla un instant son ami avant de reprendre la parole. James, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais nous devons en parler à Dumbledore.

-Non ! S'écria ce dernier.

-Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, mais…

-Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je veux que personne ne le sache, j'ai trop honte…

-James, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu es une victime, tu…

-Pitié, Rémus, implora James alors que des larmes inondaient à nouveau ses joues.

-Non, calme-toi, s'il te plaît, dit doucement Lunard en le prenant dans ses bras. Pardonne-moi, je te fais du mal.

-Non, c'est moi, j'suis pire qu'une fille… J'arrête pas de pleurer…

-C'est normal, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas fort et courageux. Peu de gens auraient agi comme tu l'as fait pour protéger leur meilleur ami, Sirius te doit une fière chandelle. Alors, James range pour un moment ta cape du super héros au placard et laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Ecoute, je vais aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire que lors d'une de mes rondes j'ai aperçu trois Mangemorts dans le Château, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Peux-tu me dire autre chose sur eux ? Un détail quelconque ?

-Je pense qu'ils sont élèves à l'école.

-Quoi ? !

-Ils sont sortis de la salle sans camouflage, c'est la seule explication pour qu'ils puissent aller et venir sans se faire repérer.

-Par Merlin ! Il va falloir se méfier de tout le monde et en particulier des Serpentards. Et tu es encore plus en danger que je ne le pensais… On va avoir besoin de l'aide de Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit disposé à nous aider…

-Alors, nous allons lui dire la vérité.

-Hors de question !

-James, tu connais Sirius, il ne réfléchit plus lorsqu'il est en colère. Je ne peux pas le surveiller et en même temps te protéger ! Malheureusement, Peter ne sera pas de taille s'il doit y avoir une bagarre.

-Peter, murmura pensivement James.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, ne parle pas de tout ça à Peter, s'il te plaît. Quant à Sirius, laisse-le, il va se calmer tout seul comme d'habitude.

-D'habitude il se calme car tu es là, mais…

-Ne lui dit rien !

-On verra...

-Non, Rémus, promets le moi. »

Lunard n'eut pas le temps de répondre car tous deux sursautèrent en entendant la porte menant aux appartements claquer. Rémus se leva et sortit prudemment de la chambre, baguette au poing. Il la rangea rapidement en voyant Lily Evans qui était en train de faire les cents pas devant la cheminée. Il referma discrètement la porte de sa chambre.

« -Tout va bien Lily ?

Il vit la jeune rousse sursauter avant qu'elle ne pose sur lui un regard empli de fureur.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit Rémus.

-Excuse-moi, soupira la jeune fille, je ne pensais pas te trouver là.

-Tu sembles passablement énervée, je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, tu n'aurais pas vu ce crétin de Potter ?

-James ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais où il est ? Dis-le-moi !

-Non, Lily, je t'assure…

-Tu mens très mal, Rémus !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna James en sortant de la chambre de Rémus.

Cornedrue jeta un regard intrigué aux deux jeunes gens, Lunard semblait anxieux quant à Lily elle semblait à deux doigts de le tuer. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle le gifla violemment. James tomba à la renverse sous la violence du coup, Rémus se précipita entre eux alors que Lily semblait vouloir remettre ça.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Potter ! Hurla-t-elle. C'est endroit est réservé aux Préfets ! Et permets-moi de te donner un bon conseil : oublie mon existence ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous ! Je t'interdits de m'approcher, de me parler, même si ta vie en dépend ! Maintenant, sors d'ici avant que je ne te jette un sort impardonnable ! »

Rémus jeta un regard à la jeune fille, il était impossible de la raisonner quand elle était dans cet état. Il aida James qui était encore sonné par ses propos à se relever et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

**********************

Lily alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que les deux garçons étaient partis. Elle était folle de rage contre Potter ! Elle avait enfin accepté de lui ouvrir son cœur et elle avait eu tort. Elle avait bien raison lorsqu'elle disait à ses amies qu'elle devait être l'objet d'un pari entre ces deux crétins ! Pourquoi les avait-elle écoutées ! James ne l'avait jamais aimé ! Il n'avait fait que se moquer d'elle. Elle essuya les larmes qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

*******************

James et Rémus se rendirent à leur Salle Commune, Cornedrue semblait toujours sous le choc. Lunard ne cessait de pester contre l'épouvantable caractère de son amie, certes, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que James allait mal, mais cela n'avait rien arrangé. Ils traversèrent leur salle sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres élèves. Ils comprirent la raison de leur silence lorsqu'ils virent Sirius les fixer d'un œil noir. Rémus poussa James dans les escaliers et le fit monter dans leur dortoir.

« -Assieds-toi sur ton lit, tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir debout.

James se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Rémus.

-…

-Pardon, ma question est idiote.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Questionna James perdu. Ce matin, elle a accepté d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi et maintenant, elle…

-Du calme, James, tu connais Lily, elle s'emporte facilement.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, murmura Rémus en pensant à Sirius. Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de te laisser seul…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vas-y. Il faut qu'il sache que l'école n'est pas sûre.

-Tiens, dit Lunard en lui donnant une petite pièce ensorcelée, je garde l'autre, si tu as besoin d'aide, je le saurais. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

-Arrête de te faire du souci, je vais rester tranquillement ici. »

********************

Rémus descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à un Sirius toujours furieux. Patmol tenta de monter, mais Lunard lui barra le passage.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, lui ordonna Rémus d'un ton menaçant, laisse James tranquille pour le moment, je ne veux pas que tu l'approches tant que je ne suis pas là, tu ne lui parleras pas et tu arrêtes de lui créer des ennuis.

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton narquois.

-Je te conseille de prendre tout ceci au sérieux, ce n'est pas un jeu !

-Oh, oui, protégeons le pauvre petit James ! Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix froide. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il est capable ! Il est pire qu'un Serpentard !

-S'il te plaît, Sirius, je te demande une seule chose, au nom de notre amitié, fais ce que je dis et je te promets que lorsque je reviens, nous aurons une discussion. J'ai ta parole ?

-…

-Sirius, je t'en prie.

-Bon, d'accord, mais fais vite ! »

Rémus lui sourit, sachant que son ami tiendrait parole. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore priant pour que ce dernier soit présent. Il donna le mot de passe à la statue qui l'amena devant le bureau du Directeur, il frappa. Il fut soulagé d'entendre le professeur l'autoriser à entrer.

«-Monsieur Lupin, l'accueillit joyeusement le Professeur Dumbledore, asseyez-vous. Vous prendrez bien un bonbon au citron ?

-Merci, Monsieur, dit Rémus en s'installant sur une chaise.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Professeur, j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange ce matin au septième étage…J'ai vu…, hésita Lunard.

-Oui ? L'encouragea le Directeur.

-J'ai vu trois Mangemorts, Monsieur.

-Des Mangemorts ? A Poudlard ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui.

-Et que faisaient-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

-Vous êtes certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague que vous auraient faite vos amis.

-Je vous assure que non, Monsieur. Je vous en prie, vous devez me croire.

Dumbledore plongea son regard acéré dans celui de Rémus qui ne baissa pas la tête. Lorsque le vieil homme brisa leur échange, une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux.

-Je vous crois Monsieur Lupin, je vais renforcer les protections de l'école.

-Merci, Monsieur.

-J'aimerais à mon tour vous poser une question, Monsieur Lupin.

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Ce matin, plusieurs professeurs, ainsi que moi-même, nous avons ressenti une puissance magique très intense, puis elle a disparu. Elle semble réapparaître de manière intermittente, je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de ce phénomène, mais cette aura magique m'est familière.

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué…

-Oui, elle ressemblait à celle de William Potter, j'ai souvent combattu à ses côtés, enfin, c'est une autre histoire… Monsieur Potter va bien ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-James ? Euh, oui, il va bien, Professeur, je viens juste de le quitter.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, il se contenta de le fixer et Rémus se sentit de moins en moins à l'aise, il avait l'impression que le Directeur n'était pas dupe.

-Etes-vous sûr que vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

-Non, Monsieur, murmura Rémus. Monsieur, pour les trois Mangemorts, je pense qu'il s'agit d'élèves de Poudlard.

-Je prends note de vos inquiétudes Monsieur Lupin, même si je ne pense pas que certains de vos camarades soient des Mangemorts. Néanmoins, soyez sûr que je vais renforcer les protections magiques et demander aux Professeurs d'être sur leurs gardes.

-Merci, Monsieur, dit Rémus en se levant et en saluant le Directeur.

-Monsieur Lupin, l'interpella Dumbledore, n'oubliez pas que ma porte sera toujours ouverte et que je serais toujours là pour vous aider.

-Oui, merci Monsieur. Au revoir. »

Rémus referma la porte et soupira de soulagement, il était toujours ardu de cacher des choses au Professeur Dumbledore. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa Salle Commune sachant que Patmol devait l'attendre avec impatience. Une fois arrivé, il observa attentivement la salle et vit que Sirius n'y était pas. Rémus jura entre ses dents et monta en courant les marches menant à son dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Sirius debout. Le jeune homme semblait paralysé sur place, il fixait quelque chose devant lui. Rémus suivit son regard. James était endormi sur son lit, un champ magique enveloppait son corps défiant quiconque de l'approcher.

« -Mais que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Sirius un air d'incompréhension peint sur son visage. Rémus qu'a-t-il ?

-Je suis désolé, Sirius, je…

-Pourquoi a-t-il créé un bouclier entre lui et le monde extérieur ? Tu crois qu'il en a conscience ? Coupa Patmol.

-Ecoute, on doit briser la protection. James était déjà très faible et cette barrière magique doit puiser ses dernières forces, il faut que tu sortes. Sirius ? Tu m'écoutes.

Patmol fit un pas en direction du lit et fut violemment projeté en arrière. Rémus s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le jeune Black semblait plus sonné par ce qu'il voyait que par les paroles de Lunard.

-Il m'a repoussé, murmura Sirius, c'est de la magie primitive. Les enfants sorciers s'y réfugient lorsqu'ils sont en danger, on constate ce phénomène chez les enfants battus ou…

-Sirius ? Appela doucement Rémus.

-Il… Rémus, que se passe-t-il ? Implora Sirius.

-Plus tard, nous devons l'empêcher d'utiliser sa magie. Reste-là !

Rémus s'avança prudemment vers le lit. La magie le laissa passer. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il sentit un léger picotement autour de lui, la magie se méfiait.

-Tout va bien, James, je suis là, murmura-t-il.

Lunard put sentir le flux magique regagner le corps de son ami. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius qui était toujours assis par terre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme était livide.

-Explique-moi, maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-D'accord, mais avant tu devras me jurer que tu ne feras rien de stupide. James ne supporterait pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, il a beaucoup souffert pour te protéger.

-Je te le promets.

-Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Je veux un serment magique.

-Soit. »

Sirius prit sa baguette et lança le sort. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il regarda Lunard qui était mal à l'aise et surtout très triste. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le dortoir, Patmol était saisi par un étrange sentiment. Un doute s'insinuait dans son esprit et il craignait que ce doute se confirme. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour se tromper alors que Rémus débutait son récit d'une voix tremblante.

******************

J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne soirée !

A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

*******************************

**Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation **

James s'éveilla en sursaut, il observa d'un œil étonné son dortoir plongé dans une demi-pénombre. Un poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer correctement, il tâtonna et ses doigts se mêlèrent à une douce chevelure, une tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Il se redressa sur un coude et reconnut Rémus, son ami paraissait endormi. Cornedrue observa la chambre, sa magie était en éveil, percevant un mal être en ces lieux. Il secoua légèrement Lunard pensant que ce dernier pourrait l'éclairer sur la situation, mais James eut beau tout tenter, son ami n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pris de panique, il chercha son pouls, il fut rassuré en le sentant battre régulièrement. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une explication : Rémus était stupéfixié. Un sentiment de panique gagna le jeune sorcier, il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque sa main trouva sa baguette. Il se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, souhaitant surprendre l'auteur du sort. Le dortoir étant vide, il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, tous ses sens en éveil. Il poussa doucement la porte et aperçut Sirius recroquevillé dans un coin. Le jeune Black sanglotait. James se rendit compte à ce moment-là que c'était la souffrance de son ami qu'il avait perçue. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Il l'appela doucement. Patmol releva la tête et ses yeux sombres troublés par les larmes rencontrèrent les siens.

« -Tu n'es pas blessé ? Demanda James d'une voix inquiète.

Le jeune homme sembla pris au dépourvu par cette question. Face à sa réaction, James commença à élaborer un autre scénario.

-C'est toi qui a stupéfixié Rémus ?

-Oui, murmura Sirius.

James soupira de soulagement, ils n'étaient pas en danger, ce n'était qu'une petite altercation entre ses deux amis.

-Je ne connais pas la raison de votre dispute, mais nous ferions mieux d'aller le libérer.

-Non… »

James observa un peu mieux son meilleur ami, il était dans un piètre état. Il sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir, il ne supportait pas de voir son frère ainsi. Spontanément, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer, mais Sirius dissimula sa tête entre ses bras, tout en ramenant ses jambes contre son corps comme pour se protéger. James se sentit encore plus coupable, il était le seul responsable de son état… Sirius souffrait par sa faute, il pensait n'avoir été qu'un jouet entre les mains de celui qui à ses yeux était l'homme de sa vie, si seulement, James pouvait lui expliquer, mais ce serait pire… Il n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ça… C'était après lui que Voldemort en avait, il devait être le seul à souffrir. Il se jura de tout faire pour le protéger, pour les protéger... Le jeune Potter sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine, désespéré par sa propre impuissance. Il tenta une dernière fois de réconforter Sirius, sa main se posa doucement sur son épaule, le jeune Black sursauta à ce contact et recula comme s'il avait été brûlé. James s'agenouilla devant lui, des larmes inondant ses joues.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, commença difficilement Cornedrue qui essayait de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, … Je suis désolé de te faire autant de mal… Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, Sirius… J'ai été vraiment stupide d'agir ainsi… Tu as le droit de me haïr… de me faire mal… mais, pitié… je… je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… Réagis, je t'en prie… Fais quelque chose ! … Parle-moi s'il te plaît… Frappe-moi… Fais quelque chose…

Pour toute réponse, Sirius sembla se renfermer encore plus. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, James se releva lentement sans le quitter des yeux, se sentant de trop.

-Je t'en prie Patmol, dis-moi quelque chose, l'implora une dernière fois James. »

Pour toute réponse, les épaules de son ami furent secouées par de nouveaux sanglots plus forts que les précédents. James se haït de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius tenait autant à lui… Il posa sa main sur la poignée, impuissant face à sa peine. D'un geste empli de rage, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et dire qu'il y a seulement quelques heures il planifiait sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Lily… Il avait tout pour être heureux… Il jeta un dernier regard à Sirius avant de refermer doucement la porte. James se dirigea vers sa malle et s'empara de la carte des Maraudeurs, il enfila sa cape et rangea la carte dans une de ses poches. Il était devant la porte du dortoir quand il se tourna vers Rémus. Il libéra son ami du sortilège et dès qu'il vit le jeune homme réagir, il s'en alla. Rémus saurait prendre soin de Sirius.

James sortit d'un pas rapide de la tour Gryffondor, heureux que personne ne lui adresse la parole et ne l'interroge sur son air défait. Il se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie espérant que là-haut il pourrait respirer plus librement. Il réussit enfin à atteindre la plus haute tour de Poudlard, l'endroit était désert. Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le rebord du parapet, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent frais caresser doucement son visage, asséchant les traces de ses pleurs. Il inspira pour tenter de chasser le poids qui lui obstruait la poitrine, mais rien ne se passa, il était toujours là. Les larmes revinrent alors mouiller ses joues, il eut un petit rire amer en se demandant si elles se tariraient un jour. Il se sentait fatigué, sale, souillé…

Ses yeux furent attirés par le vide. Il se demanda s'il ressentirait les mêmes sensations que sur son balai s'il se laissait glisser… En finir… Tout serait tellement simple, la mort ressemblait à une délivrance, il serait simple de mourir… Malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne savait pas encore comment le prendre, cette ordure de Mangemort lui avait révélé le plan de son Maître et il n'y avait pas plus têtu qu'un Potter ! Il ferait tout pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Voldemort semblait avoir oublié ce détail ce qui tira un léger rire nerveux au sorcier. Il devait continuer à avancer, il avait la certitude d'y arriver, mais il ne serait plus jamais le même. Ne serait-ce pas alors une victoire pour le Lord Noir ? Si… Mais que faire ? Pour qui avancer ? Pour les Maraudeurs ? Oui, sûrement, ils étaient comme des frères… Pour ses parents ? James n'osait imaginer leur réaction s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, il en frissonna de peur, personne d'autre ne devait être au courant… Il restait une raison ou plutôt un fol espoir, un rêve brisé aussi… Lily ? Mais comment pourrait-elle l'aimer ? Lui qui était sale, brisé, alors qu'elle n'était que beauté et joie ?

Le visage de Sirius revint le hanter… Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu ses sentiments ? De multiples questions tournaient dans sa tête, menaçant de réveiller une migraine. Comment les Mangemorts avaient-ils eu vent des sentiments de Sirius alors que lui-même les ignoraient ? La personne qui avait prévenu Voldemort était forcément quelqu'un qui les connaissait bien, un ami proche… En y repensant, Rémus n'avait pas paru surpris…

Non, Lunard aimait Sirius, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le blesser quitte à sacrifier son propre bonheur. Il y avait une autre personne, quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise ces derniers temps, quelqu'un de suffisamment craintif… James suffoqua, l'air lui manquait, il comprenait peu à peu… Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour ses amis et jamais il n'avait pensé que ce sentiment n'était pas partagé. Ce constat l'affligea au plus haut point. Il devait se tromper, il se trompait ! Il en était certain ! Jamais, il ne les aurait trahi ! Ils se faisaient confiance, ils partageaient tellement de secrets… Il se sentait perdu, tous ses repères disparaissaient au fur et à mesure ainsi que les personnes qu'il aimait. En qui pouvait-il avoir confiance maintenant ? En quoi pouvait-il croire ?

James frissonna, il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de son corps frigorifié. Ses dents commencèrent à claquer, pourtant, il ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas rentrer.

« -Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'un stupide Gryffondor fait assis sur le rebord de la tour? Essais-tu de faire concurrence aux gargouilles ? Après tout, à peu de choses près, vous avez le même faciès Potter !

Cornedrue ne se retourna pas, il connaissait bien cette voix, ce qui le surprit, par contre, c'était l'inquiétude qui perçait sous les insultes.

-Et toi ? Peux-tu me dire ce qu'un serpent visqueux dans ton genre fait ici ? Je croyais que vous préfériez l'obscurité des cachots ? Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Rassure-moi, Potter, tu ne fais que prendre l'air ? Car si tu devais faire une mauvaise chute, tu ne tarderais pas à t'écraser sur le sol vue l'état de tes chevilles et je n'ose imaginer le cratère qui se formerait au pied de la tour. Quoi que ce vide pourrait peut-être être comparé à celui qui se trouve entre tes deux oreilles !

-Ca fait longtemps que tu penses à me la sortir celle-là ? Parce que franchement, elle est pas terrible…

-Monsieur fait la fine bouche ? Désolé, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le moment, maugréa l'élève qui s'était rapproché.

-Alors, on est deux à passer une sale journée…

-Potter, murmura tendrement l'autre.

-Non, s'il te plaît, ne dit rien. Oublie, oublie tout et restons-en aux insultes et aux sarcasmes.

-…

-Séverus, je t'en prie…

-Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour t'entendre me supplier, quel doux murmure…

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Sois poli, Potter ! Et puis cesse de me tourner le dos ! Descends de sur ce muret et viens me rejoindre !

-Et voilà le serpent qui revient au galop !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu cherches un moyen de me faire descendre. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai peur de rien ! Affirma Rogue.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ?

-Arrête de délirer, Potter !

Soudain, James se leva. Il tournait toujours le dos au Serpentard. Il inspira profondément avant d'écarter ses bras, le vent fouettait sa cape lui donnant l'apparence d'un ange déchu, un ange prêt à prendre son envol… Il ferma les yeux… Il entendit les pas précipités de Rogue et deux bras qui encerclèrent sa taille pour le tirer en arrière. Ils chutèrent lourdement sur le sol.

-Putain, Potter, à quoi tu joues ? ! S'énerva Séverus.

-Je ne joue pas… Après tout ce temps, tu ne me connais pas ?

-Tu as raison, tu es encore plus débile que je ne le pensais !

-Mais non, Séverus. Je voulais voir ta réaction…

-Quoi ? ! S'énerva l'autre.

James s'en voulut aussitôt d'autant plus quand il reçut son poing dans la figure, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'un être aussi chétif pouvait frapper aussi fort ! Il sourit.

-Merci, murmura James tout en se relevant, il tendit sa main au Serpentard pour l'aider, celui-ci l'accepta.

-A quoi tu joues ? !

-A rien, Sév, à rien.

Cornedrue sourit en voyant le jeune sorcier frissonner en entendant le diminutif qu'il avait utilisé, il lui sembla même qu'un peu de rouge était apparu sur ses joues. James se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'intérieur de la tour, il s'arrêta devant celle-ci.

-Merci encore, dit-il tout en mêlant son regard au sien.

-James, murmura Rogue tout en esquissant un geste pour le retenir. Pardon…

-Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Fais attention à toi, il ne doit pas apprendre ce que tu as fait… En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais là, promit Cornedrue en lui lançant une pièce, Rogue l'attrapa en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Pense à un cerf et je viendrais.

-Un cerf ?

-Secret de Maraudeurs, avoua James avec un petit sourire.

-Pfff, souffla le Serpentard avec une mine de dégoût.

-Je vais retrouver mes amis, enfin surtout Rémus, avant qu'il ne déclenche une battu pour me retrouver. A bientôt, Séverus… Au fait, essaie de te laver les cheveux de temps en temps, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Et toi, fais désenfler la chose qui te sert de tête ! »

Ils se sourirent pour la première fois de leur vie, puis James disparu à l'intérieur de la Tour. Il se sentait un peu mieux, il y avait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, son pire ennemi. Ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, il en était certain. Il arrivait au rez-de-chaussée quand il saisit la carte :_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_. Il chercha rapidement les petites étiquettes indiquant où se trouvaient ses amis. Rémus et Sirius étaient toujours dans leur dortoir, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Peter. Il regarda un peu plus attentivement, mais ne parvint toujours pas à l'identifier. Il fourra la carte dans sa poche et pris le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors.

*************************

James inspira avant d'entrer dans leur dortoir, se demandant quel accueil Sirius lui réserverait. Il entra et trouva ses deux amis assit sur leurs lits. Immédiatement, leurs yeux se posèrent sur lui, il put y lire de la colère mais aussi l'inquiétude.

« -Putain ! T'étais où James ? S'écria Sirius en se levant pour le saisir par les épaules et le secouer.

James fut tellement surpris par son comportement qu'il en resta muet. Patmol continua de le secouer énergiquement, pensant sans doute que cela lui rendrait la parole.

-Arrête, Sirius, intervint Lunard. Bon sang, où étais-tu passé ? On s'inquiétait, en plus tu avais pris la carte !

-Désolé, j'avais besoin d'être seul, murmura-t-il.

-Qui t'a frappé ? Cria Sirius.

James passa la main sur sa lèvre, légèrement fendue, il pesta, il n'avait même pas pensé à la faire disparaître.

-Ce n'est rien, affirma Cornedrue en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il commença à ôter ses chaussures, puis il se glissa tout habillé dans son lit. Sa petite promenade sur la Tour d'Astronomie l'avait frigorifié. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sursauta deux perles noires le fixaient intensément et leur propriétaire semblait plutôt en colère.

-Sirius ? Interrogea craintivement James.

-Je ne te veux pas de mal, affirma ce dernier en remarquant la peur qui luisait dans le regard de Cornedrue, je ne te ferais jamais du mal, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui.

-Du moins pas volontairement, admit Patmol ses yeux se voilant de tristesse.

James sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines, il savait, Sirius savait ! Il se tourna vers Rémus, ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Il devait savoir, James, c'était la meilleure solution. Nous devons tous rester soudés et c'était la seule chose à faire.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius. Ce que tu as fait pour moi… je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimer à ce point là, James. Merci, mais Rémus a eu raison de tout me dire. Si Voldemort en a après toi, les Maraudeurs doivent rester unis. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes… J'aurais du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu imaginer une seconde que… Bref, j'ai encore prouvé que je ne réfléchissais pas assez… Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir, je dois te dégoûter… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là, même si c'est dans l'ombre, je serais là pour veiller sur toi.

-Je le sais Sirius et il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ils se sont servis de toi… Tu sais j'aurais agi comme toi si Lily avait été dans cette pièce… Tout ce que j'aimerais que tu me promettes Sirius, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de secrets entre nous, nous devons pouvoir tout nous dire, d'accord ?

-Je te le promets, Jamesie.

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi Rémus !

-C'est promis, finit par dire Lunard.

Les regards du Capitaine et du Préfet se mêlèrent, le jeune lycanthrope sut immédiatement ce que son ami avait derrière la tête. Décidément, il ne cesserait jamais de prendre soin d'eux.

-Bien, reprit Rémus, maintenant que tout va bien, j'aimerais que nous parlions de certaines choses. Nous devons être vigilants, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore mais cela ne nous met pas à l'abri comme il ne connaît pas toute la vérité. Je pense aussi que le Directeur et les professeurs vont nous surveiller plus étroitement.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Sirius. Dumbledore ne croit tout de même pas que c'est une de nos blagues ?

-Non, Sirius, mais il m'a questionné sur James, avoua Rémus qui vit son ami pâlir. Les professeurs ont remarqué une puissance magique et c'était la tienne. J'ai affirmé à Dumbledore que tu allais bien, mais tu le connais… Il m'a soutenu que cette magie ressemblait à celle de William Potter. Je pense donc qu'il va nous surveiller discrètement.

-C'est pas plus mal dans un sens, murmura Sirius, il est puissant.

-Par contre, il est important James que tu reprennes le contrôle de ta magie. Elle agit un peu trop par elle-même, certes elle te protège, mais elle t'affaiblit aussi.

-Je sais, mais je ne vois pas comment la contrôler…

-Je pense que tu vas y arriver peu à peu, expliqua Sirius, il faut que tu reprennes confiance en toi. En attendant, nous serons là pour veiller sur toi !

-Il y a plusieurs choses que nous devons tirer au clair, reprit Rémus, tout d'abord, le plan de Voldemort impliquait qu'il était au courant des sentiments de chacun. Je pense donc, comme James, qu'il s'agit d'élèves…

-Je vais aller étriper tous ces Serpentards de malheur ! Grogna Sirius, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je vais leur montrer que je ne suis pas un Black pour rien !

-Tu vas te calmer ! Nous n'agirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas des preuves ! Intervint Rémus. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir qui m'a prévenu ?

-Mon ange gardien, murmura James en se rallongeant, il avait toujours aussi froid.

Rémus s'approcha doucement du lit de son ami qui avait fermé les yeux. Il passa une main sur son front qu'il trouva chaud alors que le jeune sorcier grelottait.

-Il a de la fièvre, dit-il à l'attention de Sirius. Je n'aime pas ça, Patmol. On aurait réellement besoin de l'aide de Madame Pomfresh.

-Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer ça, répondit tristement le jeune Black.

Rémus soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la malle de James, il l'ouvrit et en tira la cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu restes auprès de lui, je vais essayer d'aller piquer quelques potions à l'infirmerie. J'irais aussi voir les elfes, il n'a rien mangé… Veille sur lui.

-Non, attends ! Il… Si sa magie… Il ne me laissera pas approcher…

-Tu dois lui faire confiance Sirius, laisse parler l'amour que tu lui portes, laisse la magie toucher ton cœur et elle te laissera passer. »

Sur ces mots, Lunard sortit laissant ses deux amis seuls. Sirius frémit en sentant la magie de son ami tout autour de lui. Rémus venait à peine de sortir que le bouclier se formait déjà. Sirius se tourna vers le lit où était allongé l'homme qu'il aimait. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, comment avait-il pu lui faire autant de mal ? Il avait été aveuglé par son égoïsme. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'au bonheur de le tenir enfin dans ses bras, de connaître la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de ses lèvres… S'il avait réfléchi, s'il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par ses sentiments, il aurait compris que tout ceci n'était pas normal, il n'aurait pas blessé son amour… Il eut envie de vomir en repensant à son comportement, à ce que James avait subi… Si seulement il n'était pas parti, s'il était resté à ses côtés, il se serait rendu compte que quelque chose clochait, il aurait empêché le Mangemort de le violer. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui, il allait le retrouver et foi de Black il le tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances !

Sirius poussa un gémissement de douleur, la magie de James avait perçu sa colère et venait de lui envoyer plusieurs petites décharges. Patmol eut envie de se gifler, il se lamentait sur son sort alors que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il essaya de se calmer et tenta d'appliquer les conseils de Rémus. Avec satisfaction, il vit le bouclier s'estomper pour finalement disparaître. Il s'approcha de lit. Les lèvres de James étaient légèrement bleues alors que son corps semblait brûler. Sirius lança un sort d'agrandissement sur le lit, ôta ses chaussures et, tout en priant pour ne pas terminer écrasé contre un mur, il s'allongea pour prendre son ami dans ses bras. Rassuré, il commença à frictionner son dos pour lui apporter autant de chaleur que possible. Il murmura un sortilège pour réchauffer le jeune sorcier, mais cela ne sembla pas avoir plus d'effet. Il était en train de se lamenter sur son impuissance lorsque Rémus revint, ce dernier leva un sourcil réprobateur quand il le vit allonger à côté de James.

« -Je cherche juste un moyen pour le réchauffer, se justifia Sirius.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à un sort ?

-Ca ne marche pas !

-J'espère que les potions seront efficace. Aide-moi. »

A eux deux, ils firent boire plusieurs petites fioles à James qui était dans un état de semi-conscience. Rémus vint s'allonger avec eux, ils se blottirent tous les deux contre leur ami, espérant le rassurer, le réchauffer… Rémus se promit que si dans une heure il n'allait pas mieux, il irait trouver Madame Pomfresh et tant pis s'il était en colère à son réveil ! Heureusement, une heure plus tard, la fièvre semblait être un peu tombée, les grelottements faiblissaient. Rémus croisa le regard inquiet de Sirius. Il tenta de le rassurer, mais ce dernier détourna les yeux. Lunard chercha alors sa main, il la trouva et la posa sur celle de James qui reposait sur son ventre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, leurs trois mains enlacés, blottis les uns contre les autres, unis par une même souffrance.

***********************

James s'éveilla en nage, il avait chaud, très chaud et puis quelque chose de lourd l'empêchait de bouger. Il ouvrit un œil et fut aveuglé par la lumière qui inondait le dortoir. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que Sirius et Rémus étaient endormis dans son lit, le prenant plus ou moins pour un oreiller ! Il sourit en sentant leurs mains sur la sienne. Une idée se dessina peu à peu dans son esprit. Lentement, il se dégagea de leur étreinte, il réussit à sortir du lit sans les réveiller. Il se leva mais il du se raccrocher au lit, il se sentait nauséeux et avait des vertiges. La sensation de froid qui avait disparu revint l'assaillir. D'un pas incertain, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain espérant qu'une bonne douche brûlante l'aiderait.

**********************

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur le corps blottit contre lui, il voulait le sentir au plus près, il était tellement bien. Il sourit dans son sommeil en sentant un souffle chaud caresser son cou. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier cette étreinte. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, cherchant encore plus de contact. Les mains du jeune Black se baladèrent doucement dans le dos pour descendre un peu plus bas, un soupir l'enhardit. Il entrouvrit enfin les paupières pour chercher les lèvres de ce corps, ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand ils croisèrent deux orbes dorées qui semblaient dans le même état que lui. Tous deux s'écartèrent précipitamment.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius rouge de honte. Je n'étais pas bien réveillé.

-Moi, non plus, avoua Rémus tout aussi gêné.

Ils bondirent hors du lit, embarrassés d'être toujours aussi proche et surtout par ce qu'ils avaient encore en mémoire l'effet qu'avait eu sur eux cette étreinte.

-Attends ! S'écria soudain Lunard. Où est James ?

-C'est pas vrai ! S'énerva Patmol. Je vais le trucider !

-Pas la peine de crier, dit le jeune homme en sortant de la salle de bain.

Sirius se précipita pour l'aider, il paraissait avoir du mal à tenir debout. Rémus remarqua avec anxiété qu'il semblait toujours avoir froid, il posa une main sur son front et fut soulagé de ne pas le trouver brûlant de fièvre.

-Ca va aller, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer, affirma James, car si l'horloge ne débloque pas, il va être 17 heures et cela fait presque 24 heures que personne ne nous a vu dans le Château.

-Par Merlin ! S'écria Rémus.

-Et si je ne m'abuse, continua James, nous n'avons pas vu Peter pendant tout ce temps…

-Oh, c'est vrai, on ne te l'a pas dit, sa mère est malade, il est partit hier, expliqua Sirius tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. »

James acquiesça et s'assit sur un lit, attendant qu'ils soient prêts. Rémus était un peu inquiet, il avait peur que James ne s'effondre dans la Grande Salle ou que son air pâle n'attire les curieux. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans le parc du Château, Cornedrue voulait prendre l'air. Sirius le força à mettre sa grosse cape d'hiver ainsi qu'une écharpe. James eut beau protester qu'elles n'étaient pas de saison, ses amis lui firent remarquer que c'était la seule solution pour qu'il cesse de trembler comme une feuille. Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parc, Rémus et Sirius faisaient fuir d'un regard tous ceux qui souhaitaient s'approcher ou demander à James s'il était malade. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous le chêne. Le jeune Potter sourit en voyant la vigilance de ses amis, ils scrutaient les alentours prêts à bondir au moindre signe de danger. Il était sur qu'une bande d'Aurors ne feraient pas mieux.

Soudain, James se raidit. Il venait d'apercevoir Dumbledore avec un petit groupe de sorciers adultes. Il paniqua en reconnaissant l'un des couples.

« -Qu'y a-t-il James ? Demanda Rémus qui avait senti son anxiété.

-Mes… Mes parents, murmura le jeune homme.

-Oh, merde ! S'écria Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

-C'est la journée d'orientation ! S'exclama Lunard. Plusieurs professionnels devaient venir s'entretenir avec les septièmes années ! Comment ai-je pu oublier !

-Vous croyez que notre absence est passée inaperçue ? Questionna Patmol un brin inquiet.

-Je ne veux pas les voir ! Confia James tout en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité et en se dissimulant dessous.

-Ok, sois prudent et retourne au dortoir, nous on se charge d'eux, dit Sirius alors que le groupe d'adultes venait à leur rencontre. »

James s'éloigna avec hâte sachant pertinemment que ses parents connaissaient l'existence de la cape et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à le démasquer. Il allait entrer dans le Château quand il les vit en pleine conversation avec ses amis. Il ôta la cape qui le gênait dans ses déplacements pour rejoindre rapidement son dortoir. Il avait fait à peine deux pas qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec des Serpentards, à leur tête se tenait Lucius Malfoy, James frémit. Il fit un pas mais les autres l'empêchèrent de passer. Il croisa le regard de Séverus qui semblait désespéré par la situation.

« -Ne serait-ce pas un petit lionceau apeuré ? Se moqua Malfoy.

-Ne serait-ce pas un loyal serpent ? Répliqua James sur le même ton. Je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy ! Ecarte-toi de mon chemin !

-Alors, on a retrouvé sa langue Potter ?

James se figea à ces quelques mots, une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos. Lucius s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Etroit et chaud, c'était délicieux, il ne manquait que tes larmes et tes cris pour que ce soit parfait, murmura-t-il à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. »

James sentit quelque chose émerger de son cœur, une puissance dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il regarda Malfoy reculer de quelques pas, un air terrifié dessiné sur son visage. Il observa ses mains, son corps, un halo de lumière l'entourait. Il vit les Serpentards sortir leurs baguettes. Les sorts fusèrent, sa magie les repoussa. Un sortilège de magie noire fut prononcé, le sort perça le bouclier lacérant sa chair. James retint un cri de douleur. Il sentit sa puissance magique s'accroître. Un grondement sourd retentit. Les Serpentards se retrouvèrent désarmés, leurs corps furent projetés à plusieurs mètres. Un seul était encore debout, le seul qui n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Des pas précipités se firent entendre, le Professeur de potion, Monsieur Salyen, Directeur de la maison Serpentard, fit son apparition. Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit ses élèves blessés. Il se tourna vers James bien décidé à le punir, il n'entendit pas la voix de Séverus lui disant de ne pas bouger, il était trop tard, le professeur gisait inconscient auprès de ses élèves.

Rogue regarda avec effroi la magie de son 'ennemi' augmenter encore. Ses yeux noisette avaient disparu, une lueur blanche brillait à leurs places. Il n'osait bouger, pourtant, il devait aller chercher de l'aide. D'autres élèves arrivèrent alertés par les bruits, il reconnut parmi eux Lily Evans, peut-être qu'elle elle pourrait l'apaiser ? Les murs commencèrent à trembler, un vent violent s'engouffra par la Grande Porte. Tous étaient terrifiés, personne n'osait bouger, certains sanglotaient, d'autres priaient…

Un murmure de soulagement parcourut la foule lorsque le Directeur apparut, il était accompagné par deux Maraudeurs et des parents d'élèves. A leur tour, ils se figèrent devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi faire, ni comment agir. Ils jetèrent un regard désespéré au corps du jeune sorcier prit au milieu de ce tourbillon magique, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps et eux non plus, s'il continuait ainsi, il pouvait détruire une partie de Poudlard et blesser pas mal d'élèves. Ils devaient l'arrêter par tous les moyens !


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

*****************************

**Chapitre 8 : Perte de contrôle**

Sirius et Rémus se précipitèrent vers le Grand Hall de Poudlard, ils avaient senti une vague de magie déferler sur l'école et ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui en était à l'origine. Ils arrivaient au niveau du hall quand ils furent ralentis par la violence de la magie. Ils franchirent l'entrée et se figèrent. Les adultes qui les suivaient au pas de course ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et eux aussi furent stupéfaits par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils entendirent le cri que poussa Madame Potter lorsqu'elle reconnut l'élève prit au milieu du tourbillon magique. Les nouveaux arrivants détaillèrent la scène. James ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait. Avec effroi, ils se rendirent compte que ses pupilles noisette avaient disparu et qu'à sa place il n'y avait qu'une intense lumière blanche. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, sa cape volait tout autour de lui, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Du sang s'échappait de plusieurs plaies comme si son corps avait été lacéré par des dizaines de couteaux. En face de lui gisaient plusieurs Serpentards, ils furent étonnés de reconnaître parmi eux Lucius Malfoy et le professeur Salyen. Des éclairs jaillissaient tout autour de James, certains plus puissant que d'autres allèrent s'écraser contre les murs, détachant quelques morceaux de pierre. Les personnages des tableaux s'enfuirent pour se réfugier dans un autre cadre, certains s'écrasèrent sur le sol faisant hurler les élèves présents.

Le Professeur Dumbledore réagit le premier, il ordonna aux Professeurs et aux Préfets d'accompagner les élèves à leur Salle Commune tout en leur interdisant d'utiliser la magie. Peu à peu, chacun se releva et prudemment ils commencèrent à se déplacer, tous gardaient un œil sur leur camarade espérant ainsi prévoir toute attaque. Avec l'aide des adultes présents, le Professeur Dumbledore aida à transporter les personnes inconscientes hors du hall. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait que Dumbledore, les Potter, le Professeur Mac Gonagall ainsi que Sirius et Rémus qui avaient refusé de partir. La sphère de protection qui entourait James ne semblait pas faiblir, elle paraissait même augmenter. Madame et Monsieur Potter appelèrent leur fils, ils tentèrent de le faire réagir en lui parlant, mais rien n'y fit. Les adultes cherchaient désespérément de quelle manière venir en aide au jeune sorcier sans le blesser.

Sirius trépignait d'impatience, il en avait marre de les entendre discuter sur le meilleur moyen d'aider son ami, James avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait le sentiment que s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, il allait le perdre pour toujours. Avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, Sirius courut vers la sphère. Il entendit les cris de protestation mais n'y porta pas attention, il venait de passer la barrière magique. Patmol sourit, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour toucher son ami. Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur tout autour de lui, il paniqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était paralysé, il ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste. Sirius repensa alors aux corps étendus des Serpentards et pria pour que sa chute soit plus douce que la leur. Son corps fut violemment expulsé en arrière, il entendit à peine le Professeur Dumbledore murmurer une formule, mais à la surprise de tous il atterrit doucement sur le coussin géant qu'avait fait apparaître le Directeur. Il se releva prestement et repartit à l'assaut du bouclier magique, nullement découragé par son précédent échec. Deux bras l'encerclèrent soudain pour l'empêcher d'avancer, Monsieur Potter tenait fermement le jeune homme qui se débattait.

Tout à coup, la magie du jeune sorcier s'amplifia, à l'extérieur le ciel s'assombrit, un coup de tonnerre retentit et un éclair zébra les nuages sombres, une tempête semblait se déchainer dans le parc du Château et elle n'avait rien de naturel. Brusquement, alors qu'un éclair frappait le sol, une lueur aveuglante envahit le hall. Les murs de Poudlard tremblèrent. Sirius se dégagea des bras de Monsieur Potter pour jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait du mal à le distinguer au milieu du tournoiement magique. Il devenait urgent de trouver une solution ! Deux personnes arrivèrent alors en courant, Sirius vit la main tendue et la saisit pour les suivre.

**************************

Rémus observait son meilleur ami avec un sentiment de peur. Il sentait le loup en lui qui rugissait, l'animal avait envie de défier cet être qui lui paraissait si puissant. Il serra les poings pour tenter de le contrôler, il avait besoin de le calmer pour faire le point et trouver une idée. Il vit avec effroi Sirius se diriger vers James, une peur immense le gagna, il s'imaginait déjà Patmol s'écraser violemment contre un mur, il ne voulait pas les perdre tous les deux ! Il fut surpris de le voir atterrir doucement. Rémus sut alors que James était toujours présent, c'était lui qui avait protégé Sirius de la magie. Une idée se dessina alors dans son esprit, il devait forcer James à combattre sa propre magie, il allait le contraindre à maîtriser sa magie. Il recula et partit en courant vers le Grand Escalier. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre au pas de course la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il arrivait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'il faillit rentrer dans une jeune fille rousse.

« -Rémus ! S'écria la Préfète en l'aidant à se relever. Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai… J'ai besoin…

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna la jeune fille. Respire doucement !

-Tu dois nous aider ! Je sais… Je sais que tu es en colère contre James mais tu dois me croire sur parole, ce que Sirius t'a dit est faux !

-Tu ne sais même pas…

-Non ! Coupa Lunard. Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je sais que tu aimes James, alors, je t'en supplie ne pense qu'à ça et vient avec moi.

-Rémus, que veux-tu faire ?

-Je te demande qu'une chose : nous faire confiance.

-Nous ?

-A James et à moi ! Fais-nous confiance. »

Lily ne réfléchit que quelques secondes avant d'attraper la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils dévalèrent en courant les escaliers avant d'atterrir dans le hall. Rémus aperçut du coin de l'œil Patmol qui s'était échappé des bras de Monsieur Potter, Lunard tendit sa main que son ami attrapa. Avant que quiconque ne puisse les arrêter, ils continuèrent de courir vers le bouclier. Ils sentirent une résistance lorsqu'ils franchirent la barrière, des petites décharges magiques s'abattirent sur eux, Rémus, grâce à son loup, était plus résistant que les deux autres, il serra fermement leurs mains espérant leur communiquer un peu de sa force. Ils avancèrent pas à pas. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin face à James. Ils avaient du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant la magie réagissait violemment tout autour d'eux. Ils sentirent leurs pieds quitter le sol, Rémus poussa un cri de désespoir comprenant qu'ils avaient échoué… Ils atterrirent doucement aux pieds des adultes qui se précipitèrent vers eux. Il se tourna vers Sirius pour lui demander s'il allait bien lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier fixait James. Rémus suivit son regard et son sang se figea…

***********************

Lily avait réussi à regrouper tous les Gryffondors dans leur Salle Commune, tous étaient nerveux et inquiets, c'était l'un des leurs qui était en train de souffrir à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient impuissants et cela les rendaient malades. Lily semblait être dans un état second, Anjelica passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille connaissait bien les sentiments de son amie pour l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, même si cette dernière ne voulait pas l'admettre. Savannah et elle avaient passé plusieurs heures à la réconforter après les révélations que Sirius lui avaient faites. Lily se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amie, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Anjelica comprit et même si elle avait peur pour Lily, elle lui sourit pour l'encourager.

La Préfète sortit discrètement de la Salle Commune, bien décidée à aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit alors Rémus arriver en courant, le jeune homme la remarqua au dernier moment et lui rentra dedans. Elle fut la première à se relever et aida Rémus à en faire autant. Elle écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire et bien que peu sûre d'elle, elle le suivit. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le hall, Lily ralentit en apercevant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la situation pouvait être pire que lorsqu'elle était partie. Son cœur se serra à la vue de James, sa colère, ses doutes envers lui avaient disparu, il ne restait que la peur de le perdre. C'est donc avec conviction qu'elle suivit les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'atteindre lorsqu'ils sentirent la magie les repousser. Sa main glissa de celle de Rémus, tout comme elle, les garçons commençaient à être repoussés. Lily ne voulait pas quitter James, il avait besoin d'aide, elle devait faire quelque chose !

La Préfète réunit toute ses forces et se jeta au cou du jeune sorcier au moment où les deux Maraudeurs étaient expulsés. Elle se raccrocha fermement à lui, mais peu à peu, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, ses mains lâchaient prises… Tout à coup, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille la plaquant contre le corps du jeune homme. Lily comprit qu'elle tenait sa chance, elle tenta de lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle se dressa alors sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Elle sentit une forte chaleur les entourer, la magie semblait s'agiter tout autour d'eux. Brusquement, la magie disparue, tout était redevenu calme. La Préfète rouvrit les paupières et croisa deux yeux noisette qui la fixaient tendrement. Soudain, elle sentit le corps du jeune homme tomber. Elle se précipita pour le retenir tant bien que mal et chuta avec lui, elle se redressa inquiète, James était inconscient.

************************

Tous se précipitèrent vers le corps inanimé du jeune sorcier, le Professeur Mac Gonagall partit en courant chercher Madame Pomfresh. Madame Potter, qui était Médicomage, se pencha sur son fils pour l'examiner. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle sentit un pouls régulier. Son fils semblait avoir de la fièvre alors que son corps entier était parcouru par des frissons. Elle prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son enfant. A sa grande stupéfaction, rien ne se passa. Elle réitéra le sort, mais rien ne vint. Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers son époux, cherchant du réconfort dans son regard.

« -Que se passe-t-il Célia ? Demanda William Potter d'un air anxieux.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura sa femme.

L'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh l'empêcha de s'expliquer. L'infirmière de Poudlard s'agenouilla près de son patient et fit le même geste que Célia Potter quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle leva un regard intrigué vers la Médicomage.

-Vous n'y êtes pas arrivée ? Interrogea l'infirmière.

-Non, avoua Célia en se tournant vers les visages soucieux, il est impossible d'établir un diagnostic en utilisant la magie, nous n'y arrivons pas.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Questionna le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Je pense que sa magie continue d'agir, expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore. Pompom, Célia, comment va-t-il ?

-Sans diagnostic précis, je ne peux faire que des suppositions, mais au vu de son état, je pense que James a été empoisonné, confia Madame Potter.

-Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne contrôlait pas sa magie, affirma le Professeur de Métamorphose.

-Mais pas d'où venait cette puissance ? Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, je n'imaginais même pas que mon fils soit capable de…

-William, coupa son épouse, les explications viendront plus tard, occupons-nous d'abord de notre fils !

-Pompom, je pense que vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos patients à l'infirmerie. Nous allons installer Monsieur Potter dans mon bureau, je suis sûr que Célia saura prendre soin de lui. Quant à vous trois, jeunes gens, continua Dumbledore en se tournant vers les Gryffondors, vous avez fait preuve de courage et d'une grande amitié envers votre ami. Vous avez bien mérité un peu de repos, regagnez votre Salle Commune.

-Nous n'irons nulle part ! Décréta Sirius qui observait le corps de son ami qui lévitait.

-Nous irons là où James se trouve ! Renchérit Rémus.

Le Professeur Dumbledore poussa un petit soupir amusé tout en regardant leurs visages décidés. Monsieur Potter allait s'en mêler lorsque le Directeur l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Je pense que ces messieurs ont le droit de rester auprès de leur ami, par contre, Miss Evans, le Professeur Mac Gonagall va vous raccompagner auprès de vos amies.

-Professeur, je …

-Venez, Miss Evans, l'interrompit sa Directrice de Maison, vous avez besoin de repos.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura le Directeur, nous vous donnerons des nouvelles de Monsieur Potter. »

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall entraîna la Préfète alors que l'autre groupe prenait la direction du bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Une fois entré dans celui-ci, Madame Potter allongea son fils sur le divan qui se tenait devant la cheminée, elle le borda avec une couverture alors que son mari avivait le feu. Fumseck, le phénix du Directeur, vint se poser sur l'accoudoir du divan, son chant mélodieux ne tarda pas à résonner dans la pièce, apaisant les traits du malade. Des pleurs s'échappèrent des yeux de l'animal mythique glissant sur le corps du jeune homme, cicatrisant les plaies béantes qui avaient été causées par le sort de magie noire. Célia sortit une petite fiole de sa sacoche et la fit boire à son fils, elle lança différents sorts. Malgré tout, l'état du jeune homme ne paraissait pas s'améliorer. Sirius et Rémus regardaient d'un œil inquiet leur ami, ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre pour tenter de se rassurer. William Potter ne cessait de faire les cents pas, la peur se reflétait sur son visage. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'assit sur un fauteuil proche du jeune homme et le regarda d'un air pensif. Le professeur Mac Gonagall vint les rejoindre, elle se tordait nerveusement les mains. Soudain, Monsieur Potter cessa de tourner en rond, son regard se posa sur les deux camarades de son fils.

« -Dites-nous tout ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est une de vos farces qui a mal tourné ?

-Quelle potion prépariez-vous ? Demanda Madame Potter. J'ai besoin de connaître les ingrédients pour le soigner efficacement.

-Mais répondez ! S'énerva Monsieur Potter.

-Du calme, dit doucement mais fermement le Professeur Dumbledore, je suis sûr que Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin vont nous renseigner.

-Professeur, commença Rémus d'une voix un peu tremblante, je vous promets que nous n'avons rien fait…

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez rien préparé pour le bal de la rentrée ? Questionna William qui connaissait bien les habitudes des garçons.

-Si, avoua Sirius, mais ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors, quoi ?! S'énerva Monsieur Potter.

Rémus et Sirius se dévisagèrent intensément, ils ne savaient que faire. Ils ne voulaient pas trahir leur ami, mais ils devaient se confier aux adultes pour que James puisse être soigné correctement.

-Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, sortir ? Demanda le Directeur.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Célia, j'aimerais rester seul avec James, sortez, tous, s'il vous plaît.

-Il est hors de question… , commença William avant que son épouse ne l'entraîne de force vers la sortie. »

Dumbledore observa un instant l'enfant, le chant du Phénix et ses larmes l'avaient apaisé. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, une chose était certaine, aucune potion ratée, aucun empoisonnement ne pouvaient développer ainsi les pouvoirs d'un sorcier. Pourtant, James avait bel et bien les symptômes d'un empoisonnement... Qu'arrivait-il à James Potter ?

Dès son entrée à Poudlard, le Directeur avait surveillé discrètement le jeune homme, il avait tout de suite éprouvé de la sympathie pour ce jeune sorcier au grand cœur. En effet, un sang pur avait pu réunir le descendant d'une ancienne famille adepte de la magie noire, un loup-garou et un jeune sorcier peureux. Les Maraudeurs à ses yeux représentaient l'espoir, l'espoir que des jeunes gens d'origines différentes pouvaient se côtoyer et s'apprécier. Non, seulement, James était quelqu'un de bien, mais Albus avait toujours eu l'impression que le jeune homme ne se révélait pas entièrement, qu'il y avait une part d'ombre en lui. Aujourd'hui, James avait montré son vrai visage, une puissance sans mesure, une puissance pure, une puissance qui pourrait vaincre les ténèbres… Mais cela était arrivé trop tôt, le jeune sorcier n'était pas prêt à recevoir tout cet héritage magique. Quelque chose de grave s'était produit, Dumbledore en était certain, et cet évènement avait réveillé la magie. Ils allaient devoir prendre soin de James, veiller sur lui…

Albus sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vit deux yeux noisette le fixer, il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les lèvres bleutées du jeune homme. Il fit apparaître une nouvelle couverture pour tenter de réchauffer son élève. D'une main, il caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Il laissa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, espérant le réconforter.

« -James, commença doucement le Professeur Dumbledore, il n'y a que toi et moi. Je veux que tu me parles, tu as besoin de te confier pour que quelqu'un t'aide à porter ce fardeau qui te ronge.

-Rémus et Sirius, murmura le Gryffondor.

-Ce sont tous deux d'excellents amis, je te l'accorde, mais malgré tout l'amour qu'ils te portent, ce ne sont que de jeunes hommes tout comme toi… Je vais t'aider… Rémus est venu me parler de trois Mangemorts qu'il aurait aperçus dans le Château, je pense qu'il disait vrai, mais il m'a menti lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il ignorait la raison de leur présence ici. Je pense qu'ils sont venus pour toi et qu'ils sont plus ou moins responsables de ton état, ai-je tort ?

-Non, souffla doucement James.

-Sais-tu quelle potion ils ont utilisé ?

Le jeune Potter hocha lentement la tête, nul désireux de répondre.

-James, tu peux tout me dire…

-Ne dites rien à mes parents, ne dites rien à personne, je vous en prie.

-Je te le promets, James.

-_Anilus Volontae_, murmura le jeune sorcier. »

Dumbledore sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, c'était une très puissante potion de magie noire. La lueur de gaieté qui brillait habituellement dans son regard s'éteignit au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qui s'était passé. Il s'aperçut à cet instant que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux du jeune homme, alors, malgré son grand âge, Albus Dumbledore s'agenouilla devant le divan et prit le jeune sorcier dans ses bras. Tendrement, il le berça tout en caressant ses cheveux. Fumseck laissa à nouveau son chant mélodieux envahir la pièce, réchauffant le cœur des deux hommes. Les sanglots du jeune sorcier s'estompèrent. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte du Directeur tout en le remerciant du regard. Dumbledore ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de l'attrapeur, même s'il sentait que le jeune homme se sentait un peu mieux, il eut de la peine en lisant la honte dans son regard. Le vieil homme soupira, malheureusement, aucune magie, ne pouvait guérir la souffrance de son élève, seul le temps y parviendrait peut-être…

« -James, reprit doucement le Directeur, veux-tu que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête.

-Bien, mais sache qu'à tout moment, tu peux venir me trouver. Veux-tu rester à Poudlard ou rentrer chez tes parents ?

-Je veux rester à l'école, murmura le jeune homme après un instant de réflexion.

-Très bien, pour mieux évaluer le danger, je dois savoir pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi ?

-Ils… Voldemort voulait se venger de mes parents, finit-il par dire.

-Bien, Monsieur Black et toi allez vous installer dans la chambre de Préfet de Monsieur Lupin, je vais la faire aménager pour vous trois, un passage secret vous conduira de votre dortoir à cette chambre, ainsi un mot de passe vous protégera. Au moindre signe de danger, je veux que tu viennes me trouver, moi ou un Professeur, d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Par contre, je vais devoir en parler à tes parents.

-Non ! S'écria James paniqué. Vous m'aviez promis !

-Du calme, je ne vais rien leur dévoiler, mais ils doivent être prévenu que Voldemort cherche à leur nuire, ils doivent être sur leurs gardes.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Parfait, maintenant, je veux que tu prennes cette potion, elle va contrer les effets secondaires de l'_Anilus Volontae_, et que tu te reposes. Fumseck va veiller sur toi, dit le sorcier alors que le phénix venait se poser à côté de James. »

Le professeur Dumbledore attendit que le jeune homme soit endormi pour sortir de son bureau. Il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il tomba nez à nez avec les Potter. Le Directeur demanda à Rémus et Sirius d'aller veiller sur leur ami pendant son sommeil. Les adultes partirent vers le bureau du Professeur Mac Gonagall. Ils prirent rapidement place, tous étaient impatients d'avoir des explications.

« -Je n'aime pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, murmura Dumbledore, je dois vous demander pardon, Célia, William, vous m'avez confié votre fils et je n'ai pas su le protéger…

-Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? Interrogea Madame Potter.

-Vos actions contre Voldemort ont éveillé sa colère, il a décidé de vous blesser de la pire des manières.

-James ? Souffla William d'un air effrayé.

-Je suis désolé, je pensais sincèrement que les enfants étaient en sécurité à Poudlard, j'avais tort… Trois Mangemorts ont été aperçu hier dans l'école, je…

-Que lui a-t-il fait ? Coupa Célia, ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et de colère.

-Il l'a empoisonné, je lui ai administré le bon antidote tout à l'heure.

-Vous ne nous dites pas tout, fit remarquer William qui tentait de contrôler sa rage.

-J'ai promis à James de ne rien dire, il vous parlera s'il en ressent le besoin, vous ne devez pas le brusquer.

-Quelle potion ? Questionna Célia.

-Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis désolé.

-Parfait, trancha Madame Potter d'une voix froide, William va chercher James, nous rentrons au manoir.

-James souhaite rester à Poudlard, avoua Dumbledore se préparant à s'attirer les foudres maternelles.

-Quoi ! C'est hors de question ! Vous avez vous-même admit que vous ne pouviez pas le protéger ! Je ne laisserai pas mon fils ici sachant qu'à tout moment il peut souffrir ou être tué !

-Célia, je vous promets que les barrières magiques vont être renforcés, les élèves vont être surveillés plus étroitement, je veillerai personnellement sur votre fils. S'il vous plaît, James a besoin de ses amis pour le moment, il a besoin d'être ici.

-Très bien, mais cela ne sera qu'à une seule condition, exigea Monsieur Potter, acceptez l'aide des Aurors pour protéger l'école !

-William ! S'écria son épouse. James rentre avec nous ! Je veux mon fils auprès de moi !

-Alors, Albus ? Questionna le chef des Aurors tout en ignorant les cris de protestations de son épouse.

-C'est d'accord, finit par accepter le Directeur, mais seulement ceux en qui nous avons une confiance absolue, j'ai votre parole ?

Monsieur Potter le dévisagea d'un air pensif, une profonde tristesse brillait dans ses yeux.

-James doit réellement vouloir rester ici pour que vous acceptiez cette 'intrusion' dans votre école. Bien entendu, je vous promets que vous aurez votre mot à dire sur les Aurors désignés.

-William, je ne suis pas d'accord !

-Célia, même si cela est douloureux pour nous, James a fait son choix et nous devons le respecter.

-Mais c'est mon bébé, je veux…

-James est un homme, Célia. J'ai confiance en Sirius et Rémus, ils veilleront sur lui, la rassura William.

-Ils ne pourront pas lui donner l'affection d'une mère !

-Je pense que la jolie rousse de toute à l'heure, que je présume être la fameuse Lily Evans dont il ne cesse de nous parler, sera mieux le réconforter que toi, sans vouloir te vexer.

-Puisque vous vous moquez de mon avis, puis-je au moins attendre son réveil pour partir ?

-Célia, je t'en prie, ne le prends pas comme ça, je…

Monsieur Potter ne put terminer sa phrase, le Professeur Salyen et Monsieur Malfoy venaient de faire irruption dans le bureau du Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Où est-il ? Hurla le Professeur de Potion.

-De qui parlez-vous mon cher ? Demanda aimablement le Professeur Dumbledore.

-De qui je parle ! De qui je parle ! Mais de Potter ! Où est ce morveux ?

-Faites attention à vos propos Salyen, menaça Monsieur Potter dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs, vous parlez de mon fils !

-William Potter, dit doucement Malfoy, je suis heureux de voir le chef de nos Aurors parmi nous.

Tous le regardèrent surpris par ses propos, se méfiant de son ton doucereux.

-En tant que représentant de l'ordre, vous allez arrêter votre fils. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas tarder à le conduire à Azkaban.

-Personne ne touchera à James ! Se récria Célia.

-Votre cher fils a agressé aujourd'hui plusieurs de ses camarades, un professeur et moi-même, je trouve qu'il le mérite amplement. Par ailleurs, il serait intéressant de vérifier son avant-bras…

-Je vous interdits de dire que mon fils à un quelconque rapport avec votre Maître ! Cria Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous laisserais pas salir notre nom.

-N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Après tout les Malfoy sont tout aussi respectables que les Potter.

-Comment osez-vous comparer nos familles ! Espèce de…

-William ! Intervint Dumbledore en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami qui avait sorti sa baguette.

-Je comprends maintenant, murmura Malfoy, tel père, tel fils…

-Il suffit ! James Potter n'ira nulle part !

-Mais, Monsieur le Directeur, il a osé m'attaquer ! S'indigna le Directeur des Serpentards.

-Monsieur Potter n'était pas maître de ses actes, expliqua le Directeur, il a été empoisonné. Par ailleurs, nous avons tous pu remarquer que James avait été blessé par un sortilège de magie noire et qu'il avait créé un bouclier magique pour se protéger.

-Bien entendu, vous protégez encore vos chers Gryffondors, Dumbledore, accusa le Professeur de Potion. Vous ne dites rien quand ces satanés Maraudeurs s'en prennent à mes élèves mais là il est allé trop loin !

-James Potter et ses amis sont régulièrement punis, lui rappela le Professeur Mac Gonagall d'un air sévère, ils attaquent loyalement, eux !

-Que voulez-vous dire Minerva ? S'énerva le Professeur Salyen.

-Calmez-vous, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, demanda le Directeur avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Lucius Malfoy, nous allons interroger les portraits, les fantômes et les élèves, nous saurons ainsi ce qui s'est passé.

-Après tout, commença doucement Malfoy après un temps de réflexion, si vous êtes certain que Potter était sous l'influence d'une potion et qu'il ne nous a pas attaqués volontairement… Je suis prêt à oublier ce regrettable incident. Bien, il se fait tard et mes affaires m'attendent.

-Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, dit le Directeur en le raccompagnant à la porte, mais sachez Monsieur Malfoy que vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Poudlard, je ne veux plus vous voir approcher mes élèves. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent un instant du regard avant que le plus jeune ne s'éloigne réfrénant visiblement la colère qui l'habitait. Le Professeur Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers le Directeur de Serpentard, il devait calmer l'homme et la tâche lui semblait ardue. Il se tourna vers les Potter et leur proposa d'aller l'attendre dans son bureau.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures au Professeur Dumbledore pour tenter de calmer son Professeur de Potion, l'homme ne supportant pas 'l'impunité dont jouissait son agresseur' déclara qu'il quittait l'école. Le Directeur ne fit rien pour le retenir, cet homme ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis l'année passée. Toutefois, il lui lança un sort de musellement, personne extérieur à Poudlard ne devait avoir vent de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui à l'école, il agirait de même avec les élèves. Lentement, le vieil homme regagna la Grande Salle, les élèves y étaient réunis pour le repas du soir. Avant que celui-ci ne débute, il se leva pour expliquer la situation aux élèves, leur assurant que le jeune sorcier avait été empoisonné d'où les derniers évènements. Il les rassura sur l'état de santé de leur camarade et les invita ensuite à ne pas importuner Monsieur Potter lorsqu'il reprendrait les cours. Dès qu'il fut certain d'avoir bien été entendu par tous et surtout compris, le dîner put débuter.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la salle, le Directeur s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre son bureau. Il entra. James était blotti dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux, William était assis à l'autre bout du divan, les pieds de son fils sur ses genoux, il lui tenait tendrement la main et dessinait des petits cercles sur sa paume. Sirius et Rémus étaient assis devant le divan, leurs têtes s'appuyant sur le rebord de ce dernier, non loin du corps de leur ami. Tous fixaient le feu, personne ne parlait, mais Dumbledore pouvait sentir tout l'amour qui se dégageait des personnes présentes. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, leur présence suffisait à apaiser le jeune homme. A regret, les Potter se levèrent, prenant conscience de l'heure tardive. Célia demanda une dernière fois à son fils s'il voulait rentrer, mais celui-ci refusa. Après une tendre accolade et un dernier regard, Célia et William partirent, le cœur lourd.

Le Directeur se tourna alors vers Sirius et Rémus, les invitants à aller se joindre à leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle. Les deux concernés ne semblaient pas ravis de laisser leur ami, mais Dumbledore leur promit de veiller sur lui. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Albus appela un Elfe pour qu'il apporte un repas à son élève. James se contenta d'un potage qu'il avala avec réticence sous l'œil attentif du Directeur qui lui donna ensuite une potion. Le jeune sorcier se rallongea et Fumseck revint prendre place à ses côtés, le berçant de son chant. Dumbledore regarda James s'endormir.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier attrapa un vieux livre poussiéreux et commença à lire d'étranges runes tout en caressant sa longue barbe blanche. Il relut un passage avant de pousser un soupir las. Il avait besoin d'aide, il ne connaissait pas suffisamment la prophétie pour pouvoir l'interpréter correctement et puis il n'arrivait pas à lire ou à reconnaître les signes de son approche, pourtant, il était certain que l'heure était proche. Il savait à qui demander de l'aide, mais, il hésitait. Son regard se posa sur le jeune sorcier endormit, il voulait le protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir à nouveau même s'il s'en savait incapable. C'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt… L'acte infâme des Mangemorts avait poussé le jeune homme à se réfugier en une partie dangereuse de lui-même, une partie qu'il était trop jeune pour contrôler… James risquait d'être détruit par cette puissance. Le seul moyen de le sauver serait de lui retirer une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais cela ne reviendrait-il pas à ôter tout espoir au monde magique ?

Albus Dumbledore se sentait fatigué. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait le poids des années. Il savait que la vie de milliers de sorciers, de moldus, de créatures magiques dépendait de sa décision, il devait prendre une vie pour sauver le plus grand nombre… Il attrapa un bout de parchemin et traça quelques mots. Il hésitait toujours à l'envoyer, une fois cette lettre partie, elles ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Il se promit d'être prudent et de tenir James éloigner d'elles, il était hors de question qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose... Il soupira en pensant à la tête de James lorsqu'il les verrait, il était certain que les Maraudeurs ne tarderaient pas à se charger de leur cas, cela lui arracha un sourire. Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'une chouette. Il la regarda s'envoler tout en se persuadant que tout irait bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

******************************

**Chapitre 9 : La Confrérie des Prophètes**

Deux jours avaient passé durant lesquels James n'avait guère quitté le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, il s'y sentait en sécurité et appréciait la compagnie du sorcier et quand l'homme n'était pas là, Fumseck ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de retourner en cours. Il se sentait physiquement mieux, il n'avait plus de fièvre et ses pouvoirs magiques semblaient enfin s'être stabilisés. Avec l'accord de Dumbledore, il allait retourner auprès de ses amis.

Maintenant, James se tenait debout devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il appréhendait, il n'osait imaginer l'accueil que lui réserverait ses camarades. Ils devaient avoir peur de lui après ce qui s'était passé, ils risquaient de le rejeter… Faisant appel au Gryffondor qui était en lui, il poussa les portes et entra dans la salle. Un silence pesant s'installa à son apparition. James sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il n'en fit rien. Il avança dans l'allée, se dirigeant vers sa table tout en regardant la table des Professeurs où le Directeur l'encourageait du regard. Alors qu'il s'approchait de sa table, une ombre jaillit et lui sauta dessus. Ils tombèrent à la renverse alors que James essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, un grand rire parcourut la salle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Rémus aida ses amis à se relever et tous trois retournèrent s'installer à leur table.

Les discussions reprirent peu à peu leurs cours. Des Gryffondors, certains Serdaigles et Poufsouffles vinrent saluer le jeune homme. James les remercia d'un sourire, mais son regard se perdait de temps en temps vers la table des Serpentards. Il réussit enfin à croiser le regard du vert et argent, il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil, l'autre lui répondit par un discret sourire. Satisfait, James reporta son attention sur son bol de céréales. Il se levait pour se rendre à son premier cours quand Lily vint le voir, elle était accompagnée par ses deux meilleures amies.

« -Bonjour, James, le salua-t-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Susannah en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Ca va.

-Je suis contente de te voir, avoua Anjelica en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci.

-C'est pas que je veuille jouer les troubles fêtes, coupa Rémus, mais là on va être en retard ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les cachots où ils avaient un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards. Sirius lui avait raconté que Salyen avait lui aussi était frappé par sa magie, le jeune Gryffondor appréhendait de revoir le Professeur qui n'avait jamais été tendre avec eux. Ils ralentirent en apercevant des élèves agglutinés devant la porte de la classe, étonnés ils les rejoignirent. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall ne tarda pas à arriver pour les accompagner en salle d'étude, elle leur précisa que les cours de potion seraient annulés le temps que le nouveau Professeur arrive. James espéra que ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Salyen était parti, certes, il ne l'aimait pas, mais il ne tenait pas non plus à arriver à une telle extrémité.

************************

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident particulier. Les Maraudeurs étaient attablés devant leur repas en train de lire une lettre de Peter et Rémus ne put ignorer l'air distant de James. Il avait remarqué que son ami était soucieux dès qu'il s'agissait de Queudver, il avait tenté de l'interroger, mais à chaque fois James changeait habilement de sujet. Tous les élèves se turent lorsque Dumbledore apparut sur l'estrade en compagnie de quatre dames. Certains Gryffondors émirent un petit rire quand James Potter recracha son jus de citrouille sous le coup de la surprise. Le Professeur Dumbledore réclama le silence.

« -Mes chers élèves, un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Je tiens à vous informer de la venue d'invitées prestigieuses en cette école.

-Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries! Murmura James suffisamment fort pour que plusieurs de ses condisciples l'entendent.

-Réservons un accueil chaleureux à ces dames, continua Dumbledore tout en fixant le jeune Potter, laissez-moi vous présenter Madame Rose Braust, Madame Madeleine Jacobson, Madame Théodora Crown et Mademoiselle Iréna Lawler. Ces dames sont les membres les plus éminents de la Confrérie des Prophètes, cette confrérie étudie les différentes prophéties faites à travers les âges. Elles sont ici pour faire des recherches à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard et en même temps, elles donneront des conférences pour vous expliquer leurs recherches et vous parler de l'importance des prophéties. Maintenant, jeunes gens, souhaitez la bienvenue à nos invitées. »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la Grande Salle alors que ces dames prenaient place autour de la table professorale. James jeta un regard noir aux nouvelles arrivantes ce qui n'échappa pas à ses deux amis, ces derniers tentèrent de le questionner, mais il les fit taire d'un geste de la main. Sirius surveillait discrètement la table des Professeurs, il avait remarqué que la demoiselle Lawler ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets à James. Il tenta de passer en revue le nom des conquêtes du jeune homme, mais ce nom ne lui disait décidément rien du tout et puis la liste lui semblait trop longue…

***************************

A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le parc, James avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves et discutèrent avec certains. Ils arrivaient devant le fameux chêne qui était depuis quelques années leur lieu de prédilection, étrangement, il était toujours désert quand les Maraudeurs désiraient y aller, certains se demandaient s'ils n'avaient pas ensorcelé les lieux et personne ne tentait de s'y installer. Ils furent donc surpris d'y trouver Lily, Anjelica et Susannah, ils s'installèrent à leur côté et commencèrent à discuter entre eux.

« -Au fait, James, demanda doucement Lily, pour le bal, je voulais savoir si…

-Ne te fatigue pas Evans, coupa le jeune homme qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois, tu as été très claire la dernière fois…

-James, intervint Rémus, il semblerait que la dernière fois où vous vous êtes parlé…

-Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a giflé, je ne me souviens pas d'une discussion !

-Lily était en colère contre toi pour de mauvaises raisons, avoua Sirius, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai…

-Tu n'as rien à ajouter Patmol, Evans a raison, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble ! Déclara le jeune homme avant de se lever, il se dirigea vers Mademoiselle Lawler qui les observait.

Lily regarda la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle était aussi grande que James, elle loucha vers les courbes gracieuses de son corps tout en pensant à sa propre silhouette si banale. Le Capitaine des Gryffondors arriva à sa hauteur, la jeune femme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils s'éloignèrent tout en discutant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! S'écria Anjelica. Quelqu'un a lobotomisé James ou quoi ?

-Lobo quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est une expression moldue, lui expliqua la jeune fille, on lui a enlevé un bout de cerveau ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est étrange, murmura Rémus qui gardait un œil sur le jeune homme, tu connais cette fille Sirius ?

-Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

-N'empêche convalescent ou pas, je vais aller lui refaire le portrait moi ! S'écria Susannah. Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi à Lily ?

-Non, laisse, il a raison, j'aurais du lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer…

-Si vous cherchez un responsable et bien c'est moi, avoua Sirius, j'étais furieux après lui et je t'ai vu Lily, j'ai tout inventé, il n'y a jamais eu de pari entre nous à ton sujet.

-Vraiment ?

-Lily, crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'y a que toi dans son cœur !

-Et elle ? Demanda la jeune femme en désignant le couple.

-On va se renseigner, dit Rémus en se levant. Lily, les rôles se sont inversés. Tu es prête à aller vers lui, mais lui ne l'est plus. Je t'en prie, soit patiente et laisse-lui du temps, tout comme lui l'a fait avec toi. »

Après un dernier sourire réconfortant, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent pour se rapprocher discrètement du couple qui était assis sur un banc, non loin du lac. Alors que Rémus se dirigeait vers eux, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Son geste étant un peu trop vigoureux, Lunard lui tomba littéralement dessus, Sirius qui venait de sortir la cape d'invisibilité se mit à grommeler car tous deux se retrouvaient emmêlés avec cette dernière.

Patmol pesta tout en essayant de se dégager, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Rémus dans son cou et cela lui procurait des petits frissons un peu trop agréables. Il hésita entre le soulagement et le regret lorsqu'il vit Lunard se dégager, mais au dernier moment, la main sur laquelle le Préfet s'appuyait pour se relever glissa dans l'herbe et il se ré-étendit de tout son long sur le jeune Black. Ils eurent la vague impression que la cape s'était encore plus emmêlée, rapprochant leurs deux corps. Ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais ils stoppèrent bien vite leurs tentatives. Une étrange chaleur émergeait lentement dans leurs corps enlacés. Sirius bascula sur le côté et se retrouva sur son ami qui tentait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Lunard essaya de penser à autre chose, il n'en pouvait plus de sentir le corps de Patmol sur le sien, ses jambes mêlées au siennes, son bassin si proche du sien, ses lèvres effleurant son cou… Rémus écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il croisa deux orbes assombrit par le désir, il déglutit péniblement alors que le jeune Black rapprochait lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Un sourire sensuel se dessina sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il amorçait un doux mouvement du bassin, éveillant un peu plus leurs virilités. Les lèvres de Sirius se posèrent doucement sur celle du lycanthrope, leur arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Leurs langues se frôlaient pour la première fois lorsque leurs corps furent violemment séparés. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux hébétés assis contre le mur du Château, James entre eux. Un groupe de jeunes Serpentards passa devant eux, leur lançant des œillades noires, James bougea nonchalamment sa baguette et ils détalèrent en vitesse. Une fois les élèves hors de vue, James se redressa et s'avança vers l'entrée du Château, laissant seul ses deux amis. Les deux garçons étaient mal à l'aise et évitaient de se regarder. Finalement, ils prirent en silence le chemin emprunté un peu plus tôt par leur ami. Ils approchaient du hall lorsque Sirius retint Rémus.

« -Lunard, commença doucement le jeune Black, je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave, c'est oublié, coupa sèchement le jeune homme.

-Non, Rémus, attend, tu ne comprends pas… C'était agréable, très agréable, j'en avais envie, mais…

-Je ne suis pas James, conclut tristement Rémus.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, admit Sirius, je sais ce que j'éprouve pour James et je dois y renoncer pour ne pas le blesser, le perdre… Il est important pour moi Rémus et il le sera toujours.

-Je le sais.

-Mais j'éprouve aussi quelque chose pour toi… J'ai apprécié notre étreinte, je ne peux pas nier que j'ai envie de toi, lâcha Sirius qui sourit devant les joues empourprées de son ami, mais j'ai déjà blessé quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi et je ne veux pas recommencer. Laisse-moi du temps pour faire le point, s'il te plaît, pour y voir plus clair.

-Oui, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de temps, admit Rémus.

-Oui, ce qui me fait penser que nous devons régler deux ou trois choses avec Monsieur Potter, rappela Sirius en passant en mode 'manigance'.

-Ne le bouscule pas trop !

-Attends, il vient de rembarrer Evans ! Y'a de quoi s'étonner, non ?

-Ne lui en parle pas, Sirius. Je pense que James va avoir besoin de temps avant d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Il doit se sentir souillé et ne pas vouloir approcher Lily dans cet état.

Rémus stoppa ses pas, Sirius n'était plus à ses côtés. Il était adossé à un mur et était pâle comme la mort.

-Sirius, écoute-moi bien, tu n'y es pour rien. James ne t'en veut pas.

-Je lui ai fait du mal…

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Il faut que tu ressaisisses, que tu avances comme lui il le fait. Si jamais, tu baisses les bras, si tu sombres, il sombrera aussi, il ne supportera pas de te voir ainsi.

-C'est dur…

-Mais, tu peux le faire et je t'y aiderais, nous y arriverons tous les trois ensemble. »

Rémus sourit tendrement au jeune Black tout en passant une main rassurante sur sa joue, Sirius sourit enfin et ils reprirent leur route. Ils gagnèrent la Tour Gryffondor, James n'étant pas dans la Salle Commune, ils montèrent à leur dortoir, ils fermèrent bien la porte avant de gagner le passage secret. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Préfet de Rémus qui avait été aménagé pour eux. James était allongé sur son lit et feuilletait un magazine de farce et attrape. Les garçons vinrent le rejoindre.

« -Une nouvelle blague ? Demanda Sirius très intéressé.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'avec la blague du bal, nous pourrions laisser les Serpentards tranquilles ? Tenta Rémus.

-C'est pas pour eux, marmonna James.

-Pour qui ? Demanda Patmol.

-Le cercle très fermé de la Confrérie des Prophètes ! Dit Cornedrue en prenant un ton pompeux.

-Tu semblais très bien t'entendre avec l'une d'entre elles, fit remarquer Lunard.

-Pfff, souffla James tout en haussant les épaules et en se replongeant dans son magazine.

-Pourquoi tu veux t'en prendre à elles ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ce sont de vieilles biques, ce serait pas mal ça, dit-il en passant l'article au jeune Black.

-Ouais, mais je réitère ma question, pourquoi ?

-Soit vous m'aidez, soit je le fais tout seul !

-Réponds d'abord ! Ordonna Rémus.

-Et vous, dit soudain James avec un petit sourire espiègle, vous faisiez quoi tout à l'heure ?

Ses deux amis prirent une belle couleur pivoine et détournèrent la tête d'un air gêné.

-Bon, pour me remercier de vous avoir mâché le travail et vous avoir évité le groupe de Serpentards, vous allez me donner un coup de main sans poser de questions, déclara le Gryffondor. Bon, je vais prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure et soyez sages.

James sauta du lit et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-On s'est fait avoir, murmura Rémus.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu crois que la cape aurait pu s'emmêler autant autour de nous sans un petit coup de main et ma main qui a brutalement glissé sur l'herbe sèche ?

-C'était lui ?!

-Décidément, il n'arrêtera jamais, murmura Rémus tout en fixant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il est grand temps que notre Cornedrue s'occupe un peu de lui et nous allons l'y aider…

-J'aime bien ton idée, avoua Sirius sur un ton de conspirateur, on commence par quoi ? »

James entra sous l'eau brûlante, il commença à se nettoyer énergiquement. Il en était à sa 5ème douche aujourd'hui et avait toujours l'impression d'être aussi sale. Sa première journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée, si on occultait l'arrivée des folles et de leurs prophéties à la noix. Il frotta un peu plus fort sa peau rougie. Ce soir, il avait blessé Lily et cela lui faisait mal. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang retenant le cri de désespoir, relevant la tête pour que le jet de la douche fasse disparaître ses larmes et le sang. Il eut un petit rire désabusé, quelle ironie tout de même, alors qu'elle venait enfin vers lui, il ne la méritait plus. Comment pourrait-il la protéger ? Alors qu'il avait été incapable de se protéger ? Elle méritait mieux que lui, elle méritait quelqu'un d'aussi pur qu'elle…

**********************

Lily Evans était assise dans son dortoir avec ses amies qui tentaient de lui remonter le moral. Après avoir traité le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elles connaissaient, elles n'arrivaient toujours pas à rendre le sourire à leur amie.

« -Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ! Déclara soudain Lily tout en se levant pour tourner en rond autour de leurs lits.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Anjelica.

-Ce qui s'est passé dimanche, James et toute cette magie, ce n'était pas normal.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'il avait été empoisonné, lui rappela Susannah.

-Mais par qui ? S'écria Lily.

-Ils devaient sûrement préparer une potion pour leur blague de la rentrée et ça aura mal tourné, proposa Anjelica.

-Ca ne leur ai jamais arrivé, rappela Lily.

-Le Professeur Salyen est parti, il n'a jamais supporté les Maraudeurs, tenta Anjelica, peut-être qu'il a voulu se débarrasser de lui ?

-Il est au chômage, pas à Azkaban, fit remarquer Susannah.

-Il y a quelque chose qui a changé en James, continua Lily pensive, son regard n'est plus le même…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Savannah.

-Il est plus triste qu'avant, j'ai l'impression qu'il porte un masque pour ne pas montrer sa blessure. Quelque chose s'est brisé en lui…

-Tu sais, Lily, mon père est Auror, il travaille sous les ordres du père de James, expliqua Susannah, il m'a dit que le Professeur Dumbledore avait autorisé leur venue à l'école pour la protéger de Vous-savez-qui.

-Mais, Tu-sais-qui a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore, non ? On est en sécurité ici ? Intervint Anjelica.

-Les parents de James sont très connus. La famille Potter est très puissante et très respectée, je suis sûr que Vous-savez-qui doit être furieux qu'ils prennent autant partie contre lui, continua Susannah.

-Tu penses qu'il s'en est pris à James ? Demanda Lily, visiblement inquiète.

-À mon avis, oui, avoua Susannah, ça expliquerait toutes ces précautions et puis tu dois bien admettre que cette histoire de potion ratée ne tient pas la route ? »

Lily se laissa tomber entre ses deux amies, plus elle y pensait, plus le raisonnement de Susannah lui semblait juste. Elle avait mal pour le jeune homme et n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir son sourire insouciant, ses yeux rieurs… Lily repensa aux paroles de Rémus, elle voulait bien laisser du temps à James, mais lui voulait-il toujours d'elle ? Elle ne cessait de revoir cette jeune femme l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, la faisant souffrir un peu plus.

*************************

La journée du lendemain débuta d'une manière plutôt étrange aux yeux de James, il avait à peine soulevé une paupière que Sirius s'était précipité vers lui avec un petit-déjeuner. Un peu surpris, Cornedrue commença à déjeuner sous le regard bienveillant de son ami. Il faillit s'étrangler avec son lait chocolaté quand il se rendit compte que Sirius beurrait ses tartines. James était en train d'essayer d'attraper discrètement sa baguette pour voir si son ami n'était pas ensorcelé lorsque Rémus fit son apparition. Ce dernier s'approcha du lit alors que Sirius enlevait le plateau et attrapait des vêtements propres pour le jeune sorcier. Encadré par les deux sorciers, il se retrouva en peignoir dans le couloir qu'ils traversèrent pour se rendre à la salle de bain des Préfets. Ils entrèrent. La baignoire était déjà remplie, une mousse abondante cachait l'eau et des bulles multicolores volaient. Une douce musique résonnait dans la pièce. Ses amis vérifièrent qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis ils sortirent pour garder la porte, le temps qu'il prenne son bain. James resta un moment interdit, il fixait toujours la porte, ses vêtements propres dans les bras. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait arriver à ces deux là, depuis, qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient jamais agi ainsi avec lui ! Même pas lorsqu'il avait fait une chute de 10 mètres lors d'un match de Quidditch! Il posa ses affaires et décida de profiter du bain, après tout, ils l'avaient préparé…

Les Maraudeurs se rendirent à leur premier cours de la journée. Après une petite explication entre les trois garçons, Rémus et Sirius lui avaient promis de ne pas trop le materner. Ils traversaient la cour lorsque Sirius s'arrêta. James se retourna et vit son frère en train d'observer un Serpentard qui se rendait lui aussi en cours. Séverus Rogue s'était arrêté en voyant l'air de Sirius, ils avaient tous les deux sortis leurs baguettes et se dévisageaient d'un air mauvais. Peu à peu, des élèves entourèrent les deux sorciers.

« -On va être en retard, Patmol, déclara James en s'interposant entre eux. Allez, viens !

Un étrange silence s'abattit sur la cour, tous les élèves regardaient James Potter comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes. Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers Sirius et attrapa son bras pour l'entraîner vers la salle de classe.

-Mais, James ! Protesta ce dernier en tentant de se dégager.

-On va être en retard ! Répéta Cornedrue.

-Tu devrais tenir un peu mieux ton chien en laisse, Potter ! S'écria Rogue.

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas trop me chercher, sinon, je le lâche ! Menaça James.

-Crois-tu réellement que ce traître à son sang me fait peur ?!

-Non, mais, je vais lui refaire le portrait ! Cria Sirius en s'élançant vers le Serpentard, aussitôt, Rémus vint aider James qui avait failli voler dans les airs.

-Vous allez vous calmer tous les deux ou je vous assure que vous aurez à faire à moi ! Gronda James. Maintenant, Sirius, je vais te lâcher et on va en cours, sinon Mac Go va nous tuer. Quant à toi, Servilus, va te trouver un bon shampooing !

-On se retrouvera Potter ! Jura Rogue d'un ton mauvais alors que les trois garçons s'éloignaient. »

James entra dans la salle de classe et rejoignit sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire au fond et près de la fenêtre. Rémus et Sirius le rejoignirent rapidement tout en lui lançant des regards intrigués. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall entra dans la salle de classe et demanda aux élèves de la suivre, leur emploi du temps était légèrement modifié, tous les élèves de septième années devaient se retrouver dans la Grande Salle pour une conférence avec les membres de la Confrérie des Prophètes. Tous apprécièrent ce changement de programme, sauf James qui se rendit à la salle en traînant des pieds. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Ses amis le regardèrent avec un petit sourire se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Le silence se fit dans la salle lorsque les 4 dames montèrent sur l'estrade, James vit du coin de l'œil les professeurs prendre place dans un coin de la salle. Un long discours somnolant commença alors pour lui, en effet, Cornedrue venait de remarquer avec horreur que les élèves semblaient intéressés par ces idioties. Tout du moins, pour la gente masculine, il pensa que c'était plutôt les charmes d'Iréna qui les tenaient éveillés. En effet, c'était elle qui parlait la plupart du temps, les trois autres intervenaient parfois.

Madame Braust était une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, ses cheveux tout aussi sombres se mêlaient à son corsage. Elle lui rappelait étrangement un personnage de film qu'il avait vu avec Rémus, ce dernier l'avait entraîné de force dans un cinéma moldu en lui disant que c'était amusant ! La Famille…, bref, il ne se souvenait pas du nom et ce n'était pas bien grave.

Madame Jacobson devait avoir le même âge que son amie, elle était blonde et un peu ronde, mais une grande gentillesse émanait d'elle, c'était bien la seule qu'il appréciait…

Son regard se posa sur le dernier membre du groupe, Madame Théodora Crown, James l'observa. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette femme, qui avait fêté ses 60 ans il y a quelques mois, ne faisait pas son âge. Elle n'avait rien à envier à ses amies, quelques mèches blanches parsemaient sa chevelure brune qui était attachée en un chignon assez sophistiqué. Elle appartenait à l'une des plus anciennes familles d'Angleterre, tout comme les Potter, pensa aussitôt James amer, cette fierté se lisait dans chacun de ses gestes, dans son maintien de tête altier. À ses yeux, elle était supérieure à tous, personne ne pouvait présenter un arbre généalogique aussi impressionnant que le sien.

Le jeune Potter savait très bien pourquoi elle était là, Dumbledore avait quelque chose derrière la tête et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ! James en eut assez. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette et visa soigneusement. Il jubila presque lorsqu'il vit que Madame Crown allait prendre la parole. La dame s'approcha du bord de l'estrade et désigna la fresque qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

« -Comme vous pouvez le constater avec ces dessins, commença-t-elle, le plus important dans _le Quidditch_…

Madame Crown se tut et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

-Excusez-moi, comme je vous disais le plus important dans _le_ _Quidditch_…

-Tout va bien Théodora ? Demanda le Professeur Dumbledore en se levant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Albus je parle de _Prophéties_ alors que je veux parler de _Quidditch_ !

-Oui, nous pouvons parler Quidditch, si vous le souhaitez, j'aime assez ce sport, confia le Directeur, mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre le Quidditch et cette fresque ?

-Albus ! S'énerva la femme en prenant une jolie teinte rouge. Je n'arrive plus à dire le mot _Quidditch_ !

-Vous y arrivez très bien, assura le Professeur dont les yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Questionna Madame Jacobson.

-Je ne sais pas, se désespéra Madame Crown.

-Dites le mot : Prophétie, lui demanda le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-_Quidditch_.

-Non, dit Madame Jacobson. Tu dois dire : Prophétie.

-Mais je dis _Quidditch_ ! C'est impossible, je hais ça, les Prophéties, c'est tellement ingrat !

Des rires de plus en plus bruyants parcouraient la Grande Salle, même le Professeur Dumbledore avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Madame Crown balaya la salle du regard, tentant de faire taire les élèves, ses amies essayaient de la faire asseoir tout en parlant de surmenage, de fatigue… Tout à coup, Madame Crown se leva. Une lueur de compréhension se dessinant dans ses yeux, elle s'avança vers le rebord de l'estrade tout en fouillant la salle du regard.

-Potter ! Hurla-t-elle tout en fonçant vers le jeune sorcier.

Les élèves surpris se turent immédiatement et regardèrent la sorcière foncer sur le Maraudeur qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou.

-Reviens, ici ! Potter ! Enlève ce sort, immédiatement !

-Mais quel sort ? Questionna le jeune homme avec un air innocent et en stoppant sa course.

-C'est à cause de toi que je ne peux plus dire le mot _Quidditch_ ! Arrange ça immédiatement !

-Jamais je n'aurais osé faire ça et cela me peine que vous m'en pensiez capable, dit-il une main posée sur son cœur.

-Alors pourquoi t'enfuyais-tu ?

-Avec vous, Madame, j'ai appris à garder mes distances. D'ailleurs, si vous vouliez bien reculer de quelques pas, vous êtes dans mon périmètre de sécurité.

-Tu es aussi arrogant, stupide,…

-Insignifiant, indigne, une erreur de la nature, récita James avant de demander d'un ton moqueur, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai du en oublier.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père !

-A ce qu'il paraît !

Les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent un instant, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs et on se demandait lequel allait donner le premier coup. James vit le Professeur Dumbledore accompagné d'Iréna s'approcher d'eux, d'un geste rapide, Cornedrue leva le sort.

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, demanda Iréna, grand-mère, je suis certaine que James va lever son sortilège.

-J'ai rien fait ! Protesta le sorcier.

-Allons, James, remplacer Prophétie par Quidditch c'est ta signature, lui fit remarquer Iréna avec un sourire.

-Je sais, mais là c'est elle qui ne va pas bien, l'âge peut-être, finit-il par murmurer tout en singeant la folie.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi, Potter ! S'écria Madame Crown. Je sais parfaitement que c'est ton sort qui me fait dire le mot Quidditch à la place de Prophétie ! Alors, arrête-le immédiatement !

-Que venez-vous de dire, très chère ? Demanda Dumbledore. Répétez : Prophétie ?

-Prophétie, répéta Madame Crown avant de se rendre compte que tout était redevenu normal.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Soupira James d'un ton compatissant. La vieillesse et la sénilité, si c'est pas triste !

-Tu vas me le payer ! Promit Madame Crown. Albus, j'exige qu'il soit puni !

-Mais, Théodora, nous n'avons pas la preuve que James ait fait quoi que ce soit et même si c'était le cas, voyez-le comme un geste pour attirer votre attention.

Le Directeur dissimula un fou rire en voyant les deux sorciers qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était fou.

-Allons, Théodora, vous pourriez faire un effort et l'appeler par son prénom ?

-Non, mais ça va pas ! S'écria James. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette harpie !

-Harpie ? Comment oses-tu espèce de petit morveux !

-Silence ! Cria Iréna. Cessez de vous donner en spectacle, nous règlerons ce différent plus tard. Reprenons la conférence, d'accord ?

-Je peux aller prendre l'air, Professeur ? Demanda James au Directeur tout en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

-Oui, Monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Black et Monsieur Lupin vous accompagneront avec joie.

-Je me joindrais à eux, je ne tiens pas à laisser ces trois là seuls, dit un homme qui se tenait jusque-là dans un coin de la pièce.

-Papa ! S'étonna James.

-Théodora, Iréna, les salua Monsieur Potter, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Bonjour, William, répondit Iréna en l'embrassant.

Madame Crown se contenta de détailler le nouveau venu avec un regard noir avant de tourner les talons. Monsieur Potter, nullement vexé par son comportement, passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

-Nous serions très heureux de vous avoir à dîner, Théodora et toi. Célia sera ravie de vous revoir.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, comme nous logeons à Poudlard, nous pourrions emmener James.

-Pitié ! Maugréa ce dernier.

-Allez, venez, dit Monsieur Potter en entraînant son fils et ses amis vers la sortie. »

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le parc, James poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent caresser son visage. Ils se dirigèrent vers le chêne et s'assirent. Cornedrue jeta un regard à son père, il attendait toujours le discours moralisateur, au lieu de cela il croisa ses yeux rieurs.

« -Tu as fait fort cette fois, dit-il avant de rire, je dois admettre que c'était réellement amusant de la voir s'agiter ainsi. Par contre, il vaut mieux que ta mère ne soit pas au courant !

-Tu ne lui diras rien ? Demanda son fils.

-Non, cela restera entre nous.

-Vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Questionna Sirius d'un ton bougon, il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart.

-Tu n'as rien dit ? S'étonna Monsieur Potter.

-Y'a pas de quoi s'en vanter, maugréa son fils.

-Madame Crown est la grand-mère de James et Iréna est sa cousine.

-Seul point positif de l'histoire, lâcha James.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Sirius.

-Mais… Vous ne semblez pas en bon terme ? Remarqua timidement Rémus.

-Théodora a toujours eu une très haute opinion de sa lignée, il faut savoir que les sorciers appartenant à la Confrérie se marient souvent entre eux, resserrant ainsi les liens qui les unissent et se préservant de tous ceux qu'ils trouvent indignes, selon leur terme. Elle a été ravie que sa fille aînée Kareena épouse un Lawler, par contre, Célia est tombée amoureuse de moi d'où notre mésentente.

-Pourtant, la famille Potter est une des plus reconnues d'Angleterre ? Fit remarquer Sirius.

-Tout comme les Black, mais nos deux familles ne sont pas férues de Prophéties et nous ne leur accordons qu'une importance secondaire, voilà où est le problème, expliqua William. Nous pensions qu'avec le temps, elle se calmerait mais ça n'a pas été le cas… A la naissance de James, Célia était persuadée qu'elle allait partager notre joie et ferait un effort, là encore nous nous trompions. Les choses ont empirés lorsqu'en grandissant James est devenu mon portrait craché, il n'a que les yeux de sa mère. Depuis, Théodora agit comme si Iréna était son unique petit enfant. Nous ne nous voyons que pour quelques rares occasions, en général, Célia leur rend visite seule.

-Comment Madame Potter peut la supporter ? Demanda Sirius qui pensait à sa propre situation.

-C'est différent, répondit Monsieur Potter comprenant qu'il parlait aussi de lui, disons que ta mère ne te porte pas dans son cœur, mais Théodora continue à aimer sa fille et Célia aime sa mère. »

Sirius et Rémus secouèrent la tête, William leur sourit pour les rassurer, il était habitué à être traité ainsi. Par contre, il tolérait mal que Théodora s'en prenne à James. Il se rappelait encore lorsque du haut de ses trois ans, son petit bonhomme avait réclamé un câlin à sa grand-mère qui l'avait rejeté. Il avait failli la transformer en descente de lit, Célia l'avait retenu. Elle avait alors pour la première fois menacé sa mère claquer définitivement la porte si elle n'avait pas plus de reconnaissance pour son mari et son fils. Théodora s'était excusée. En présence de sa fille, elle se comportait avec eux de manière froide et distante, mais lorsque Célia n'était pas là elle devenait agressive et blessante. William s'en moquait, cela ne le touchait plus, mais James n'était pas aussi endurci. Son fils avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Iréna avait droit à toutes les attentions et pas lui… Monsieur Potter observa James, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu passer par la tête à Dumbledore, il savait très bien qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ! Il soupira et décida de changer les idées à son fils en proposant une partie de Quidditch. Un sourire illumina le visage de James avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers le terrain.

************************

Les élèves étaient toujours médusés par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux. Madame Crown et Mademoiselle Lawler reprirent leur place sur l'estrade, l'une était toujours furieuse… La conférence se termina sans incident particulier. Avant de libérer les élèves, elles demandèrent si certains avaient des questions à poser. Lily Evans leva la main.

« -Oui, Mademoiselle ?

-Tout à l'heure vous parliez d'animaux légendaires et magiques qui apparaissaient dans des prophéties, y-en-a-t-il une qui parle d'un cerf ?

-Quel genre de cerf ? Lui demanda Iréna les yeux brillants.

-Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle, coupa Madame Crown, mais il n'existe rien de tel. Bien, si personne d'autre n'a de questions, je vous remercie pour votre attention et à bientôt jeunes gens.

La salle se vida peu à peu. Susannah et Anjelica avaient faits quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que leur amie ne les suivait pas. Elles la rejoignirent, elle discutait avec le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est exact, Miss Evans, répondait le Directeur, j'ai moi aussi entendu parler de cette légende, mais je ne sais si elle a un rapport quelconque avec une Prophétie.

-Dans un livre que j'ai lu à la bibliothèque, on y faisait référence. Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas voulu en parler ? Demanda la Préfète.

-Excusez-moi, dit Iréna en se mêlant à la conversation, pourquoi avez-vous parlé d'un cerf ?

-Lily est pratiquement tombée sous le charme de l'une de ses bêtes, se moqua gentiment Anjelica, on pensait même la faire admettre à Sainte Mangouste !

La jeune fille se tut en voyant le regard meurtrier de ses deux amies.

-Allons discuter ailleurs, proposa Iréna en voyant sa grand-mère les surveiller.

Le Professeur Dumbledore leur proposa d'aller boire un thé dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Iréna étaient installées dans un fauteuil avec une tasse fumante à la main et une part de gâteau au citron dans l'autre.

-Racontez-moi cette histoire, demanda Iréna.

-C'est stupide, marmonna Lily en rougissant.

-Cela m'intéresse, l'encouragea la jeune femme, je vous en prie.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu, cela remonte à trois ans. Je me promenais près de la Forêt Interdite lorsque j'entendis une plainte. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû y aller, mais je suis entrée dans la forêt. J'ai trouvé un faon blessé, j'ai soigné sa patte et il est partit rejoindre sa mère qui était non loin. J'ai voulu rentrer à Poudlard mais un épais brouillard s'est levé. Je n'y voyais rien, j'étais perdue. C'est alors que je l'ai vu. Un cerf magnifique qui était auréolé d'une douce lumière blanche, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'enfuir, mais il est venu vers moi et m'a ramené à l'école. Après je l'ai aperçu un soir lors d'une ronde, le temps que je sorte dans le parc, il avait disparu. La dernière fois s'était avant les vacances d'été. J'étais assise au bord du lac, j'étais triste. Il est apparu comme par magie et est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il est resté jusqu'à ce que je sois plus sereine.

-Vous pouvez me le décrire ? Demanda Iréna.

-Il est grand. Au début, j'ai cru que son pelage était blanc et brillant, mais ce devait être le brouillard… Quand je l'ai revu, il était d'un beau marron, il a 5 bois sur la tête, il est vraiment majestueux.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange chez lui ? Interrogea Iréna de plus en plus intéressée.

-Oh, si ! Une de ses pattes de devant est blanche !

Une lueur illumina soudain le regard de Mademoiselle Lawler ce qui n'échappa pas au Professeur Dumbledore.

-Et maintenant, Iréna, peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer ? Proposa le Professeur.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, les dévisageant tour à tour.

-Ecoutez, ce que je vais vous révéler doit absolument rester secret, il en va de l'avenir ! J'ai confiance en vous Albus et aussi en cette demoiselle car James m'a dit le plus grand bien d'elle, mais promettez-moi que jamais vous ne répèterez ce que je vais vous dire !

-Je vais lancer un sort si vous êtes d'accord, Miss Evans ? »

Lily hocha la tête et le Directeur lança le sort. Après quelques secondes de silence, Iréna commença son récit sous les yeux ahuris de deux sorciers.

*************************

Lord Voldemort était furieux. Il n'était toujours pas mort ! Pourquoi ce maudit gamin n'était pas mort ? Il aurait dû se tuer après ce qui s'était passé ! Mais, non, il était écrit que les Potter devaient toujours contrecarrer ses plans ! Personne n'avait jamais osé le défier ainsi ! Même le jeune Black ne semblait pas avoir été affecté ! Ils auraient du être détruits ! Il aurait du souffrir, tellement souffrir qu'il se serait donné la mort… Et l'Auror William Potter aurait tout perdu, il aurait comprit ce qu'il en coûtait de se dresser contre le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ! Il jeta un regard noir sur ses Mangemorts rassemblés à ses pieds, il pouvait sentir leur peur et cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

« -Sortez tous ! Sauf toi Lucius ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les Mangemorts sortirent rapidement, trop heureux de ne pas subir le courroux de leur Maître et certains de ne plus jamais revoir le jeune Malfoy. Ce dernier se tenait à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tremblant de tous ses membres et tentant de réfréner son envie de fuir.

-Que s'est-il passé, Lucius ? Demanda le Mage Noir d'une voix dangereusement douce. Mon plan était parfait, il aurait du fonctionner… Alors ?

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous souhaitiez Maître, assura le Mangemort.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, Lucius, affirma le Maître, approche. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'approcha lentement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une peur terrible lui nouait les entrailles, il savait que sa vie n'était suspendue qu'à un fil et que personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Il s'agenouilla devant l'homme assit sur un trône aussi sombre et impressionnant que lui.

Lord Voldemort était un homme plutôt séduisant, ses cheveux châtains ondulaient légèrement et étaient coupés court, ses traits étaient fins, sa peau avait une pâleur sans égale. Le plus effrayant dans ce personnage était sans nul doute ses yeux, ces derniers étaient semblables à ceux des serpents, deux fentes qui fixaient leur proie. Ces deux fentes jaunes étaient entourées d'un noir intense qui tranchait avec la cornée de l'œil qui était d'un rouge sang.

Lucius frissonna en sentant le regard acéré de son Maître se mêler au sien. Malfoy sut alors ce qui allait se passer. Lord Voldemort entra dans son esprit et fouilla. Il tenta de contrôler ses souvenirs, il ne fallait pas que son Maître sache ce qui s'était passé. Il aperçut Black sortir de la salle, un sourire niais sur le visage. Il se vit entrer à son tour, se diriger lentement vers Potter. Il ressentit à nouveau du désir pour ce corps sans défense, l'envie de lui faire mal. Soudain, les images se brouillèrent, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de dissiper le malaise qui le saisissait. Il rouvrit les paupières, il était de nouveau devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait du mal à contenir sa rage.

« -Comment as-tu osé, Lucius ? Lâcha le Mage noir. _Doloris_.

Le corps de Malfoy fut prit de violentes secousses, il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des dizaines d'épées à travers le corps, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

-C'est à cause de toi que mon plan a échoué ! Vociféra le Maître. Seul Black devait le toucher ! Il aurait été brisé par son meilleur ami et non par un ennemi sur lequel il pourra se venger ! C'est la vengeance qui le tient debout et je ne peux le tolérer ! _Doloris_ !

-Potter n'est pas animé par la vengeance, murmura Lucius.

-Que me caches-tu encore ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Legimens_ ! »

Lord Voldemort se tenait cette fois à ses côtés. A leurs pieds gisaient plusieurs Serpentards ainsi que son corps et celui du Professeur Salyen. Lucius suivit le regard de son Maître qui semblait totalement fasciné.

Doucement, le Mage Noir s'approcha du bouclier magique qui protégeait James Potter. Ils n'étaient que dans un souvenir mais il pouvait ressentir une puissance extraordinaire. Il fit le tour de la sphère et tenta de glisser une main à l'intérieur, il ne devait pas y avoir d'interférence, pourtant, il ne put s'approcher. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de l'esprit du Mangemort qui se recroquevilla sur le sol à cause de la douleur. Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, certaines plus dérangeantes que d'autres. Il repensait à une Prophétie, quelque chose de très ancien. Comme beaucoup d'autres sorciers, il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un conte, une légende, mais après ce qu'il venait de voir il doutait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, le danger serait trop grand si cela était vrai… Il appela des Mangemorts de confiance, ils devaient aller récupérer ce vieux parchemin qui se trouvait, d'après ses souvenirs, dans un vieux château en Ecosse gardé par une Confrérie.

Une fois ses fidèles partis, il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Une légère plainte attira son attention, Lucius, il l'avait presque oublié… Certes, le sorcier lui avait désobéi, mais il lui avait tout de même apporté une information capitale, il allait donc l'épargner cette fois… Une idée venait de se former dans son esprit. James Potter ne contrôlait pas la situation, il était beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimenté… Il serait facile de déstabiliser, de briser cet esprit innocent, alors, il serait sien ! Il fit venir les autres Mangemorts qui entrèrent et se prosternèrent devant lui.

« -Mes chers amis, notre groupe va s'agrandir, nous allons avoir une nouvelle recrue, quelqu'un de très puissant. Trouvez-moi rapidement un moyen de le soustraire à la surveillance du vieux fou. Dans très peu de temps, nous détiendrons l'arme qui nous permettra enfin d'asseoir notre suprématie, mais pas qu'en Angleterre, dans le monde entier ! Grâce à lui, les sangs purs régneront enfin ! Dans peu de temps, James William Potter sera des nôtres ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

***************************

**Chapitre 10 : La Prophétie**

« -Merlin était le plus grand sorcier que le monde n'ait jamais connu, grâce à lui les sorciers, les hommes, toutes les créatures magiques vécurent une époque bénie. De son vivant, il apporta paix, amour et prospérité à tous les peuples. Il était respecté par tous les êtres, même ceux peuplant des contrées obscures. On raconte que dans ses derniers jours, alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient, Merlin eut une vision, il vit l'avenir des hommes et fut terrifié.

_A l'aube du nouveau millénaire, un Mage Noir s'élèvera, personne ne sera à l'abri de sa cruauté. Le monde des hommes et le monde magique verront apparaître le règne des ténèbres sans pouvoir l'empêcher. La mort, la douleur, la peur deviendront le quotidien de chacun. _

Merlin désespéré par ce qu'il vit souhaita une dernière fois aider ceux qu'il avait toujours aimé, toutes ces créatures qui avaient peuplé sa longue existence. On dit qu'il réunit ses dernières forces et qu'il les transmit à un sorcier qui lui était apparu en rêve.

_A travers le temps et l'espace ma magie voyagera pour se mêler à celle de l'enfant nouveau-né. Au fil des ans, l'enfant développera un héritage magique puissant et mal connu par le monde de la magie. Une ancienne force oubliée sera éveillée. Avec cet enfant, je vous donne l'espoir. De son sang viendra la victoire du bien sur le mal, de la lumière sur les ténèbres, d'un Enfant sur le Mage Noir. » _

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le cerf ? Demanda Lily quand Iréna eut terminé son récit.

-Peu de gens savent que Merlin était un animagus, il se transformait en cerf et déambulait dans la forêt de Dean. C'était le plus majestueux cerf qu'il n'ait jamais été donné de voir, il portait 5 bois sur la tête et avait un pied de devant blanc. Des gens égarés apercevaient une lueur ayant la forme de l'animal qui les guidait, si des brigands attaquaient des voyageurs, un cerf entouré d'un halo magique les faisait fuir. La rumeur courut que la forêt de Dean était hantée, mais aussi qu'elle protégeait les honnêtes gens. Les descendants de Merlin gardèrent jalousement la Prophétie, guettant l'arrivée de l'élu qu'ils savaient être de leur sang. Ils créèrent la Confrérie des Prophètes pour camoufler leur but premier.

-Donc, le cerf que j'ai vu serait un animagus ? S'étonna Lily.

-Je pense que c'est l'enfant que nous cherchons, avoua Iréna, enfin, il doit presque être adulte maintenant.

-Mademoiselle Evans, dit le Directeur, je pense que Mademoiselle Lawler a répondu à vos attentes.

-Oui, je vous remercie Mademoiselle, je vous promets que je garderai tout ceci pour moi.

-J'en suis sûre, j'ai confiance en vous. Et si jamais vous revoyez le cerf, dites-lui de venir me trouver, parlez-lui de la Prophétie, il a confiance en vous.

-Merci, au revoir, Mademoiselle, au revoir, Professeur.

Lily ouvrit la porte du bureau pour sortir, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un sorcier qui semblait aussi âgé que le Professeur Dumbledore. Il portait une longue robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles, un chapeau de la même couleur d'où s'échappait une épaisse chevelure blanche qui traînait presque par terre. Ses yeux étaient du même vert que ceux de Lily et elle put y lire la même gentillesse que dans ceux de son Directeur.

-Bonjour, Monsieur, le salua la Préfète avant de sortir.

-Charmante enfant, murmura l'homme en la regardant s'éloigner, puis il entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Charles, s'écria Iréna, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ! Cela fait des semaines que vous ne nous avez pas donné de nouvelles !

-Bonjour Iréna, dit l'homme en la serrant dans ses bras, Albus, comment vas-tu mon ami ?

-Je vais très bien, Charles, je te remercie. Quel bon vent t'amène à Poudlard ?

-Je me demandais si tu allais bien. J'ai appris que tu avais invité mes trois vipères préférées en tes murs auprès d'innocents élèves !

-En réalité, c'était toi que je voulais voir, mais personne ne savait où te trouver, reprocha gentiment Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-Elles ne t'ont pas trop importuné j'espère ? Elles sont parfois tellement insupportables que j'ai décidé de prendre des vacances loin de tout et surtout de ces trois pies !

-Il est beau le grand chef de la Confrérie ! Se moqua Iréna.

-Toi, par contre, tu m'as manqué, dit Charles d'un air penaud.

-Et bien, je vais voir si je peux vous pardonner, réfléchit la jeune femme tout en riant.

-Alors, mon cher Albus, quelle folie t'a poussé à monter ce petit stratagème pour m'obliger à interrompre mes vacances ?

-Je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore est très intéressé par LA Prophétie, confia Iréna.

-Comment peux-tu être au courant d'une chose que tu es censé ignorer ? Interrogea Charles.

-La Confrérie protège l'Elu, lâcha le Directeur, vous pensez que l'Elu est Iréna, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais à quel point tu m'énerves ?! Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais la réponse ?

-Calme-toi, Charles, j'étais plus ou moins au courant pour la Prophétie et tout le monde sait que la famille Crown est l'une des lignées la plus proche de Merlin. Iréna, malgré son jeune âge, a vite été intégrée à votre cercle très fermé, il n'était donc pas très dur d'en tirer des conclusions.

-Tu voulais me voir pour me dire ça ? S'étonna le sorcier.

-Que se passerait-il si vous vous trompiez ? Si Iréna n'était pas l'Elue ?

-Les signes parlent d'eux-mêmes, Iréna est l'Elue.

-Je ne le pense pas, affirma Dumbledore soudain très sérieux.

-Tu te trompes, Iréna a été éduquée pour recevoir cet héritage, elle …

-Il y a un cerf qui se promène dans la Forêt Interdite, coupa Iréna, un cerf qui ressemble à tous les portraits de Merlin sous sa forme animale.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau, le visage du chef de la Confrérie passa par divers sentiments : la surprise, la réflexion et finalement l'interrogation.

-Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'un animagus ? Demanda Charles. L'as-tu vu, Albus ?

-Je n'ai pas eu cette chance, mais la jeune fille que tu as croisé en entrant l'a rencontré à plusieurs reprises.

-Cela ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, imagines-tu un enfant capable de se transformer ? Ce serait de la folie ! C'est impossible !

-Il y a eu des faits étranges ces derniers temps, avoua Dumbledore en se levant pour aller caresser Fumseck, des faits qui m'ont fait penser à la Prophétie… Je me suis demandé si certains de mes élèves étaient capables d'accomplir une telle prouesse magique…

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais d'après les propos de Lily, elle l'a vu pour la première fois il y a 3 ans, admettons que l'élève soit en 7ème année actuellement, il est impensable qu'un 4ème année ait pu réussir à devenir un animagus ! Fit remarquer Iréna.

-J'y ai bien réfléchi, il est possible que poussé par l'envie d'aider un ami en détresse, de le soulager, une personne ait accompli des prouesses et qu'il y ait aidé ses amis à y parvenir aussi.

-Tu penses que certains de tes élèves sont des animagus non déclarés ?

-Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que certains en seraient capables, je n'ose imaginer les risques qu'ils ont pris…

-Vas-tu te décider à me dire à qui tu penses ? S'impatienta Charles.

-Je pense qu'Iréna le sait, dit Albus en dévisageant la jeune femme.

-C'est étrange, mais j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je n'étais pas l'Elue, révéla Iréna comme soulagée, j'ai toujours su que c'était lui.

-Lui ?

-Patience, Charles, demanda Albus, laisse-moi un peu de temps. Cela risque de changer la vie d'un étudiant auquel je tiens énormément. Iréna, pourriez-vous garder vos soupçons pour vous ?

-Bien sur, Professeur, mais n'oubliez pas que le temps nous manque.

-Je le sais, mon enfant, je le sais, mais tout ceci se passe à un très mauvais moment, j'ai peur que nous ne le détruisions plus qu'autre chose ! »

**********************

James se sentait plus léger depuis qu'il avait fait une partie de Quidditch avec son père et ses amis. Son père était rentré chez eux et il priait pour qu'il ne parle pas de sa petite farce à sa mère, Célia Potter pouvait être effrayante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Le jeune Gryffondor soupira, il aurait le temps de s'en préoccuper plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait réussi à tromper la vigilance de ses deux gardes du corps et se rendait tranquillement vers la Tour d'Astronomie espérant bien y croiser quelqu'un… Il venait de s'engager dans un couloir sombre pour prendre un raccourci lorsqu'une ombre surgit et lui barra le passage.

« -Alors, Potter, on fait courir les vieilles dames ?

-Tu es jaloux Rogue ? Demanda James d'un ton moqueur.

-De toi ? Jamais ! S'indigna l'autre. Je…

-Chut ! Tais-toi ! Quelqu'un vient ! »

Le Gryffondor saisit la main du Serpentard et l'entraîna derrière une tapisserie, il donna le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel obscur, James guida le vert et argent. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver à un autre étage. Après avoir vérifié l'absence d'élèves, ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Rogue verrouilla la porte, il était hors de question qu'on le trouve en compagnie d'un Gryffondor et surtout celui-là ! James alla s'asseoir sur le bureau du Professeur, alors que l'autre prenait place sur une chaise en face. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux élèves, ils avaient plus l'habitude des insultes que d'une conversation civilisée_._

« -Comment vas-tu ? Demanda James. Tu me parais plus fatigué que la dernière fois.

-Il prépare quelque chose, murmura Séverus anxieux, je n'assiste pas à toutes leurs réunions, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était furieux de son échec.

Le Gryffondor pâlit, c'était la première fois que le Serpentard faisait référence à ce qui s'était passé. James frissonna, ainsi, ce n'était pas terminé.

-As-tu… As-tu entendu ce …

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, mais si j'apprends quoique ce soit, tu le sauras.

-Merci.

-En attendant soit prudent.

-Toi aussi, Sév. »

James retint un sourire en voyant le jeune sorcier rougir, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il provoquait cet état juste avec un petit surnom. Il eut le sentiment que c'était la première fois que Séverus recevait autant de marques d'affection et cela l'attrista. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau où se trouvait le Serpentard. James l'observa longuement, il put voir le malaise de son ami face à son regard. Sans un mot, le Gryffondor se rapprocha et l'obligea à se lever avant de le prendre dans ses bras, il le serra fortement contre lui, tentant de réchauffer son cœur blessé.

Le vert et argent fut dans un premier temps surpris par le comportement du Gryffondor, il ne savait que faire, ni comment réagir. Une douce chaleur réconfortante commença à l'envahir alors que l'autre sorcier resserrait son étreinte. Lentement, Rogue se détendit et se laissa aller dans ses bras rassurants. Séverus laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du jeune Potter, puis, enhardit, il s'avança vers son cou. Ses lèvres touchaient presque la peau douce du jeune homme qu'il rêvait de goûter. A chaque respiration, il pouvait s'imprégner de son odeur à la fois douce et si masculine. Trop de sentiments se mêlaient en lui, il perdait pied, personne n'avait été aussi tendre avec lui, jamais il n'avait connu une telle étreinte. C'était la première fois en 17 années que Séverus Rogue se sentait aimé.

Doucement, Séverus rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés pour mieux savourer cet instant, ses lèvres remontèrent le long du cou de James, ne faisant que l'effleurer. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur des lèvres du rouge et or auquel il jeta un regard empli de questions, il ne croisa que douceur et amour. Alors ses lèvres vinrent effleurer celles de l'autre élève, il l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis ne sentant pas de résistance, il voulut approfondir leur baiser. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque le jeune Potter entrouvrit ses lèvres l'invitant à découvrir la chaleur de sa bouche, sa langue vint à la rencontre de sa semblable et la caressa. Il enserra la taille du Gryffondor, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il sentit les mains de James se poser sur ses épaules, délicatement, Cornedrue le repoussa. Un sentiment de panique et de honte s'empara du Serpentard qui venait de prendre conscience qu'il était allé trop loin. Ne sachant comment réagir, il recula et s'apprêta à prendre la fuite, mais une poigne ferme le retint. Il jeta un regard au jeune sorcier, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi doux, un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage. D'un geste sûr, James le reprit dans ses bras.

« -Je serais toujours là pour toi, Sév, murmura James à son oreille, je serais ton ami, ton confident, ton frère si tu le souhaites, mais, je ne pourrais pas être ton amant.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le Serpentard.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu en avais envie et quelque part je le désirais aussi, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais y avoir plus.

-A cause d'elle, lâcha Séverus avant de le regretter.

-Oui, je l'aime, mais elle ne sera jamais mienne, avoua le Gryffondor.

-Tu…

-Chut, Sév, laisse-toi aller, repose-toi. »

James se laissa tomber doucement sur le sol entraînant le vert et argent qui se blottit un peu plus dans son étreinte. Séverus réalisa alors à cet instant que James utilisait sa magie, elle les enveloppait tous deux. Grâce à elle, le rouge et or pénétrait ses défenses, il réussissait à réchauffer son cœur glacé, à lui donner de l'espoir. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se sentait mieux, il était prêt à reprendre son masque pour essayer de rester en vie. Il allait retourner auprès du Maître, un nouvel espoir brillant dans son cœur, une force inconnue l'habitant. Dorénavant, il avait un but, sauver celui qui lui avait tendu la main malgré la blessure qu'il avait causée. Il se sentait prêt à défier le Maître lui-même si cela lui permettait de sauver le Gryffondor. A regret, il s'arracha à son étreinte chaude et aimante pour aller se perdre dans le froid et la douleur.

*************************

Sirius s'étira, il se demanda un instant où il était. Il se souvenait de la partie de Quidditch avec Monsieur Potter, ensuite, ils étaient revenus à leur dortoir. James leur avait dit qu'il allait prendre un bain, Rémus et lui avaient décidé de l'attendre dans leur chambre. Après quelques minutes de silence, Rémus s'était levé pour prendre un livre et s'installer dans la petite salle commune des préfets. Sirius l'avait observé sans rien dire, lorsqu'il vit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Il l'entendit grogner et il ne sut si c'était de douleur ou de plaisir, les bras qui se refermèrent autour de son cou le rassurèrent. D'un commun accord, ils retournèrent s'installer sur son lit, leurs lèvres ne se quittant que pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient enfin seuls et à l'abri des regards.

Sirius regarda tendrement le jeune homme qui dormait, allongé à ses côtés, il caressa doucement sa joue. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour le sorcier, il aimait Rémus, il en était certain, mais il aimait aussi James, comment savoir s'il ne faisait pas fausse route ? Il ne voulait pas être avec le Préfet par dépit, Rémus méritait d'être aimé sincèrement. Que devait-il faire ? Il sourit en repensant à leur petit tête à tête, il ne savait si c'était l'approche de la pleine lune, mais il ne pensait pas que le timide Lunard pouvait être aussi entreprenant ! La pleine lune était ce soir, le sorcier qu'il aimait allait disparaître pour laisser place à une bête dangereuse… Cette idée lui brisa le cœur, non, décidément, Rémus souffrait suffisamment sans qu'il en rajoute une couche.

« -Tu as l'air bien sérieux, observa Rémus.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques minutes, à quoi pensais-tu ?

-Depuis combien de temps on est là ? Demanda soudain Patmol.

-James ! S'écria Rémus en sautant du lit et en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. »

Sirius attrapa la Carte et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sortit en courant tout en maugréant des insultes, Rémus sur ses talons.

***********************

James avait attendu quelques minutes avant de sortir de la salle de classe, laissant Séverus s'en aller en premier. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait froid. Il avait utilisé pas mal de magie, mais cela en valait la peine, Séverus était en train de perdre espoir. Il l'avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait et il souhaitait de tout cœur que cela soit suffisant. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, mais il du s'arrêter sentant un vertige le gagner, il s'adossa au mur attendant que son malaise passe. C'est alors qu'il vit arriver Sirius qui courrait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Aussitôt, son ami le prit dans ses bras, il eut juste le temps de voir arriver Rémus.

« -Sirius, tu m'étouffes ! S'écria James.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu es pâle, remarqua Rémus.

-Il t'a attaqué ? Demanda Patmol.

-Attaqué ? Répéta James abasourdi. Qui m'a attaqué ?

-Servilus! Il était avec toi, je vous ai vu sur la Carte !

James pesta contre sa négligence, il aurait du penser à emporter cette satanée Carte !

-On s'est juste croisé et à part quelques propos, il ne s'est rien passé ! Assura Cornedrue.

-Mais, tu es dans un sale état, protesta Sirius.

-Je suis juste fatigué, assura James, quelques heures de sommeil et je serais en pleine forme. Si tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, préoccupe-toi plutôt de Rémus ! Nous ne serons que tous les deux pour lui tenir compagnie ce soir !

-Non, il est hors de question que tu viennes ! Tu es beaucoup trop faible, déclara Lunard.

-Comme je viens de le dire, une ou deux heures de sommeil et je serais en pleine forme. C'est sûr que si on reste ici à se disputer bêtement, je ne pourrais pas me reposer !

-Très bien, lâcha Sirius visiblement mécontent, Rémus va te raccompagner, moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Sirius ! L'appela James alors que ce dernier partait.

-Laisse-le, il va se calmer, conseilla Lunard, il a eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Allez, viens. »

Rémus passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami pour le soutenir et ils reprirent le chemin du dortoir. Lunard regarda James s'allonger, il le recouvrit avec une couverture avant de s'asseoir pour lire. Ne pouvant se concentrer sur sa lecture, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, son regard se perdit dans le ciel où le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Ce soir ce serait la pleine lune et il appréhendait, quoi qu'il en dise, James n'était pas en état de venir. Il se sentait égoïste car il voulait les savoir auprès de lui, ses transformations étaient toujours douloureuses, avoir ses amis à ses côtés était d'un grand réconfort pour lui. Il soupira et retourna s'asseoir près du lit de James.

***********************

Sirius donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui atterrit avec un plouf sonore dans le lac. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Pourquoi James lui mentait-il ? Il avait clairement vu sur la Carte que Servilus était avec lui ! Chaque fois que James Potter et Séverus Rogue se trouvaient dans un endroit sans professeurs cela se terminait toujours par des sorts lancés, c'étaient aussi sûr que 1 et 1 font 2 ! Alors pourquoi ce changement ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, James l'avait bien empêché de se bagarrer avec le Serpentard ce matin. Pourquoi Cornedrue refusait-il de s'en prendre à ce sale serpent ?! En plus, Lily n'était même pas là, cela ne pouvait être à cause d'elle ! A moins que… James avait dit que les Mangemorts étaient sûrement à l'école, se pourrait-il… ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! James ne leur avait pas tout dit, il avait reconnu au moins un de ses agresseurs ! Rogue ! Comment avait-il osé s'en prendre à James ? Comment avait-il pu détruire de la sorte son ami ? Oui, tout était clair maintenant, James avait peur de Servilus à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Une rage sourde s'empara de Sirius, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'une vengeance prenait forme dans son esprit. Rogue allait payer très cher ! Il pensa à Rémus, mais il était certain que son ami comprendrait pourquoi il avait fait ça. Maintenant que sa décision était prise, il devait trouver un moyen pour que Servilus se rendent à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir…

**************************

James se réveilla en sursaut, il s'assit dans son lit et jura copieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit, Rémus n'allait pas tarder à se transformer ! Il se dépêcha de se lever et d'enfiler ses chaussures ainsi que sa cape. Au moment où il soulevait cette dernière, un parchemin glissa. Il reconnut l'écriture de Rémus lui disant de rester au lit que tout irait bien. Il froissa le bout de papier tout en maugréant avant de sortir en courant pour rejoindre au plus vite le Saule Cogneur. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'en tournant au coin d'un couloir il fonça dans une personne, il se redressa légèrement pour voir sur qui il avait atterri, il reconnut Lily qui grimaçait de douleur.

« -Ca va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet sans se soucier du fait qu'il l'écrasait toujours avec son corps.

-Ca va, répondit-elle, je vais juste avoir une belle bosse demain.

James se pencha et examina la tête de la sorcière qui avait heurté le sol lors de leur chute, il sentait déjà une bosse en train de se former.

-Je suis désolé, murmura James tout en se perdant dans son regard émeraude où il ne vit aucune trace de colère.

-C'est rien, répondit la jeune fille, par contre, j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

-Tu es blessée ? Demanda le sorcier en ne quittant pas ses yeux.

-Non, souffla Lily qui rougit en le voyant mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il fixait ardemment les siennes, mais, James, tu es un peu lourd.

-Oh, pardon ! Fit ce dernier en se relevant précipitamment.

-C'est rien, James, tout va bien.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Parce que tu sais un coup à la tête ça…

-Tais-toi, Potter ! Ordonna Lily.

James la dévisagea surpris plus par le ton étrange de la voix de la jeune fille que par l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. Avec stupéfaction, il vit la belle rousse s'approcher de lui, elle posa ses mains sur son torse puis doucement elle se hissa sur ses pieds avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait. Alors qu'elle se reculait, il l'enferma dans ses bras et accentua leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs joues rougies, les yeux brillants.

-Je suis désolé, Lily, dit-il d'un ton rauque, mais je suis pressé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrais, prends ton temps, assura la jeune fille avant qu'il ne l'embrasse, ne pouvant résister à la douceur de ses lèvres.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, assura-t-il en déposant un nouveau baiser rapide. Il faudra aussi que l'on discute…

James se tut lorsqu'il aperçut une personne qui était en train de passer discrètement à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Sirius ! Appela-t-il. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu et continue avec la belle rousse, pria le jeune Black en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

-_Accio Sirius Black _! Cria James qui entendit son ami pousser un juron avant qu'il ne vienne se poser plus ou moins délicatement à ses pieds. Je répète : que fais-tu ici ?

-Ne t'énerve pas, James. Tout va bientôt être terminé.

-Je comprends rien ! S'exclama Cornedrue. Qu'est-ce qui va être terminé ?

-Je t'ai vengé.

-Tu m'as vengé ? Répéta son ami. Vengé ? Mais…

-J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne cherchais plus l'affrontement avec lui, il était avec eux et tu as peur qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à toi. Ne te fais plus de soucis à partir de ce soir, tu n'auras plus à te méfier de lui.

-Putain, Sirius ! Cria James en colère tout en saisissant son ami par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Qu'as-tu fait ? C'est de Rogue dont tu parles ?

-Lâche-moi ! Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait !

-Où est-il ? Hurla son ami.

-…

-Tu n'as pas osé ? Demanda soudain James d'une voix blanche tout en le lâchant. Tu n'as pas osé l'envoyer… ?

-…

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu as pensé à Rémus ? Mais quel crétin ! »

James s'élança sans un mot de plus. Il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible, il devait rattraper Séverus avant qu'il n'atteigne la Cabane Hurlante, sinon… Il frissonna et accéléra encore plus ses foulées. Il avait du mal à respirer, un point de côté lui tiraillait le ventre, mais il s'interdit de réduire sa cadence, ils étaient en danger ! Séverus ne saurait pas se défendre, quant à Rémus jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Il arriva enfin au Saule Cogneur qu'il se dépêcha de paralyser avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret caché sous ce dernier. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il était en train de grimper les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un rugissement suivit d'un cri. Il se précipita dans la pièce, le loup-garou se dirigeait vers une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Sans réfléchir, James se jeta entre eux. Le loup grogna à sa vue.

« -Du calme, murmura James, c'est moi, Rémus, c'est Cornedrue.

Le loup stoppa ses mouvements, son regard doré se mêlant à celui noisette du Maraudeur.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est Lupin ! Hurla une voix derrière lui.

-Ta gueule Sév ! Maugréa le Gryffondor. »

Seulement, il était trop tard, James avait perdu le contact, le loup était de nouveau plus intéressé par le Serpentard que par lui. Le jeune Potter recula pour protéger avec son corps Séverus, provoquant une hésitation chez l'animal. James continua de murmurer des paroles douces au loup, tentant de réveiller la part de Rémus qui dormait en lui. Il se détourna quelques secondes pour jeter un regard noir au vert et argent qui ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe tout en maudissant _ces stupides Gryffondors_, _ce Directeur inconscient, apprivoiser une bête sauvage.._. Séverus sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits lorsqu'il croisa le regard de James. Le loup était étonnement calme et Séverus paraissant avoir reconnecté ses neurones, le Gryffondor décida qu'il était temps de tenter une sortie. Lentement, il fit signe au Serpentard de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte, Cornedrue continuait à occuper le loup. Dès que Sév serait hors de vue, il pourrait se transformer et rester sans danger auprès de Rémus. Il jeta un coup d'œil au vert et argent qui atteignait enfin la porte, malheureusement, il marcha sur un bout de bois qui craqua sous son poids. Aussitôt le loup se retourna et le fixa d'un air mauvais, il poussa un grognement menaçant avant de s'élancer sur Séverus toutes griffes dehors.

Le jeune sorcier poussa un cri de terreur en voyant le loup arriver sur lui et ferma les yeux attendant la mort… Il attendit… mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit ses paupières et faillit tourner de l'œil en voyant James Potter se battre avec le loup-garou, tentant de le maîtriser par tous les moyens sans le blesser, des sorts fusaient sans effet, il essaya de l'assommer, mais n'y parvint pas. Rogue se figea en voyant du sang s'écouler le long de la poitrine du rouge et or, sa chemise était en lambeaux et on pouvait apercevoir les sillons rouges causés par les coups de griffes. Séverus réalisa alors que James avait été blessé en le protégeant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser plus longtemps sur ses blessures, le rouge et or se retrouvait acculé dans un coin et sa baguette venait de voler à plusieurs mètres de lui. Se souvenant à cet instant qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier, il sortit sa baguette. Contrairement à James, ça ne le dérangeait pas de blesser Lupin !

Le loup-garou évita le sort au dernier moment et se dirigea en grognant vers lui, Séverus évita l'attaque, mais sa jambe passa à travers le plancher fragile de la vieille cabane. Il vit avec horreur le loup venir vers lui la gueule grande ouverte, il allait mourir… Pour la seconde fois de la soirée la mort ne vint pas. Devant lui, un magnifique cerf tenait en respect le loup malgré la morsure qui saignait abondamment sur son flanc. Rogue réussit enfin à se dégager, le loup était occupé c'était le moment d'en profiter, il allait rejoindre Potter et ils allaient sortir d'ici ! Il regarda autour de lui, son cœur se figea, il ne voyait pas cet idiot de Gryffondor ! Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il fut violemment projeter contre un mur et perdit connaissance.

James s'en voulut aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Rogue perdre connaissance, il l'avait projeté un peu trop fort hors de la portée de Rémus. Le jeune Potter repoussa une nouvelle fois son ami à l'aide de ses bois, d'un mouvement de patte il le frappa. Cornedrue sentait la magie qui était en lui bouillonner, il avait du mal à la maîtriser, mais il le devait, il ne voulait pas blesser Lunard. Son combat, aussi bien contre le loup que contre sa magie, commençait à venir à bout de ses forces. Il allait bientôt perdre contre l'un ou l'autre. Dans un dernier effort, il s'élança sur Rémus et réussit enfin à lui assener plusieurs coups de sabots sur la tête, le loup s'effondra inconscient. James se laissa glisser sur le plancher poussiéreux tout en reprenant sa forme humaine. Il réunit ses forces et péniblement il se dirigea vers Sév. Il hissa le jeune homme inerte sur ses épaules et entreprit de sortir de la cabane, il ne savait pas combien de temps Rémus resterait évanouit.

Le chemin ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Il tenait à peine debout pourtant il devait y arriver, il devait mettre Sév en sécurité, tout cela était uniquement de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais du mentir à ses amis, s'il leur avait dit ce que Séverus avait fait pour lui, jamais Sirius n'aurait commis cette folie ! Un vent frais vint rafraîchir le visage de Cornedrue, il sourit, ils approchaient de la sortie. Le jeune sorcier fit quelques pas pour qu'ils soient hors d'atteinte du Saule Cogneur avant de s'effondrer dans l'herbe. Il sentait le poids du Serpentard sur son dos, il l'empêchait de respirer, il essaya de le déloger, mais il arrivait à peine à bouger. Tout devenait flou autour de lui, il lui sembla distinguer des formes, des cris. Soudain, le poids qui l'encombrait disparut, il respirait mieux. Une main se posa sur sa joue, il entrevit de longs cheveux roux avant de perdre connaissance à son tour.

**********************

James entrouvrit un œil qu'il referma aussitôt, la clarté du jour l'aveuglait. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de refaire un essai. Tout était flou autour de lui, mais il avait suffisamment séjourné à l'infirmerie pour la reconnaître même sans ses lunettes. Il tendit sa main pour essayer de les attraper sur la table de nuit où Madame Pomfresh les posait généralement, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir une forme noire se jeta sur lui et le serra à l'étouffer.

« -Putain, Sirius, maugréa le jeune homme, ça devient une habitude pour toi de vouloir m'étrangler !

-Désolé, mais j'ai eu tellement peur ! Tu étais couvert de sang !

-Peux plus … respirer… Lâche-moi … sale cabot !

-Arrête, Black, intervint Rémus tout en lui faisant lâcher prise, tu es en train de l'étouffer !

Sirius se recula tout en affichant un air désolé, Rémus prit James dans ses bras, puis il lui donna ses lunettes.

-Je suis désolé, dit Rémus en baissant la tête. Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir blessé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Lunard, ce n'était pas toi, assura James. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé, comment va ta tête ?

-Ca va, j'ai juste eu un peu mal au crâne pendant deux jours, confia le Préfet.

-Pardon.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

-Attends, tu as bien deux jours ? S'écria Cornedrue. Je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va faire trois jours que tu es à l'infirmerie. Tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang, expliqua Lunard, tout le monde était très inquiet, personne n'imaginait que tu te réveillerais aussi vite.

-Et Séverus ? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

-Il va bien, grâce à toi, le rassura Rémus, il était surtout choqué. Il est sorti de l'infirmerie il y a deux jours. Dumbledore lui a fait jurer de ne pas parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé.

James ferma les yeux soulagé que tout se termine bien, personne n'avait été blessé. Il n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait produit s'il n'avait pas croisé Sirius… Tout à coup, une colère sourde l'envahit.

-Par Merlin, Sirius ! S'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Ca ne t'arrive jamais de réfléchir, espèce de crétin !

-Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme tout en fixant ses chaussures.

-On aurait pu mourir ! Séverus aurait pu mourir ! Et tu as pensé à Rémus ? Tu voulais faire de lui un meurtrier ?! Si c'est comme ça que tu traites tes amis, que réserves-tu pour tes ennemis ?

-Pardon, supplia le jeune Black en retenant des sanglots, je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

-Sirius, soupira James qui regrettait déjà de s'être emporté.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le jeune homme, je dois y aller… Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé et que tu ailles bien.

Les deux Gryffondors regardèrent leur ami sortir de l'infirmerie en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, les épaules voutées. James se tourna vers Rémus, les yeux de ce dernier trahissaient sa tristesse et sa colère.

-Il n'a pas réfléchi, dit James en lui prenant la main, il était aveuglé par la colère et n'a pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Essais de lui pardonner, je t'en prie.

-Je ne peux pas James, pas pour le moment, j'ai trop mal…

-Où est-il allé ?

-Au conseil de discipline, il va être renvoyé, murmura Rémus en détournant les yeux.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama James en se levant.

-Tu dois rester allongé ! Tu es trop faible !

-Je dois y aller !

-Pomfresh s'est absentée, mais je la rappelle si tu ne te recouches pas immédiatement !

-Ils ne peuvent pas le renvoyer, s'insurgea le jeune Potter en l'ignorant et en titubant jusqu'à la robe de chambre posée sur une chaise, on doit les en empêcher ! Tu viens ?

-Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, dit Rémus d'un ton résigné, mais je n'irais pas.

-Ils vont le renvoyer !

-Ce n'est plus mon affaire.

-Merde ! Vous êtes vraiment deux cons ! Cria Cornedrue tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

James pesta contre ses deux amis qui étaient de belles têtes de mules tout en tentant de se rendre au bureau du Directeur. Il avançait péniblement et s'accrochait aux murs pour ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement par terre. La colère semblait lui donner de forces et il put atteindre le couloir qui menait à la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore. Il serra les dents et continua à avancer bien que cela soit de plus en plus dur pour lui. Il allait chuter quand un bras vint le soutenir. Il se tourna et rencontra deux prunelles dorées.

« -Et tu oses dire que je suis têtu ? Maugréa Rémus avec un sourire. »

Le Préfet aida son ami à avancer. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la gargouille qui les laissa rejoindre le bureau. Ils frappèrent et furent invités à entrer. Dumbledore ne sembla pas très surpris de les voir. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall poussa de grands cris en voyant l'état de James, elle voulut le conduire à l'infirmerie mais ce dernier résista et alla s'asseoir près de Sirius. Rémus prit place derrière son ami, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse. Cornedrue regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce, il vit quelques professeurs ainsi que Lily et Séverus. Un peu en retrait se tenaient Iréna et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, sa cousine lui sourit.

« -Professeur, commença James en fixant Dumbledore, ne renvoyez pas Sirius, s'il vous plaît. Je ne minimise pas ce qu'il a fait, j'ai conscience que sa stupidité aurait pu coûter des vies, mais il était aveuglé par ses sentiments, il ne pensait qu'à me protéger.

-Monsieur Rogue est-il une telle menace pour vous ? Demanda le Professeur Slughorn, James fut étonné de le voir, il devait être rentré lors de son petit séjour à l'infirmerie. Il me semble me souvenir que c'est plutôt le contraire ?

-Professeur, Sirius mérite d'être puni, mais je vous en prie, il serait injuste de le renvoyer.

-Il a voulu me tuer ! S'emporta Rogue. C'est un assassin !

-Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance Séverus ! Répliqua James. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un mauvais choix, un choix qui pourrait blesser cruellement voire tuer des personnes !

Le vert et argent sembla se calmer, Cornedrue voulait qu'il comprenne et qu'il pardonne comme lui l'avait fait.

-Monsieur Black a malheureusement blessé beaucoup de monde par son geste inconsidéré, rappela tristement le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Je ne le nie pas, Professeur, mais je vous en prie donnez-lui une chance de se racheter. Personnellement, j'ai déjà pardonné.

-Je suis d'accord avec James, dit fermement Rémus qui parlait pour la première fois, et moi aussi j'ai pardonné.

-Stupides Gryffondors, maugréa Rogue.

-Professeur, je pense comme eux, affirma Lily après avoir lancé un regard noir au Serpentard. Dès que James est parti les secourir, Sirius m'a tout raconté et m'a demandé d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh alors qu'il partait vous prévenir. Il était inquiet pour ses trois camarades, il était manifeste qu'il regrettait son geste et il n'a pas cherché à nier sa faute.

-Si vous voulez vraiment un coupable cela ne peut être que moi. Si quelqu'un doit être renvoyé ce doit être moi, déclara fermement James, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé sans moi…

-Bien, coupa Dumbledore qui le fixait d'un œil inquiet, Monsieur Black, vous serez en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard trois soirs par semaine jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je retire aussi 150 points à votre maison et Gryffondor devra trouver un nouveau batteur. Par ailleurs, pour le courage exceptionnel dont à fait preuve Monsieur Potter, j'accorde 200 points à Gryffondor !

-Merci, Professeur, dit un Sirius empli de reconnaissance.

-Mais, Albus, protesta le Professeur Slughorn, il a failli tuer un élève ! Et je suis sûr que Potter est de mèche !

-L'affaire est close ! Maintenant, Messieurs, pourriez-vous raccompagner Monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse ? »

Les Gryffondors présents se tournèrent immédiatement vers James qui s'affaissait peu à peu sur sa chaise. Aussitôt, chacun des Maraudeurs passa un bras autour de sa taille alors que Lily ouvrait la porte du bureau. Ils regagnèrent l'infirmerie où ils trouvèrent une Madame Pomfresh furieuse que son patient ait filé en douce. James se retrouva bientôt au lit et avalait le plus docilement possible les mixtures infâmes que lui donnait l'infirmière, espérant ainsi la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les filtres agissants, il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Les trois élèves s'installèrent sur des chaises pour le veiller, malgré les réticences de l'infirmière.

« -Merci, pour tout à l'heure, murmura soudain Sirius.

-Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu n'es pas un assassin et je sais qu'il se passe certaines choses graves depuis quelques jours, avoua Lily, tu voulais protéger James et c'est noble de ta part. Mais par pitié, Sirius, la prochaine fois essais de réfléchir un peu !

-Promis Lily, jura Patmol tout en lançant un regard inquiet à Rémus.

-Ecoute, soupira ce dernier, j'ai pris ta défense tout à l'heure, mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal.

-Je suis désolé.

-Cesse de répéter ça ! Je le sais, c'est de temps dont j'ai besoin, pas d'excuses.

-Très bien.

-Et arrête de faire cette mine de chien battu ! Gronda Rémus qui tentait de résister à l'adorable mimique de l'autre. Ca ne marchera pas cette fois !

-Mumus, supplia doucement le jeune Black.

-Stop ! Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement ! Et arrête avec ce surnom stupide !

-Vous êtes trop mignons ! S'exclama Lily en retenant un fou rire. On dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille !

Le visage rougi des deux garçons ne fit qu'accentuer son rire alors qu'ils lui jetaient un regard empli de reproches.

-Au fait Lily, depuis quand sais-tu ? Demanda soudain Rémus.

-Pour toi ?

-Oui.

-Cela fait trois ans. Tes absences étaient étranges et elles concordaient toutes avec les périodes de pleine lune, il n'était pas dur d'en tirer des conclusions.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Rémus, malgré tes fréquentations plus que douteuses, commença la jeune fille en désignant Black et Potter, tu es le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive et je te soutiendrais toujours.

-Merci, Lily.

-Je t'en prie.

-Puisque nous en sommes aux confidences, continua Sirius d'un ton sournois, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu explorais la cavité buccale de mon frère l'autre soir ?

Lily sentit ses joues se colorer d'une belle teinte rouge qui devait être du plus bel effet avec sa chevelure, elle se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle vit Rémus la regarder d'un air surpris.

-Alors ? Insista le jeune Black.

-Cela ne te regarde pas ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

-Allons, Lily, tu peux nous répondre, dit Rémus, après tout, tu connais mon secret.

-Vous êtes vraiment cons ! S'écria la jeune fille en se levant. Je vais prendre l'air !

-Tu vois, tu es déjà d'accord avec James sur un point, confia Lunard en souriant. »

Les deux Maraudeurs ne restèrent que quelques minutes de plus auprès de leur ami, Madame Pomfresh qui avait entendu des éclats de voix les avait très _gentiment_ prié d'aller se quereller ailleurs. Les jeunes gens eurent beau protester en précisant que c'était Lily, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre.

**********************

Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les deux garnements sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle retourna auprès de son unique patient qu'elle examina. Ce jeune idiot avait ré-ouvert certaines de ses blessures en sortant sans son accord, la potion agissait déjà et elles étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour lui. Elle avait voulu l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, mais le Directeur avait refusé qu'il quitte Poudlard. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour le soigner avec l'aide de Madame Potter, mais le jeune homme était très faible. Finalement son niveau de magie s'était stabilisé guérissant en même temps ses blessures physiques, habituellement, c'était un processus très lent, des sorciers bien plus expérimentés que ce jeune homme restaient des mois dans un coma magique, elle avait donc été très surprise en le voyant déjà éveillé. Elle borda le Gryffondor et regagna son bureau.

****************************

Séverus Rogue n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait fait le guet pendant trois jours devant cette satanée porte. Une fois de plus, il devait s'assurer que personne n'était présent pour aller voir ce foutu Gryffondor ! Il n'y avait que ce stupide lion pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles ! Il faillit esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit Evans sortir de l'infirmerie, ses joues étaient rouges et elle paraissait furieuse. Le charme de Potter aurait-il encore frappé ? Quelques minutes plus tard, Lupin et Black sortirent à leur tour, il se tassa un peu plus dans l'ombre ne souhaitant pas les rencontrer. Dès qu'il ne les vit plus, il s'avança vers l'infirmerie dont il entrouvrit doucement la porte. Il aperçut Madame Pomfresh regagner son bureau. Il en profita et se faufila dans la pièce se dirigeant vers le seul lit occupé. Son cœur se serra à la vue des hématomes sur la peau si pâle du jeune homme. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement la joue du Gryffondor.

« -Merci, dit doucement Séverus en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Y'a pas de quoi, murmura James en ouvrant un œil.

-Tu n'es pas censé dormir ?

-Tu n'es pas censé m'embrasser.

Tout deux se défièrent un instant du regard avant que Cornedrue n'attire le Serpentard dans ses bras, il avait remarqué les larmes que retenait péniblement le sorcier.

-Tout va bien, Sév, tout le monde va bien.

-Quel crétin ce Black ! Et toi aussi ! Etre ami avec un loup-garou !

-Ne parle pas comme ça Séverus ! Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mes amis, même si pour Sirius tu n'as pas tellement tort cette fois. Mais pour Rémus crois-tu qu'il ait voulu se faire mordre ? Il n'a pas mérité ça, la moindre des choses c'est qu'on l'aide pour qu'il vive au mieux avec ce fardeau.

-Pff ! Stupides Gryffondors !

-Tu te répètes Sév, remarqua James en souriant.

-Tais-toi Potter ! »

Cornedrue retint difficilement un nouveau sourire, il resserra son étreinte. Il sentait la détresse du vert et argent et souhaitait la faire disparaître. Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa magie le guider.

******************************

Dans le bureau du Directeur, les professeurs s'étaient retirés, il ne restait plus qu'Iréna et Charles. La jeune femme était soucieuse, James aurait pu être tué cette nuit ! Lorsque son ami avait débarqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore affolé, elle avait de suite compris que quelque chose de grave se passait. Quand elle l'avait vu étalé dans l'herbe humide couvert de sang, son cœur s'était figé dans sa poitrine. Heureusement, il allait mieux. Dès que leur petite réunion serait terminée, elle irait lui rendre visite.

« -Le cerf que nous a décrit Monsieur Rogue correspond parfaitement à la description de Mademoiselle Evans ainsi qu'à celles de Merlin, les faits sont là, conclut Charles, l'Elu se balade dans la nature, blessé par un loup-garou !

-Je pense qu'il va bien, affirma Dumbledore.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-En ce moment, Pompom doit l'avoir attaché à son lit pour qu'il ne ressorte plus de l'infirmerie, expliqua le Directeur

-James Potter ?

-En effet, je pense qu'il est celui que tu recherches, savais-tu qu'il était le cousin d'Iréna ?

-Tu as un cousin ? S'étonna le sorcier en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Grand-mère ne vous en a pas parlé ? Demanda Iréna abasourdie. Je croyais que tous les membres de la Confrérie devaient signaler chaque naissance et chaque décès.

-C'est le cas !

-James est le fils de ma tante Célia qui est mariée avec William Potter.

-Mais Théodora a … Elle a déclaré que William et James Potter étaient décédés dans un accident de transport moldu il y a 15 ans !

-Quoi ?! S'écria Iréna. Mais c'est faux ! Grand-mère n'a jamais supporté que tante Célia épouse oncle William, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle ait fait ça ! James a autant de chance d'être l'Elu que n'importe quel enfant de la Confrérie ! Et puis si vous vous intéressiez un peu plus au monde extérieur, vous auriez sûrement entendu parler de mon oncle, c'est le chef des Aurors et un grand sorcier !

-Elle va m'entendre ! Jura Charles.

-Pour le moment, l'essentiel est de protéger James. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls qui nous intéressons à lui.

-Qui ?

-Lord Voldemort, Charles, il souhaite le voir mort.

-Rien d'étonnant, fit remarquer le sorcier, après tout, il est écrit qu'ils seraient ennemis et…

Le sorcier ne put terminer sa phrase, une chouette tapait furieusement contre la fenêtre du bureau. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit, l'animal vola jusqu'à Charles qui décrocha la missive. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se décomposait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Iréna inquiète.

-Des Mangemorts ont attaqué notre château, ils ont pris tous les documents en rapports avec la Prophétie !

-Par Merlin ! Y'a-t-il beaucoup de blessés ?

-30 morts, 15 blessés graves et 10 blessés légers.

-Rassemble tous les membres de la Confrérie qui sont prêts à se battre, qu'ils viennent ici ! Ordonna le Directeur en s'activant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voldemort connaît la vérité, il va venir ici ! Je vais rassembler l'Ordre du Phénix et les Aurors. Nous allons devoir défendre Poudlard et ses élèves !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter les sorciers, sauf Dumbledore qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette. Madame Crown, ses amies et des professeurs entrèrent.

-Il est là ! Annonça le Professeur Mac Gonagall en désignant la fenêtre.

La nuit ne devait tomber que dans quelques heures, pourtant le ciel s'assombrissait déjà. Un vent violent balayait la cime des arbres, un coup de tonnerre retentit, la mort semblait approcher.

-Faites évacuer les élèves ! Ordonna le Directeur.

-Iréna, viens, nous devons te mettre à l'abri, dit Théodora en prenant sa petite-fille par la main.

-Non, je reste me battre !

-Nous sommes là, Albus, avertit William Potter en entrant à son tour suivit de certains membres de l'Ordre dont son épouse, les Aurors sont aux avant-postes, des membres de l'Ordre élèvent des défenses autour du Château.

-Parfait, je veux que vous écoutiez ce que je vais vous dire, demanda Dumbledore, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je veux que tous vous gardiez un œil sur James Potter et l'empêchiez de faire une chose stupide.

-James ?

-Je suis désolé, Célia, mais si Voldemort attaque Poudlard c'est pour venir chercher James, confia Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lever une armée pour mon fils ? Questionna William.

-Je suis vraiment navré, avoua Charles, si Théodora n'avait pas fait preuve de tant de stupidité, nous aurions pu mieux protéger votre fils. Sachez tous que si Vous-savez-qui tue James Potter, il n'y aura plus d'espoir.

-Non ! S'écria Théodora. Que racontez-vous Charles ?! Potter ne peut pas être…

-Il est lui aussi ton petit-fils ! Lâcha amèrement Iréna. Je peux t'assurer que c'est bien lui ! Je vais à l'infirmerie le chercher et je le ramène ici !

-Merci, Iréna, dit Dumbledore.

-Albus ! Appela le Professeur Slughorn en entrant tout essoufflé. Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer les élèves vers Pré-au-Lard, ils sont déjà là-bas ! Il n'y a plus d'issue de secours ! »

****************************

Partout dans Poudlard les élèves courraient se mettre à l'abri, des cris effrayés, des pleurs résonnaient de toute part. Des professeurs et certains parents tentaient de regrouper tout le monde. Avec horreur, les élèves comprirent que le Mage Noir approchait. Sirius aperçut une élève encerclée par des Serpentards qui se réjouissaient de la situation. Il s'approcha et après quelques sorts, il réussit à les faire déguerpir, il aida la jeune femme à se relever et reconnut Lily. Il lui sourit avant de la prendre par la main pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où tout le monde se regroupait. Ils allaient entrer dans le Hall, lorsqu'un Peter paniqué les intercepta. Sirius se demanda quand il était revenu et se dit que le pauvre n'avait pas de chance d'être là aujourd'hui. Queudver leur expliqua maladroitement que les élèves ne pouvaient plus regagner Pré-au-Lard pour rejoindre un Porte-au-Loin car ils étaient déjà là-bas. Dumbledore avait ordonné qu'ils aillent dans la Forêt Interdite, non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Bien que surpris, les deux élèves le suivirent lorsque Sirius stoppa, il fallait qu'ils préviennent Rémus et James ! Peter leur dit qu'il les avait croisé, Rémus aidait James à s'y rendre, Peter avait proposé de partir à la recherche de Sirius. Rassuré, les deux élèves suivirent Queudver. Ils arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt quand Lily, qui tenait toujours la main de Sirius, le fit ralentir.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda le jeune Black.

-La Forêt Interdite ? Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre que le Directeur nous demande d'aller là ?

-On pourra plus facilement s'y cacher que dans Poudlard, fit remarquer Patmol.

-Peut-être, mais avec toutes les créatures qui s'y cachent, je ne pense pas… »

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase, ils étaient encerclés par plusieurs Mangemorts. Aussitôt, Sirius se plaça devant la jeune femme pour la protéger, tout deux avaient sortis leurs baguettes, mais ils furent vite désarmés. Le jeune Black serra les dents quand il les vit se rapprocher avec leur air menaçant qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

******************************

James se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, il se passait quelque chose de grave, il pouvait le sentir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et frissonna. Une peur sourde s'empara de lui. Ils devaient sortir d'ici, rejoindre les autres. A cet instant, Séverus s'éveilla en poussant un cri de douleur.

« -Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda James.

-IL est là ! S'écria Séverus effrayé. »


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

******************

**Chapitre 11 : Prisonniers**

James s'habilla le plus rapidement possible tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur que lui causaient toujours ses blessures. Une fois prêt, il se tourna vers Séverus, ce dernier était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il pouvait sentir sa peur et son hésitation. Alors qu'il allait lui parler, Madame Pomfresh vint vers eux, elle donna une potion revigorante à James pour qu'il puisse se déplacer plus facilement. Elle leur expliquait qu'ils devaient rejoindre la Grande Salle où tout le monde se regroupait, quand Iréna passa la porte de l'infirmerie. La jeune femme annonça à l'infirmière que James devait la suivre, cette dernière protesta et son cousin ne semblait pas très enchanté d'abandonner son ami, mais elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna de force dans le couloir.

« -Où va-t-on ? Demanda James un brin énervé.

-Dans le bureau du Directeur, tu y seras en sécurité.

-Comment ça j'y serais en sécurité ? Questionna le Gryffondor en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il… Il est là pour moi ? !

-Je suis désolée, James, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, suis-moi, je t'en prie, dit-elle tout en le tirant par la main pour qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin.

-Non, attends ! Je dois y aller… comme ça il n'attaquera pas Poudlard et tout le monde sera en sécurité !

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, il y a beaucoup plus en jeu. Je t'en supplie fais-moi confiance, il ne doit pas te trouver !

Iréna ne put poursuivre, un vacarme monstrueux résonna à l'extérieur du Château, la bataille avait commencé. On pouvait entendre des cris, des hurlements. L'air était chargé de magie, la peur devenait presque palpable. James vit sa cousine se rapprocher de lui, il suivit son regard, deux Mangemorts se tenaient à l'autre bout du couloir. Iréna se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je vais m'occuper d'eux, cours vite au bureau de Dumbledore ! Ne va que là, promis ?

-Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec ces deux…

-Pour une fois dans ta vie, James William Potter, obéis ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux formes vêtues de noir qui se rapprochaient. Elle ôta un pendentif de son cou et le passa autour de celui du jeune sorcier. Quoi qu'il arrive James, ne dévie pas de ton chemin et surtout n'enlève jamais ce pendentif ! Jure-le-moi !

-C'est promis, Iréna, mais…

-Pas de mais, cours ! Cria-t-elle tout en se retournant pour lancer un sort aux Mangemorts. »

James fit quelques pas à reculons, il ne voulait pas la laisser, mais elle lui lança un dernier regard implorant et il décida d'obéir. Il courut le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait peur, mais une rage sourde commençait à naître en lui, Iréna, ses amis, ses professeurs, ils étaient tous en danger par sa faute. Il sentit la magie gronder en lui prête à se déchaîner sur leurs assaillants, il se sentait puissant, invincible… C'est alors qu'il perçut quelque chose de chaud contre sa poitrine, sa magie s'apaisa et il se demanda comment, pendant quelques secondes, il avait pu s'imaginer pouvoir vaincre le Mage Noir et son armée ?

Il approchait du bureau de Dumbledore quand un immense corbeau noir fonça vers lui, il regarda l'animal avec méfiance, ce dernier lui tendit sa patte où était attaché un parchemin. James hésitait, il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois qu'il avait reçu ce genre de missive de la part d'un Mangemort et ce qui s'en suivit, il frissonna… L'oiseau ne cessait de le regarder tout en poussant des croassementssinistres. James saisit sa baguette et jeta un _revelo _sur le parchemin, rien ne se passa, cependant, cela ne le rassura pas, il savait qu'un sort aussi simple ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre de la magie noire, mais c'était le seul qu'il connaissait ! Il s'approcha doucement du volatile et se décida enfin à prendre la lettre. Le corbeau s'envola aussitôt. James déplia le parchemin d'où s'échappèrent deux bouts de bois qui tombèrent à ses pieds, il lut les quelques mots tracés à l'encre noire et tressaillit : _J'ai leurs propriétaires, si tu veux qu'ils vivent, rejoins-moi_. Ce n'était pas signé, mais il savait pertinemment qui était l'auteur. Il se baissa pour ramasser les baguettes, l'une d'entre elles lui était étrangement familière et sa vue lui serra le cœur, Sirius…

Cornedrue se laissa glisser sur le sol, il avait peur, où était passé le courage qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor ? Il se recroquevilla tentant de chasser le froid qui s'était emparé de lui, de chasser de son cœur la peur qui l'étreignait. Des images apparurent peu à peu dans son esprit : l'amour apaisant de ses parents, le sourire bienveillant de Dumbledore, la présence rassurante de Rémus et Sirius, la douceur du regard de Lily… Doucement, il se releva et serra fermement les deux baguettes dans sa main, sa décision était prise. Il se mit à courir, mais cette fois il se dirigeait vers le parc là où il devait se trouver. Il arriva dans le Hall pour voir les élèves encadrés par les Préfets et des Professeurs en train d'être évacués. Il aperçut Rémus, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il l'entendit hurler son nom quand il s'élança vers le parc où la bataille faisait rage. Les Mangemorts et d'autres créatures se battaient contre des Aurors et des sorciers qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il eut un haut le cœur lorsqu'il passa près du cadavre d'une élève, à juger par sa robe il s'agissait d'une Poufsouffle. Elle était si jeune, comment avaient-ils pu s'en prendre à une enfant ? Ravalant les larmes de rage et d'horreur qui inondaient ses yeux, il continua d'avancer. Près de la Forêt Interdite, il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts, il devait être là avec eux en train de se délecter de cet effroyable spectacle. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque deux bras le saisirent, il se débattit de toutes ses forces mais son adversaire ne céda pas.

« -C'est moi, James, c'est papa ! Cria le sorcier alors que son fils se calmait. Où comptais-tu aller ?

-Il faut que … que j'y aille…

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Décréta son père d'un air furieux. Albus, il faut mettre cet idiot en lieu sûr.

James regarda le Professeur Dumbledore s'approcher ainsi que le sorcier qu'il avait vu dans le bureau tout à l'heure, ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule de James.

-Je l'emmène, je vais le mettre en lieu sûr.

-Merci, Monsieur Lawsh.

-Je n'irais nulle part ! Déclara James tout en se débarrassant de son étreinte, il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur eux.

-Range immédiatement ta baguette, James ! Ordonna son père.

-Je suis désolé papa, mais je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir si tu ne me laisses pas passer.

-Tu te crois plus rapide que moi ?

-Je suis plutôt doué, assura Cornedrue.

-Que se passe-t-il, James ? Demanda Dumbledore tout en se postant entre le père et le fils.

-Tiens, tiens, intervint une voix qui fit cesser immédiatement la bataille, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Monsieur Potter menace déjà le vieux fou avec sa baguette, mais quel délice !

-Qu'as-tu fait Tom ? Interrogea le Directeur en se tournant vers Lord Voldemort qui s'était approché entouré de ses sbires.

-Tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer un bon petit Gryffondor ! Allons, James, donne ta baguette à ton cher papa et viens me rejoindre.

-Jamais il ne vous suivra ! Affirma Monsieur Potter.

-James, continua le Lord, je n'aime pas attendre.

Le jeune homme commença à avancer sous le regard effaré des sorciers présents. William Potter fut le premier à réagir, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour le retenir. Ce dernier se retourna, son regard voilé brisa le cœur de son père.

-Il a Sirius, murmura doucement son fils tout en déposant sa baguette dans la main de son père.

-James, non…, supplia William.

-C'est mon frère…

D'un geste résigné, William Potter attrapa son fils et le serra fortement dans ses bras, tentant de retenir ses larmes, il ne voulait pas perdre son unique enfant.

-Prenez-moi à sa place, proposa-t-il au Mage Noir.

-Tu ne représentes rien à mes yeux, avoua ce dernier, contrairement à ton fils. Allons, James, dépêche-toi.

Cornedrue se sépara des bras rassurant et aimant, il ne chercha pas du réconfort dans le regard de son père ayant peur de perdre tout son courage face à sa tristesse. Il se tenait maintenant entre les deux groupes, le bien et le mal. Il s'arrêta provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez Voldemort.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda subitement James. Libérez-les sinon je n'avance pas !

-Tiens, le voilà, lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'un Mangemort s'avançait tenant Sirius contre lui, sa baguette posée sur sa gorge.

-Il y avait deux baguettes ! Rappela le jeune Potter.

James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il vit apparaître Lily. Il serra les poings, Sirius et Lily avaient des marques apparentes de coups. Il vit les Mangemorts resserrer leur étreinte mortelle autour du cou de ses amis.

-Va-t-en James ! Hurla Patmol. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, retourne auprès de ton père !

-Il a raison, supplia Lily qui pleurait, ne viens pas !

Ses amis ne purent plus parler, un Mangemort leur avait lancé un sort de mutisme, leurs lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son n'en sortait. Seuls leurs yeux noyés de larmes et de peur démontraient leurs sentiments.

-Libérez-les ! Ordonna James ne supportant pas de les voir souffrir. Je suis là !

-Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres, Potter ! Souffla Lord Voldemort en faisant un léger signe, un sort fusa et une coupure apparut sur le beau visage de Sirius.

-Non ! S'écria Cornedrue. Ne les touchez pas !

-Tu avances et ils avanceront, cela te convient-il ? Questionna le Lord. »

James hocha la tête et fit un pas de plus. Son pied venait à peine de toucher le sol qu'une lumière vive l'aveugla. James se sentit pivoter sur lui-même, la lumière fut remplacée par l'obscurité. Il pouvait percevoir le froid mordant qui l'entourait. Brutalement, il chuta sur un sol dur et glacial avant de perdre connaissance.

***********************

Tout était redevenu subitement calme, si les sorts n'avaient pas causés des dégâts, s'il n'y avait pas eu des morts ou des blessés, rien n'aurait pu laisser penser que Poudlard avait été attaqué. Une lumière vive les avait aveuglés. Dès qu'ils avaient pu voir à nouveau, on entendit le cri de désespoir de Monsieur Potter : Voldemort, ses sbires et James avaient disparu. Un à un les Mangemorts avaient transplané, délaissant le champ de bataille. William Potter s'avança vers l'endroit où se tenait son fils quelques minutes plus tôt et s'effondra dans l'herbe. Des larmes inondaient son visage, il n'avait pas su le protéger, son bien le plus précieux était entre les mains du Mage Noir. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le reverrait-il un jour ? Monsieur Potter leva la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il croisa le regard de Dumbledore et une rage sans nom s'empara de lui.

«-Vous saviez ! Accusa-t-il. Vous saviez que James était en danger et vous n'avez rien fait ! Tout ceci est de votre faute, Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser tout cela se produire ?

-Je suis navré William, sincèrement, confia le sorcier dont le regard s'était voilé de tristesse, je tiens énormément à James, croyez-moi. J'ai sous-estimé Lord Voldemort, je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait aussi bien les pensées de votre fils.

-Qui étaient les deux otages ? Demanda Charles Lawsh.

-Ce sont des élèves de la même année que Monsieur Potter, expliqua le Professeur Mac Gonagall, Lily Evans et Sirius Black.

-Black ? Répéta Charles avec mépris. Nous savons maintenant qui renseignait Vous-savez-qui !

-Vous vous trompez, affirma William, Sirius et James sont comme des frères. Sirius n'a jamais partagé les idées de sa famille, il s'est d'ailleurs enfui de chez lui !

-Et puis Monsieur Black appartient à ma maison, précisa le Professeur Mac Gonagall avec fierté, et un Gryffondor n'agit pas ainsi.

-Et la jeune fille ? Questionna-t-il.

-Mademoiselle Evans est elle aussi une Gryffondor, c'est l'élève la plus studieuse et la plus douée que je connaisse, comment pouvez-vous penser que…

-Du calme, Minerva, nous découvrirons qui est le traître, mais en attendant, nous devons les sortir de là, trancha Dumbledore qui regardait pensivement un élève qui courrait vers eux.

-Professeur, s'écria Rémus essoufflé par sa course, je ne trouve ni Sirius, ni James ! ... Monsieur Potter qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rémus, murmura l'homme en tentant de l'attraper par le bras, mais l'élève se déroba.

-Ils vont bien n'est-ce pas ? Où sont-ils ?

-Ils vont bien pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore, venez, allons dans mon bureau.

-Où sont-ils Professeur ? Répéta Rémus.

-Je répondrais à toutes vos questions Monsieur Lupin, mais d'abord allons dans mon bureau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. William, je sais que vous êtes en colère, pourtant, vous devez me faire confiance, venez avec nous. »

Monsieur Potter se releva, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur, il n'avait plus de force. Leur petit groupe entrait dans Poudlard lorsqu'ils croisèrent Madame Potter, Iréna et Madame Crown. Au visage décomposé de son époux Célia sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Retenant ses larmes, elle les suivit dans le bureau. Ils s'installèrent tous pendant que le Directeur écoutait les informations sur les pertes et les dégâts. Deux élèves avait été tué, une Poufsouffle de première année et un Serdaigle de troisième année, Dumbledore pria leurs Directeurs de Maison de contacter les parents. Il les verrait dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau.

« -Je comprends votre colère, dit-il à l'attention des Potter, mais nous devons rester unis.

-Colère ? S'écria Célia. En une semaine, James a été agressé par des Mangemorts, puis par un loup-garou ! Vous vous moquez de nous Albus ?

-Il a James ! Il a mon fils ! Et Sirius que je considère aussi comme mien ! Comment voulez-vous que nous restions calmes ! Lâcha William furieux.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Rémus en éclatant en sanglot.

Célia Potter se leva et le prit dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Ce n'est rien Rémus, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Tout est de ma faute, hoqueta le Préfet.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Charles suspicieux.

-Monsieur Lupin, l'interpella Dumbledore qui s'était levé et agenouillé devant lui, vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

-C'est faux Professeur et vous le savez très bien !

-Rémus, écoutez-moi, vous avez toute ma confiance et toute mon estime. Je vais vous raconter ce qu'est réellement la Confrérie des Prophètes, quand j'aurais terminé, vous déciderez ou non de me parler, sachez bien que rien ne vous y obligera et je vous jure que si vous décidez de parler qu'aucune sanction ne sera prise.

-Vous ne pouvez pas révéler le secret de la Confrérie à ces gens ! S'emporta Théodora. De plus, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas James, je l'ai testé et il a échoué !

-La ferme ! S'écria Charles qui commençait à perdre patience. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts, vas-y, Albus, si tu penses que c'est nécessaire. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise et s'installa en face de Rémus, il prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Ignorant le soupir de mécontentement de Madame Crown, il commença son récit.

************************

Sirius avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un Scroutt à Pétard, tous les membres de son corps lui faisaient mal. Lentement, il reprenait connaissance, il pouvait sentir contre sa joue le sol froid et humide. Il entrouvrit les yeux, tout était sombre autour de lui. Il se redressa prudemment tout en se demandant où il pouvait bien être. Il regarda autour de lui, cela ressemblait à un cachot, mais il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de Poudlard… Il comprit avec horreur qu'il était enfermé lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les barreaux. D'instinct, il chercha sa baguette, sa panique redoubla quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas, où avait-il bien pu la perdre ? Des images lui revinrent en mémoire, Poudlard, des cris, les Mangemorts… Sirius comprit avec horreur qu'il était prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un gémissement provenant d'un coin de la cellule le fit sursauter. Il remarqua une forme allongée non loin de lui, il s'avança prudemment avant de reconnaître le symbole qui ornait la robe de sorcier, l'emblème de Gryffondor ! Il se pencha et retint un cri en reconnaissant Lily. Il la prit dans ses bras tentant de la rassurer alors qu'elle se réveillait.

« -Où sommes-nous ? Murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas Lily, mais ça va aller… Dumbledore et le père de James vont venir à notre secours.

-Qui essais-tu de rassurer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix désabusée.

-Au moins, on est ensemble.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

-Et ils n'ont pas eu James.

-C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée, affirma-t-elle. Tu crois qu'ils ont attrapé Peter ?

-Je l'ai perdu de vue lors de l'attaque avec un peu de chance il s'en est sorti.

-Au sujet de l'attaque, commença Lily, tu n'as pas eu l'impression…

-Qu'ils nous attendaient, termina Sirius, si, c'était étrange. Je…

Patmol se tut en entendant un gémissement qui provenait de la cellule voisine. Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard intrigué, mais aucun n'osa bouger. Ils virent une forme se rapprocher des barreaux qui séparaient les deux cellules.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix rauque.

-James ? !

-C'est toi Sirius ?

-Oui ! S'écria ce dernier en se rapprochant fébrilement des barreaux pour poser ses mains sur celles de son ami. Lily est là aussi.

-Vous auriez pas vu mes lunettes ? Demanda James.

-Sur ta droite, lui indiqua Lily qui les voyait mais qui ne pouvait s'en saisir.

James tâtonna et réussit enfin à les trouver, il les mit, heureux d'avoir retrouvé une vue correcte.

-Je croyais que tu avais pu t'échapper ! S'étonna Sirius. Ils ne te tenaient pas quand ils ont transplané !

-C'était un piège, expliqua James, ils voulaient que je me rapproche suffisamment et cela à déclenché un sortilège qui nous a emmené ici. Bon, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

-On n'a même pas nos baguettes ! Lui rappela Sirius.

-J'ai…

James ne put terminer sa phrase, une porte venait de grincer, des pas s'approchaient de leurs cellules. Soudain, une ombre apparut devant eux. Ils reculèrent vers le fond de leur prison, Sirius se positionna devant Lily alors qu'il passait sa main à travers les barreaux pour tenir celle de son ami.

-Quel beau spectacle : de gentils petits lionceaux apeurés ! Ricana l'homme masqué.

-Oh, quel courage ! Il faut vraiment s'appeler Malfoy pour attaquer quelqu'un de désarmé ! Aie au moins le courage d'ôter ton masque ! S'écria James.

-Du calme, Potter ! Tu n'es pas en position de faire la moindre remarque ! A ta place, je ramperai à mes pieds !

-Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un Gryffondor, ce sont les serpents dans ton genre qui rampent !

-James, supplia Sirius, tais-toi !

D'un coup de baguette, Malfoy ouvrit la cellule de James et s'approcha d'un pas furieux du sorcier. Le Mangemort leva sa baguette mais Cornedrue fut le plus rapide et il lui asséna une droite dans la mâchoire. Malfoy tomba à la renverse quelque peu sonné par le coup. James courut vers sa baguette qui avait roulé dans un coin du cachot. Un _Stupéfix_ résonna, paralysant le Gryffondor. Un Mangemort sortit de l'ombre, il observa un instant d'un air dédaigneux Malfoy avant de faire léviter le corps de James.

-Laissez-le ! Hurla Sirius à l'attention du sorcier.

-Le Maître le réclame, répondit posément le Mangemort.

-Non ! Cria Lily tout en se jetant sur les barreaux pour tenter d'agripper la robe de son ami.

-Ne t'approche pas de nous Sang-de-bourbe ! Vociféra Malfoy en lui lançant un _Repulso_. »

Sirius ne put que regarder la jeune fille s'écraser contre un mur alors que son meilleur ami disparaissait de sa vue. Hurlant de rage face à son impuissance, il jura mille morts plus douloureuses les unes que les autres aux Mangemorts avant de se précipiter auprès de Lily, inquiet de ne pas la voir se relever. Il s'agenouilla, du sang s'échappait de la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête. Il chercha son mouchoir et s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie de son mieux. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier qu'il glissa sous la tête de la sorcière, priant pour revoir l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux.

*************************

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le bureau du Directeur lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit. Tous avaient un air pensif, sauf Madame Crown qui trépignait sur place n'ayant qu'une seule envie : mettre Iréna en sécurité.

« -Comment as-tu pu ignorer la possibilité que James soit l'Elu, demanda Célia à sa mère d'un ton étrangement calme. Est-ce parce qu'il est un Potter ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, je l'ai testé et il a échoué ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Allez viens Iréna, nous partons !

-Ton petit-fils à été enlevé par Tu-sais-qui ! Et cela ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid ? N'as-tu pas de cœur ? Ne l'as-tu jamais aimé ?

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Célia, mais il n'est pas des nôtres, il est insignifiant. Je ne dois pas me détourner du but que je me suis fixée, protéger l'Elu, protéger Iréna !

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! A mes yeux, tu n'existes plus ! Déclara froidement Célia avant de revenir auprès de son mari qui fusillait sa belle-mère du regard.

-Albus, tu nous as parlé du cerf, de l'étonnante puissance magique que James semble posséder, mais rien ne nous permet de relier les deux, fit remarquer Charles.

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait mettre Monsieur Lupin au courant, après tout, il est un Maraudeur, dit le Directeur en lui souriant.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Rémus en se tournant vers les Potter, je suis désolé d'avoir blessé James.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Rémus, nous te connaissons bien et il serait impossible que tu fasses du mal à James, assura William.

-Je suis un loup-garou, avoua Lunard qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même en entendant des cris de surprise ou d'épouvante.

Dumbledore posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme, défiant quiconque de faire du mal à son élève. Rémus sursauta en sentant une étreinte rassurante, Madame Potter le serrait fort dans ses bras, il croisa son regard, ce qu'il y lut le rassura, il n'y avait pas de peur seulement de l'amour. Monsieur Potter se leva et vint ébouriffer ses cheveux en un geste tendre.

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même, le réconforta-t-il, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi James a un si grand cœur, souffla le jeune sorcier avant de raconter son histoire d'une voix plus assurée. J'étais jeune quand je me suis fait mordre, quelqu'un voulait se venger de mon père… Ma vie est devenue horrible, malgré la présence aimante de mes parents, je me sentais seul, je n'avais pas d'amis… Puis un jour, le Professeur Dumbledore est venu à la maison, il nous a expliqué qu'il y avait une place pour moi à Poudlard et que ma condition ne le dérangeait pas. Grâce à vous, Professeur, ma vie a changée. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard effrayé, ayant peur que quelqu'un découvre ce que j'étais. Le premier soir j'entrais craintivement dans mon dortoir, James et Sirius se comportaient déjà comme des frères, ils m'ont accueilli sans poser de question, puis, Peter s'est joint à notre groupe. Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais des amis, j'étais heureux mais aussi inquiet, James et Sirius étaient très intelligents, je savais que les excuses que je leur donnais pour justifier mes absences ne les abusaient pas. A la fin de notre première année, je venais de regagner l'infirmerie après une nuit difficile et ils étaient là, ils m'attendaient. J'ai voulu fuir, ne pas sentir leurs regards emplis de dédain, cependant, j'étais trop faible pour me lever. James s'est approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. _Espèce d'idiot, tu croyais que nous allions te laisser affronter cela seul ? _Sirius et surtout Peter étaient un peu plus sur leurs gardes, mais comme me l'a affirmé James, rien n'est impossible pour un Potter. A ma sortie de l'infirmerie, notre groupe était plus soudé que jamais. A chaque pleine lune, ils attendaient avec impatience mon retour de l'infirmerie, s'inquiétant de mon état car ils savaient que les transformations étaient douloureuses et que comme j'étais seul je me mutilais. James déclara alors qu'il avait une idée, mais il refusa de me l'exposer. Sirius et lui s'absentaient souvent, cachant toujours ce qu'ils préparaient. Ce n'est que lors de notre troisième année qu'ils vinrent me voir, James déclara que les Maraudeurs étaient nés : Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Tout le monde se demande encore comment nous avons choisi nos surnoms… James y était parvenu le premier en fin de seconde année, Sirius a réussi lors des vacances qu'il a passé cet été là chez James. Peter, et bien cela a été plus dur pour lui, Sirius m'a souvent dit que si James ne s'était pas plié en 4 pour l'aider, il n'y serait jamais parvenu. Bref, ils m'ont déclaré qu'ils étaient maintenant prêts pour m'accompagner lors des nuits de pleine lune…

-Comment ? Demanda Madame Potter.

-Je vous jure que j'étais furieux quand ils m'ont tout raconté, ils avaient pris de tels risques… Mais d'un autre côté, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Sirius et James étaient suffisamment forts pour maîtriser le loup, nous sortions donc de la Cabane Hurlante pour découvrir Poudlard et ses alentours. A leur contact, je restais plus lucide, j'étais moins violent et surtout j'arrêtais de me blesser.

-Des animagus, murmura Monsieur Potter.

-Lunard à cause de ma dépendance à la lune, Queudver pour Peter qui se transforme en rat, Patmol pour Sirius à cause de la douceur de ses pattes quand il se change en un gros chien noir…

-Et James ? Demanda impatiemment Iréna.

-Cornedrue pour le cerf majestueux qu'il est.

-Il est…

-Oui, Monsieur Lawsh, il est tel que l'a décrit le Professeur Dumbledore, affirma Rémus, sa patte blanche a souvent été un sujet de rigolade entre nous…

-Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis, n'est-ce pas grand-mère ? Lança froidement Iréna.

-Nous devons rester unis, rappela le Professeur Dumbledore, des membres de l'Ordre sont en train d'interroger leurs réseaux pour connaître la cachette de Voldemort. Nous les sauverons tous les trois !

-Quelque chose m'inquiète, Albus, confia Charles, James est beaucoup trop jeune pour recevoir son héritage magique, il semblerait qu'un traumatisme l'ait réveillé, il a du à un moment trouver refuge auprès de la magie. Le fait qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle sur elle représente un risque très inquiétant.

-Mais la Prophétie ne parle-t-elle pas d'un enfant vainquant Vous-savez-qui ? Interrogea Célia. James a 17 ans !

-La Prophétie a été faite oralement, c'est l'un des amis de Merlin qui l'a entendu et qu'il la rapporté. Elle fut un temps oubliée avant que l'arrière-arrière-grand-père de Théodora et le mien ne décident de créer la Confrérie après avoir réunit différents documents en parlant. La victoire d'un enfant était racontée dans l'un des plus anciens écrit, mais si cela était le cas James aurait déjà vaincu Vous-savez-qui. Il est possible qu'il y ait eu une erreur de traduction sur le contexte de la victoire, cependant, plus aucun doute n'est permis, James est l'Elu. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas été préparé, s'il fait appel à cette magie, il ne la contrôlera pas et au lieu de détruire Vous-savez-qui, elle risque de le détruire lui ! »

************************

James traversa des couloirs aussi sombres et effrayants les uns que les autres. Il s'attendait à être emmené dans une salle où devait trôner Voldemort entouré de ses stupides partisans, aussi, il fut étonné de se retrouver dans un salon évidemment décoré en des tons verts sombres et noir, ce type n'était pas allé à Serpentard pour rien ! Le Mangemort le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé où il se retrouva allongé, un sort fut murmuré et des liens invisibles l'attachèrent au divan. Avant de sortir le Mangemort leva le sort qui le stupéfixiait. James regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen quelconque pour s'enfuir. Tout à coup, il sentit un regard peser sur lui, derrière lui, dans l'embrasure d'une porte se tenait le Mage Noir que tout le monde redoutait. Le sorcier s'approcha de lui et prit place sur un fauteuil lui faisant face. D'un coup de baguette, il rompit les liens, aussitôt, James se releva et alla se placer derrière le divan.

« -Crois-tu réellement que ce meuble m'empêchera de te faire du mal ? Se moqua doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

James lui lança un regard empli de colère et de mauvaise grâce vint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Un thé ? Proposa le Lord en faisant apparaître deux tasses.

-Je ne pense pas que vous m'ayez enlevé pour prendre le thé ? Cracha Cornedrue d'un ton acerbe.

-Allons, James, ne soit pas si blessant, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas envie de te connaître ?

-Laissez-moi rire, je pense plutôt que vous voulez ma peau alors pourquoi toutes ces simagrées ? Pourquoi ne pas en finir de suite ?

-Es-tu si pressé de mourir ?

-Désarmé dans votre repère, je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux espérer !

-Qui te dit que je veux ta mort ? Demanda doucement le Lord.

La question sembla un instant déstabiliser le Gryffondor.

-Pour quelle autre raison voudriez-vous m'enlever ? Je vous hais, je n'adhère pas à vos idées, alors, pourquoi ?

-Pour la puissance.

-La puissance ? Quelle puissance ?

-Tu ne bois pas ton thé ?

-Répondez-moi ! Quelle puissance ?!

-Tu cries sur moi alors que tout le monde tremble sur mon passage, pourquoi James Potter n'a-t-il pas peur de moi ? Peut-être parce que tu as un secret ?

-Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ! Vous êtes encore plus débile que les faces de serpents qui vous entourent !

James sentit soudain une poigne serrer son cou, il suffoquait. Le Mage Noir n'avait pas quitté son fauteuil, une de ses mains se refermait doucement sur elle-même tout comme la main invisible se refermait sur le cou de James.

-J'ai supporté un instant ton insolence, mais cela suffit ! Déclara-t-il en ouvrant la main, James tomba sur le sol peinant à reprendre son souffle. Maintenant, tu vas me dire comment un petit Gryffondor comme toi a réussi à assommer plusieurs Serpentards et à développer une telle aura magique !

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

-Mauvaise réponse, James ! Lâcha le Mage tout en agitant sa baguette.

Un Mangemort entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

-Voilà, James, regarde comment tu dois te comporter devant moi, montra le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Désolé, mais contrairement à lui, j'ai un cerveau !

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Va au cachot t'occuper du traître et de la Sang-de-bourbe, peut-être que lorsqu'ils auront subi quelques _Doloris_, Monsieur Potter sera plus coopératif.

-Non ! Hurla James. Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Ne les touchez pas !

-Tu me supplies, James ? Demanda le Lord amusé qui s'était levé et lui faisait face.

-Je vous en supplie, murmura James toujours allongé à ses pieds.

-Je n'ai pas entendu !

-Je vous en supplie ne leur faites pas de mal.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tant que tu restes obéissant, tes amis ne subiront aucune torture, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Maître, appelle-moi, Maître.

-Oui, Maître, répéta Cornedrue en serrant les dents.

-Va-t-en, dit le Mage Noir à son sbire, maintenant, James, te rappelles-tu ce qui a déclenché toute cela ?

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement alors que le sorcier posait une main froide sur sa joue.

-Je vois que tu as compris.

-Non ! S'écria James en tentant de le fuir.

-C'est toi ou tes amis, exposa calmement le Lord, que choisis-tu ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait sachant déjà qu'il avait gagné.

-Moi, murmura Cornedrue la tête baissée.

Voldemort se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le guider vers une autre pièce, James trembla en voyant la chambre qui se tenait devant lui.

-Tu as le droit de crier et de te débattre, cela n'en sera que plus amusant, murmura le Lord à son oreille. »

James vit Voldemort remuer sa baguette, un grand froid le saisit, un cri de terreur se perdit dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Maladroitement, il tenta de cacher sa nudité mais le sorcier était de nouveau à ses côtés le poussant violemment sur le lit. Une peur effroyable l'étreignait, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il était capable de se défendre. Il frappa plusieurs fois le Mage Noir qui du l'immobiliser, il fit apparaître des cordes aux quatre coins du lit qui vinrent s'enrouler telles des serpents autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Voldemort bloqua sa tête entre ses mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue impérieuse força l'entrée de sa bouche, pour toute réponse, Cornedrue le mordit, un goût de sang coula dans sa gorge. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa, il se tenait au-dessus de lui une lueur de fureur se mêlait à celle de son désir. Son poing s'abattit sur le visage du jeune homme alors que ses mains repartaient à l'assaut de son corps.

James tenta de retrouver l'endroit où il s'était réfugié la dernière fois, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir la magie en lui qui se révoltait, cependant, quelque chose l'empêchait de se manifester. Cornedrue tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur du sorcier contre son ventre. Une fois encore il tenta d'approcher ce refuge, mais ce dernier ne cessait de se dérober à lui. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulèrent sur ses joues, pourquoi la magie l'abandonnait-elle ? Une douleur fulgurante lui déchira le bas du dos lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance, ce cri sembla exciter Voldemort qui accéléra ses mouvements et se libéra rapidement en lui. Son corps moite vint s'affaisser sur celui tremblant du Gryffondor.

« -Alors, James, murmura Lord Voldemort, aucune réaction ? Pas de magie ? Serait-ce parce que tu as apprécié ?

A ses mots, la colère envahit le corps de Cornedrue qui se débattit, mais son adversaire eut tôt fait de l'immobiliser.

-Rhabille-toi ! Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

James descendit prudemment du lit, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal et il avait de grandes difficultés à marcher. Il se saisit rapidement de ses vêtements et se dépêcha de les enfiler.

***********************

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était perdu dans ses pensées, pourquoi la magie de Potter ne s'était-elle pas manifestée ? Il l'avait sentie prête à agir, elle avait été retenue par quelque chose mais quoi ? Potter ? Non, il ressemblait à un agneau perdu. Il avait été tout proche de cette puissance et voulait encore la ressentir, oui, il arriverait à briser la barrière, il suffisait que la magie augmente encore et pour cela il fallait briser James Potter ! Il sourit à cette pensée des plus agréables. Lord Voldemort posa ses yeux sur le garçon. Le sexe n'avait jamais eu une grande place dans sa vie, homme ou femme peu lui importait tant qu'ils étaient là pour le satisfaire. Posséder le jeune Potter lui avait apporté plus de plaisir que tous ses amants réunis, était-ce parce qu'il l'avait pris de force ? Non, il n'était pas le premier… Il observa les courbes graciles du corps du jeune homme qui étaient des plus appétissantes.

« -Je comprends pourquoi Lucius n'a pas pu résister à la tentation, confia le Mage Noir toujours nu en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras satisfait de le sentir trembler à son contact, tu es si désirable, j'ai bien envie de tuer Lucius pour avoir osé te toucher avant moi ! Oh, oui, quel excellente recrue tu vas être !

-Jamais je ne serais un Mangemort ! Déclara farouchement James. »

Toujours aussi fier et courageux, ce jeune sorcier était bien un Gryffondor pure race ! Il allait le détruire et ensuite il pourrait le façonner à son image. Sentant son envie pour lui revenir, il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et arracha la fermeture éclair tout en projetant le jeune homme sur le lit. Le Mage Noir rejoignit la couche alors que le jeune sorcier tentait de s'enfuir, d'un geste il déchira un pan de sa chemise. Il l'immobilisa sous lui, ses mains maintenaient ses bras au-dessus de sa tête alors que ses jambes s'immisçaient entre les siennes pour le forcer à les écarter. Il le pénétra sans attendre trop impatient d'assouvir le désir qui brûlait en ses reins. Il entendit le hurlement de douleur de James qu'il bâillonna avec sa bouche. Dès qu'il fut satisfait, il roula sur le côté tout en étant sur ses gardes, cette fois, il avait pu sentir plus nettement la magie. Néanmoins, cette dernière semblait avoir de nouveau était stoppée. Le jeune homme était dans un état de semi-conscience. Ses paupières étaient ouvertes, son regard paraissait éteint, des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Lord Voldemort décida de tirer profit de l'abattement du jeune sorcier. Il murmura une formule, une lueur noire entoura aussitôt le corps meurtrit.

« -Ecoute ma voix, James, n'écoute qu'elle. Je suis ton Seigneur et Maître, je suis le seul à pouvoir te comprendre, à pouvoir t'aider à accomplir ton destin. Tu n'obéiras qu'à moi, tu ne verras que moi. »

Le Mage Noir rompit le charme après avoir vu les prunelles noisette devenir plus noire que la nuit elle-même. James sembla reprendre conscience, il eut un geste de recul en voyant le Lord si près de lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le jeune homme ramper vers le bord du lit pour tenter de le fuir, il vit le sang qui maculait ses draps. Potter semblait en mauvais état, hors il avait besoin de lui vivant. Il attrapa sa baguette et en quelques secondes il se retrouva habillé, d'un autre mouvement, il appela un de ses fidèles.

« -Ramène-le à sa cellule, qu'on lui donne une couverture et de la nourriture ! »

Sur ces mots, il observa le Mangemort pousser le Gryffondor vers la sortie, ce dernier trébucha et peina pour se relever. Il fit alors signe à son homme de main de porter le jeune sorcier jusqu'à sa cellule. Une fois la porte refermée, Lord Voldemort s'assit à son bureau, de vieux parchemins apparurent, il devait les lire, il devait comprendre quelle menace pouvait représenter l'Elu.

****************************

Lily avait repris connaissance au grand soulagement de Sirius, maintenant, ils essayaient de ne pas céder à la peur en ne voyant pas revenir James. Qu'étaient-ils en train de lui faire ? Ils entendirent une porte grincer, un Mangemort apparut. Lily et Sirius poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant l'état de leur ami. Le sorcier laissa chuter lourdement James sur le sol de sa cellule, il referma la porte et partit. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent le plus possible de la cellule de leur ami, ils l'appelèrent, mais il ne répondit pas. Ils pouvaient voir différentes traces de blessures, James était recroquevillé en position fœtale et tremblait de tous ses membres. La porte des cachots s'ouvrit à nouveau, un Mangemort vint jusqu'à eux et entra dans la cellule de James, ce dernier apeuré tenta de se traîner à l'autre bout pour le fuir. Le sorcier déposa le plateau qu'il tenait ainsi que les couvertures et il alla s'agenouiller auprès de James. Il posa une main sur son épaule, Cornedrue laissa échapper un gémissement de peur.

« -C'est moi, murmura le sorcier contre son oreille, tout va bien, James, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je vais te donner une potion pour que tu ailles mieux, je vais t'aider à te relever. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

James hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait tout compris. Rassuré, le sorcier l'aida à s'asseoir avant de porter une petite fiole à ses lèvres.

-Ne bois pas ! Hurla Sirius. Tu ignores ce que c'est !

Le Mangemort le fusilla du regard avant de s'assurer que James avait bien tout bu. Il n'imaginait pas que le jeune homme serait dans un tel état, quelqu'un devait veiller sur lui… Le Mangemort se leva pour pointer sa baguette vers Lily et Sirius qu'il stupéfixia. Il ouvrit la porte de leur cellule, puis, il revint chercher James qu'il aida à y entrer. Il alla chercher la nourriture, les couvertures ainsi qu'une bassine d'eau, des serviettes et un baume. Il laissa tout bien en vue dans la cellule avant d'en refermer la porte.

-Veillez sur lui, dit-il aux deux Gryffondors en les libérant du sort, il est faible et vous devrez l'aider à se soigner, la potion agira dans quelques minutes, il tombera dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Dès qu'ils furent libres, les deux sorciers se précipitèrent vers James, Lily attrapa une couverture avec laquelle elle couvrit Cornedrue.

-Pourquoi nous aider ? Demanda Sirius au Mangemort.

-Il doit vivre, avoua doucement ce dernier, c'est le seul espoir qu'il me reste. »

Le Mangemort leur lança un dernier regard avant de sortir. Sirius se pencha sur James qui s'accrochait fébrilement à la couverture. Doucement mais fermement, il prit son ami dans ses bras alors que Lily trempait un coin de serviette dans la bassine et s'approcha pour nettoyer le sang séché autour de la bouche du jeune homme. D'abord réticent et agité, James se laissa peu à peu faire, calmé par les paroles rassurantes de ses amis. Lily appliqua ensuite un peu du baume sur la lèvre fendue du Gryffondor. Voyant bien que les blessures ne se limitaient pas à son visage, elle passa une main sous la couverture pour pouvoir dévoiler le torse de son ami et le soigner. Aussitôt, James poussa un petit cri et tenta d'échapper à l'étreinte de Sirius. Lily interrogea du regard Patmol dont les yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Lentement, il retira la couverture et tressaillit en voyant la chemise en lambeau ainsi que la fermeture du pantalon cassée. James tenta de se dérober à leurs regards, mais le jeune Black était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

D'un commun accord, Lily s'éloigna, des larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Tendrement, Sirius commença à nettoyer James, le rassurant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Son travail fut facilité par la potion qui commençait à agir. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se dépêcha de faire avaler un peu de nourriture à son ami réticent qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Lily revint vers eux. Sans un mot, ils s'étendirent aux côtés de James, se blottissant les uns contre les autres, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne les sortir de cet enfer avant que leur ami n'y perde la vie et son âme…

**********************

Voilà, j'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne soirée !


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Amy :** Je sais que j'ai été dure avec James, mais les choses vont s'arranger…

Bonne lecture !

*********************

**Chapitre 12 : Le Talisman**

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid, pourtant, elle se souvenait d'une source de chaleur près d'elle, la présence d'un corps qui la rassurait. Elle se redressa et tressaillit de peur en se rappelant où elle était. Non loin d'elle, Sirius dormait. Elle commença à paniquer en remarquant l'absence de James, il aurait du être là, allongé entre eux deux ! L'avaient-ils à nouveau emmené ? Il était impossible que James les ai suivit bien docilement, non, il avait du se débattre et cela les aurait réveillé.

Lily s'apprêtait à réveiller Sirius lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots qui venaient d'un coin de la cellule. Doucement, elle se rapprocha. Son cœur se serra en le voyant ainsi recroquevillé contre les pierres froides, ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras les encerclaient et il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais ce qui toucha le plus la jeune fille c'étaient ses yeux. Elle les avaient toujours vus rieurs, pleins de joie, là, ils paraissaient désespérément vides. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, elle remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Tendrement, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Aussitôt, il stoppa son balancement, il eut un geste de recul tout en relevant la tête. Elle put lire la peur dans ses yeux, elle se rapprocha de lui, il tenta de s'échapper mais il était piégé contre le mur.

Tout en essayant de le rassurer, Lily le prit dans ses bras. A contre cœur il se laissa faire, elle passa sa main sur sa nuque et l'obligea à poser sa tête contre son épaule, la jeune fille pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle rassurant dans son cou. La Préfète sentait toujours son corps raidit contre elle, des larmes coulaient dans son cou, alors, elle commença à le bercer, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Peu à peu, elle sentit le jeune homme se détendre, ses sanglots s'espaçaient, sa respiration devenait régulière et légère, il s'endormait.

Un peu rassurée, la jeune fille releva la tête et croisa le regard empli de tristesse de Sirius. Ce dernier se leva et vint déposer une couverture sur eux avant de s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Lily lui fit un petit sourire, puis, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le corps meurtrit du jeune homme. La jeune sorcière ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que James avait pu ressentir. Elle avait mal pour lui. Lily avait toujours été une jeune fille douce et gentille, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de tuer, de faire souffrir tous ses hommes et plus particulièrement ce Lord maudit. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids, mais pour James elle se sentait prête à déplacer des montagnes ! Et dire qu'il avait fallu qu'ils se retrouvent prisonniers ici pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle aimait James Potter ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écouté ses amies ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé son stupide orgueil la guider ? Ils auraient pu être heureux, elle aurait pu profiter du bonheur d'être dans ses bras… Elle soupira et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

« -Vous serez heureux, murmura une voix près d'elle.

Lily releva la tête et croisa le regard déterminé de Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, on va s'en sortir, vous allez vous marier et je serais le parrain de votre premier enfant !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, répliqua-t-elle, ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser être le parrain de notre enfant !

Sirius sourit et la jeune fille le lui rendit.

-Donc t'es pas contre l'idée d'avoir un petit Cornedrue junior ?

-Non, admit-elle, mais voudra-t-il encore de moi ?

-Lily, tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu te rappelles depuis combien d'années il te court après ?

-Justement n'est-il pas trop tard ?

-Pour tes beaux yeux ce crétin serait prêt à aller décrocher la lune ! Fais-moi confiance, il va falloir un peu de temps peut-être mais vous serez heureux.

-Oui, mais il y a l'autre…

-L'autre ? Quelle autre ?

-Iréna.

-Euh, Lily, c'est sa cousine.

-Sa cousine ?

-Oui, affirma Sirius, tu n'as rien à craindre d'elle ! Je te rappelle que vous vous embrassiez y a pas très longtemps et James n'est pas du genre à sortir avec deux filles à la fois !

-Je sais, mais elle est tellement belle et puis je ne savais pas que c'était sa cousine.

-C'est quoi ce pendentif ? Interrogea Sirius en fixant la poitrine de son ami.

Lily baissa les yeux sur le médaillon. Il lui sembla reconnaître un cerf, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, les cachots n'étaient pas spécialement bien éclairés.

-Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, avoua Lily, c'est pas celui qu'Iréna portait ?

-Fais voir ? Lui demanda Sirius.

La jeune fille retira doucement la chaîne du cou de Cornedrue en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Elle tendait le bijou à Sirius lorsque James s'éveilla en sursaut tout en prenant une grande inspiration comme s'il avait été privé d'air pendant plusieurs minutes. Les deux jeunes sorciers regardèrent leur ami un brin intrigués, quelque chose avait changé en lui, il avait l'air… différent ?

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Sirius.

-…

-James ? Tu m'entends ? Répéta Patmol.

Une lueur déterminée brillait dans les prunelles noisette. James avait soudain l'air puissant, une aura flamboyante l'entourait.

-On s'en va ! Déclara soudain James en les prenant par la main. »

Le trio s'avança vers la porte de leur cellule, Sirius échangea un regard inquiet avec Lily, alors que la porte volait à plusieurs mètres d'eux s'écrasant contre un mur. Ils gravirent les marches qui menaient hors du sous-terrain, bien conscients que le bruit allait alerter leurs geôliers. Ils arrivaient dans un grand hall lorsque des Mangemorts les encerclèrent. Sirius et Lily étaient morts de peur, ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour avoir leur baguette. Comme s'il avait senti leur inquiétude, James serra un peu plus fort leurs mains.

« -Vous allez gentiment retourner dans vos cellules et je vous promets que vous ne subirez que quelques tortures ! Gronda un Mangemort.

-Il n'est pas là, remarqua simplement le jeune Potter.

-N'abusez pas de ma patience, ajouta le Mangemort.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à votre place quand il se rendra compte que vous nous avez laissé partir, continua James.

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! _Doloris_ !

Le sortilège fusa vers Cornedrue, mais alors qu'il allait le toucher, il fut repoussé par une sorte de bouclier lumineux, le sort alla frapper le sorcier qui l'avait lancé. Certains Mangemorts reculèrent effrayés par ce qui venait de se passer, d'autres lancèrent une attaque qui se retourna contre eux. Tout à coup, une vive lueur envahit la pièce. Quand Lily et Sirius purent voir à nouveau, tous les Mangemorts étaient allongés inconscients sur le sol. Seul l'un d'eux se tenait dans un recoin de la pièce, l'homme n'avait pas sortit sa baguette.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, il sera là dans quelques secondes, annonça le Mangemort.

-Alors, viens avec nous, dit James.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit l'autre en relevant sa manche pour laisser apparaître la marque des Ténèbres. Il me retrouvera où que je sois.

-Je trouverais une solution, affirma James, et je viendrais te libérer. Mais en attendant…

-Fais-le, murmura l'autre. »

Les deux jeunes gens ne se quittèrent pas des yeux alors que la magie frappait à nouveau. Contrairement à la fois précédente, le Mangemort s'écroula doucement sur le sol. Une larme glissa sur la joue de James alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur ses deux amis tout en se concentrant sur leur destination.

*************************

Poudlard était quasiment vide, après l'attaque, le Directeur avait renvoyé les élèves dans leurs familles. Le Château était maintenant occupé par les membres restant de la Confrérie et par ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Chacun tentait de retrouver la cachette du Mage Noir pour secourir les trois jeunes gens. Albus Dumbledore se sentait fatigué, hier, il avait parlé et réconforté les parents dont les enfants étaient morts lors de l'attaque. Aujourd'hui, il venait de voir Monsieur et Madame Evans qui avaient été dévasté par la disparition de leur fille. Albus leur avait proposé de venir à Poudlard pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas exclus des recherches et pour qu'ils soient en sécurité. Pour la famille Black, Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un hibou, sachant pertinemment qu'ils devaient déjà être au courant et qu'ils savaient sûrement où trouver leur fils. Dès leur retour au Château, il avait fait de son mieux pour mettre les Evans à l'aise, mais pour eux tout ce qui se trouvait ici sortait de l'ordinaire et pouvait être légèrement inquiétant. Heureusement, Célia Potter vint à sa rescousse et s'empressa de tout faire pour aider le couple. Elle leur expliqua que leur fille était avec son fils, James, et son meilleur ami, Sirius et que ces deux là s'occuperaient bien de Lily. Dumbledore sourit quand Célia leur expliqua la capacité surprenante que ces deux garçons avaient pour faire des bêtises et que cela ne l'étonnerait pas que les Mangemorts les renvois car ils ne pourraient plus les supporter.

Le Directeur croisa le regard triste du seul élève qui était resté, Rémus Lupin, il savait que le jeune homme se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses amis, aussi, veillait-il à ce qu'il soit toujours occupé pour ne pas trop penser. Son regard se posa sur la grande horloge et il se rendit compte qu'il allait être en retard pour sa réunion, d'ailleurs, William Potter venait à sa rencontre. Le sorcier fut stoppé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Fumseck, tous observèrent le phénix qui vint se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire et qui semblait passablement agité. L'oiseau ne cessait de mordiller les doigts du vieil homme, intrigué, Dumbledore suivit l'oiseau vers la cour du Château, les autres sorciers sur ses pas. Le Directeur observa un instant les lieux ne notant rien d'alarmant quand tout à coup une boule de lumière se posa sur l'herbe. Les sorciers sortirent leur baguette, mais Dumbledore leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, il ne ressentait aucune onde négative et puis il lui semblait apercevoir trois silhouettes familières. La lueur s'atténua peu à peu dévoilant trois jeunes sorciers qui se tenaient par la main.

Aussitôt, des cris de joie fusèrent de toute part. Rémus se jeta sur Sirius et les parents de Lily coururent vers leur fille pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Célia et William se dirigeaient vers James quand Dumbledore les stoppa. Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune sorcier dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Lentement, il s'éleva au-dessus du sol sa robe de sorcier flottant autour de lui, ses lèvres remuèrent doucement. Plusieurs éclairs zébrèrent le ciel autour de Poudlard les aveuglant pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'ils purent y voir à nouveau, James était allongé dans l'herbe, inconscient. Ses parents se précipitèrent vers lui, Célia l'examina rapidement.

« -Ses fonctions vitales sont normales ! Les rassura-t-elle. Mais par contre, qu'est-ce que…

-Madame Potter, non ! S'écria Sirius avant de la bousculer faisant valser sa baguette à plusieurs mètres.

-Sirius ! Gronda William en l'attrapant. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il observait Madame Potter dont le visage s'était fermé, des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, alors qu'une douleur insoutenable voilait son regard.

-Célia ? L'interpella son époux. Célia ? Qu'as-tu ?

-Il… Il faut… Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, parvint-elle à dire tout en essuyant ses larmes.

-Célia ?

-Plus tard, William, laisse-moi d'abord m'occuper de mon bébé !

Coupant court à toute discussion, elle fit apparaître une couverture qui se drapa autour du corps de son fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le faisait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. William se tourna vers Sirius et Lily, le premier baissa les yeux et la seconde éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa mère.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Supplia William.

-Pas ici, coupa doucement Dumbledore, allons dans mon bureau.

-Albus, l'interpella le Professeur Mac Gonagall, nous devrions les emmener ailleurs, quand Vous-savez-qui se rendra compte de leur absence il viendra les chercher ici !

-Rassurez-vous Minerva, Lord Voldemort ne pourra plus entrer à Poudlard, Monsieur Potter y a veillé. L'école est pourvue du plus puissant bouclier magique jamais créé. »

Alors que le Directeur les entraînait dans son bureau, les autres sorciers levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, comprenant mieux ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

************************

Dumbledore convoqua un Elfe de maison qui se dépêcha d'amener un repas bien chaud pour les deux fugitifs.

« -Je sais que tout cela est très pénible, commença le Directeur, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Sirius sentit la main de Rémus se poser sur son épaule, ce simple contact suffit à le rassurer.

-Nous nous sommes réveillés dans la même cellule avec Lily, quelques minutes après, on s'est rendu compte que James était aussi là dans la cellule voisine. Puis, un Mangemort est arrivé. Il a provoqué James qui a fini par lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Je reconnais bien là un Potter, murmura Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, intervint Lily, c'était Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy !

-Vous avez vu son visage ? S'étonna Monsieur Potter.

-Non, mais je ne sais comment, James l'a reconnu, expliqua Lily.

-William, gardez votre calme ! Demanda le Directeur. Les Malfoy sont puissants et très respectés, nous devons avoir des preuves avant de les accuser.

-Si le fils de Rodolphus a touché au mien, je vais le…

-Je peux vous aider ? Interrogea Sirius très intéressé.

-S'il vous plaît, messieurs, coupa Dumbledore, j'aimerais connaître la suite.

-Un autre Mangemort est arrivé au moment où James allait réussir à s'emparer de la baguette de Malfoy, il l'a stupéfixié et l'a emmené. James n'est revenu que plusieurs heures plus tard, il était blessé…

-Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Questionna William.

-Un Mangemort est venu nous apporter de la nourriture, continua Sirius en ignorant délibérément la question, il a vu que James allait mal, il a commencé à le soigner, puis il l'a mis dans notre cellule pour qu'on veille sur lui.

-Vous-savez-qui n'avez pas l'intention de le tuer ? S'étonna Charles.

-Je pense que ce Mangemort n'a pas agit sur les ordres de Vous-savez-qui, avoua Lily, c'était assez étrange…

-Il connaissait James, affirma Sirius, au moment où on s'enfuyait, James lui a demandé de nous suivre, mais il a refusé comme il avait la marque. James lui a promis de revenir le chercher !

-Voilà qui est étrange, marmonna Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

-Comment vous êtes-vous enfui ? Demanda Rémus.

-Et bien, c'était un peu bizarre et très flippant, avoua Sirius, James s'est soudain transformé en Super James, il a littéralement explosé la porte du cachot puis les Mangemorts. Il nous a ensuite conduits ici. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il l'a pas fait plus tôt ?

-Il n'était vraiment pas bien, réfléchit tout haut Lily, le changement a été si soudain… Le médaillon !

-Quoi ? Le médaillon ? Répéta Sirius sans comprendre.

-Tu ne te souviens pas quand je lui ai enlevé la chaîne, il a semblé reprendre vie.

-Quel médaillon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Celui-ci, dit Lily qui sortit l'objet de sa poche.

-Mais c'est…, murmura Charles en reconnaissant le bijou, c'est le talisman !

-Le talisman ? Répéta William.

-C'est ma faute, avoua Iréna. Quand les Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, je l'ai donné à James. J'avais peur que sa magie ne se libère de manière trop puissante et qu'elle ne le tue. Je lui ai donné le talisman pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser. Je suis désolée. C'est à cause de moi s'il n'a pas pu se défendre.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, la rassura William.

-Tu n'aurais pas du le lui donner, lâcha une voix froide.

Tous furent étonnés de voir Célia Potter, jamais ils ne l'avaient vue dans un tel état. Rémus interrogea silencieusement Sirius du regard, il sut de suite ce qui s'était passé et laissa échapper une légère plainte.

-Albus, William, pourrions-nous discuter seuls ?

-Bien sûr, Célia, répondit le Directeur, pouvez-vous nous laisser ? »

Les autres sorciers sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Tout en refermant la porte du bureau Sirius, Rémus et Lily échangèrent un regard inquiet. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall vint les rejoindre et les conduisit à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils se reposent. Après avoir été examiné par Madame Pomfresh, les deux élèves s'allongèrent dans leur lit tout en jetant des coups d'œil au seul autre lit occupé à l'autre bout de la pièce qui était dissimulé par un pare-à-vent. Sirius tenta bien de jouer de son charme pour qu'ils puissent voir leur ami ou au moins être installés près de lui, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent allongés, le Professeur Mac Gonagall emmena les parents de Lily. Rémus refusant de bouger, l'infirmière l'autorisa à rester avec ses deux patients, elle ne manqua pas de leur rappeler de laisser Monsieur Potter dormir tranquillement. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes tranquilles, Rémus semblait lire un livre et Sirius somnolait. Lily quelque peu effarée par leur comportement voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Rémus lui fit signe de se taire. Bien qu'intriguée, elle obéit. Au bout d'un moment, Madame Pomfresh voyant qu'ils étaient décidés à se tenir tranquille partit dans son bureau vérifiés son stock de potions qui avait été malheureusement mis à mal par la bataille.

Une fois la porte refermée, Sirius se redressa sur son lit et Rémus abandonna son livre. Lily les regarda tour à tour comprenant enfin leur manège.

«- A force de faire des séjours à l'infirmerie, on sait comment déjouer sa méfiance, expliqua Sirius.

-Ils ont recommencé ? Demanda doucement Rémus.

-Oui, souffla Sirius, mais c'était pire cette fois… Si tu avais vu son état…

-Vous…Vous voulez dire que…, balbutia Lily horrifiée.

-Lily, murmura Rémus en la prenant dans ses bras.

-C'était pour ça… Ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière…

Rémus consola doucement la jeune sorcière. Il sentit peser sur lui le regard quelque peu jaloux de son ami, il le fusilla du regard alors que Lily semblait reprendre ses esprits. Elle releva la tête et surprit le manège de Sirius. Aussitôt, elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Rémus qui rougit. Lunard se leva alors pour venir s'installer sur le lit du Gryffondor qu'il prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de perdre, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Ordonna Rémus.

-C'est promis, jura Sirius en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Je suis là, ne l'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît, leur rappela Lily.

-Vous n'êtes pas censé vous reposer ? Demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer accompagné des Potter.

Aussitôt, Rémus mit une distance raisonnable entre lui et Sirius. Cependant, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur gêne, mise à part le Directeur. Monsieur Potter semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup, sans leur accorder le moindre regard, il se dirigea vers le lit de son fils. Madame Potter allait les rejoindre quand elle revint sur ses pas et s'approcha de Rémus et Sirius qu'elle serra dans ses bras.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de James, dit-elle avant de rejoindre son époux.

-Si elle savait, marmonna Sirius.

-Tu vas arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, gronda Rémus soudain en colère, James t'a déjà pardonné depuis un moment alors arrête de remettre ça sur le tapis et fais comme lui tourne la page !

-Oui, répondit Sirius tout en hochant la tête impressionné par le comportement de son ami.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda Lily inquiète.

-Et bien, nous allons être là pour lui, expliqua Rémus, il est fort, il va s'en remettre. Il va lui falloir du temps, mais je suis sûr que si on se serre les coudes, tout va bien se passer.

-Oui, je ne baisserai pas les bras, promit Lily.

-Je le sais, souffla Rémus.

-Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Peter ? Il était avec nous au moment de l'attaque ? S'inquiéta Patmol.

-Oui, on l'a retrouvé en train d'errer dans la Forêt Interdite. Il voulait rester ici avec moi, mais sa mère n'a pas voulu.

-Je suis contente qu'il soit sain et sauf, avoua Lily.

-Et le Mangemort ? Rappela soudain Sirius qui pensait déjà à autre chose. Sa voix était magiquement modifiée, sa robe et son masque empêchaient que nous le reconnaissions, mais c'est tout de même bizarre, depuis quand James est-il ami avec un Mangemort ? Si lui le connaît, nous devons nous aussi le connaître après tout on est toujours ensemble ?

-C'est peut-être un élève, proposa Lily.

-Je ne vois aucun de nos amis susceptible d'être un Mangemort, affirma Patmol.

-Je crois que Lily a raison, lâcha Rémus.

-Tu penses à quelqu'un ?

-Oui, Sirius, mais je ne t'en parlerai pas. Je ne pense pas que cela nous regarde.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous ne dormez pas ! S'énerva Madame Pomfresh en se dirigeant vers eux.

-Bon, je vais aller faire un tour, murmura Rémus, bon courage !

-Sale lâche, maugréa Sirius alors que l'infirmière le forçait à avaler une potion de sommeil. »

***************************

Lord Voldemort était fou de rage, comment ces incapables avaient-ils pu les laisser s'enfuir ? Il ne cessait de faire les cents pas, enjambant les corps de ses fidèles qui avaient un peu de mal à se remettre des nombreux _doloris _qu'ils avaient reçu. Le Mage Noir avait sondé leurs esprits pour comprendre comment trois adolescents avaient pu échapper à tous ses Mangemorts ! Il avait de nouveau pu voir la puissance du jeune Potter. Il s'était demandé un instant ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait été là. Potter aurait-il pu le battre ? Une autre question ne cessait de l'obséder. Comment le jeune homme avait-il pu reprendre le contrôle sur sa magie ? Il en avait été incapable jusqu'à présent, alors, pourquoi avait-il réussi au moment où il en avait le moins besoin ? Il voulait des réponses, mais malheureusement, personne ne semblait en avoir ! Peut-être aurait-il du se débarrasser du gamin plutôt que de vouloir le convertir à sa cause ? Mais il serait passé à côté d'une puissante arme, toute cette magie entre ses mains lui permettrait d'accomplir de grands desseins… Il lui restait un seul et unique espoir, non, c'était plus qu'un espoir. L'esprit de Potter était tellement faible quand il avait lancé le sort que cela n'avait pu que fonctionner. Oui, bientôt, James reviendrait et il se prosternerait à ses pieds !

***********************************

James entrouvrit un œil et soupira en reconnaissant l'infirmerie de Poudlard, cela devenait une habitude et il allait peut-être accepter la proposition de Sirius qui souhaitait lui réserver un lit à l'année. Cornedrue s'appuya sur ses oreillers, il se sentait étonnement bien et avait du mal à comprendre la raison de sa présence en ce lieu honnit. Il allait s'asseoir quand une vive douleur se réveilla au bas de son dos. Des images affluèrent dans son esprit, son estomac se noua, une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher hors de son lit pour vomir. Une main vint le soutenir alors que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il se redressa et croisa le regard de son père qui faisait disparaître la bassine. Sa mère le tenait toujours dans ses bras et essuyait doucement sa bouche avec une serviette. Elle lui tendit ensuite une potion qu'il avala docilement. James sentit la nausée disparaître immédiatement ainsi que l'odeur âcre qui était dans sa bouche. Il observa ses parents, il sut qu'ils étaient au courant. Un sentiment de honte le gagna et il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de sa mère, mais son père les rejoignit sur le lit et il se retrouva enlacé par les deux.

« -J'espère que tu sais que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde, confia sa mère, quoiqu'il arrive tu es notre bien le plus précieux.

-On t'aime énormément James et rien ne pourra changer ça, continua son père, nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

James voulut leur parler, les rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes, il sentit l'étreinte de ses parents se raffermir. Alors, il s'autorisa à baisser sa garde, il laissa sa peine sortir car il était en sécurité avec eux, ils étaient ses parents.

Peu à peu, il se calma. James ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi enlacés. Doucement, il se dégagea de leur étreinte et esquissa un pâle sourire. Un bruit derrière le pare-à-vent attira leur attention.

« -Je pense que tes amis souhaitent te voir, dit sa mère.

-Ils ne sont pas très discrets, sourit James.

-Vous venez ? Demanda Monsieur Potter.

-Bonjour, murmurèrent en parfaite synchronisation Sirius, Rémus et Lily.

-Comment te sens-tu, James ? Questionna le Professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Charles et d'Iréna.

Sa cousine se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra très fort contre elle.

-Iréna, l'interpella-t-il, c'est le boulot de Sirius de m'étouffer !

-Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma celui-ci alors que la jeune femme se reculait et qu'il se jetait sur son ami.

-Te sens pas obligé ! Protesta mollement James.

-Ca va ? Demanda Rémus en remplaçant Sirius.

-Oui, ça va, affirma Cornedrue.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, avoua Lily qui déposa rapidement une bise sur sa joue.

Les deux sorciers étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser leur entourage.

-Vous devez avoir faim, dit Madame Pomfresh, je vais aller vous chercher un plateau.

-Merci, répondit James, mais j'ai surtout soif.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux quand un verre rempli de jus de citrouille se matérialisa entre les mains du jeune sorcier, ce dernier paraissait aussi surpris que les autres. Après avoir humé le jus et observé sa couleur, James haussa les épaules et avala le contenu du verre.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? Demanda Sirius stupéfait.

-J'en sais rien, tout comme j'ignore comment j'ai fait pour nous ramener ici, admit James. J'ai l'impression…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Dumbledore.

-J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir, c'est étrange, je me sens très puissant. C'est comme si un feu brûlait en moi, une magie incroyable. C'est assez difficile à décrire.

Madame Potter agita sa baguette sous le nez de son fils, celle-ci ne tarda pas à s'éclairer vivement.

-Je n'avais jamais vu un tel niveau de magie chez un sorcier, murmura-t-elle.

-Le talisman, coupa Charles inquiet, il faut lui remettre le talisman, il n'a pas le contrôle.

-Il me semble que James se porte bien, protesta Dumbledore.

Iréna s'approcha de son cousin et lui passa la chaîne autour du cou. Une lueur se dégagea du pendentif avant de se répandre sur tout le corps du jeune sorcier. Madame Potter lança à nouveau le sort.

-Il a à nouveau un niveau normal pour un sorcier de son âge, expliqua-t-elle.

-Voilà qui est mieux, soupira Charles soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria soudain Sirius en désignant son ami.

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui portait à présent une longue robe de sorcier noire. Un air glacial balaya l'infirmerie. James releva la tête. Son visage était froid et étonnement pâle. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles n'étaient plus d'une belle couleur noisette, elles étaient d'un noir profond.

-James, appela son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas, traître à ton sang ! S'écria le jeune homme qui d'une seule main envoya valser son père à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes James ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda sa mère inquiète alors qu'Iréna aidait son oncle à se relever.

James sortit de son lit et se tint debout devant eux, les toisant tous du regard.

-Une Sang-de-bourbe, un loup-garou, des traîtres à leur sang et vous le vieux fou, vous allez regretter de ne pas avoir plié devant mon Maître car bientôt il dansera sur vos cadavres ! Déclara James avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon noir. »


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

******************************

**Chapitre 13 : L'antre des ténèbres**

Dans une salle sombre où s'étendaient plusieurs corps gémissant de douleurs, un homme s'asseyait avec fureur sur son trône. Son regard emplit de colère se posa sur les sorciers étendus à ses pieds qui tentaient de se remettre des nombreux _Doloris_ qu'ils avaient reçu. Il avait eu beau faire souffrir ses hommes, cela ne lui avait apporté aucune joie, d'habitude, leurs cris de douleurs résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles et calmaient sa rage, mais pas aujourd'hui. Lui qui n'avait jamais douté, qui était toujours sûr de sa puissance, n'arrivait pas à calmer le flot de questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit…

Comment Potter avait-il récupéré sa magie ? Le sort qu'il lui avait lancé avait-il fonctionné ? Plutôt que de vouloir s'en faire un allié et s'accaparer sa puissance, n'aurait-il pas mieux valu le tuer tant qu'il était à sa merci ? Le Lord sentit la rage bouillonner en lui, il était impuissant, ce qui était intolérable pour lui, malheureusement, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il remarqua le frémissement de peur qui saisit ses sujets, ils se rendaient compte que sa colère était loin de s'apaiser.

Ses yeux parcoururent la salle, l'un d'eux allait mourir… Mais lequel ? Le jeune Malfoy ? Il avait été d'une incompétence sans nom ces derniers temps, mais il appartenait à une puissante famille de sang purs et son père était son bras droit, alors, il allait lui laisser une dernière chance… Peut-être l'un de ses compagnons ? Après tout cela montrerait à Lucius que son nom ne protégeait pas ses amis et qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il le pensait. Mac Nair ? Lestrange ? Crabbe ? Goyle ? Rogue ? Black ? Lequel ne survivrait pas ? Tous appartenaient à de grandes familles, tous, sauf un, Séverus Rogue… La seule chose qui l'intéressait chez ce sorcier chétif et peu sûr de lui était son don pour les potions, après quelques années d'apprentissage, il serait sûrement le meilleur… Mais il n'avait plus aucune patience aujourd'hui ! Le sort de Séverus Rogue venait d'être scellé.

Il le chercha du regard et l'aperçut enfin, il allait l'appeler quand un vent froid parcourut la pièce. Les Mangemorts se redressèrent, chacun se demandant ce qui se passait et tous avaient compris que leur Maître n'y était pour rien. Les bougies des chandeliers s'éteignirent, la peur était palpable. Lord Voldemort se leva, baguette en main, et guetta tout signe d'intrusion bien que les sorts d'anti-transplanage devaient les protéger de ce genre de visite surprise. Ses Mangemorts les plus proches se rassemblèrent autour de lui pour servir de bouclier en cas d'attaque. Un vent violent sembla se concentrer au centre de la pièce, tournoyant comme l'aurait fait une tornade, les sorciers s'écartèrent. Une ombre noire se dessina peu à peu. Le vent disparu, les bougies se rallumèrent et tous pouvaient voir l'ombre noire qui se dressait au centre de la salle. Alors que des dizaines de baguettes étaient pointés sur l'intrus, il sortit doucement une main de sous sa longue cape noire, il attrapa un coin de sa capuche et la fit glisser dévoilant ainsi à tous son visage. Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée : James Potter se tenait devant eux !

Lentement, le jeune sorcier s'approcha du trône. Les Mangemorts voulurent lui barrer le passage, mais son regard noir les écarta d'un geste. Lord Voldemort et James Potter étaient maintenant face à face, le Lord sourit intérieurement en voyant les ténèbres briller dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Sans un mot, le Gryffondor s'agenouilla devant lui, il prit un pan de sa robe de sorcier entre ses doigts fins et le baisa de ses lèvres juvéniles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put retenir cette fois un sourire de satisfaction, il possédait une arme puissante, James Potter était maintenant tout à lui !

*****************************

Le Professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, il ne cessait de réfléchir, d'envisager toutes les hypothèses, y compris les plus désagréables. Y avait-il une chance que James redevienne le garçon joyeux et insouciant qu'il appréciait tant ? Non, rien ne serait plus comme avant et cela lui était insupportable, nul n'avait le droit de se voir arracher si tôt son innocence. Fumseck laissa entendre son chant mélodieux, comprenant la détresse du vieux sorcier. L'homme s'abandonna au son harmonieux qui réchauffait si bien son cœur et lui permettait de garder espoir. Non, il ne devait pas renoncer, il devait encore y avoir de l'espoir, cela ne pouvait pas être la fin… Le sorcier fut brusquement sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte de son bureau fut violemment ouverte, le phénix poussa une plainte de colère envers les importuns avant de s'envoler vers son perchoir. Dumbledore observa les nouveaux arrivants dont les visages ne montraient que de la colère.

« -Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît ! Intima le Directeur.

-Ils veulent tuer mon fils ! Rugit William Potter dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs aux membres de la Confrérie.

Dumbledore, dont le regard ne pétillait plus, posa un regard noir sur son ami qui ne cachait plus sa gêne.

-Je suis navré, Albus, avoua Charles, mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre qu'il serve Tu-sais-qui ! Autant rendre les armes immédiatement ! Nous devons attaquer tant que James ne possède pas tous ses pouvoirs ! Monsieur Potter, je ne veux pas le tuer, seulement le blesser grièvement le temps que nous puissions trouver une solution.

-Je vous interdits de toucher à un seul cheveu de la tête de mon fils !

-Il n'est plus ton fils, Potter ! Cracha Madame Crown. Il est le valet du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et puis, Charles, le blesser ne sera pas suffisant, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons y arriver. Nous devons le détruire et pour cela nous aurons besoin de…

-Encore un mot, Théodora, et je vous jure que vous irez retrouver votre cher Merlin ! Menaça William.

-Madame Crown a malheureusement raison, dit un sorcier en entrant dans le bureau, William, je suis navré que nous devions en arriver à une telle extrémité.

-Monsieur le Ministre ? S'étonna Dumbledore. Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que Poudlard et ses élèves resteraient sous ma seule compétence ?

-Vous ne semblez pas maître de grand-chose d'où, sûrement, vos oublis sur certains faits alarmants, accusa Monsieur Winnt, Ministre de la Magie. Heureusement que Madame Crown m'a informé du sérieux de la situation. J'ai envoyé une escouade d'Auror chercher l'arme qui devrait nous permettre de détruire Monsieur Potter et par la même occasion, je l'espère, Vous-savez-qui.

-Vous nous avez trahi, murmura Charles soudain très pâle, vous n'aviez pas le droit…

-Pas le droit ?! S'écria Théodora rouge de fureur. Une puissance sans limite est entre les mains d'un morveux qui va causer notre perte à tous !

-Ca suffit ! Dit soudain Dumbledore d'une voix dangereusement calme. Il existe une autre solution…

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Charles.

-Selon moi, Voldemort a attendu que James soit dans un état de faiblesse extrême pour lui jeter un sort. Peu à peu, le sort s'est insinué en lui, prenant lentement possession de son esprit, mais il a été stoppé…

-Stoppé ? Interrogea William.

-Oui, Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Evans lui ont ôté le talisman, la magie a repoussé le sort, James était protégé…

-Mais je lui ai remis le pendentif, termina Iréna emplie de regret.

-Donc, il suffirait que nous lui ôtions le pendentif ? Demanda William en suivant le raisonnement du Directeur.

-Je pense que nous devons tenter notre chance, termina doucement le Professeur Dumbledore en fixant intensément un angle vide de son bureau.

-Et vous pensez que Vous-savez-qui va vous laisser l'approcher ? Questionna Monsieur Winnt d'un ton narquois tout en cherchant ce que le Directeur pouvait fixer du regard.

-James est toujours là, il est trop faible, il a été cruellement blessé… Nous devons l'aider à se relever, lui donner une raison de se battre. J'ai confiance en lui.

-Dois-je vous rappeler Dumbledore qu'il a menacé ses parents ? Lâcha le Ministre. S'il repousse ses parents, je ne vois pas qui pourrait le ramener ?

-Je peux le raisonner, décréta Monsieur Potter, je dois le faire !

-Il me semble que la dernière fois que tu as vu ton fils, tu as volé à travers la pièce ? Rappela méchamment Théodora.

-J'irai ! Dit une voix ferme.

-Et on l'accompagne, déclarèrent fermement Sirius et Rémus qui se tenaient à côté de la jeune rousse.

-Il est hors de question que vous y alliez ! Affirma le Professeur Mac Gonagall. D'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ? ! Et comment êtes-vous entrés ?

-Votre professeur a raison, admit le Directeur, vous n'irez nulle part ! James ne ferait pas plus cas de ses parents que de vous deux !

-Nous deux ? Répéta Sirius.

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander… , souffla Rémus en comprenant.

-Il ne me demande rien, je veux le faire ! Déclara Lily.

-Réfléchis un peu, le supplia Rémus, si James est là, Voldemort sera aussi dans les parages et tu sais ce qu'il pense des sorciers nés de parents moldus ?

-Je prends le risque, insista la jeune fille tout en tentant de paraître sûre d'elle malgré la peur qui l'étreignait.

-Je sais que nous vous demandons beaucoup, avoua le Directeur tout en la couvant du regard, mais je pense que vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir toucher le cœur de James. Bien que tout ne soit pas simple entre vous, un lien unique et fort vous uni.

-Tout ceci n'est que folie ! S'emporta le Ministre. Envoyer une enfant ! Vous perdez la tête Dumbledore ! Je rentre au Ministère, les Aurors doivent être revenus, Madame Crown, William, venez !

-Pardon ? Demanda Monsieur Potter éberlué.

-En tant que Chef des Aurors, je veux que vous meniez à bien cette mission, expliqua Monsieur Winnt.

-Vous me demandez de … de …

-Cessez de buter sur vos mots ! S'énerva Théodora. Vous êtes le seul fautif, si vous n'aviez pas fait tourner la tête de ma fille, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation ! Si votre sang impur ne s'était pas mêlé à celui de ma lignée, l'Elu nous aurait déjà tous sauvé !

-Sauvé de quoi Théodora ? Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais vous parlez exactement comme Lord Voldemort ! A mes yeux, vous êtes aussi folle que lui ! Quant à vous Monsieur le Ministre, continua William en lui donnant son insigne, voilà ma démission.

-William ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous abandonner dans un tel moment ! Vos hommes ne comprendront pas…

-Mes hommes comprendront parfaitement que je ne suis pas en accord avec les directives du Ministère et qu'il m'est impossible de m'en prendre à mon fils ! »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard pendant un instant. Monsieur Winnt tourna finalement les talons suivi de près par Madame Crown. Monsieur Potter se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, il semblait épuisé. Le Professeur Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, tout en sachant que rien ne pourrait soulager la souffrance du père. Sirius se rapprocha doucement de Lily et passa un bras apaisant autour de ses épaules. Il allait essayer de la convaincre de ne pas y aller seule lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rémus n'était plus dans la pièce. Il observa avec attention le bureau, mais son ami n'était nulle part, d'un mouvement, il s'assura que la cape d'invisibilité de James était bien à leurs pieds. Un étrange sentiment de panique commença à le gagner, Rémus avait disparu ! Il allait faire part de son inquiétude aux autres personnes présentes quand la porte du bureau se rouvrit brusquement sur un Rémus essoufflé par sa course. Des regards intrigués et surpris se posèrent sur lui. Le jeune sorcier entra tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et de retrouver une respiration normale.

« -Il y a une autre solution, souffla-t-il.

-Que voulez-vous dire Monsieur Lupin ? Demanda le Directeur.

-On a besoin d'aide et quelqu'un peut nous aider, quelqu'un qui est déjà auprès de James.

-Un Mangemort ? S'étonna Charles.

-Tu penses à la personne qui nous a aidé à nous enfuir ? Questionna Sirius.

-Oui, vous nous avez affirmé que James la connaissait.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de contacter cette personne, lui rappela Lily.

-En plus, qui te dit qu'elle voudra nous aider ?

-Je sais qu'il nous aidera car il tient à James et puis il lui est redevable, murmura le Préfet qui venait de croiser le regard du Directeur.

-Avez-vous une idée pour le contacter ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Rémus sourit et ouvrit son poing qui renfermait une pièce de monnaie.

-Elles sont ensorcelées, nous les avons crées pour communiquer entre nous en cas de danger ou simplement communiquer. Voilà la mienne, il y a un loup sur chaque face, si je pense à Sirius, un chien apparaît sur une des faces et il se passe la même chose sur celle de Patmol. Elle dégage aussi une douce chaleur pour attirer l'attention de son propriétaire.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? S'impatienta Monsieur Potter.

-Il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris James en train d'ensorceler une pièce. Elle devait être pour son mystérieux ami.

-Et toutes nos pièces étant reliées, nous pouvons tenter de le contacter, poursuivit Sirius, mais tu oublies un détail, pour que cela fonctionne nous devons connaître son identité.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rémus alors que son ami le dévisageait d'un air indigné.

-Tu sais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-C'est à James d'en parler et puis tout c'est passé tellement vite.

-Je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps, coupa le Directeur, tentons de le contacter… »

*************************

Comme tous les Mangemorts, Séverus avait frémi en sentant l'étrange vent qui soufflait dans la salle du trône. Il avait ressenti cette puissance magique, elle lui semblait familière si ce n'était la noirceur qu'elle dégageait. Quand l'ombre apparut et malgré la grande cape qui le dissimulait, Séverus avait frissonné, il l'avait reconnu. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi son aura si brillante était-elle noire ? Il du faire appel à toute la maîtrise qu'il avait de lui quand il vit James s'agenouiller et baiser le bord de la robe de son Maître ! Il voulut se jeter sur lui, l'éloigner de cet être maléfique. Comment pouvait-il agir ainsi ? Lui, un Gryffondor noble et courageux ? Lui, qui accordait tellement d'importance à la vie ? C'est alors qu'il croisa son regard et qu'il comprit. Ce n'était pas James Potter qui se tenait devant lui, c'était son corps, mais son âme semblait emprisonnée dans une profonde noirceur. Le Gryffondor était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de magie noire. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres relever d'une main le jeune sorcier, il détesta la lueur qui brillait dans le regard du Mage Noir. Il congédia d'une main ses fidèles et entraîna son nouveau Mangemort vers ses appartements. Séverus se retrancha dans un coin de la pièce, il devait trouver un moyen d'aider le jeune sorcier. Mais comment ? Il sursauta en sentant une présence à ses côtés, Malfoy lui fit signe de le suivre.

Séverus marchait maintenant avec Lucius vers les appartements de leur Maître, il pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait le blond, il n'avait pas apprécié l'accueil que le Mage Noir avait réservé à Potter, le traitant comme le fils prodigue, il l'avait même invité dans ses appartements ! Maintenant, Malfoy devait se demander quel sort Potter allait lui réserver et il devait admettre que lui aussi se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de lui, surtout si le Gryffondor se souvenait de leur relation… Après avoir frappé à la porte monumentale qui gardait les appartements du Maître, ils entrèrent. Le Lord était installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, James était assis à ses pieds, son dos reposant contre les jambes du sorcier. Une des mains fines et froides du sorcier caressait distraitement les cheveux de James qui les dévisagea avec froideur.

« -Du calme mon petit lion, murmura doucement le Mage Noir en posant sa main sur son épaule, tu vas t'amuser, mais pas tout de suite.

A ces mots, les deux Serpentards tremblèrent, n'osant imaginer les représailles que pourrait leur infliger le jeune sorcier tant son air les inquiétait.

-Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures, je veux que vous teniez compagnie à mon jeune ami. Vous lui obéirez et veillerez à son bien être et à sa sécurité, est-se bien compris ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien, transmettez mes ordres aux autres, dit le Maître en se levant invitant le Gryffondor à en faire autant.

-Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne, Mon Seigneur ? Demanda James. Je veux m'assurer que rien de mal ne vous arrivera…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, répondit le sorcier avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres, je reviens vite. »

Lord Voldemort sortit de ses appartements non sans lancer un dernier regard au Gryffondor. Lorsque la porte se referma, James s'installa dans le fauteuil laissé libre par le sorcier et posa un regard terrifiant sur les deux Mangemorts qui baissèrent rapidement les yeux devant tant de froideur.

« -Malfoy, le Maître m'a laissé libre choix sur mes appartements et je veux les tiens !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit avec quelle difficulté Malfoy retenait sa colère.

-Va enlever tes affaires et fais le ménage !

-Bien, accepta l'autre les dents serrées, je vais appeler les Elfes.

-Non, tu ne m'as pas bien compris, dit James en agitant sa baguette, aussitôt, Lucius se retrouva affublé d'un costume de soubrette et sa baguette magique atterrit dans sa main. Tu vas faire le ménage toi-même et à la manière moldue !

-Je…

-Tu veux me mettre en colère ? Demanda James en voyant Lucius se tasser sur lui-même. Bien, je préfère, sors !

Cornedrue regarda le blond sortir avant de reporter son attention sur Séverus qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il pouvait sentir l'anxiété qui étreignait le Serpentard. Il posa la baguette de Lucius sur la table basse avant de faire signe à Séverus de s'approcher et de le faire agenouiller devant lui.

-As-tu peur Séverus ? Interrogea James, un sourire sadique dessiné sur son visage.

-Non, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Tu mens mal, murmura James qui passa une main dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher leurs visages, tu trembles.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Répéta Séverus entêté.

-Ou alors est-ce du désir ?

-Du désir ?

-Je me souviens de tes lèvres posées sur les miennes, de ton corps recherchant la chaleur du mien, souffla le Gryffondor, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille du jeune sorcier. Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent Séverus.

-Non ! Se récria l'autre tout en tentant d'ignorer la sécheresse de sa gorge.

Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes, il tenta de repousser le Gryffondor mais ce dernier l'emprisonna dans ses bras avant de le hisser sur ses genoux. La main de James passa sous sa robe de sorcier pour trouver les pans de sa chemise, ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à trouver la peau du douce du Serpentard qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, Séverus croisa le regard noir de son ami et son cœur se serra. Aussitôt, il se dégagea de son étreinte.

« -Crois-tu réellement que tu vas m'échapper ? Se moqua James en se levant.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Je t'offre ce que tu désires pour que tu sois à moi, que tu n'obéisses qu'à moi, pour être ton unique Maître.

-S'il te plaît, murmura Séverus en reculant dans un coin, tu n'es plus toi-même.

James s'arrêta et le dévisagea un instant, le Serpentard croisa les doigts espérant qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Cornedrue ne le rejoigne d'une démarche féline et le plaque contre le mur.

-Je vais prendre un bain, lui confia-t-il leurs lèvres se touchant presque avant de partir vers la salle de bain. »

Séverus poussa un soupir en le voyant disparaître, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était restée entrouverte l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre. Il sentit son corps réagir, il voulait rejoindre le Gryffondor, mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Soudain, il sentit une douce chaleur émaner de la poche de son pantalon. Il en ressortit une pièce. Intrigué, il l'observa un peu mieux et la reconnut, c'était celle que James lui avait donné. Il l'observa, contemplant le serpent qui se dressait sur sa face, machinalement, il la retourna et retint un cri de surprise quand il vit les traits d'un loup se dessiner. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête. Séverus tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

« _-Du calme, je peux te parler grâce à la pièce, tant que tu l'as en main, on peut discuter, il te suffit de penser à une réponse pour que je puisse l'entendre, d'accord ? _

_-Lupin ? _

_-Oui, Séverus. _

_-Mais comment sais-tu ? _

_-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, on doit sauver James et nous avons besoin de ton aide ! _

_-Potter ? _

_-Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais qu'il est avec toi ! Vous êtes tous deux chez Tu-sais-qui !_

_-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pensa le Serpentard. _

-A qui parles-tu ? Questionna une voix bien réelle.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard emplit de colère de James.

-Je ne parle à personne ! Répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Nous sommes seuls.

_-Séverus que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lupin. _

_-Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna Séverus. Je crois qu'il nous entend. _

_-C'est impossible, lui dit calmement Rémus. _

-Réponds-moi, Séverus ! Ordonna James qui perdait patience.

-_Garde ton calme, lui conseilla Lunard, je t'assure qu'il ne peut pas nous entendre._

James posa sa main sur le poing serré de Séverus, un étrange sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Fermement, il l'obligea à desserrer ses doigts laissant apparaître la pièce. James posa sa main dessus tout en plongeant son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

-_Bonsoir, Rémus_.

Séverus frémit en entendant la voix de James dans sa tête, il était certain que Lupin l'avait lui aussi entendue. Il ouvrit ses paupières qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé et croisa le regard de James qui était bien plus effrayant que celui de son Maître. James arracha la pièce de sa main et d'un geste envoya le Serpentard s'écraser sur le mur opposé.

-Tu vas payer très cher ta traîtrise, Servilus ! Siffla James. »


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !!!!

******************************

**Chapitre 14 : Pour un ami**

James se dirigeait d'un pas menaçant vers le traître qui se retrouva acculé dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait que quelques vagues souvenirs concernant ses précédentes rencontres avec les Mangemorts, il ressentait seulement une profonde haine pour Malfoy alors que Séverus semblait éveiller en lui un sentiment de compassion. Il avait donc décidé d'être gentil avec lui, autant s'en faire un allié puisqu'ils avaient le même but, protéger leur Maître. Mais Séverus avait trahi leur cause, il l'avait trahi… Jamais il n'aurait du écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de se rapprocher de Séverus Rogue ! Une rage sans nom s'empara de tout son être. Autour de lui la magie crépitait, l'entourant d'une aura noire menaçante. Il se dirigeait vers le Serpentard qui tentait d'attraper la pièce qui avait roulé non loin de lui. Plus rapide, James s'empara de l'objet tout en affichant une moue narquoise. Peu à peu, il sentit la pièce se réchauffer au contact de sa peau. Il se concentra sur l'objet. James pouvait maintenant entendre distinctement les cris de Rémus qui le suppliait de se calmer, de ne pas commettre de geste irréfléchi.

_« -Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, je ne vais rien faire d'irréfléchi, je vais savamment doser les tortures pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible en vie, pensa calmement James avant de jeter la pièce dans l'âtre. »_

Le Gryffondor se tourna ensuite vers le Serpentard qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier pour l'obliger à se relever avant de le plaquer rudement contre le mur. Séverus sembla à cet instant sortir de sa torpeur, il se débattit. James ricana, Rogue était si frêle comparé à lui. Ses doigts enserrèrent sans difficulté le cou du sorcier, exerçant une pression de plus en plus importante. Il sentit les mains de Séverus sur les siennes, il le griffa, tentant désespérément de lui faire lâcher prise. Cornedrue sourit en voyant le visage du jeune homme devenir plus pâle que d'ordinaire, il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit alors qu'il ôtait une vie. Une étrange lueur brilla dans le regard de Rogue, une lueur qui l'interpella réveillant quelque chose de douloureux tapis au fond de son être… Dans un dernier sursaut, le Serpentard tenta de l'agripper. James ressentit une douleur insignifiante par rapport au trouble qui l'envahissait à cet instant. Alors que Séverus perdait connaissance, Cornedrue constata que ce dernier souriait ! Comment osait-il se moquer de lui ? Ses doigts quittèrent la gorge du sorcier, aussitôt, son corps s'affaissa le long du mur tel une poupée sans vie. James se recula ne pouvant quitter des yeux ce corps inerte. L'étrange sentiment ressentit tout à l'heure recommençait à l'envahir, il serra les dents, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, Séverus avait trahi son Maître, il l'avait trahi ! Il méritait de souffrir ! Il allait le laisser reprendre quelques forces pour mieux s'amuser avec lui un peu plus tard…

*************************

Rémus sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine, la voix de James ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête : _« Ne t'inquiète pas Lunard, je ne vais rien faire d'irréfléchi, je vais savamment doser les tortures pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible en vie. » _Cette voix froide et dénuée de sentiments ne pouvait appartenir à Cornedrue, il refusait de le croire, mais pourtant… Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel idiot il avait été de vouloir contacter Rogue, il l'avait mis en danger et si James le tuait… Non, il ne pouvait pas l'envisager ! Cornedrue n'était pas un meurtrier ! Mais était-ce toujours son ami ? Rémus sentit ses jambes trembler, il avait du mal à respirer.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, quelqu'un le poussa vers un fauteuil dans lequel il se laissa tomber. Peu à peu, il prit conscience du brouhaha qui l'entourait, il entendit son nom prononcé avec plus ou moins d'insistance. Tout à coup, il ressentit une violente brûlure au niveau de sa joue. Les traits flous eurent alors des contours bien plus nets. Son regard croisa ceux inquiets des gens qui l'entouraient. Sirius était agenouillé devant lui et tenait fermement ses mains, il tourna la tête et aperçut Lily dont les joues étaient inondées par des larmes, sa main était encore levée.

« -Ca fait mal ! Lâcha-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard accusateur.

-Et encore je ne t'ai pas giflé fort ! Gronda la jeune sorcière soulagée de le voir réagir.

-Comment James peut-il supporter de s'en prendre plusieurs par jour ? Il est dingue ! S'exclama Rémus avant de retenir un sanglot au souvenir de son ami.

-Buvez ceci, ordonna le Professeur Dumbledore en lui tendant une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Monsieur Potter d'une voix anxieuse.

La vue du père de son ami brisa le cœur de Rémus, comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait entendu ?

-Monsieur Lupin ? L'encouragea doucement le Directeur.

-Je suis désolé, parvint à dire le Préfet, je ne pensais pas qu'il nous entendrait….

-Que veux-tu dire ? Insista Sirius.

-Je ne sais comment, James a compris que je lui parlais, il était furieux, il a dit qu'il allait… qu'il allait….

-Non ! James ne ferait jamais ça ! S'écria Monsieur Potter. Mon fils ne peut pas ! Non ! Il ne peut pas !

-Ce n'est plus votre fils, lâcha tristement Charles, c'est un Mangemort ! »

**************************

James était assis dans un fauteuil, son regard fixait les flammes dans la cheminée. Il ne supportait plus de voir le corps inerte de Rogue. Pourquoi l'euphorie disparaissait-elle ? Pourquoi une boule se formait-elle dans sa gorge ? Quelle était cet étrange sentiment qui brûlait ses veines ? N'y tenant plus il se leva et alla s'agenouiller prudemment auprès du Serpentard. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit sous ses doigts son cœur battre ainsi qu'une faible respiration s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Séverus et l'autre dans son dos, il le souleva sans difficulté et le déposa sur le divan. Il s'assit non loin de lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait failli tuer un de ses amis ! Ami ? Non, il n'en avait pas, il n'y avait que le Maître qui comptait pour lui. La douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt sembla s'intensifier, réchauffant son cœur glacé, faisant disparaître les douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, il les vit tous, tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui, tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Lentement, James releva la tête, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur belle couleur noisette, son visage était serein. Son regard se posa sur le corps étendu devant lui, son cœur se serra à la pensée de ce qu'il avait fait à son ami. Il se leva pour aller s'agenouiller devant le canapé. Il observa les traits pâles de Séverus, le souffle rauque et irrégulier qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du Serpentard, son cœur battait faiblement. Un voile de tristesse vint embuer le regard de James. Le Gryffondor inspira profondément avant de fermer les yeux, ses mains survolèrent le corps inconscient du Serpentard, l'effleurant mais ne le touchant pas.

Cornedrue se concentra sur la chaleur qui courrait dans ses veines, il devait dompter la magie, l'apprivoiser. Il se focalisa sur son souhait : aider Séverus. Il sentit la magie se concentrer dans ses mains, une lueur blanche irradiait de ces dernières. Peu à peu, la lueur s'échappa de ses mains pour se répandre sur le corps de Séverus, l'englobant de la tête aux pieds. James pouvait sentir le cœur de son ami battre plus régulièrement et avec vigueur, sa respiration redevenait normale, le sang affluait à nouveau, ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée.

Cornedrue rouvrit les yeux et croisa deux orbes noirs qui le fixaient avec intensité. James retira ses mains, la magie disparut aussitôt. Il sourit tendrement à Séverus. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il se sentait étrangement faible. Ses paupières se fermèrent, il se sentit glisser vers le sol. Deux bras le retinrent l'empêchant de se fracasser le crâne contre la table basse. Une voix inquiète résonna à ses oreilles, il allait essayer de lui répondre quand tout devint blanc autour de lui. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne dormait pas. Il entendit le bruit de sabots frappant le sol, quelque chose s'approchait. Un cerf apparut devant lui. James resta un moment stupéfait face à la majesté de l'animal. Doucement, le cerf le rejoignit. L'animal baissa sa tête tout en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser avec ses bois, son museau toucha sa main, ses yeux se mêlèrent aux siens. Le cerf recula et s'avança vers une lumière aveuglante. James comprit que l'animal voulait qu'il le suive, mais il hésitait, il entendait toujours cette voix inquiète l'appeler. Le cerf se retourna et le fixa pendant un long moment avant de disparaître à travers le halo de lumière. Alors, James n'hésita plus, il s'élança et sauta à son tour dans le puit de lumière.

Séverus ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus : voir James Potter tenter de le tuer ou voir ce dernier inerte dans ses bras. Il secoua une nouvelle fois le sorcier tout en l'appelant, mais il ne réagissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas appeler à l'aide, il n'imaginait que trop bien l'opportunité que verraient certains Mangemorts à cette situation, plusieurs souhaitaient déjà la mort de son ami. Il se demanda aussi comment son Maître allait réagir ? Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire pour expliquer l'état de Potter ? Réunissant toutes ses forces, il souleva le corps inconscient pour l'allonger sur le canapé où il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait besoin d'aide, seul, il n'arriverait à rien. Séverus commença à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, le temps lui était compté. Il avait tenté de réveiller le dormeur par différents moyens, mais Potter n'y mettait pas du sien et s'obstinait à rester inconscient ! Son regard fut soudain attiré par un éclat de lumière près de l'âtre. Il faillit pousser un cri de victoire en reconnaissant une pièce de monnaie. Il se précipita vers l'objet et le serra fermement dans sa main, priant pour que l'autre crétin de lycanthrope soit toujours là !

*****************************

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard étaient envahies par la tristesse. Si James avait réellement commis l'irréparable en ôtant la vie, le sort serait scellé à jamais, le jeune sorcier resterait sous les ordres du Mage Noir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le Professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, il semblait épuisé et perdu dans ses pensées, d'une main distraite il caressait sa longue barbe. Charles et Iréna soutenaient de leur mieux Monsieur Potter qui était anéanti. Lily pleurait dans les bras du Professeur Mac Gonagall qui avait elle-même beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes. Rémus et Sirius étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, Sirius avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son ami qui avait appuyé sa tête contre son épaule. De son autre main, Patmol serrait fermement celle de Lunard. Sirius avait l'impression qu'une partie de son cœur lui avait été ôté, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus voir son frère, ne plus le serrer dans ses bras, ne plus se lancer dans des aventures incroyables avec lui… Non, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il bloqua sa respiration, luttant pour chasser le chagrin qui l'envahissait, pour éviter que ses larmes ne s'échappent.

_« -Lupin ? Tu es là ? »_

Sirius sursauta. Décidément, il allait vraiment mal… Il commençait même à entendre des voix !

« -Réponds ! Stupide Gryffondor ! Jamais là quand on en a besoin ! Lupin ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Non seulement, il entendait des voix, mais en plus elles insultaient son ami, l'homme qu'il aimait ! C'était certain maintenant, il allait finir ses jours à Sainte Mangouste à l'aile psychiatrique !

_« -Crétin ! Espèce de troll ! Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard ! Lupin ! Réponds ! Par la barbe de Merlin, tu vas répondre ? »_

Un instant, il connaissait cette voix ! Il l'avait entendu si souvent l'injurier qu'il se demanda comment il ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt ! Il était donc bon pour un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste…

« -Tout va bien Sirius ? Questionna Rémus. Tu as l'air…

-Fou ? Termina le jeune Black livide.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença Lunard gêné.

-Tu peux le dire, je suis fou. Je vais finir mes jours à Sainte Mangouste.

-Enfin, Monsieur Black, commença le Directeur, la perte…

-Il ne s'agit pas de James, Monsieur… J'entends des voix.

-Tu entends des voix ? Répéta Lily incrédule.

-Plus précisément celle de Rogue et c'est très désagréable… Je ferais peut-être mieux de me suicider de suite car je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le supporter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

-Tu entends Séverus ? S'écria Rémus alors qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage.

-Je ne savais pas que cela te ferait autant plaisir, maugréa Sirius, je…

_« -Lupin, je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas je vais griller ta sale carcasse de loup-garou ! Et par la même occasion, je m'occuperai de ce connard de Black ! Vous faites une belle paire d'imbéciles tous les deux !_

_-Non, mais tu vas te calmer espèce de bâtard graisseux ! _

_-Black ? Par pitié, ne me dits pas que c'est toi ? »_

-Sirius ? Appela Rémus en le secouant doucement. Tu es toujours avec nous ?

-Non, mais je veux bien entendre des voix, je veux bien être dingue ! Mais, pitié, pas celle de Rogue ! Surtout lorsque ce sale serpent n'arrête pas de nous insulter !

-Tu n'es pas fou Sirius ! Intervint Lunard en délassant leurs mains, révélant une pièce posée contre la paume du jeune Black. C'est la pièce Patmol !

-Tu veux dire que ce bâtard…

-Tais-toi ! Ordonna Rémus en posant sa main sur la pièce.

_« -Séverus ? Appela Lunard. _

_-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Lupin ? J'ai cru que j'allais devoir me débrouiller avec l'autre troll de Black !_

_-Hey ! Soit plus poli Servilus ! Grogna Sirius. _

_-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Rémus d'une voix tendue. _

_-Oui, il est redevenu lui-même avant d'avoir pu… _

_-Il faut que tu lui ôtes son pendentif, l'informa le Préfet._

_-Alors c'était ça…_

_-Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Lunard. _

_-Je le lui ai arraché en me débattant, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a sauvé… Rémus, il… Jam… Potter est inconscient !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? S'énerva Sirius. _

_-Rien ! S'insurgea Séverus. Quand je me suis réveillé, ses mains étaient étendues au-dessus de moi. Il y avait une lueur qui s'en échappait et qui m'enveloppait. Je me sentais mieux, mes forces revenaient. J'ai alors croisé son regard, c'était bien lui, c'était James et ensuite il s'est évanoui. J'ai essayé de le réanimer, de lui donner une potion, y a rien à faire !_

_-Calme-toi, conseilla Rémus. _

_-Que je me calme ?! Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand Tu-sais-qui va revenir et va le trouver dans cet état ?_

_-On peut peut-être venir vous chercher ? Suggéra Sirius. Tu sais où vous êtes ? _

_-Non ! Personne ne le sait ! Je sais juste que c'est un vieux château, il y a un cimetière pas loin. _

_-Tu peux essayer de sortir discrètement avec James et transplaner près de Poudlard ? _

_-Impossible, il le saurait de suite à cause de la Marque des Ténèbres. _

_-Tu ne peux pas partir, constata tristement Rémus, pas tant que tu as la marque. _

_-Oui, mais cela importe peu. Il faut sortir Potter d'ici !_

_-Non. _

_-Vous êtes tarés ou quoi ? Vous voulez le laisser ici ? S'énerva Séverus. _

_-Euh, c'est pas moi qui ai parlé, signala Rémus. _

_-Ni moi, admit Sirius. _

_-Du calme vous trois !_

_-…_

_-Tout compte fait, y a pas que moi qui suis mûr pour Sainte Mangouste ! Plaisanta Sirius. _

_-Heureux que tu ais enfin pris conscience de ton état mental !_

_-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule James ! Gronda Sirius avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe. _

_-James ? Appela timidement Rémus. _

_-Oui, mon Mumus ? _

_-Même si je suis content de t'entendre : arrête de m'appeler comme ça !_

_-Tu vas bien ? Questionna Sirius. _

_-Oui, ça va aller. _

_-Mais comment… ? _

_-Disons que j'ai entendu votre échange et j'ai voulu participer… _

_-Tu es toujours inconscient, remarqua Séverus. _

_-Oui, ce n'est qu'un petit détail. _

_-Un petit détail ?! S'écria le Serpentard. _

_-Cesse de monter dans les aigus Servilus, tu me donnes mal à la tête, aboya Sirius. _

_-James tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Rémus. _

_-Oui, ne te fais pas de soucis. _

_-Bon, si Monsieur Potter veut bien se réveiller, je l'aiderais à sortir d'ici, répliqua sarcastiquement Rogue. _

_-Non, je reste, déclara James. _

_-En fait, c'est toi qui es fou, murmura Sirius. _

_-Si je m'enfuis, Voldemort saura qu'il y a un traître. _

_-Pas si tu leur fais le coup de la dernière fois, rappela Sirius, personne ne pouvait t'arrêter. _

_-…_

_-James ? Appela le jeune Black. _

_-Il ne le fera pas, dit soudain Rémus. _

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ? _

_-Parce qu'il veut rester, Sirius, expliqua Lunard, il veut rester pour aider Séverus, n'est-ce pas James ? _

_-Il doit y avoir un moyen d'enlever cette satanée Marque, déclara James, il n'y a qu'ici que je pourrais trouver une formule ou une potion. _

_-Ne reste pas pour moi, chuchota Séverus. _

_-Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serais d'accord avec Servilus, dit Sirius, mais il a raison, tu dois partir ! _

_-Ma décision est prise, affirma James. Il est temps de se laisser, Voldemort ne devrait pas tarder. _

_-James ! L'interpella Sirius. _

_-Attends ! S'écria Rémus. »_

-Ils sont partis, chuchota Lunard en regardant les sorciers qui lui faisaient face, je suis désolé, on n'a rien pu faire pour le retenir.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Monsieur Potter.

-Il a voulu rester là-bas, répondit Sirius, James ne cherchera pas à s'enfuir.

-Mais pourquoi ? Questionna Iréna.

-Faut toujours que ce crétin cherche à aider quelqu'un, même s'il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Gronda Sirius furieux avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

-Sirius, attends ! S'écria Lunard avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

-Vous vous occuperez des états d'âmes de Monsieur Black plus tard, coupa le Directeur en le retenant, expliquez-nous d'abord ce qu'il se passe ?

-Non, je suis navré Professeur, mais il faut que je parle à Sirius, protesta Rémus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, James sait ce qu'il fait.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Monsieur Potter.

-James était différent, je pense qu'il contrôle mieux sa magie. Il a réussi à guérir quelqu'un avec. Je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et nous devons lui faire confiance, ajouta Rémus avant de sortir du bureau.

-Attendez, l'interpella Charles qui souhaitait en savoir plus.

-Laisse-le, demanda le Directeur.

-Mais…

-Je suis de l'avis de Monsieur Lupin, avoua le Professeur Dumbledore, même si ça ne me plaît guère que James affronte cela seul, j'ai une entière confiance en lui. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider, c'est de faire en sorte que le Ministère ne puisse pas lui faire du mal. William connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse nous renseigner sur les projets du Ministre ? »

***************************

Séverus se redressa lentement, il appréhendait de se retourner et de retrouver le corps inerte du Gryffondor. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser tendrement sur son épaule. Séverus tourna la tête et croisa le regard noisette du jeune sorcier qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« -Tout va bien se passer, Sév, lui assura James, ne te fais pas de soucis.

-C'est stupide de rester ici pour moi ! S'énerva subitement le Serpentard. Tu ferais mieux de partir !

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Pourquoi refuses-tu mon aide ?

-…

-Séverus, veux-tu réellement rester auprès de Voldemort ? Demanda James avec anxiété.

-Non ! Tu sais bien que non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Combien de temps va-t-il te falloir pour trouver un moyen de m'ôter la marque ? Crois-tu que pendant tout ce temps le Seigneur des Ténèbres va te laisser tranquille ?

-C'est mon problème et non le tien !

-Que feras-tu s'il t'oblige à torturer ? A tuer ? En seras-tu capable ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, dit calmement James, si le cas se présente, je trouverai une solution.

-Et que vas-tu faire quand il te voudra dans son lit ? Cracha Séverus.

-Ne dit pas des bêtises, il… il a eu ce … qu'il voulait, souffla Cornedrue qui s'était détourné.

-Ne me tourne pas le dos Potter ! S'énerva Rogue en le forçant à se retourner. Je ne pense pas que tu ais compris à quoi tu t'engageais en restant ici ! J'ai vu comment il te regardait, j'ai vu les gestes qu'il avait pour toi, pourquoi crois-tu que malgré ta puissance certains Mangemorts veulent ta mort ? Tu es une menace pour eux car contrairement à toi ils ont compris _l'attrait_ que te trouvait notre Maître !

-Tu délires Sév !

-Fuis ! Rejoins tes amis !

-Je suis avec un ami !

-Pourquoi les Gryffondors sont tous aussi bornés et stupides ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

-Non !

-Ecoute, soit on reste ici à se disputer, soit on commence à chercher. Voldy ne sera pas là avant plusieurs minutes, on peut déjà jeter un coup d'œil à sa bibliothèque ?

-Qu'as… Qu'as-tu dit ? Bégaya le Serpentard apeuré.

-Il arrive, mais ne t'inquiète pas, si nous jouons bien nos rôles…

-Non ! Coupa Séverus énervé. Ne l'appelle plus jamais ainsi, si quelqu'un t'entendait… Je n'ose imaginer ce qui t'arriverait…

-Allez, Sév, si on se mettait au travail ? Le calma Cornedrue.

-Bien, mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne nous trouve pas avec ses livres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je surveille Voldy !

-Potter ! Maugréa Rogue entre ses dents avant de le suivre dans la bibliothèque. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers entrèrent d'un pas pressé dans la bibliothèque, ils observèrent pendant un instant les différentes étagères qui croulaient sous les livres de magies noires. James retint un soupir, il avait espéré que cela serait plus simple. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les différents rayonnages, certes il aurait été surréaliste de trouver un livre qui titrait _comment se débarrasser de la Marque des Ténèbres,_ même si cela lui aurait facilité la tâche. Il tendit une main réticente vers un livre, la magie noire lui avait toujours fait horreur, même dans un livre ! James jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et ne fut pas surpris de le voir lire avidement un vieux grimoire, après tout, c'était un Serpentard. Avec répugnance, il ouvrit le livre et commença à le feuilleter. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en attrapait un autre, celui qui lisait lui aurait été utile s'il avait voulu maudire plusieurs générations de sorciers, ce qui n'était pas encore son cas… Cornedrue poussa un soupir en reposant un autre ouvrage, il faillit jurer lorsqu'il vit que Séverus était toujours penché sur le même grimoire.

« -On n'est pas là pour enrichir tes connaissances personnelles, lui fit remarquer James.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa le Serpentard en rougissant légèrement, mais c'est tellement intéressant !

-Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en servir contre des élèves à Poudlard ! Gronda James avant de se figer.

-Tout va bien ? S'alarma Séverus face l'air soucieux de son ami.

-Il arrive, murmura James avant de se précipiter vers Rogue qui avait pâli, tout va bien se passer Séverus, fais-moi confiance et conduits-toi comme si nous ne nous apprécions pas !

-Ce ne sera pas trop dur, marmonna Séverus dont le regard détrompait les paroles, par contre, on a un problème : tes yeux !

-Ce n'est rien, assura James avant de les fermer pendant quelques secondes quand il les rouvrit ses prunelles étaient aussi noires que la nuit. Je veux que tu gardes le pendentif avec toi, on ne sait jamais…

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! S'écria soudain Rogue. S'il nous trouve…

-Sors ! Ordonna James en le poussant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Séverus fut emporté par l'élan que lui avait donné le Gryffondor, il se retrouva dans le salon, mais la poussée de James l'empêcha d'être stable sur ses jambes, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba à genoux sur ce dernier. Il allait se redresser quand il sentit des pieds se poser sur son dos, James s'était installé dans le fauteuil juste à côté et se servait de son dos comme d'un repose pied ! Il allait protester quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il les détailla lentement avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne étirer ses fines lèvres.

-Je vois que tu trouves très facilement tes marques, constata-t-il.

-Avez-vous croisé Lucius ? Demanda James d'un ton froid et narquois.

-Oui, il est venu se plaindre de toi !

-Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

-Séverus, sors, ordonna Lord Voldemort qui attendit que ce dernier soit hors de la pièce pour reprendre, pourquoi as-tu humilié deux de mes plus fidèles Mangemorts ?

-Je l'ignore… J'avais besoin de les blesser, de les faire souffrir.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir, répondit simplement James.

-Aimes-tu ce sentiment de puissance ?

-Oui, Mon Maître, mais jamais je ne ferai quelque chose qui vous déplaît, je vais donc les laisser tranquille, dit humblement James qui s'était levé pendant sa tirade pour finir à genou devant le Mage Noir.

-Je dois admettre, James, que j'ai eu du mal à retenir un fou rire devant la tenue que tu avais choisi pour Lucius. Je ne t'en veux pas. Cependant, je souhaiterai que tu sois plus prudent, les Malfoy sont importants pour nous donc soit plus discret, d'accord ? Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en relevant la tête du jeune homme après avoir passé sa main sous son menton.

-Oui, Mon Seigneur.

-Bien et maintenant si nous nous occupions de canaliser toute ton énergie ? Répliqua le Lord. »

James fit appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, Séverus avait raison... Lentement, il se redressa, son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, un prétexte… Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard brûlant du Mage Noir, leurs prunelles se rencontrèrent et des images traversèrent l'esprit de James, le faisant frissonner, son estomac se contracta, il sentit la bile envahir sa bouche. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma avant de se pencher sur la cuvette des toilettes et de vomir. Cornedrue tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il devait faire disparaître la sueur froide qui coulait le long de son dos, les tremblements de son corps, la pâleur de sa peau. _Alohomora_. Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'une porte fermée à clef allait l'arrêter ? Il inspira. Il devait se calmer, il devait reprendre son rôle. La porte s'ouvrit, Lord Voldemort apparut, il le fixait d'un air méfiant. James sentit sa magie envahir son corps, réchauffant chaque parcelle de sa peau, lui donnant confiance.

« -Séverus est un piètre cuisinier, marmonna James en s'essuyant la bouche, pourrais-je le tuer Mon Maître ? »

Cornedrue sentit son cœur cesser de battre, attendant avec impatience la réponse du Mage pour savoir s'il était démasqué ou non…


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!

******************************

**Chapitre 15 : La Marque des Ténèbres **

James masqua son anxiété du mieux qu'il le put. Il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir s'approcha soudain, ses mains se posèrent sous son menton l'obligeant à relever la tête, il sentit le regard perçant du sorcier plonger dans le sien. Il envahit brutalement son esprit, James se protégea aussitôt, priant pour que les images qu'il laissait apparaître convaincraient le sorcier de son appartenance aux ténèbres. Tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était immiscé, le Lord sortit de sa tête, la laissant légèrement tremblant sur ses jambes. Deux bras vinrent alors le soutenir et il se retrouva plaqué contre un torse musclé et froid. James sentit l'une des mains du sorcier remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que l'autre prenait un chemin inverse. Le Gryffondor enfouit son visage dans les pans de la robe du sorcier espérant ainsi qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour retenir un cri. La main de Voldemort enserra doucement sa nuque et tout en exerçant une légère pression il lui fit quitter son refuge. James ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres fines se poser sur les siennes. Les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres se firent plus pressantes, sa langue s'immisça dans sa bouche titillant la sienne. Cornedrue savait qu'il devait répondre à ce baiser, il ne pouvait rester de marbre.

Alors, James imagina Lily, c'était elle qu'il embrassait, son ange et non ce monstre. Ses mains se déplacèrent caressant les doux contours du corps de la jeune sorcière. Sa langue câlina celle de la Préfète. James pouvait sentir ses formes tendres contre son corps, son souffle chaud contre sa peau alors qu'elle mordillait son cou laissant sûrement des traces de son passage. Les mains de la belle rousse se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse, dessinant de ses doigts le contour de chacun de ses muscles. Deux émeraudes emplies de désir le fixait, un sourire félin se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle le plaquait sans ménagement contre le mur, sa langue vint agacer un de ses mamelons lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur ses hanches et l'attirèrent contre son bassin. Cornedrue sursauta en sentant quelque chose de dur frotter contre son membre lui aussi douloureux…

L'illusion se brisa. Ses yeux croisèrent des pupilles reptiliennes entourées d'un rouge sanguin. James tenta d'échapper à son emprise, mais Voldemort prenant son geste pour une invite posa sa main sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Le Gryffondor ressentit la magie agir en lui, il comprit alors pourquoi l'illusion avait été aussi parfaite tout à l'heure. Peu à peu, la magie superposait l'image de Lily à celle de Voldemort, mais cette fois James en était conscient et il avait du mal à se laisser confondre par le mirage. Une des mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empara de la sienne pour venir la poser sur son membre dressé, l'obligeant à le caresser. Le Mage passa une main dans le boxer du jeune sorcier, lui prodiguant la même caresse.

Tout à coup, ils sursautèrent. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la salle de bain. Ils soupirèrent, l'un d'agacement, l'autre de soulagement. D'un geste de la main, Voldemort réajusta leurs tenues avant de faire exploser la porte, le Mangemort qui était derrière se retrouva projeté dans les airs et atterrit violement contre le mur.

« -Je vous avais dit de ne pas me déranger ! Gronda le Lord tout en gardant serré contre lui le corps de James, comme s'il souhaitait le dérober à leur vue.

-Je suis navré, Maître, s'excusa un homme que le Gryffondor n'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais ses longs cheveux blonds et son teint pâle lui étaient familiers.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Lord Voldemort toujours furieux.

-Notre espion au Ministère nous a rapporté des faits troublants qui pourraient nuire à la réussite de votre plan, expliqua l'homme.

-Sortez ! Ordonna le Mage Noir. »

Les Mangemorts reculèrent sous l'effet de la colère de leur Maître, ils se dépêchèrent de faire léviter le corps toujours inconscient du sorcier qui avait volé dans les airs. Seul, le sorcier qui avait pris la parole s'attarda un instant, son regard empli de fureur et de haine se posa sur James. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Cornedrue n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage sur son comportement, les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient de reprendre possession des siennes. Puis avec un soupir de frustration, l'homme le relâcha.

« -Je suis désolé de te laisser ainsi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, mais le devoir m'appelle. Nous terminerons plus tard… Profites de mon absence pour visiter les lieux, mais attention ne tue personne avant mon retour !

-Bien, Maître. »

Après une dernière caresse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la salle de bain. James retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se refermer, alors, lentement, il se laissa glisser contre le carrelage froid. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse qu'il entoura de ses bras enfouissant son visage dans ces dernières. Son corps se mit à trembler, des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues, il étouffa un cri. Un froid horrible l'envahissait, pourtant, il devait se ressaisir, il devait être courageux !

Doucement, James se releva, s'appuyant contre le mur, ses jambes tremblant encore. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage, puis, il se rinça plusieurs fois la bouche. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux noirs ne faisaient qu'accentuer la pâleur de sa peau, le faisant ressembler à un mort-vivant. Il se demanda comment il avait réussi à duper Voldemort ? Il espérait qu'il n'avait cette tête que depuis son départ ! Cependant, il ne pouvait rester ainsi, il allait devoir se mêler aux Mangemorts même si cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il récita une formule que Sirius et lui avaient inventée pour leurs lendemains de beuverie. Il observa son visage dans le miroir et il sourit devant le résultat, il était aussi frais qu'au saut du lit ! Un sentiment de bien être l'envahissait, jamais la formule n'avait aussi bien fonctionné, cela devait être dû à l'augmentation de ses pouvoirs.

Soudain, sa magie s'agita, il pouvait sentir des intrus près de lui, ils étaient quatre… Des Mangemorts avaient dû entrer doucement dans l'appartement de leur Maître espérant sûrement le prendre à défaut. Il était sûr de leurs intentions car l'une des auras magiques était soucieuse, Séverus était donc parmi eux. En se concentrant, il pouvait entendre leurs pas se rapprocher doucement de la porte de la salle de bain qui gisait toujours en mille morceaux sur le sol de marbre noir. Il s'avança vers l'embrassure de la porte contre laquelle il s'appuya nonchalamment tout en affichant un sourire dédaigneux.

« -Il ne me semble pas vous avoir invité à entrer ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il les vit sursauter et se jeter des regards affolés. Seule, la sorcière soutint son regard, elle paraissait furieuse et à deux doigts de l'attaquer.

-Tu as un problème Lestrange ? Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale petit Gryffondor stupide ! Comment Mon Maître peut-il te trouver un quelconque intérêt ? Tu es tellement indigne de lui ! Cracha-t-elle amère.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il semblait penser il y a quelques minutes, la provoqua James.

- Bientôt, Mon Maître te tuera et je danserai sur ton cadavre, Potter ! Persifla Bellatrix. Tu n'es rien !

-Alors si je ne suis rien, pourquoi t'énerves-tu autant ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Tu n'es qu'une catin ! Railla la sorcière d'un air dédaigneux.

James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines sous le coup de l'insulte, parce que quelque part elle avait raison… Même s'il faisait cela pour un ami. Cornedrue laissa la colère remplacer la douleur. La lueur des bougies vacilla dans la pièce, un léger vent glacial s'engouffra sous leurs robes. Des petits éclairs se formèrent tout autour du Gryffondor qui s'avança d'un air menaçant vers les sorciers. Il leva la main et ils ne purent plus bouger, l'air sembla se faire rare dans leurs poumons, il saisit la sorcière par la gorge et l'attira violemment contre lui.

-Je te conseille d'apprendre à tenir ta langue, murmura James à son oreille, je ne vais pas te tuer car j'aime bien te voir jalouse. Oh, oui, je sais combien tu aimerais être à ma place, combien tu souhaiterais qu'il te regarde comme il me regarde ! Mais, ma chère Bellatrix, c'est toi qui n'es rien…

Il observa le visage de la sorcière blanchir au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Il pouvait sentir la peur s'immiscer en elle. James recula d'un pas tout en faisant un léger signe de la main libérant les sorciers de l'étau invisible qui les empêchait de respirer. Tous s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

-Et qui avons-nous d'autre ? Murmura James en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, savourant le fait de les avoir tous à ses pieds. Ce bon vieux Servilus, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te faire discret, ta vue m'insupporte toujours autant... Ensuite, Malfoy, toujours là quand il faut, tu me nettoieras les débris de porte qui jonchent le sol. Et le dernier ? Regulus Black…

Les Mangemorts relevèrent doucement la tête pour le fixer, ils ignoraient si ce silence était bon ou mauvais signe.

-Sirius…, chuchota James avant de se ressaisir, ton sale cabot de frère pensait que tu avais mal tourné mais je ne m'imaginais pas te voir ici. Bien, étant donné que Mon Maître s'est absenté et que vous êtes là, nous allons nous occuper… Quoique… Malheureusement, ou heureusement pour vous, vos têtes m'insupportent, sortez tous ! Sauf toi, Servilus, je me suis habitué à force de te croiser tout le temps et j'ai besoin de distraction !

Les Mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et sortirent sans se soucier du sort qui pourrait être réservé à celui qui était resté. James observa Séverus qui relevait lentement la tête, il vit son ami pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il distingua ses prunelles noisette.

-Je t'ai fait peur Sév ? Demanda James amusé.

-Bien sûr que non, protesta l'autre, je dois pourtant admettre que tu es un excellent acteur.

-Pas assez pour te tromper, soupira le Gryffondor.

-Je dois dire que j'ai eu un doute quand j'ai remarqué que je ne souffrais pas comme les autres, souligna Séverus.

-Tu aurais préféré souffrir ?

-Bien sûr que non, je dis simplement que tu dois être sans pitié sinon ils se douteront de quelque chose ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Tu-sais-qui ?

-Bon, Voldy étant parti, si nous reprenions nos recherches ? Proposa James, ignorant délibérément sa question. »

James sentit peser sur sa nuque le lourd regard de Séverus. Finalement, le Serpentard le rejoignit dans la bibliothèque et ils reprirent leurs recherches. Le jeune Potter remarqua les traits soucieux du Serpentard, ce dernier cherchait plus frénétiquement que tout à l'heure. Séverus n'était pas dupe, il devait se douter de ce qui avait pu se passer entre Voldemort et lui. Un frisson parcourut son corps, il secoua la tête, tentant de chasser les images qui le hantaient. Il se concentra à nouveau sur le manuscrit qu'il tenait.

********************************

Deux heures avaient passés, deux heures durant lesquelles ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Le Gryffondor tentait de cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait sa déception, voulant préserver le faible espoir qui brillait dans les prunelles de Sév. Relevant la tête et sentant que Voldy n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, il décida de stopper leurs recherches.

« -Et si nous allions dans ma chambre ? Proposa James en refermant l'énorme livre qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux.

-Tu veux faire une petite sieste ? Siffla le Serpentard mécontent.

-Ecoute, on a fouillé une grande partie de la bibliothèque et on n'a rien trouvé. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !

-Oui et c'est pour ça que nous allons continuer nos recherches ! Lâcha Sév avant de lever les yeux de sur son grimoire, il le fixa un instant, James détourna le regard gêné. Il va arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Allons-y, décida le Serpentard en refermant son livre. »

James suivit Séverus hors des appartements du Maître, ils ne firent que traverser le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans un petit salon. Cornedrue fut étonné par les couleurs claires qui décoraient la pièce, le mobilier était simple et il se surprit à apprécier les lieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la chambre ainsi qu'à la salle de bain qui étaient elles aussi dans des tons blanc, beige, ocre et marron. Il revint auprès de Séverus qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil. James se laissa tomber sur le canapé sous le regard moqueur de Séverus qui se fit un plaisir de railler la délicatesse des Gryffondors ! Cornedrue ferma les yeux. Il sentit une douce caresse sur sa joue qui se prolongea vers son cœur, sa magie le réconfortait. Il ne la craignait plus, IL lui avait expliqué qu'elle était son amie, qu'elle le guiderait. Il se détendit, laissant des images affluer à son esprit… Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Il se redressa, Séverus lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué et vaguement inquiet.

« -_Assurdiato_ ! Lança James. Te souviens-tu du moment où Voldy t'a posé la Marque ?

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi ! Grinça le vert et argent avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante. La douleur était telle que je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs… Pourquoi ?

-Si on arrivait à voir comment il a fait, peut-être, aurions-nous un indice pour nos recherches ?

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête…

-Oui, avoua James, mais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord. Il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance.

-Je te fais confiance.

-J'aimerais que tu me laisses revoir la scène.

-Depuis quand tu es Legilimens ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de la Legilimancie, confia James.

-Sais-tu ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec le QI d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Gryffondor !

-Fais gaffe, Sév, tu deviens blessant ! Réfléchis, je ne te force en rien…

-Je te fais confiance, répéta Séverus. »

Lentement, Cornedrue se laissa glisser de sur le canapé et alla s'agenouiller devant son ami. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, son front appuyé contre celui du Serpentard, tout deux fermèrent les yeux.

Doucement, des images apparurent dans l'esprit de James. Séverus apeuré était agenouillé devant Voldemort qui affichait un sourire sadique. Les lèvres du Mage Noir remuaient rapidement, une lueur noire s'échappa de sa baguette et telle un serpent, elle vint s'enrouler autour du poignet du jeune sorcier. Soudain, la lueur prit réellement l'apparence du reptile qui se redressa avant de fondre la gueule ouverte sur le poignet. Le jeune Rogue hurla de douleur alors que la marque rougeoyait sur son avant-bras, il s'évanouit. Soudain, tout se figea. James repensa au début de la scène, celle-ci, repartit en arrière et elle stoppa au moment où il le souhaitait. Cornedrue se déplaça et s'approcha de Voldemort, il se concentra sans toutefois pouvoir comprendre les paroles de ce dernier. Il fit plusieurs tentatives, mais le sorcier murmurait trop rapidement l'incantation. Doucement, il revint à la réalité. Séverus le regardait, légèrement ahuri et impatient.

« -Tu attends une invitation ou tu t'y mets ? Maugréa le vert et argent pressé d'en terminer.

-J'ai fini, lui avoua James, malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu en tirer… Il va falloir se débrouiller autrement…

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Sév soudain inquiet. Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !

-Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute ?

-Non ! S'énerva Séverus en se levant pour arpenter la pièce dans tous les sens. Non ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que s'est… En plus, cela pourrait avoir une influence sur ta magie ! Cela pourrait réactiver le sort qu'il a lancé sur toi !

-Ma décision est prise ! _Finite Incantatem_ ! Prononça James alors que ses iris redevenaient noirs, au même moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra dans le salon. Laisse-nous Servilus !

James l'observa sortir à regret, leurs regards se croisèrent pendant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux, voulant rester sourd à la supplique muette que lui adressait son ami. Une main entoura sa taille, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Mon jeune ami, murmura le Lord contre son oreille, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

-Que puis-je faire, Maître ?

-Nous allons attaquer le Ministère de la Magie et je souhaiterais que tu sois à mes côtés.

-Avec plaisir, Maître.

-Très bien, tu vas pouvoir te défouler.

-Maître, j'aurais une requête à faire avant que nous y allions.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux apparaître aux yeux de tous comme étant votre serviteur, je veux qu'ils sachent que je vous appartiens.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda le sorcier dont les yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Je veux qu'avant cette bataille, vous apposiez la Marque des Ténèbres sur moi. »


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

******************************

**Chapitre 16 : Attaque au Ministère**

Rémus rejoignit Sirius dans le parc, son ami s'était réfugié sous le chêne où les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Il s'assit en silence auprès de Patmol dont les yeux fixaient le lac sans le voir. Lunard attendit patiemment que son ami se décide à parler, ce dernier ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la refermer, il était encore trop en colère pour que ses idées soient claires. Doucement, Rémus passa une main autour des épaules de Patmol qui vint blottir sa tête au creux de son cou. Lunard déposa un baiser sur les cheveux du jeune Black.

« -Pourquoi ? Murmura soudain Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta Rémus. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne serait plus James s'il abandonnait un de ses amis.

-Mais c'est Séverus ! S'énerva Sirius.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, remarqua le Préfet.

-Il déteste James. Je suis sûr qu'il attend le moment opportun pour le dénoncer à Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Tu as tort !

-Non, il nous hait ! Il hait James !

-La haine et l'amour sont des sentiments très proches, chuchota Lunard.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-N'as-tu jamais pris le temps de regarder Séverus lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Cornedrue ?

-Il… Je … Non !

-James est aussi important pour Séverus qu'il l'est pour nous, peut-être même plus.

Sirius poussa un soupir de lassitude avant de se lever, il fit quelques pas avant de se tourner vers Rémus.

-Alors, soit. Si Cornedrue lui fait confiance et veut l'aider, il pourra compter sur moi. Mais s'il arrive la moindre chose à James, je te jure…

-Il n'arrivera rien à James ! Affirma Rémus qui l'avait rejoint pour l'entourer de ses bras réconfortant.

Sirius se perdit quelques instants dans les yeux dorés de son ami, l'amour et la confiance qu'il y lisait le rassurèrent. Doucement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres, il sentit Rémus resserrer leur étreinte, sa langue passant la barrière de ses dents pour venir taquiner la sienne. Un toussotement gêné les fit se séparer.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Lily aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

-Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs si on y est ? Grogna Sirius.

-Ils vont partir pour le Ministère, les informa Lily. Vous-Savez-Qui est en train de les attaquer ! Je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez venir avec moi ?

-Nous on y va, affirma Sirius, mais toi, tu restes ici !

-Et pourquoi ? Questionna la jeune sorcière furieuse les mains posées sur ses hanches.

-James ne nous pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, confia Rémus.

-Je suis assez grande pour me défendre ! Assura Lily. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, si James n'est pas lui-même vous aurez besoin de moi !

-Elle a pas tort, remarqua Lunard.

-D'accord, capitula Patmol, mais quoi qu'il arrive tu restes avec nous ?

-Oui, papa, répondit la sorcière alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel. »

**************************

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni en urgence à Poudlard avant de se rendre au Ministère, l'un des Aurors avait prévenu William qu'ils étaient attaqués. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent en pleine bataille. William venait de stupéfixier un Mangemort quand il aperçut dans un coin Sirius, Rémus et Lily. Fou de rage que les adolescents les aient suivis, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Ils se battaient ensemble contre deux Mangemort et il dut admettre qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Il lança un sort aux Mangemorts qui allèrent s'écraser contre un mur. Les droits adolescents lui lancèrent un regard penaud alors qu'il les dévisageait avec colère. Célia venait de le rejoindre avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall et, à eux trois, ils protégèrent les adolescents tout en les entraînant vers une cheminée, bien déterminés à leur faire regagner Poudlard.

Soudain, un silence s'abattit sur le hall du Ministère. Les Mangemorts étaient encerclés, Lord Voldemort se trouvait au milieu du cercle protecteur que formait sa garde proche.

« -Vous voilà enfin défait, s'enthousiasma Monsieur Winnt, lâchez vos baguettes !

-Monsieur le Ministre, le salua le Mage Noir avec un sourire narquois. Oh ! Mais qui vois-je ? Je suis heureux que vous soyez là Albus, je ne voulais pas que vous manquiez ma victoire.

-Que veux-tu dire, Tom ? Interrogea le Directeur.

Un vent violent s'engouffra dans la salle du Ministère, les sorciers furent obligés de fermer les yeux, aucun sort ne semblait pouvoir les protéger. En haut de la statue qui dominait le centre du hall, une forme se dessina sur le dos du centaure. Un sorcier vêtu de noir s'y matérialisa.

-Albus, laissez-moi vous présenter ma dernière recrue, annonça fièrement Lord Voldemort alors que le nouveau Mangemort montrait aux yeux de tous la marque qui ornait son poignet, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de l'avoir formé pour moi. James ? Peux-tu nous débarrasser de ces importuns ?

William qui avait suivi l'échange avec le plus grand intérêt sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en entendant le nom de son fils. Un cri de rage lui échappa lorsque le jeune sorcier révéla son visage aux yeux de tous.

-Vous ne gagnerez pas ! Déclara farouchement Madame Crown en sortant un cristal de sous sa robe._ Oh, Merlin ! Entend mon appel ! Que ta magie traverse les siècles et détruise l'Elu corrompu ! _

Le cristal se mit à rougeoyer et à tournoyer avant de se changer en une flèche magique qui fondit sur James, elle le frappa de plein fouet.

-Et voilà, justice est enfin rendue ! Jubila Madame Crown.

-Comment as-tu osé ? Hurla Madame Potter qui courrait déjà vers l'endroit où était tombé le corps de son fils.

-Célia ! Non ! S'écria William, mais un Mangemort tenait déjà fermement sa femme.

-Laissez-moi ! Cria la sorcière en larmes. Laissez-moi m'occuper de mon fils ! Mon bébé !

-Rendez-vous, ordonna Monsieur Winnt au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Non, sourit le Mage Noir. Arrête de t'amuser, mon cher !

-Rendez-vous ou affrontez la mort ! S'énerva le Ministre ne comprenant rien aux propos de Voldemort.

-Du calme, Monsieur le Ministre, marmonna une voix, la vieille folle n'a jamais été douée en sortilèges !

-James ! S'écria Célia en voulant se jeter sur son fils, mais le Mangemort la retint.

-Fais-la terre ! Maugréa James à l'attention du Mangemort qui lança un _Silencio_. C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, t'es vraiment nul, Servilus…

James s'approcha de sa mère et de Séverus. Monsieur Winnt ordonna aux Aurors de l'attaquer, sans un geste, il repoussa leurs sorts. Cornedrue était maintenant face à Séverus dont il saisit violemment le poignet, le Mangemort tomba à genoux face à lui en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

-James, appela Lord Voldemort, cesse de t'amuser et viens ici ! Fais-leur une démonstration de ta puissance !

-Bien, Maître ! dit James avant de fermer les yeux.

Les pieds du jeune sorcier quittèrent le sol de quelques centimètres. Une lueur dorée s'échappa de ses mains, elle glissa sur les dalles de marbres, les murs et alla s'entortiller autour des colonnes sombres. La lumière devint aveuglante. Quand ils purent voir à nouveau, des cris de stupéfaction s'élevèrent de toute part.

-Stupide Gryffondor ! Grommela Séverus. Vous et votre foutue manie du spectaculaire !

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'aimais l'ancienne déco ? Rétorqua James qui observait d'un air satisfait les couleurs rouge et or qui décoraient le hall du Ministère. C'était tellement sombre, froid, impersonnel, bref, trop Serpentard à mon goût !

-Aucun goût, persifla Séverus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont la fureur ne cessait d'augmenter.

En un clin d'œil, James disparu, il réapparut aux côtés de sa mère et de Séverus et quelques secondes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent auprès des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-J'avais besoin de ça, expliqua James en montrant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras, une fois que vous l'avez apposé, j'ai su comment débarrasser Séverus de la sienne. Bon, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux pour lui… A moins que tu ne sois une vraie chochotte ?

-Une quoi ? ! Rugit Séverus dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

James afficha une mine penaude et aussitôt le Serpentard se calma. William avait rejoint son épouse et lentement ils s'approchèrent de leur fils. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux avant de leur sauter dessus pour les embrasser.

-C'est bien toi ? Murmura sa mère en caressant ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

-Oui, maman, affirma James.

-Tes yeux ! Maugréa Séverus.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa James dont les prunelles avaient repris une belle couleur noisette, une lueur dorée irradia son poignet faisant disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est bien ce que je pensais chochotte.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, marmonna Sév entre ses dents.

James allait répliquer quand il sentit sa magie s'agiter. Aussi vite qu'il le put, il se tourna pour faire face au danger qui le menaçait. Lord Voldemort venait de l'attaquer ! James se demanda un instant d'où il tirait cette puissance et soudain il comprit… Cornedrue imagina un puissant bouclier qui les engloberait tous, ses amis, ses professeurs, l'Ordre du Phénix et le personnel du Ministère. L'assaut fut violent et il vit les sorciers tomber sous le coup de l'impact, seul Dumbledore était toujours debout à ses côtés.

-Concentre-toi sur ton bouclier, lui conseilla le Directeur, anticipe la prochaine attaque !

Dumbledore avait raison. Voldemort préparait une nouvelle attaque, James frémit en sentant qu'elle serait bien plus dévastatrice que la précédente. Il fit son possible pour réunir le plus d'énergie possible, même s'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'attaque arriva. Le bouclier vacilla tout comme ses jambes qui avaient du mal à le porter. Certains éclairs passèrent à travers sa défense, il entendit le Directeur ainsi que son père lancer des sorts de protection. L'attaque cessa. Son bouclier disparut et il tomba à genoux.

-Tu aurais du rester à mes côtés, lâcha Lord Voldemort d'une voix froide, tu aurais été puissant et choyé, j'aurais même toléré que tu gardes tes amis auprès de toi ! Tu vas payer ta trahison, Potter, tu vas voir ceux que tu aimes mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et tu ne pourras rien y faire !

-Comment peut-il être aussi puissant ? Souffla le Ministre aussi pâle que la mort.

-Il a l'arme de Merlin, expliqua Dumbledore, l'un de ses espions a du la prendre et laisser le faux qu'a utilisé Théodora, c'est pour ça qu'il vous a attaqué ce soir.

-Peut-être que si tu me supplies et que tu es très sage, je pourrais épargner tes parents ? Proposa Lord Voldemort à James en lui montrant le cristal. Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point tu peux être doué…

James sentit la bile envahir sa gorge, ses membres se mirent à trembler, un fin voile de sueur apparut sur son visage alors que son corps tout entier était gelé.

-William, Célia, appela Dumbledore en se rendant compte de l'état de son élève, prenez James, Lily, Sirius, Séverus et Rémus avec vous. Charles et Iréna, je compte sur vous pour les mettre en lieu sûr, nous allons le retarder le plus possible !

-Vous ne vaincrez pas, lâcha tristement Iréna.

-Je le sais, avoua le Directeur, je veux juste vous donner une chance de vous mettre à l'abri, tant que James sera vivant, il y aura de l'espoir. »

William hocha la tête tout en adressant un sourire empli de tristesse et de reconnaissance au Directeur, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils pour l'aider à se relever. Sirius accourut pour aider Monsieur Potter à transporter Cornedrue au milieu des décombres qui parsemaient le sol. Ils entendirent à nouveau des sorts fuser tout autour d'eux, l'Ordre se battait tant bien que mal pour protéger leur fuite. Soudain, James se dégagea de leur étreinte. Dumbledore ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Cornedrue l'avait vu, le prochain coup lui serait fatal !

Dumbledore s'écroula. Voldemort rugit de plaisir en voyant son adversaire de toujours au sol. Une lumière noire se dirigea vers le vieux sorcier qui ferma les yeux, il entendait à peine les cris horrifiés de ses amis. Soudain, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne souffrait pas, il n'était pas mort ! Il ouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois il perdit son sang-froid légendaire. Devant lui se tenait le corps de James. Il se précipita vers son élève, priant pour que ce dernier ne soit pas mort. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant un pouls régulier sous ses doigts.

« -Il est vivant ! Annonça-t-il. Il est…

Dumbledore se tut. Lentement, son visage se ferma, une profonde tristesse se peignit sur ses traits.

-Albus ? L'appela William inquiet.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, le Directeur entendait la voix de son élève dans sa tête. Le jeune sorcier était en train de reprendre connaissance, ses prunelles noisette tiraient de plus en plus vers une couleur ambrée, avant de devenir dorée.

-Retournez auprès d'eux Professeur, lui demanda James. Prenez soin d'eux pour moi. Dites-leur que je les aime.

-Non, ne fait pas ça, murmura Albus.

-Je suis trop faible… Il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Merci, d'avoir prit soin de moi, merci, d'avoir été plus qu'un professeur, merci d'avoir été un peu mon grand-père.

-James, souffla le Directeur qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

-Albus ! S'énerva William qui s'approchait d'eux. »

Sans un mot, Dumbledore se releva résigné. Il attrapa le bras de William et l'entraîna avec les autres sorciers vers un recoin de la salle qui avait été épargné par les combats. Dès qu'ils y furent, un mur doré se dessina devant eux, les protégeant de toute attaque, mais les empêchant aussi de sortir.

James se remit debout avec une grâce dont aucun être humain n'aurait pu se prévaloir. Lentement, il se tourna vers les Mangemorts qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière leur Maître, ce dernier préparait déjà une nouvelle attaque. Le cristal prenait une couleur étrange, tantôt un rouge sanglant, tantôt un noir aussi profond que les ténèbres. Tout à coup, la puissance fut telle, que le cristal ne put la contenir, elle fondit tel un rapace sur sa proie immobile. Un halo doré qui semblait bien pâle face aux ténèbres entoura le jeune sorcier. Une détonation retentit faisant trembler les murs du Ministère, l'obscurité envahit les lieux, un silence pesant s'abattit. Peu à peu, l'obscurité se dissipa. A l'endroit où se tenait James, il n'y avait plus rien si ce n'est un immense trou d'où s'échappait une volute de fumée. Le rire froid et triomphal de Voldemort brisa le silence contrastant étrangement avec les cris emplis de douleur que poussèrent Célia et Lily. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers les survivants, bien décidé à se débarrasser une fois pour toute d'eux.

« -Tu ne peux rien contre nous Tom, l'avertit Dumbledore.

-Que veux-tu dire, vieux fou ?

-N'as-tu pas remarqué que la protection de James est toujours active ?

-Il est mort ! Déclara le Mage Noir. A la première attaque, elle se brisera ! »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre autour d'eux. On aurait dit des pas, ce n'était pas une démarche humaine, non, il s'agissait de sabots heurtant le marbre dur et brisé. Tous se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Ils aperçurent alors un majestueux cerf qui avançait lentement vers eux, les Maraudeurs ne purent retenir un cri de joie en apercevant sa patte blanche. Soudain, l'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et son corps prit l'aspect d'un humain. James se tenait face à eux, sa peau était dorée tout comme ses yeux. Il ne portait plus la longue tunique noire des Mangemorts, mais un simple pantalon et une chemise blanche. D'un pas sûr, il s'avança vers les Mangemorts, en un seul geste de la main, ils se retrouvèrent stupéfixiés.

Lord Voldemort fit alors apparaître un gigantesque serpent qui fondit sur Cornedrue. L'immense gueule de l'animal se referma sur lui arrachant un sourire satisfait au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Brusquement, le corps du serpent se mit à briller et il explosa en une multitude de lys blancs qui recouvrirent l'immense salle. Lord Voldemort lança, alors, une formule qui fit frémir les spectateurs impuissants, _Avada Kedavra. _Au même moment, une lueur rouge s'échappa du corps de James pour venir affronter le sort mortel. Les deux magies se défièrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une explosion ne se produise. Tous furent touchés par ce souffle dévastateur, la barrière de protection ayant cédée. Un silence mortel s'abattit sur le Ministère.

*****************************

Lentement et prudemment, chacun se redressa. Dumbledore prit la situation en main, organisant les secours pour les blessés, les Aurors valide s'occupaient des Mangemorts stupéfixiés pour les escorter à Azkaban alors que d'autres se lançaient à la recherche des corps des deux duellistes. En effet, le plafond s'était écroulé sur l'arène improvisée et tous cherchaient soit une preuve que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait bien été vaincu, soit une trace prouvant que James Potter était toujours en vie. La magie étant toujours trop concentrée en ce lieu, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser des sorts pour soulever les blocs de pierre ce qui rendit les recherches périlleuses.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller les décombres quand soudain un Auror poussa un cri de joie. William se précipita vers lui, aussitôt, l'homme prit un air gêné.

« -Tu l'as trouvé Elliot ?

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Lentement, les sorciers se regroupèrent autour de ce qui semblait être la dépouille de Lord Voldemort. Sa cape gisait à leur pied, elle était ensanglantée et à moitié brûlée. Des cris de joie fusèrent de toute part. Le Ministre ordonna que l'on aille chercher des journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier, il était temps que le Ministère annonce à tous qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous avez vaincu Lord Voldemort ? Questionna William en s'avançant vers Monsieur Winnt qui frémit en entendant le nom honni. Vous tremblez toujours à l'évocation de son nom ! Vous n'êtes pas même pas fichu de dire son nom ! Comment auriez-vous pu le vaincre ? Mon fils serait toujours avec nous si vous nous aviez laissé faire !

-Je suis navré de la perte qui vous afflige, William, mais ne vous laissez pas influencer par votre chagrin, ceci doit être la victoire du Ministère !

-Tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, je crierai haut et fort ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui !

-William aura mon appui, ainsi que celui de tous les membres de la Confrérie, annonça Charles.

-Vous ne pouvez pas…

-Tenez-vous tant que ça à vous mettre sur le dos toutes les plus anciennes et puissantes familles de sorciers ? Lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.

-Je vous soutiendrais, Monsieur Winnt, affirma Théodora. Je vous jure que moi vivante aucun Potter ne sera…

La sorcière ne put prononcer un mot de plus, ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne sortait. Peu à peu, son corps prit une étrange couleur avant de rapetisser pour ne plus être qu'une vilaine grenouille. Elle ne cessait de gesticuler du haut de ses quelques centimètres, mais ils ne percevaient que ses coassements.

-Rappelez-moi de vous mettre un optimum pour ce sortilège, lança le Professeur Mac Gonagall aux trois Gryffondors.

-Je pense que le Ministère aurait tout intérêt à raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé aujourd'hui, reprit le Professeur Dumbledore, si cela n'était pas le cas, cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Maintenant, reprenons nos recherches, il n'est peut-être pas trop tard, ajouta-t-il en observant les Potter. »

Les recherches reprirent, les heures passèrent, le découragement et la peine gagnaient peu à peu les sorciers. Le dernier bloc de pierre fut enlevé alors que tous retenaient leur souffle, mais rien, toujours rien… Il n'y avait aucune trace du corps de James. Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de chacun, mais si James était bien vivant, pourquoi n'était-il pas ici avec eux ?

Le Professeur Dumbledore croisa le regard de Charles qui soupira avant de se diriger vers les Potter. Doucement, il leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. James n'avait malheureusement pas été entraîné, il avait, par ailleurs, utilisé pas mal d'énergie pour tromper le Mage Noir et faire disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est donc affaiblit qu'il s'était présenté face à son destin. Il n'était pas capable de maîtriser l'étonnante force qui émanait de lui. Il avait laissé libre cours à ce pouvoir extraordinaire sur lequel il n'avait aucun contrôle, lentement, la magie l'avait consumé, le faisant disparaître à jamais. A ces mots, les Potter s'effondrèrent. Rémus et Sirius soutenaient tant bien que mal Lily tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser submerger par leur propre chagrin. Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune Rogue qu'il n'avait jamais vue aussi pâle, il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

*****************************

Les heures avaient passé, la nouvelle de la mort du Mage Noir s'était répandue à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne et on pouvait voir un peu partout des scènes de liesse. Seul Poudlard et le manoir Potter étaient en deuil, personne ne semblait se soucier de la disparition de l'adolescent. Dans quelques temps, les gens réaliseraient, ils compatiraient à la souffrance de sa famille, mais pas pour le moment…

Dumbledore faisait le tour de Poudlard, remettant en état ce qui avait été détruit lors de l'attaque. Les Elfes y travaillaient déjà, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne plus penser. Il n'avait fait part de ses doutes à personne sachant qu'à cet instant nul ne l'écouterait, mais il n'était pas certain que Tom Jedusor soit mort. Il pensait que le sorcier avait été grièvement blessé et qu'il avait masqué sa fuite aux yeux de tous en se faisant passer pour mort.

Il sortit dans le parc, le soleil se levait et créait une douce ambiance propice à la mélancolie. Le Directeur marcha vers la Forêt Interdite, souhaitant voir si ses habitants allaient bien. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas, Poudlard était toujours visible dans son dos, quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tenta d'apercevoir la créature qui était là. Il perçut le bruit léger des sabots, trop discret pour être celui d'un centaure. Soudain, il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait un cerf. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses pattes avant et il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la blancheur de l'une d'entre elles.

« -James, murmura-t-il en tendant une main vers le museau de l'animal. »

Aussitôt, le cerf recula. Dumbledore remarqua la peur qui se dessinait dans les prunelles de l'animal. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de s'approcher de lui, il fit un pas en arrière.

_« -Bonjour, Professeur. _

_-Bonjour, James, le salua le Directeur en comprenant qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée. Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie. _

_-Merci._

_-James… _

_-Non, coupa le jeune sorcier. Ne me demandez pas de revenir… Je ne peux pas…_

_-James. Tellement de personnes t'aiment et souffrent de ta disparition, avoua Dumbledore, tu nous manques, tu me manques… _

-Ma magie disparaît, confia Cornedrue, je serais bientôt un sorcier ordinaire.

_-Tu n'as jamais été ordinaire, lui fit remarquer le Directeur. _

_-Vous ne comprenez pas… Sans ma magie, je ne peux oublier… Déjà, je ne supporte plus mon corps, ma voix… Elle seule me permettait de pouvoir faire face… _

_-Je n'ose imaginer ta souffrance, mais tu n'as pas à être seul, nous pouvons t'aider. _

_-Non, je suis navré. Je ne veux plus être James Potter, je ne serais qu'un cerf. _

_-Tu vas laisser l'animal prendre le dessus sur le sorcier ? S'inquiéta Dumbledore. _

_-Je ne sais… Sûrement…_

_-James. Réfléchis. Pourquoi serais-tu venu me trouver si ce n'est pour avoir mon aide ? _

_-Non, lâcha le sorcier après quelques minutes de réflexion. Je voulais vous demander de veiller sur eux car je n'en suis plus capable. Mes parents auront besoin de votre aide. Rémus et Sirius seront tristes, mais ensemble ils surmonteront ma perte. Aidez, Séverus s'est quelqu'un de bien. _

_-Je compte lui proposer un poste d'assistant en potion, il serait dommage de gâcher son don. Et Lily ? _

_-Lily ? Interrogea James surpris. _

_-Oui, tu sais une belle sorcière rousse au caractère bien trempé et qui t'aime, que comptes-tu faire pour elle ? _

_-Elle m'oubliera. _

_-Je ne pense pas, affirma le Directeur. _

_-Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous, si ce n'est un malheureux baiser. _

_-Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu l'aimes plus que tout. _

_-Et même si c'était le cas, nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble, je ne la mérite pas… _

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour elle. _

_-Comment pourrait-elle vouloir de moi après ce qui s'est passé ? Malfoy puis Lui…, cracha James avec rage. Non, c'est mieux ainsi._

_-James… _

_-Ne nous quittons pas fâché, Professeur, je vous en prie. _

_-Je veillerais sur eux jusqu'à ton retour, promit Dumbledore en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause. _

_-Je ne reviendrais pas, assura James. _

_-Tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie, j'espérerais ce jour._

_-Adieu… »_

-Professeur ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Cria une voix puissante à ses côtés, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le secouer violemment. Professeur !

-Du calme, Hagrid ! Demanda Dumbledore en se rendant compte qu'il était assis sous l'arbre des Maraudeurs.

-Vous allez bien Professeur ?

-Je vais bien, Hagrid.

-Vous êtes resté sans réaction pendant plusieurs minutes, s'alarma le demi-géant, je ne savais pas quoi faire !

-Ainsi, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Murmura le Directeur dont le regard se perdit à l'orée de la forêt.

-De quoi parlez-vous Professeur ? S'inquiéta Hagrid.

-De l'avenir Hagrid ! Lança le Directeur en se relevant, ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, il avait aperçu un cerf avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la Forêt Interdite. Les élèves vont bientôt revenir pour les cours et nous devons être prêts !

-Excusez-moi, Professeur, mais vous semblez bien gai ?

-Il y a de l'espoir, mon cher Hagrid, j'en suis certain ! »

Sur ces mots bien ambigus pour le pauvre Hagrid, Dumbledore prit le chemin de son bureau en sifflotant. Les élèves allaient revenir à Poudlard, tous ses élèves seraient de retour avant la fin de l'année, il en était certain.

***************************

Voilà, j'espère que ces chapitres vous ont plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Je vais faire mon possible pour mettre le chapitre suivant en ligne cet après-midi, mais si je n'y parviens pas la suite sera là la semaine prochaine.

Bonne journée !


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Zachitoya et à Amy pour leurs reviews !

**Amy :** Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas les choses vont s'arranger ! La fic comporte 23 chapitres. A bientôt et merci encore !

******************************

**Chapitre 17 : Vivre sans lui **

La neige recouvrait Poudlard et ses environs. Un peu partout dans le château résonnaient des chants de Noël. Hagrid était allé couper des sapins, toujours plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, qui croulaient maintenant sous une multitude de décorations. Presque trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tous les sorciers avaient dignement fêté ce grand évènement.

Quelques temps après, les sorciers s'étaient intéressés à la famille Potter et au rôle qu'avait joué James. Monsieur Potter avait répondu à certaines questions, mais d'un commun accord personne n'avait parlé de la Prophétie ou de Merlin. Madame Potter avait publiquement désavoué sa mère et Iréna était venue s'installer chez son oncle et sa tante, marquant ainsi clairement à qui allait son soutien. Monsieur Winnt avait été obligé de démissionner, en effet, les Aurors n'avaient pas tenu secret son manque de discernement dans l'affaire, ils avaient déclaré haut et fort que sans l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix ils ne seraient arrivés à rien. Des noms tels que ceux de Dumbledore ou de William Potter avaient été plébiscités par les sorciers pour remplacer Winnt, mais les deux sorciers avaient refusés. Par contre, ils proposèrent un de leurs amis en qui ils avaient toute confiance.

Les jours s'étaient écoulés et peu à peu la vie avait repris son cours. Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes, les professeurs étaient un peu plus cléments et Dumbledore paraissait toujours aussi énigmatique. Lily leva les yeux de sur son livre, elle venait d'entendre les Maraudeurs rire ce qui était devenu rare. Peter semblait être responsable de cette hilarité vue la belle teinte rouge qu'arborait son visage. Séverus passa à leur niveau tout en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Les insultes ne fusèrent pas, ils se saluèrent, échangèrent quelques mots avant que le Serpentard ne reparte vers les cachots. Lily retint ses larmes quand elle réalisa que c'était grâce à lui. Depuis sa mort, les maisons de Poudlard s'étaient rapprochées, même s'il existait auparavant une amitié entre Gryffondors et Poufsouffles celle-ci s'était renforcée. Les Serdaigles étaient moins renfermés et se mêlaient plus facilement aux autres, tout comme les Serpentards qui essayaient d'être aimables. Tout le monde s'était réjouit de ce rapprochement et plus particulièrement leur cher Directeur qui voyait un de ses rêves se réaliser.

Lily observa Rémus remettre discrètement en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sirius. Elle sourit. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître leur secret. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune honte de leur amour, ils ne souhaitaient pas l'afficher, ils voulaient attendre que la douleur passe. Ils se sentaient coupables d'être heureux et amoureux alors que James n'était plus parmi eux. Lily comprenait leurs sentiments, mais elle était certaine que James serait furieux de voir ses amis hésiter autant. De tout leur groupe, ils étaient ceux qui remontaient le plus facilement la pente. Séverus s'abrutissait par le travail et les potions qu'il préparait avec le Professeur Slughorn à qui il donnait un coup de main. Quand Dumbledore avait offert le poste d'assistant à Séverus, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Directeur lui avait sauvé la vie. Ainsi, il pensait moins à James et la tentation de le rejoindre était moins grande…

Quant à elle, elle ne cessait de porter un masque. Aux yeux de tous, elle avait toujours de bonnes notes, elle était toujours Miss-Parfaite, comme l'avait surnommé James. Cependant, ceux qui la connaissaient bien avaient remarqué qu'elle ne souriait plus, elle ne riait plus, elle mangeait juste ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraude avaient perdu de leur éclat. Plus personne ne l'avait vu se mettre en colère, certes, ça lui arrivait toujours, mais elles ne ressemblaient en rien aux disputes qu'elle avait avec James.

A son enterrement, la jeune fille avait serré les poings, refusant de laisser échapper les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue. Ce crétin de Potter n'était pas mort ! C'était encore une de ses farces stupides pour se faire remarquer ! Elle s'attendait à tout moment à le voir surgir, un sourire éclairant son visage, il aurait glissé une main dans ses cheveux en bataille ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy, puis, il se serait moqué de leurs mines défaites. Elle aurait pu alors laisser éclater sa colère et aller gifler violement cet idiot avant de lui avouer, le rouge aux joues, qu'elle l'aimait. Mais voilà, ce crétin n'était pas venu… Lily avait failli les arrêter quand ils avaient commencé à verser de la terre sur le cercueil vide. Ils devaient encore attendre, peut-être qu'il était en retard pour sa blague idiote… Potter n'avait jamais été très ponctuel ! Elle avait regardé autour d'elle, cherchant un signe de sa présence. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, ça lui ressemblerait bien d'arriver sur son balai en exécutant des pirouettes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Une nouvelle pelletée de terre fut jetée sur le cercueil. Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! Lily allait s'élancer pour les stopper quand elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard troublé du Professeur Dumbledore, oubliant complètement qu'il était son Directeur, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura dans les pans de sa robe.

« -Je suis désolé, Lily, murmura le sorcier à son oreille comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il ne viendra pas. »

Au bout d'un long moment, elle sentit des mains la sortir de l'étreinte rassurante du vieux sorcier. Lily crut reconnaître son père, il la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer ensuite sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture, sa mère la rejoignit et la prit contre elle.

Les jours suivants furent assez flous pour Lily. Elle se souvint avoir beaucoup pleuré, elle voyait le visage inquiet de ses parents, mais elle s'en moquait, elle ne voulait pas sortir de son chagrin. Un jour, où elle était roulée en boule sur son lit, elle entendit des cris provenir de la cuisine. Intriguée, elle descendit discrètement les escaliers. Pétunia était en train de se plaindre de son comportement auprès de leurs parents, elle estimait qu'il était temps de la faire interner puisqu'elle ne réagissait plus à rien. Ses parents parurent choqués, mais ils étaient inquiets et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Pétunia et Lily s'étaient toujours bien entendues jusqu'à ce que cette dernière apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière. Depuis ce jour, Pétunia ne cessait de la traiter de monstre et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre folle ! Elle imaginait très bien la jubilation de sa sœur si elle réussissait à la faire interner ! Pétunia apporterait enfin la preuve que Lily était un monstre ! La jeune sorcière prit alors sur elle et fit de son mieux pour apposer un masque serein sur son visage. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle entra dans la cuisine tout en demandant d'un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué ce qu'il y avait pour le déjeuner. Pétunia avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tard d'un pas furieux.

Depuis ce jour, Lily portait un masque. A son retour à Poudlard, ses amies avaient bien vite compris que le nom de James Potter était proscris sous peine de la voir soit fondre en larme, soit se renfermer sur elle. Lily ne parlait jamais du jeune homme, pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, il venait lui rendre visite, elle revoyait leurs disputes, les matchs de Quidditch où il affichait un sourire triomphant, ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice quand il venait de faire une bonne blague avec Sirius.

Néanmoins, depuis quelques temps, ses rêves devenaient étranges. Elle revoyait James vêtu de blanc, sa peau était dorée, ses yeux avaient une couleur ambrée. Il paraissait perdu et terrifié. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses paroles. Au début, elle ne faisait ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar que de temps en temps, cependant, il devenait plus régulier, un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignait alors. Lily n'en avait parlé à personne, craignant qu'ils ne la prennent pour une dingue, car il lui arrivait parfois d'apercevoir James en plein jour alors qu'elle ne dormait pas. D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, elle aurait fait exploser la salle de potion si Séverus ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle ne devait verser que quelques gouttes de sang de Salamandre dans sa potion quand James s'était matérialisé devant ses yeux, il était toujours aussi terrifié. Le mirage avait disparu dès que Séverus lui avait pris le flacon des mains, la dévisageant inquiet de sa négligence. Depuis ce jour, elle avait remarqué qu'il la surveillait et il avait du en parler aux Maraudeurs car eux aussi s'arrangeaient pour être toujours dans les parages. En parlant des Maraudeurs, deux d'entre eux venaient vers elle. Elle ferma son livre et afficha un sourire qu'elle voulait serein.

« -Toujours en train de lire ? Reprocha Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le banc à ses côtés.

-Que veux-tu j'ai des ambitions, moi ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu es dure, Lily, répliqua Patmol en affichant une mine de chien battu.

-Ca ne marchera pas, prévint-elle.

-En réalité, dit Rémus en donnant une petite tape à Sirius qui faisait l'idiot, je voulais savoir si tu étais prête pour notre petit discours pour le bal de Noël ?

-Oui, répondit Lily, je pensais que nous pourrions mettre une sorte de boîte à idées pour que tout le monde puisse participer, plutôt que ce soit nous qui prenions la décision du thème.

-Oh, les Grands Préfets en Chef daignent prendre l'avis de la populace, vous êtes trop bons, se moqua Sirius.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Rémus tout en ignorant son compagnon qui afficha une mine renfrognée.

-Jamais je n'ai été ainsi ignoré ! Se plaignit Sirius en prenant un air faussement outré. Si mon Jamesie était là, il….

Patmol se tut aussitôt, Lily put lire la souffrance qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune Black et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

-Allons-y, murmura Rémus en les prenant par la main pour les entraîner vers la Grande Salle. »

Ils s'installèrent à leur table où leurs condisciples étaient en train de dîner. Lily pouvait sentir sur elle le regard scrutateur de Rémus, il devait se tenir prêt au moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part pour agir. Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire qui ne sembla guère le convaincre, mais il se détourna quelques minutes d'elle pour poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sirius qui semblait sur le point de flancher. C'est à cet instant que le Directeur se leva et demanda le silence. Il invita ensuite les Préfets-en-Chef à venir le rejoindre sur l'estrade. Rémus interrogea du regard son compagnon qui lui fit signe d'y aller. Lily, quant à elle, était déjà levée et l'attendait pour s'avancer vers l'estrade.

« -Mes chers élèves, commença le Directeur quand ils l'eurent rejoints, le bal de Noël approche et comme de coutume nos chers Préfets-en-Chef vont vous faire part de l'organisation de cette soirée.

Lily allait ouvrir la bouche quand elle sentit une étrange chaleur tout autour d'elle. Quelque chose d'humide roula sur sa main, elle baissa les yeux et fut stupéfaite de voir une larme dorée glisser sur sa peau.

-Lily ? L'appela doucement Rémus qui se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle ne prenait pas la parole.

La jeune sorcière le regarda, apparemment, elle était la seule à ressentir cette étrange présence. Elle reporta son attention sur sa main et s'aperçut que la larme avait disparu.

-Tout va bien ? Insista Rémus.

-Je… Oui, répondit Lily avec hésitation.

La Préfète remarqua alors que toute la salle la regardait avec curiosité. Elle sentit ses joues rougir ce qui devait être du plus bel effet avec sa chevelure rousse. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien cette année que tout le monde participe au bal de Noël, expliqua-t-elle alors que des applaudissements retentissaient dans la salle, c'est pour cela que nous allons disposer une boîte à idées où tout le monde pourra faire part de ses attentes ou de son concept pour la soirée.

Lily se tut le temps que les réactions enthousiastes des élèves se calment. Tout à coup, elle aperçut une petite lueur dorée près des portes de la Grande Salle. Peu à peu, la lueur s'intensifia et s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un être humain. Un corps se dessina, son cœur s'emballa quand elle reconnut le visage de James. Il paraissait terrorisé, ses lèvres remuaient et pour une fois elle comprit : il l'appelait à l'aide. L'adrénaline se répandit dans ses veines, elle chercha le regard de Rémus ou celui des Professeurs, ils étaient tous en face de James, mais personne ne paraissait le voir !

-Mademoiselle Evans ? L'appela le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Lily se rendit compte qu'à nouveau tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Personne ne semblait voir James ! Peut-être que Pétunia avait raison ? Peut-être qu'elle était bonne pour être internée en psychiatrie !

_-Lily ! Je t'en prie ! Aide-moi ! Cria la voix du jeune sorcier dans sa tête. _

-Tout va bien Lily ? Demanda Rémus de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle alors qu'une image s'imposait à son esprit, elle reconnut une clairière qui se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Voulez-vous vous asseoir ? Proposa le Professeur Slughorn en approchant un siège.

_-Lily ! Appela la voix de James faisant ressortir en elle un sentiment d'urgence. _

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix déterminée, elle avait l'impression que si elle ne répondait pas à cet appel, elle perdrait réellement James. Je suis désolée Professeur Dumbledore, mais il faut que j'y aille ! »

Lily sauta de l'estrade et traversa la Grande Salle en courant, elle n'entendait pas les cris de ses amis, ni les murmures surpris, elle n'entendait que sa voix à lui, sa voix qui faiblissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite.

*****************************

La Grande Salle resta un instant stupéfaite par le comportement de Lily Evans, puis, chacun réagit face à sa sortie des plus étranges. Les Maraudeurs s'élançaient à sa poursuite quand les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent.

« -Silence ! Que les Préfets ramènent leurs camarades dans leurs salles communes. Personne ne sortira de Poudlard sans mon autorisation, est-ce clair ? Demanda le Directeur en fixant plus particulièrement Rémus et Sirius.

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête tout en serrant des dents. Ils ne bougèrent pas alors que tous les élèves quittaient la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle fut vide, il ne restait plus que les deux Gryffondors, Séverus Rogue et les Professeurs. Sirius s'avança d'un pas rageur vers le Directeur.

-Comment pouvez-vous la laisser seule ? S'écria Sirius. Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ?! Il va faire nuit ! Elle paraissait déboussolée et elle est sortie sans manteau ! Il faut la retrouver !

-Monsieur Black ! Coupa sèchement le Professeur Mac Gonagall. Dix points en moins pour vous être adressé ainsi au Directeur !

-Dix points ? Répétèrent Rémus et Séverus qui trouvaient la sentence bien légère.

-Albus, comment avez-vous pu laisser partir ainsi Mademoiselle Evans ? Attaqua la Directrice des Gryffondors. Monsieur Black a raison, elle n'était pas dans son état normal !

-Je le sais Minerva, la calma le Directeur, et c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai laissé partir.

-Mais… Mais, hoqueta la sorcière stupéfaite.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Dumbledore, elle est en sécurité. »

Sur ces mots plus énigmatiques que jamais, le Directeur tourna les talons, les laissant tous plus éberlués et perdus que jamais. Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe que le Professeur Dumbledore devait avoir perdu la raison et étrangement personne ne le détrompa…

***********************

Lily courrait de plus en plus vite, elle avait le sentiment que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle le perdrait pour toujours. Elle était depuis quelques minutes dans la Forêt Interdite, sa course était ralentie par les obstacles et l'obscurité qui gagnait les lieux. Soudain, elle ne vit pas la racine d'un chêne, elle se prit les pieds dedans et dévala toute une pente. Elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Ses vêtements étaient humides à cause de la neige et sa cheville était douloureuse suite à sa chute. Elle se redressa pour tenter de se remettre debout, mais elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle pesta contre sa propre maladresse tout en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette. Elle sentit la paniqua la gagner quand elle ne la trouva, elle avait du la perdre lors de sa chute ! Lily sentit des larmes glisser le long de ses joues, décidément, elle n'était bonne à rien !

Alors qu'elle était en train de se maudire, elle aperçut une lueur entre les arbres. Apparemment, les Professeurs s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. Alors que la lueur se rapprochait, Lily se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un être humain qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle put reconnaître la silhouette gracile d'un cerf, l'animal venait vers elle. Aussitôt, son cœur s'emballa, se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Elle l'espérait tout comme elle savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses créatures magiques dans la forêt, mais elle voulait croire que c'était lui ! Après tout, il était le seul Animagus cerf qu'elle connaissait et elle avait déjà vu son pelage briller de mille feux ! Le cerf était maintenant devant elle et elle pouvait jurer qu'il la regardait d'un air réprobateur. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers ses pattes et elle ne put retenir un sourire quand elle vit sa patte blanche.

« -James, murmura-t-elle tout en tendant une main vers sa tête.

L'animal recula tout en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Lily sentit alors quelque chose se briser en elle. Toute la peine qu'elle avait gardée en elle menaçait de se déverser. Elle avait pleuré sa mort et lui était là devant elle !

-Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin ! Un imbécile arrogant ! C'était quoi ton plan stupide ? Réapparaître au bout de quelques mois pour savoir si on avait été malheureux sans toi ? S'écria-t-elle alors que les yeux du cerf s'écarquillaient de stupeur. Je te parle Potter ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de reprendre ta forme humaine !

Lily attendit. Le cerf ne pouvait pas être un simple animal sinon il se serait enfui après sa tirade, ni le fruit de son imagination sinon il aurait disparu, non là, il semblait sous le choc. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'elle allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert ? A cette pensée, sa colère se décupla.

-Monsieur fait le difficile ? Tu voulais quoi ? Des journalistes ? Un tapis rouge ? L'Ordre de Merlin première classe ? Oui, bien sûr ! Rien n'est trop beau pour Monsieur Potter !

Elle se tut en voyant le cerf souffler par ses naseaux. Lily n'avait jamais vu de cerfs en colère mais elle sut qu'ils devaient très probablement ressembler à celui-là.

-Et dire que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, marmonna la sorcière en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever.

Lily sentit une douleur diffuse le long de sa cheville, elle allait de nouveau chuter lorsqu'elle se retrouva à moitié avachie sur le dos du cerf, l'animal l'avait empêché de chuter la tête la première dans la neige.

-Merci, maugréa-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas vu ma baguette ?

Elle observa l'animal balayer les alentours du regard, mais tout comme elle, il fit chou blanc. Le cerf se déplaça légèrement. Lily l'observa un brin étonnée.

-Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? Questionna-t-elle abasourdie.

Cette fois, le cerf hocha la tête. Bien qu'un peu dubitative, elle s'approcha de lui. L'animal se baissa pour faciliter son ascension, puis, quand elle fut bien installée, il s'élança à travers les bois. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Poudlard. Elle resserra son emprise autour de son cou, sachant qu'il n'apprécierait pas et qu'il s'arrêterait. Ce qu'il fit effectivement.

-Je t'avertis, Potter, si on rentre à Poudlard c'est ensemble !

L'animal tourna sa noble tête vers elle en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser avec ses bois. Elle lut dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer. Lily allait s'énerver à nouveau quand elle vit quelque chose de dérangeant dans les prunelles de l'animal. Alors, elle comprit et en même temps sa décision fut prise.

-Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de retourner à Poudlard, alors, moi non plus ! Décréta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Je vais rester avec toi ! Affirma la sorcière en s'accrochant encore plus à lui. Quitte à devoir dormir à la belle étoile ou à mourir de froid ! Je ne bougerais pas ! »

Lily crut entendre un soupir de lassitude. Le cerf finit par faire demi-tour avant de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite clairière. Lily était gelée après cette course à travers les bois, ses cheveux étaient humides à cause des flocons de neige qui tombaient. Elle allait quitter le dos de James quand ce dernier s'avança vers une grotte qu'elle n'avait pas pu distinguer dans la pénombre. Elle sentit le cerf se baisser, l'invitant ainsi à descendre ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit sur le sol dur et froid. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son corps tout en maudissant les uniformes de Poudlard les obligeant à porter des jupes, elle s'enveloppa de son mieux dans sa robe de sorcier à l'emblème de Gryffondor. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle malgré l'obscurité. Elle détourna son regard, sinon, elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Peu à peu, le froid engourdit ses membres, ses dents se mirent à claquer alors qu'elle sombrait dans un étrange sommeil…

**************************

James sentit son pouls s'accélérer quand il vit Lily piquer du nez. Il se rapprocha d'elle et se débrouilla pour que son corps gelé vienne se blottir dans son pelage chaud. Comment avait-elle pu sortir en hiver dans une tenue aussi légère ? Pourquoi se promenait-elle dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lily Evans, tout comme cela ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre sa baguette magique. Il fut soulagé en sentant le corps de la jeune femme se réchauffer quelque peu. Il se concentra et quelques secondes plus tard un feu brûlait non loin d'eux, réchauffant leurs corps et éclairant la grotte. Il posa alors son regard sur la jeune sorcière. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention tout à l'heure, mais elle ne semblait pas en grande forme. Elle avait maigri, ses traits étaient fatigués. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état ?

« -L'amour rend réellement aveugle, répondit un homme à sa question muette.

James tourna sa tête vers la silhouette qui se dessinait à l'entrée de la grotte. Un homme âgé s'avança vers la lueur des flammes. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleue qui n'était plus à la mode depuis des siècles, sa longue barbe d'un gris sombre traînait presque sur le sol rocailleux alors que son chapeau dissimulait une calvitie débutante. Cornedrue le fusilla du regard.

-Allons, elle dort profondément, elle ne remarquera même pas ma présence. Elle est très jolie, murmura l'homme, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit au chaud ?

_-Elle n'a pas voulu rentrer ! Maugréa James par la pensée_.

-Je vois, sourit l'homme, et tu n'avais aucun moyen de l'obliger à rentrer ?

_-Elle est têtue. _

-Qui se ressemble s'assemble, plaisanta le sorcier.

_-La ferme ! _

-Je vois que tu es d'excellente humeur ce soir, commenta l'homme, j'imagine que tu as été tout aussi charmant avec cette pauvre jeune fille ?

_-… _

-Apparemment, oui. C'était trop te demander de reprendre ta forme humaine ?

_-… _

-Tu sais ce que j'apprécie avec toi, reprit le vieillard d'un ton enjoué, c'est ta conversation si charmante ! Bon et bien je vais te laisser puisque tu es en bonne compagnie.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il sécha les vêtements de Lily avant de faire apparaître des vêtements chauds dans un coin de la grotte et une épaisse couverture qu'il posa sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il sortait de la caverne quand James le retint.

_-Un instant ! _

-Oui ?

_-Comment a-t-elle fait pour me trouver ? Questionna James. Elle était au bon endroit, au bon moment… Etrange, non ? _

-Le destin, mon ami, le destin, répondit énigmatiquement le sorcier en souriant.

_-Ouais, rétorqua James sceptique, vous êtes vraiment certain que le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas votre arrière-arrière-petit-fils ? _

-Bonne nuit, James répondit simplement l'homme en souriant. A demain. »


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !!!!

******************************

**Chapitre 18 : Un mystérieux ami**

Lily s'éveillait doucement, il n'y avait pas de bruit autour d'elle, elle en fut étonnée. Les réveils à Poudlard, surtout en cette période festive, étaient toujours bruyants. La jeune sorcière se pelotonna sous sa couverture bien décidée à profiter de cet instant de calme. Elle se tourna dans son lit qu'elle trouvait plutôt inconfortable, mais cet inconfort disparaissait face au sentiment de bien-être qu'elle ressentait. Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans son oreiller… Son oreiller ? Depuis quand celui-ci était-il doux et chaud ? Elle fut étonnée d'entendre un battement régulier résonner à ses oreilles et encore plus surprise par le fait que celui-ci se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration !

Lily ouvrit les yeux et poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'un cerf. L'animal l'observa, une lueur de tristesse flottait dans ses prunelles noisette. Il tourna sa majestueuse tête et reporta son attention sur la forêt. Lily soupira en se rappelant les évènements de la veille. Elle abaissa un peu la couverture et fut assaillie par l'air froid, elle réprima un frisson et se blottit un peu plus contre l'animagus tout en s'enveloppant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans la couverture. Elle se demanda quand il avait fait apparaître la couverture et était venu la rejoindre pour ne pas qu'elle meure de froid. Elle observa le feu magique qui brûlait non loin d'eux et d'où émanait une douce chaleur. La jeune sorcière lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir de froid.

« -Merci, souffla la jeune fille alors qu'un nuage de buée s'échappait de sa bouche.

Lily attendit mais l'animal n'avait pas cillé, elle se demanda s'il l'avait entendu ?

-Merci, répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Cette fois, elle put entendre distinctement le soupir agacé que poussa le cerf.

-Je me demande pourquoi ton animagus est un cerf, un animal plus grossier t'aurait mieux correspondu !

-…

-Tu pourrais répondre ?

-…

-Ok, on recommence… Bonjour, James, tu as bien dormi ?

-…

-Là, tu es censé répondre : bonjour, Lily, j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Dit-elle en imitant sa voix grave.

-…

-D'accord, tu ne veux rien dire ? Très bien, mais tu me connais vraiment mal si tu penses que cela va me décourager ! … Au fait, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé ma baguette avec tes supers pouvoirs ?

-…

-J'en aurais vraiment besoin… Oh, mais j'y pense ! Tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ! Peux-tu faire apparaître un caméscope ? C'est un appareil moldu.

Le cerf leva lentement sa tête, la fixant de son regard intense, il semblait se demander si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison.

-Alors, Potter ! Tu le fais ?

-…  
-S'il te plaît ! Potter qui a perdu la voix ! Faut que j'immortalise ce moment !

-….

-Toujours rien ? Bon, alors, je vais te raconter les derniers potins de Poudlard… Enfin, ceux que je connais, parce que ce n'est pas trop mon truc… Commençons par Sirius et Rémus, tu sais que tes meilleurs amis filent le parfait amour ? Bon, c'est dommage qu'ils se cachent et tu sais pourquoi ils se cachent ? Parce qu'ils croient que leur crétin de meilleur ami est mort et qu'ils ne veulent pas étaler leur bonheur de peur de ne pas respecter sa mémoire. Quelle ironie ? Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient stupides, une minute de silence est bien suffisante pour toi…

Lily jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'animagus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer son intérêt. Satisfaite, elle décida de continuer.

-Sinon, Dumbledore a offert un poste d'assistant en potion à Séverus. Heureusement, sinon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait… Il était dévasté en apprenant ta mort, il a failli… Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter, mais à lui s'il le souhaite. Sinon… Ah, oui, Peter est semblable à lui-même, parfois, je le trouve un peu étrange, confia la jeune sorcière qui sursauta en sentant le cerf tressaillir, une flamme étrange était apparue dans son regard.

_-Et les Mangemorts ? _

Lily frissonna en entendant la voix de James dans sa tête, elle le regarda surprise.

_-Reconnecte tes neurones, Lily ! Ordonna James d'une voix dure. Réponds-moi ! _

-Je te répondrais quand tu me parleras sur un autre ton !

Elle entendit un soupir exaspéré et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

_-Je te prie de m'excuser, Lily, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi. Peux-tu me dire, s'il te plaît, ce qui est arrivé aux Mangemorts ? _

-Excuses acceptées.

_-Lily ? Appela James qui s'impatientait. _

-Oui, James ? Demanda-t-elle en feignant l'innocence.

_-Pourrais-tu me répondre ? Grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. _

-Seulement si tu as la politesse de reprendre ta forme humaine et là j'accepterai de discuter avec toi !

_-Elle m'énerve ! Bougonna le jeune sorcier. _

-C'est réciproque, répliqua Lily d'un ton acide.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens, je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur en cette belle matinée, les salua un vieil homme.

Lily sursauta et se rapprocha instinctivement de James, elle ne put ignorer le regard meurtrier avec lequel ce dernier observait l'intrus.

-J'espère que ce chenapan ne vous a pas trop insupporté très chère ?

-Euh, non, murmura la belle rousse, j'ai l'habitude avec lui…

-Vous devez avoir envie d'une bonne tasse de thé chaud, remarqua l'homme, venez donc partager mon petit-déjeuner.

Lily se sentit partir en arrière. James s'était levé d'un coup, privée du flanc de l'animal qui lui servait de dossier, elle tomba en arrière, sa tête heurtant le sol dur de la grotte. Lily poussa un petit cri de douleur tout en proférant mille et une menaces à l'encontre de James Potter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en voyant deux prunelles noisette la fixer d'un œil inquiet. Le cerf se recula pour la laisser se redresser.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit James d'un ton anxieux, ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? _

-Je pense que j'irais mieux, si tu me prenais dans tes bras, répondit-elle les joues en feu tout en s'interrogeant sur les effets secondaires de sa chute, elle se donna mentalement des baffes pour avoir osé dire ça.

-Appuyez-vous sur moi, proposa le vieux sorcier en lui offrant son bras.

-Merci, accepta Lily en se relevant.

-Allez, venez, nous ne sommes pas loin de chez moi.

_-Lily ! Reste ici ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus ?! S'énerva James. _

-Je préfère rester avec ce charmant monsieur plutôt que de demeurer avec un rustre tel que toi !

_-Si ça se trouve, c'est un meurtrier, lança James d'un ton paniqué, il va te tuer avant de te découper en morceaux. Lily ! Réfléchis ! As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une maison en plein milieu de la Forêt Interdite ? Regarde-le ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air fou ? _

Lily se figea. Potter marquait un point et en plus la voix effrayée du jeune homme l'inquiétait.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de ta part, James, le gronda le sorcier, un meurtrier ? Tu n'avais rien de mieux ?

_-Non, maugréa le jeune sorcier, c'est la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit pour qu'elle ne vous suive pas ! Par contre, pour le côté dérangé, ce n'est que la stricte vérité ! _

-James William Potter, tu es encore plus insupportable que d'habitude, s'énerva Lily, tu pourrais être poli et faire honneur au nom que tu portes ainsi qu'à la maison Gryffondor !

_-Ouah ! S'exclama James d'un ton narquois. Je savais pas que tu imitais si bien ma mère ! _

-Les enfants, dit doucement le vieil homme, et si vous poursuiviez votre palpitant échange au chaud dans ma demeure ?

James hocha la tête d'un air mécontent. Lily fut aveuglée par une vive lueur. Lorsque la jeune fille put voir à nouveau, elle était dans un salon chauffé par une immense cheminée. Le vieux sorcier la rejoignit avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient trois tasses, une théière et des viennoiseries. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Lily obéit un peu mal à l'aise, elle ne connaissait pas le sorcier et James ne semblait pas être là.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère Lily, l'apaisa l'homme, il est en train de se calmer. Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

-Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom ?

-Oui. Voyez-vous, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. J'ai regardé l'avenir et j'ai vu James livré à lui-même, personne ne le protégeait, personne ne le formait. Le temps que je réunisse mes forces pour le guider, il était trop tard, le mal avait été fait… Alors, je suis resté dans l'ombre, l'aidant de mon mieux. Seulement, lors du combat, sa magie a disparu, elle n'était plus là pour apaiser sa douleur. C'était trop dur, il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose fuir… Je l'ai retrouvé errant sous sa forme animale. Je suis resté auprès de lui, observant la magie revivre en lui. Cependant, la blessure était devenue trop profonde et toute sa puissance ne suffisait pas à la guérir. J'ai essayé de l'apprivoiser, de refaire naître le sorcier qui se cachait en lui. Au bout d'un moment, il a accepté de me parler, mais seulement par la pensée. Il n'a jamais repris sa forme humaine. Il luttait avec acharnement pour ne pas dormir. Lorsqu'il s'écroulait de fatigue, ses défenses s'abaissaient et je restais auprès de lui l'écoutant revivre ses cauchemars, impuissant face à sa détresse. Puis, il a commencé à murmurer votre nom, comme une prière. Alors, j'ai compris que vous seule pourriez l'aider.

-L'aider ?

-Oui, vous avez fait plus de progrès en quelques heures que moi en plusieurs mois. Vous réveillez en lui le plus beau des sentiments : l'amour. La fougue avec laquelle vous vous querelliez en révèle l'intensité. Je vous en prie, Lily, soyez patiente, soyez aimante… Parlez-lui. Dites-lui ce que vous avez sur le cœur…Sauvez-le.

-Je suis si insignifiante par rapport à lui, murmura la jeune sorcière en baissant la tête. Enfin, vous l'avez regardé ? Il a tout pour lui. Il est magnifique, gentil, doux, attentionné, amusant et c'est un héros. Je ne suis rien comparée à lui.

-A ses yeux, très chère, vous êtes la perfection incarnée, la seule et unique femme qui possèdera son cœur. Non ! Ne protestez pas, je le sais, personne ne ment dans son sommeil. Je…

Le vieil homme se tut, un sourire immense se dessina sur son visage, il se tourna vers la porte du salon contre laquelle était adossé un jeune homme.

-Je suis heureux que tu daignes enfin te joindre à nous, annonça le sorcier.

-Mouais, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous êtes en train de comploter quelque chose ! Maugréa James. Je … »

Cornedrue ne put rien ajouter, une tornade rousse venait de lui sauter dessus. Il resta un moment interdit. Il sentait les mains de Lily s'accrocher désespérément à sa chemise, la jeune fille avait enfoui son visage contre son torse. Elle ne parlait pas, tout son corps était parcouru par de violents sanglots, il sentit sa chemise blanche s'humidifier au contact des larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de la sorcière. James n'était pas à l'aise, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son regard croisa celui de son vieil ami qui lui faisait de grands signes des bras tout en affichant un air exaspéré. Cornedrue le fusilla du regard tout en entourant Lily de ses bras. A son contact, la belle rousse se blottit un peu plus contre lui. James pencha légèrement sa tête qui se perdit aussitôt dans le dédale des boucles de la jeune femme, il respira son parfum fruité. Alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux, il croisa le regard triomphant du vieux sorcier. Cornedrue aurait voulu lui lancer un regard meurtrier pour l'avoir ainsi piégé, mais il n'en était pas capable, il se contenta de lui sourire. Le sorcier lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

James fut surpris par le départ du vieil homme, mais les sanglots de Lily l'empêchèrent de se poser davantage de questions. Il resserra son étreinte pour l'entraîner vers le canapé où il s'assit, la jeune sorcière prit place sur ses genoux, apparemment, elle ne souhaitait pas le lâcher. Il glissa une main dans son dos qu'il caressa tendrement pour essayer de l'apaiser. Peu à peu, il la sentit se détendre, ses pleurs s'espaçaient.

« -J'ai eu si mal, James, confia soudain Lily d'une voix étranglée.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

-Quand ils ont mis en terre ton cercueil vide, je ne cessais de guetter le moment où tu apparaitrais avec ton sourire stupide pour nous dire que c'était encore une de tes blagues à deux noises ! Mais tu n'es pas venu…, lâcha-t-elle alors que sa voix se brisait.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, Lily, pardonne-moi.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous as-tu imposé cette souffrance ?

-Parce que je me haïssais et que je me hais toujours, confia James dans un murmure. Tu seras bien mieux sans moi, crois-moi, il est mieux pour toi de m'oublier.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! S'énerva Lily. Et puis de toute manière, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je…

-Non ! Coupa James d'un ton suppliant. Ne le dit pas !

-C'est trop tard, chuchota Lily en prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains, l'obligeant à se perdre dans son regard émeraude. Je t'aime James William Potter.

-Non, Lily, non, implora-t-il alors que des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Je t'en prie, Lily…

-J'aime ton sourire, j'aime ton regard tendre et protecteur, j'aime l'air penaud que tu prends après avoir fait une bêtise, j'aime même la manière dont tu décoiffes tes cheveux quand tu es gêné, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, elle sourit, il n'avait pu retenir un petit rire à sa dernière remarque. J'aime l'air de conspirateur que tu prends quand…

-Non, Lily, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer, tu ne dois pas…

-C'est trop tard, je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi et même si tu ne le dis pas je pense que tu éprouves le même sentiment pour moi. Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous aimer ?

-Je ne le mérite pas, avoua Cornedrue honteux, je ne te mérite pas.

-Je t'interdits de dire ça !

-Lily… Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait… Ce qu'ils m'ont fait… Ce que j'ai accepté de faire… Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer alors que je me hais ?

-Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que nous sauver, tu as sacrifié ton innocence pour nous tous.

-Je suis si sale, je…

-Tu es l'être le plus pur qui soit et je m'émerveille encore qu'une personne aussi exceptionnelle que toi puisse exister.

-Tu te trompes !

-Oh, non ! Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai raison! Proposa la jeune sorcière. »

Avant que James n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit deux lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de recul, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que Malfoy et Voldemort avaient souillé son corps, son âme ? Il ne voulait pas que son être si pur soit en contact avec le sien qui était si sale. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la repousser, comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, elle resserra son étreinte. James ouvrit les yeux. Un étrange frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il vit le visage abandonné de la jeune femme. Il croisa son regard et tressaillit quand il distingua l'étincelle qui faisait scintiller ses yeux, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant d'amour. Cornedrue sentit une étrange chaleur étreindre son cœur. Lentement, ses lèvres commencèrent à répondre au baiser. Ses mains quittèrent les épaules de sa compagne pour rejoindre sa taille et la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Lily noua ses mains derrière son cou alors qu'elle s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui. James posa une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière pour approfondir leur baiser. Il passa une langue timide sur ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes à bout de souffle. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient déjà échangé, il était indescriptible. Lily appuya son front contre le sien, ne le quittant pas du regard. Il esquissa un sourire rassurant. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme, tout comme le sien, battre violemment dans sa poitrine.

« -Je t'aime, avoua James en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Enfin ! S'écria le vieux sorcier en apparaissant dans la pièce.

-Si vous alliez voir ailleurs si on y'est ? Proposa James d'un ton peu amène alors que Lily s'asseyait correctement à ses côtés, les joues en feu.

-Ne m'en veux pas de me réjouir de votre bonheur ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon et si vous mangiez un peu ?

D'un geste, il réchauffa l'eau du thé et versa ce dernier dans les tasses. James tendit une tasse à sa compagne qui paraissait mal à l'aise, aussitôt, il lança un regard emplit de reproches à son ami qui paraissait s'amuser de la situation.

-Arrêtez un peu de sourire ! Le tança Cornedrue d'un ton sévère.

-James ! S'écria Lily. Arrête de parler si mal à ce monsieur ! Tu n'es vraiment pas poli et il me semble que tu devrais plutôt être reconnaissant !

-Reconnaissant, mon œil ! Tout ceci est un jeu pour lui !

-James, j'espère que tu as compris que cela n'a jamais été un jeu, s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

-Je le sais, l'apaisa Cornedrue, tout comme, je sais ce que je vous dois.

-Tu ne me dois rien, j'ai tenté de réparer du mieux que j'ai pu mes erreurs.

-Des erreurs qui n'étaient pas les vôtres, souligna le jeune sorcier.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Lily, mais qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard amusé. James s'empara de la tasse de son amie pour la déposer sur la table basse, sachant qu'elle risquait d'avoir un choc.

-Lily, je te présente Merlin. Merlin, voici Lily Evans.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance très chère, affirma le sorcier.

-C'est… C'est impossible, bégaya Lily.

-Pourtant, je suis bien là, s'amusa le sorcier dont le regard pétillait de malice.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir un lien de parenté avec le Professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda la sorcière en le dévisageant.

-Ah ! S'exclama James d'un air triomphant. Vous voyez ! Je ne suis pas le seul !

-James, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec ton Professeur, répéta patiemment Merlin, mon seul parent, ici, c'est toi !

-Oui, bien sûr, soupira Lily, c'est logique.

-N'empêche, vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'esprit que vous vous ressemblez un peu trop : même esprit tordu, même regard, même prestance…

-C'est peut-être parce qu'ils sont tout deux de grands sorciers, expliqua Lily.

-Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Peut-être serait-il temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous ? Proposa Merlin. »

James sentit son corps se raidir, le bien être qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt s'évapora à l'idée de devoir rentrer. Il était effrayé. Rejoindre Poudlard, le monde sorcier, devoir faire face à tous ces gens, devoir répondre à leurs questions… Non, il en était incapable !

Lily dut sentir sa peur car elle posa une de ses mains sur la sienne. Il vit dans son regard sa supplique muette, mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il savait ! Il avait vu leur avenir. Il ne pouvait lui imposer ça ! Il ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant sur sa destination, quand il les rouvrit, il était loin d'elle.

*******************************

Rémus observait la Forêt Interdite depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lune faisait ressortir l'épais manteau blanc qui entourait la nature, contrastant avec la forme sombre et imposante de la forêt. Lily avait disparue depuis deux jours. Il repensa au comportement étrange de la jeune sorcière, au fait que Dumbledore ne fasse rien pour la retrouver, il savait que jamais leur Directeur ne mettrait un de ses élèves en danger. Alors, pourquoi ne souhaitait-il pas que l'on recherche la jeune sorcière ? Une idée folle avait commencé à naître dans son esprit, un espoir un peu fou… Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ne souhaitant pas leur donner une fausse raison d'espérer. Il se rappelait les mots de Lily, elle devait rejoindre quelqu'un et si cette personne était… Oui, si c'était lui ? S'il y avait une personne pour qui il pouvait se battre c'était Lily Evans, cela faisait tellement d'années qu'il l'aimait. S'il avait vu juste, il comprenait pourquoi le Directeur n'avait rien dit, si Lily échouait, personne ne pourrait le ramener. Rémus ferma les yeux et pendant quelques minutes adressa une prière à un Dieu clément pour qu'il veille sur ses deux amis et qui les aide à retrouver le chemin de leur maison. Après un dernier regard vers la forêt, Rémus regagna le lit où Sirius dormait. Il se blottit contre son amant, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans la chaleur du corps de son aimé.

******************************

En haut d'une des plus hautes tours de Poudlard, le Professeur Dumbledore se laissait tomber dans son immense fauteuil en un geste las. Fumseck s'approcha de lui et laissa résonner son chant mélodieux, le phénix comprenait que le message dont il était porteur n'était pas celui qu'attendait avec impatience son propriétaire.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçu une visite des plus étranges et des plus instructives. Cet étrange sorcier semblait empli d'espoir, un espoir qu'il lui communiqua. Puis, l'homme avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait affiché une mine réjouie durant toute la fin de la journée. Il était impatient de les revoir, de le revoir. Il avait pris la bonne décision en laissant partir Lily.

Ces heures de bonheur lui paraissaient bien loin maintenant, son cœur se serra à nouveau quand son regard tomba sur les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte :

_**« Il s'est enfui, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! »**_


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !!!

******************************

**Chapitre 19 : Joyeux Noël !**

James était allongé dans l'herbe verte au milieu d'une clairière, son regard se perdait dans le ciel azur qui se dessinait au-dessus de lui. Il se laissait bercer pas le chant des oiseaux, le bruit rassurant de l'eau qui s'écoulait à quelques pas. Lentement, il abaissa sa garde, glissant vers un sommeil qu'il ne cessait de fuir. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa respiration devint régulière. Dans son rêve, il était toujours allongé dans l'herbe verte, le soleil caressait son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes, il sourit tout en approfondissant leur baiser, attirant la jeune fille contre son corps musclé. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Lily resta blottie contre lui, sa main dessinant des arabesques sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant présent.

Soudain, un vent glacial balaya son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et frémit en reconnaissant la maison qui hantait ses rêves. James savait qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas allé au bout de son cauchemar. D'une main tremblante, il poussa le portillon qui grinça légèrement. Il s'avança dans un jardin où des feuilles mortes étaient balayées par un vent froid. Il aperçut la citrouille dont la bougie projetait des ombres effrayantes sur les murs couverts de lierre. Il resserra les pans de sa cape sachant que cela ne réussirait pourtant pas à le réchauffer. Il entra dans la maison. Au bas des escaliers, il ne put détacher son regard du corps sans vie qui gisait à ses pieds. James observa ses propres traits déformés par la douleur, ses prunelles noisette sans vie… Il allait s'agenouiller près de son corps vieillit de seulement quelques années quand un cri le fit se redresser. Il se précipita dans les escaliers.

Lord Voldemort lui tournait le dos, sa baguette menaçait une jeune femme rousse qui ne cessait de pleurer en répétant le prénom de son époux mort. Le Mage Noir lui fit signe de s'écarter de l'enfant qu'elle dissimulait derrière elle. Une lueur farouche brilla dans son regard de mère, elle écarta les bras le mettant au défi de toucher à un seul cheveu de son fils. Avec horreur, James vit le rayon vert meurtrier heurter la poitrine de la femme qu'il aimait. Il hurla, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se précipita vers elle. Des larmes inondaient son visage, il voulut la toucher, mais cela lui était impossible, il était comme un fantôme, simple spectateur impuissant. Les pleurs du bébé lui firent redresser la tête. Plus personne n'était là pour protéger son fils de Lord Voldemort ! Le sort mortel fusa pour la troisième fois de la soirée. D'un geste rapide, James se redressa et s'élança entre le sort et son fils. Il eut l'impression que sa poitrine était en feu. Il hurla de douleur.

***********************

James se réveilla brutalement. Sa respiration était saccadée, une sueur froide coulait le long de son dos. Il tenta de se calmer en s'imprégnant de la nature apaisante qui l'entourait, mais rien n'y fit. Il essaya de se relever, mais ses jambes vacillèrent. Il chuta lourdement dans l'herbe. Cornedrue sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Quelqu'un le fit asseoir et le prit dans ses bras.

« -Je pensais être bien caché, murmura James.

-Tu l'étais, affirma Merlin, mais tu as baissé tes défenses quelques secondes ce qui m'a permis de te retrouver. Ecoute, je sais que tu as tendance à tout garder pour toi, mais je suis là. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-…

-James, je t'en prie. J'ai une jeune personne chez moi qui est en train de se ronger les sangs par ta faute, reprocha doucement le sorcier.

-Elle ne devrait pas. Lily serait bien mieux sans moi.

-Tu peux me traiter de vieux sénile si ça te chante, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, vous êtes très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle est ton âme sœur et tu es la sienne. Elle pourra t'aider à panser tes blessures, elle ….

-Elle l'a déjà fait, avoua Cornedrue avant de se lever pour faire quelques pas.

-Je ne comprends pas James, vous pourriez être heureux, pourquoi refuser ce bonheur ?

-Avez-vous déjà vu l'avenir ?

-Oui.

-Je vois un avenir sombre… Je ne cesse d'y penser, je me demande ce que je dois changer pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais quoi que je fasse, ils meurent…

-Modifier l'avenir est une chose très dangereuse James et tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour t'y risquer, tu n'es pas assez mûr.

-Vous l'avez bien fait avec moi ?

-Non, j'ai donné de l'espoir. Tu es mon descendant, je n'ai fait que te transmettre mes pouvoirs et normalement tu aurais du être guidé et protégé. Tu vois, je n'avais pas vu que ça ne serait pas le cas.

-Mais celui-là l'est, j'en ai la certitude… Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être égoïste ? Pour une fois, j'ai envie de penser à mon bonheur et non à celui des autres.

-Et ton bonheur est de quitter Lily ? Raisonna Merlin qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Au début ce sera dur, mais elle est forte. Elle rencontrera quelqu'un et fondera une famille.

-Tu te rends compte qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais comme elle t'aime, elle sera malheureuse.

-Non, vous vous trompez, elle sera heureuse entourée de ses enfants, de son mari…

-Dis-moi, pourquoi devrait-elle se contenter de ce bonheur factice ?

-…

-James, parle-moi, je t'en prie.

-Nous allons retourner à Poudlard, nous allons nous aimer. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que pendant le bal de fin d'année de Poudlard, je vais la demander en mariage, elle répondra oui et fera de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Elle va poursuivre des études de Médicomage et moi d'Auror. Cependant, deux ou trois années plus tard, nous serons assassinés, nous et notre fils, la voix de James mourut sous ce dernier aveu. En acceptant qu'elle partage ma vie, je la condamne à une mort certaine.

-Peut-être que tu te trompes, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agit de l'avenir ?

-Voyez par vous-même, dit James en lui prenant la main.

Les deux sorciers fermèrent pendant quelques secondes les yeux. Quand James rouvrit les siens, il put distinguer la pâleur du visage du sorcier, ses yeux étaient voilés par une immense tristesse.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa Merlin. J'ai mis un poids beaucoup trop lourd sur tes jeunes épaules, j'ai gâché ta vie.

-Je vous interdits de dire cela. Si je n'avais pas eu cette magie en moi, jamais je n'aurais pu aider mon meilleur ami. Nous n'aurions pas connu des instants de paix. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas me laisser aller. Je sais que vous ne pourrez plus rester très longtemps ici, mais je suis certain que mon père et le Professeur Dumbledore accepteront de m'entraîner. Si je dois mourir dans 4 ans, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que Voldy me suive dans la tombe !

-Tu as pris ta décision, tu ne vivras pas avec Lily.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de la condamner ! S'emporta James. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le comprendre ?

-Je pense que si tu lui laissais le choix, Lily choisirait de vivre à tes côté, de porter ton enfant, même si votre bonheur ne doit être que de courte durée. Par ailleurs, la fin de ta vision n'est pas claire, je ne pense pas que ton fils soit tué.

-Et alors ? Il sera orphelin et Voldemort sera toujours en vie.

-Ce sera donc à ton fils de le détruire, cet enfant sera un très puissant sorcier avec de tels parents.

-Quelle vie aura mon fils ? Comment pourra-t-il vivre alors qu'un psychopathe sera à ses trousses ? Non ! C'est hors de question !

-Je suis vraiment navré, James, murmura Merlin en sortant une fiole de sous sa robe.

Doucement le vieux sorcier s'approcha de Cornedrue qui lui tournait le dos, avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, il lui fit respirer le contenu du flacon. Le corps de James s'affaissa, Merlin le retint dans sa chute et l'allongea dans l'herbe.

-Je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, chuchota le vieil homme à son oreille, une larme coulant sur sa joue ridée, mais ton fils doit naître, si ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui qui devra vaincre Lord Voldemort. Pardonne-moi, j'aurais aimé avoir une autre solution, mais tu dois oublier, tout oublier, cette potion t'y aidera et elle empêchera toute nouvelle vision… »

**************************

Lily ne cessait de faire les cents pas dans le salon du vieux sorcier. Elle se concentrait sur sa respiration pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes quand elle entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir. Merlin entra. Aussitôt, Lily le scruta de son visage angoissé.

« -Il est dans la chambre au fond du couloir, annonça le sorcier alors que la jeune femme poussait un soupir de soulagement. Il dort.

-Je peux aller le voir ? Questionna la sorcière.

-Bien sûr, mais laisse-le se reposer.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui, tout va s'arranger. »

Lily le remercia d'un sourire avant de sortir en courant de la pièce. Merlin eut du mal à retenir ses larmes. Pourtant, il savait que sa décision était la bonne. Que valaient deux vies comparées aux milliers d'innocents qui risquaient de périr sous la joute de Lord Voldemort ? Il venait d'assurer l'avenir de toutes les créatures peuplant cette terre, mais en cet instant son cœur saignait de devoir sacrifier deux personnes aussi chères à son cœur.

**************************

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Lily était assise dans un fauteuil au chevet de James. Elle guettait inlassablement un signe qui montrerait que le sorcier se réveillait. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Merlin avait raison, elle ne supporterait pas qu'il la fuit à nouveau, tout comme il lui serait insupportable de revoir la tristesse qui s'était dessinée dans son regard.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. D'une main hésitante, elle caressa la joue du bel endormi, redessinant les contours de son nez, de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Lily se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ces dernières. Quand elle se redressa, un magnifique sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son bien aimé. Elle attendit un peu, mais James ne semblait pas décider à ouvrir les yeux. Elle recommença son manège, caressant tendrement son visage, déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, puis elle descendit peu à peu vers la peau tendre de son cou. Un léger soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Lily posa une main sur son torse après avoir déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ses lèvres continuant leur progression toujours plus bas. Cette fois, elle put entendre un son plus rauque qui se glissa entre les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle sourit.

Lily sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux l'obligeant à se redresser. Elle croisa brièvement un regard noisette légèrement obscurci par le désir avant que deux lèvres ne viennent s'emparer des siennes. Les bras de James se refermèrent sur sa taille et il l'attira au plus près de son corps viril. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, leurs bassins cherchant toujours plus de contact avec celui de l'autre. Lily sentait une douce chaleur envahir son bas ventre alors que la main de James se glissait sous son chemisier, venant effleurer sa peau nue.

Soudain, la jeune sorcière sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, elle fut heureuse que James soit occupé à déposer des baisers dans son cou, il ne pouvait pas remarquer la rougeur qui était apparue sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que la jeune sorcière était aussi proche d'un garçon. Elle avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait gênée par ce contact, mais elle se trompait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, effleurant volontairement de sa cuisse le membre tendu, caressant d'une main les abdominaux de James. Tout à coup, une sensation de froid l'envahit, elle ne sentait plus sa bouche dans son cou, ses mains s'étaient posées sagement sur sa taille stoppant leurs troublantes caresses.

« -Lily, murmura James d'une voix rauque, on ne devrait pas…

-Chut ! Coupa-t-elle en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres rougies de leurs baisers.

-Attends, insista Cornedrue en s'emparant de sa main, es-tu sûre de le vouloir ? Je ne cesse de penser que tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

-En combien de langues devrais-je te dire que je t'aime ?

-Mais tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Mal…

-Arrête ! Si c'est ton excuse pour me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, alors, dis-moi simplement que tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je t'aime.

-Alors, James William Potter, après 7 longues années d'attente, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : aime-moi ! Ordonna Lily. »

Cornedrue observa la jeune sorcière, ses joues légèrement rougies, sa respiration saccadée la rendaient encore plus belle, mais ce qu'il vit dans ses prunelles vertes, un mélange d'amour et de désir, eut raison de ses dernières réticences. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Ce baiser fut plus passionné, plus pressant que l'autre laissant transparaître l'urgence de leur désir.

En quelques secondes, Lily l'avait débarrassé de sa chemise et s'évertuait à lui faire perdre la tête en déposant des baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres sur son torse. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna, emprisonnant la jeune femme entre ses bras. Alors que ses lèvres mordillaient et embrassaient sa gorge, sa main caressait langoureusement sa cuisse, s'aventurant toujours plus haut. Le bassin de la jeune fille vint à la rencontre de sa main quand il effleura sa féminité. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration quand il s'en éloigna ce qui le fit sourire. D'un geste rapide, il lui ôta sa jupe qui alla rejoindre sa chemise sur le sol de la chambre. Il reprit ses caresses, mais cette fois sa bouche vint prendre le relais de sa main. Au fur et à mesure que son ascension progressait, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Lily s'accélérer, ses gémissements s'accentuaient, son corps se tortillait sous le sien à la recherche de plus de contact. Il déposa un baiser sur le faible tissu qui protégeait sa féminité avant de remonter toujours plus haut. Ses mains fébriles ouvrirent le chemisier de la jeune sorcière qui fut rapidement ôté.

James embrassa la naissance de sa gorge alors que ses doigts agiles caressaient ses seins toujours prisonniers de son soutien-gorge. Il entreprit de faire disparaître le vêtement qui était de trop selon lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur un des seins, le mordillant, le caressant avec sa langue, le titillant de ses lèvres alors que sa main cajolait l'autre. Il sentit l'une des jambes de Lily enserrer fermement sa taille, son bassin ondulait contre le sien, exacerbant leur désir.

Une main se glissa entre leurs corps, descendant lentement vers son pantalon. D'un geste hésitant, Lily caressa son entrejambe durcit. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. En entendant ce son, la jeune fille accentua sa caresse. Il retint un petit rire quand il la vit se débattre avec la ceinture de son pantalon, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle en devenait maladroite. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes et l'aida à défaire la boucle récalcitrante. James se redressa le temps de retirer le vêtement, il allait se rallonger quand Lily l'arrêta et posa une main sur son boxer qu'elle fit glisser tout en effleurant ses cuisses musclées. La jeune fille chercha ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, pendant que sa main reprenait ses caresses sur son membre dressé qui n'était plus protégé par aucun vêtement. Lily le mettait au supplice et si elle continuait ainsi il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser.

James s'empara de la main de la jeune fille tout en déposant un baiser sur sa paume. Ils se rallongèrent sur le lit. Il traça des sillons de feu sur le corps de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Il joua un moment avec son nombril alors qu'elle se cambrait toujours plus contre lui. Ses mains descendirent rapidement son dernier vêtement. Il entendit le hoquet de surprise que laissa échapper Lily quand sa langue vint caresser son intimité. Elle se tendit un peu entre ses bras. Souhaitant la rassurer, il se redressa pour l'embrasser alors que ses doigts titillaient sa féminité, s'introduisant peu à peu en elle. Quand il la sentit s'abandonner au plaisir, il se laissa glisser le long de son corps, sa bouche venant prendre le relais de ses doigts experts. James continua pendant quelques minutes sa délicieuse torture. Le corps de Lily réclamait plus et il sentait son entrejambe devenir de plus en plus douloureux. Il murmura rapidement un sort de protection avant d'écarter les jambes de sa compagne. Il se positionna entre elles. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de Lily alors qu'il entrait doucement en elle. Il la sentit se crisper, aussitôt, il se figea attendant que la douleur passe. Il fut surpris de sentir les jambes de la jeune sorcière enserrer sa taille, l'invitant ainsi à aller plus loin. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction quand il fut entièrement en elle, il pouvait sentir sa douce moiteur l'envelopper. Tendrement, il commença à aller et venir. Elle s'accorda à son rythme qui ne tarda pas à s'accélérer, les amenant doucement vers les sommets du plaisir. Ensemble, ils atteignirent l'extase. Leur amour était plus fort que jamais.

***************************

Lentement, James revint sur terre, il roula sur le côté libérant la jeune fille du poids de son corps, tout en la gardant blottie contre lui. Leurs battements de cœur reprenaient un rythme normal, leurs respirations se calmaient. Lily se redressa sur un coude et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Je t'aime, murmura James alors qu'elle se reculait légèrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, susurra Lily à son oreille.

-J'espère qu'on est pas allé trop vite pour toi ? Demanda James d'une voix hésitante.

-C'est vrai que tout s'est passé un peu rapidement, c'est pas comme si ça faisait 7 ans que l'on se tournait autour ? Fit remarquer Lily légèrement moqueuse.

-Que je te tourne autour, rectifia James.

-Crois-tu réellement que pendant tout ce temps j'étais complètement indifférente à tes tentatives ?

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que tu as toujours été attiré par moi ?

-Oui et non, avoua Lily, tu m'as toujours attiré mais tu pouvais être tellement énervant à la fois que je ne savais plus où j'en étais ! Maintenant, je regrette de ne pas avoir fait un effort, on serait peut-être ensemble depuis un moment.

-Non, tu avais raison, j'avais besoin de mûrir et puis ne te tracasse pas pour ça, on a toute la vie pour s'aimer.

-Cela veut-il dire que tu rentres à la maison avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je vous laisse Mademoiselle Evans maintenant que je vous ai enfin !

-Et moi je compte bien vous garder auprès de moi Monsieur Potter ! Déclara Lily avant de l'embrasser, sa main caressant tendrement son torse.

-Lily, murmura James en la repoussant doucement, c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre ce petit tête-à-tête, mais je me dis que si nous restons trop longtemps enfermés dans cette chambre, le vieux fou risque de débarquer.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Lily en prenant une belle teinte rouge. S'il faut… il … il … nous a entendu… Oh, non ! Jamais je n'oserai sortir de cette chambre !

-Moi, ça me va, répondit James avec un sourire malicieux, mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie. Allez, c'est le moment de montrer que tu es une vraie Gryffondor !

-Très drôle, James, maugréa la jeune fille alors qu'elle se rhabillait sous l'œil amusé de son petit-ami. »

Une fois qu'ils se furent rendus présentables, James se dirigea vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit. Il se retourna en voyant que sa compagne ne le suivait pas. Il alla rapidement vers elle et tout en l'embrassant, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon qu'ils trouvèrent vide. James abandonna quelques minutes la jeune fille pour chercher le vieux sorcier, mais de toute évidence ce dernier n'était plus là. Quand il revint dans le salon, Lily avait en main une enveloppe qu'elle lui tendit, son nom était écrit dessus. Il l'ouvrit en reconnaissant l'écriture de son ami.

_Cher James, _

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire ta connaissance ainsi que celle de la charmante jeune femme qui deviendra sûrement ton épouse. _

_Malheureusement, je ne peux rester plus longtemps à votre époque. Lorsque vous quitterez le cottage, celui-ci disparaîtra à jamais, refermant définitivement la brèche que j'avais créée entre nos deux époques. _

_Peut-être vas-tu trouvé que je me répète (quoi de plus étonnant pour un vieux fou ?), mais je suis extrêmement fier de toi, tu es bien plus courageux que je ne le serais jamais. _

_Malgré le temps qui nous sépare, vous serez toujours présents en mon cœur, Lily et toi, ainsi que tous vos descendants. _

_Avec tout mon amour. _

_Merlin. _

Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues à la lecture de ces mots. Il aimait le vieil homme comme un grand-père. James savait qu'il devait repartir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait laissé une simple lettre plutôt que de lui dire au revoir de vive voix. Cornedrue sursauta en sentant deux bras l'enserrer. Il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure de Lily, s'enivrant de son doux parfum. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

« -Il est temps de rentrer, annonça-t-il d'une voix sûre. »

*************************

La Grande Salle de Poudlard avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours en ce soir de réveillon de Noël. Peu d'élèves étaient restés au château pour les vacances de Noël. Dumbledore observa du coin de l'œil William et Célia qui discutaient avec Sirius, Rémus et Séverus. Il avait invité les Potter pour la soirée, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils passent le réveillon seuls au manoir, perdus dans leurs tristes souvenirs. Quelques membres de l'Ordre étaient présents ainsi que Charles et Iréna. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il vit cette dernière s'approcher de lui. Elle lui tendit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

« -Vous semblez en avoir besoin, Professeur.

-Merci, Iréna. Je suis navré, c'est un soir de fête et je joue les vieux rabat-joie.

-Ne dites pas ça, réprimanda la jeune femme. Nous pensons tous un peu à lui et c'est normal. A vrai dire, Professeur, je voulais vous demander où était Lily ? Nous correspondions et cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Dans son dernier courrier, elle me disait passer ses vacances ici.

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne put retenir la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur. Il ne cessait de se demander où était la jeune fille ? Depuis qu'il avait appris l'échec de leur plan, il était parti à sa recherche. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ramener de son escapade était la baguette de la jeune sorcière. Il connaissait bien Lily Evans, jamais elle n'aurait abandonné sa baguette. Il avait essayé de contacter le mystérieux sorcier qui l'avait aidé, mais celui-ci semblait lui aussi avoir disparu.

-Professeur ? L'appela doucement Iréna en posant une main sur son bras. Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes pâle.

-Je vais bien, chuchota le sorcier tout en s'asseyant.

-Tante Célia, s'écria Iréna de plus en plus inquiète, le Professeur Dumbledore ne se sent pas bien !

Aussitôt tous se rassemblèrent à ses côtés, il les pria de retourner à leurs occupations, mais aucun ne semblait l'écouter.

-Je vais bien ! Assura-t-il en voyant Célia s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-J'en doute, Albus, morigéna la sorcière, vous êtes vraiment pâle et vous paraissez épuisé ! Laissez-moi vous examiner !

Le Directeur allait à nouveau protester quand Fumseck vola à travers la pièce pour venir se poser sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Le phénix semblait heureux, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. L'oiseau se pencha et mordilla tendrement son oreille avant de s'envoler. Il tourna un instant au-dessus d'eux en poussant des cris joyeux avant de faire des allers retours entre eux et les portes de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Interrogea William en observant l'oiseau.

-Il a un comportement vraiment étrange, constata Rémus.

-Il est peut-être devenu dingue, proposa Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, maugréa Séverus en lançant un regard désolé au jeune Black, essaies de faire marcher tes neurones, c'est un phénix !

-On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive, réalisa William.

Tous s'apprêtaient à traverser la Grande Salle quand les portes de celle-ci s'ouvrirent sur deux silhouettes. Tous se figèrent. Ils étaient aussi pâles et immobiles que des statues.

-J'ai jamais vu une ambiance aussi nulle pour un réveillon de Noël, heureusement que je suis là pour y remédier !

-James ! S'écrièrent William et Célia qui semblaient incapables de faire le moindre geste.

Le jeune homme avança vers eux, un sourire illuminait son visage, sa main tenait fermement celle de Lily. Tout à coup, il fut bousculé par Rémus et Sirius qui s'étaient littéralement jetés sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse, entraînant Lily dans leur chute.

-Lâchez-moi ! Hurla James au bout de quelques secondes. Je peux plus respirer ! Vous m'écrasez !

-Mon petit Jamesie, ne cessait de répéter Sirius tout en couvrant son visage de baisers, je le savais que tu pouvais pas nous laisser, mon Jamesie !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Grogna James. Lâchez-moi ! Patmol ! Lunard ! Je peux plus respirer !

-Si tu savais la peur que tu nous as fait ! Affirma Rémus qui ne cessait de le toucher comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là.

-Dégagez ! Vous nous écrasez ! Vous voulez notre mort ou quoi ? Cria Lily qui était sous James, ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trop peser sur elle, mais c'était dur étant donné que ses deux amis se vautraient sur lui !

-Désolé ! S'excusa Rémus en se redressant rapidement et en obligeant Sirius à en faire autant.

Ils aidèrent le couple à se relever. James eut à peine le temps de respirer qu'il se retrouva blotti entre ses deux parents. Des larmes de joie inondaient leurs visages. Puis se fut le tour d'Iréna, de Charles, de tous les Professeurs et enfin Dumbledore qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa vitalité.

-Où étais-tu ? S'écria soudain Célia. Nous t'avons cru mort !

-Je suis désolé, maman. J'étais perdu, avoua James, je ne croyais plus en rien. Je n'avais pas la force de continuer après ce qui s'était passé, je ne me supportais plus… Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : tout oublier en vivant sous ma forme d'animagus. Seulement, un de mes amis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il a donc décidé d'employer les grands moyens.

-Ouais, rien de tel que Lily pour te ramener dans le droit chemin, lâcha Sirius goguenard, ça a l'air d'aller vous deux ?

-En effet, Sirius, répondit la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard, le mettant au défi de prononcer un seul mot de travers devant les parents de son petit-ami, tout va pour le mieux !

-Etant donné que c'est le soir de Noël et que je suis d'excellente humeur, je vais attendre demain pour vous cuisiner, déclara le jeune Black en se plaçant entre les deux jeunes gens, il passa un bras autour de leurs épaules. Et si nous profitions du banquet ? Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim !

-T'as pas changé, rigola James. Commencez, je reviens. »

James sortit de la Grande Salle. Il avait remarqué la sortie discrète de Séverus. Il n'avait pas la Carte des Maraudeurs sur lui, mais il savait où aller. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la Tour d'Astronomie. Séverus se tenait debout contre le rempart, des flocons de neige tournoyaient tout autour de lui. James s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand il fut suffisamment prêt, il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long des joues du Serpentard. Cornedrue leva sa main pour les essuyer, Séverus sursauta à son contact, il recula mais l'autre main de James l'attrapa par la taille.

« -Je suis désolé, Sév, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant.

-Souffrir ? Pourquoi souffrirais-je pour un stupide Gryffondor ? !

-Tu as raison, c'est idiot.

-Tu ne vas pas repartir ? Demanda le vert et argent d'une petite voix.

-Non, je reste. Va falloir que tu supportes un Gryffondor de plus !

-Un de plus ou de moins, ça fera pas une grande différence…

-Tes petites remarques m'ont manqué Sév, s'amusa James.

-Tu es revenu pour elle, souffla doucement le Serpentard.

-Je l'aime, admit Cornedrue, je l'ai toujours aimé.

James savait que ses paroles blessaient Séverus, mais laisser le jeune homme espérer était bien plus cruel. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, les lèvres de Séverus se posèrent sur les siennes. Il le laissa faire comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu. Tout aussi rapidement, Séverus se recula. Cornedrue fut heureux de ne plus voir de tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Et toi tu seras toujours plus que mon meilleur ami, confia Séverus.

James allait répliquer quand le jeune Rogue lui fit signe de se taire. Un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il ouvrait la porte menant à l'intérieur.

-Bon et si on retournait au banquet avant que Black n'ait tout englouti ? »

Cornedrue lui sourit et le suivit à l'intérieur pour regagner la Grande Salle où tous les esprits étaient à la fête.

************************

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Amy :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, oui, les choses s'arrangent, la famille va même s'agrandir et l'histoire se poursuivre…

Bonne lecture !!!

****************

**Chapitre 20 : Harry James Potter**

James se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps tremblait encore sous le coup du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire, une fine couche de sueur perlait sur son torse dénudé. Il s'assit tout enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Puis, brusquement sa peur lui revint, il devait s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien ! Sa main glissa sur le drap fin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec un autre corps. Il se pencha, s'imprégnant de l'odeur rassurante de sa jeune épouse. Elle allait bien, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller, il sortit du lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, il gagna le couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Il avait besoin de voir son fils, de s'assurer que lui aussi allait bien. Il s'approcha doucement du petit lit à barreau, une veilleuse éclairait faiblement la chambre. Il sourit en voyant son fils l'observer avec ses grands yeux verts pétillant de malice. Dès qu'il le vit, le petit garçon tendit ses menottes vers lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. James ne se fit pas prier. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était confortablement installé sur le rocking-chair, berçant doucement son fils.

« -Allons, Harry, dit-il tendrement, il faut dormir.

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon fronça les sourcils et tapota la main de son père.

-Je me demande de qui tu tiens pour être aussi têtu, soupira James.

Le sorcier se concentra. Lentement, il ouvrit son poing sous les yeux ébahis de son fils. Plusieurs petits feux d'artifices explosèrent à quelques centimètres de sa paume, certains prenaient la forme d'animaux. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard des couleurs plus vives les unes que les autres, mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour l'enfant qui observa son père avec une moue adorable.

-Parce qu'en plus, il faut que je te raconte une histoire, souffla James amusé, ta mère a raison, on te gâte trop. Alors, voyons… Je vais te raconter comment ta maman a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ... La première fois remonte à quelques années seulement, c'était notre dernière année à Poudlard… »

***********************

A la fin de chaque année scolaire, un bal était organisé pour célébrer la réussite des septièmes années. Parents, amis, tous se retrouvaient dans le grand parc de Poudlard puis en fin de journée dans la Grande Salle entièrement réorganisée pour cette occasion. James discutait avec son père et Sirius de leur acceptation à l'école d'Auror tout en couvant du regard sa petite amie qui s'amusait avec Susannah, Rémus et Peter. Son père surprit son regard et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner, vite rejoint par Sirius. En général, James était indifférent à leurs moqueries, mais cette fois, au grand étonnement des deux hommes, il maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner. Il ne cessait de jouer nerveusement avec le petit écrin qui était bien à l'abri des regards dans sa poche. Il s'approcha de sa bien-aimée et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque qu'il venait de dégager, en réponse la jeune femme se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

« -Prenez-vous une chambre, maugréa Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Répliqua James. Je te rappelle qu'on a du lancer un sort de silence hier soir pour pouvoir dormir un peu avec Lily !

-I'm the best ! Se rengorgea Patmol alors que Rémus affichait une belle couleur cramoisie.

-Je suis étonnée que vous ayez eu votre diplôme, remarqua Lily d'un ton sérieux, alors que de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas capable de jeter un simple sort d'insonorisation !

-Je trouve que tu passes trop de temps avec Cornedrue, il déteint sur toi ! Jamais tu n'aurais osé me parler ainsi avant ! S'offensa Rémus d'un ton faussement outré.

-Notre niveau est excellent, renchérit Sirius, seulement, parfois dans le feu de l'action on ne pense pas forcément à ce genre de détails ! Mais, bon, vous ne devez pas connaître ça étant donné que cela ne vous arrive jamais !

-Que veux-tu tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui peut lancer un sort en y pensant et sans avoir besoin de se concentrer ! Répliqua Lily.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais plus tes pouvoirs ? Questionna Peter qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois.

-C'est le cas, mais il semblerait que cela marche pour un sort aussi simple, répondit James. Au fait, je n'ai pas encore vu ta mère ?

-Elle est avec ma grand-mère, répondit Queudver, elle est malade.

-Encore ?! S'étonna Sirius à qui Rémus donna une tape derrière la tête pour son manque de tact.

-Tu sais les personnes âgées sont fragiles, lâcha Peter, d'ailleurs, je devais leur envoyer un hibou pour prendre de ses nouvelles et leur parler de la cérémonie. A tout à l'heure !

Peter s'éloignait du groupe où les discussions reprenaient de plus belle. James observa un instant son ami marcher vers la volière, quelque chose le gênait, mais il était incapable de mettre une raison sur cet étrange sentiment.

-Tout va bien, James ? Demanda Lily en l'observant d'un air soucieux.

-Oui, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

-Je te trouve nerveux.

-Tu te fais des idées, affirma Cornedrue. Ca te dirait que l'on aille faire un tour avant d'aller dîner ?

-Pourquoi pas… Oh, attends ! Viens !

Lily attrapa la main de James et l'entraîna vers un couple qui discutait avec le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Lily ! S'exclama la femme en l'embrassant, rapidement imitée par l'homme.

-Papa, maman, vous êtes enfin arrivés !

-Je vous laisse en famille, lâcha le Professeur avant d'aller saluer d'autres parents.

-Tu es magnifique, la complimenta son père.

-Cette robe met vraiment en valeur tes yeux et cette matière… Elle a du te coûter une fortune, s'extasia Madame Evans.

-C'est un cadeau, révéla la jeune fille en touchant la robe de soie émeraude.

-Mais qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? Demanda Madame Evans dont les yeux brillaient de plaisir.

-Papa, maman, je vous présente James Potter, mon petit-ami.

-Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, avoua Madame Potter tout en déposant deux bises sur ses joues.

-Je rencontre enfin le jeune homme qui m'a volé ma petite fille, lâcha Monsieur Evans avec un sourire qui détendit James.

-Il va falloir que tu viennes manger à la maison, poursuivie Madame Evans.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Madame Evans, affirma James qui se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Je vous présente ma mère, Célia Potter, et mon père, William Potter. »

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que James réussisse enfin à s'éloigner discrètement avec Lily. Il sourit devant le flot de questions que la jeune sorcière ne cessait de lui poser, elle n'aimait pas trop les surprises, mais il tint bon. Arrivés à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de se transformer en cerf. Il se baissa pour permettre à la jeune fille de grimper sur son dos. Une fois qu'elle fut bien installée, il s'élança à travers les bois. Il courut pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter aux abords d'une clairière.

Lily descendit et il reprit sa forme humaine. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il banda ses yeux avec un foulard noir. James avança dans la clairière, ses mains tenaient fermement la taille de son amie pour éviter qu'elle ne trébuche. Lentement, il lui ôta le foulard. Avec ravissement, il observa son visage émerveillé. L'herbe verte de la clairière était parsemée de différentes touches de couleurs qu'offraient des dizaines de fleurs différentes dont le parfum embaumait l'air. Une petite cascade et sa rivière partageaient en deux la clairière. Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'une traînée de poudre dorée passa non loin d'elle. James l'observa détailler les lieux avec plus d'attention. Il put lire l'étonnement dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que des dizaines de petites fées volaient tout autour d'eux, laissant dans leur sillage une poudre colorée qui donnait à la clairière des allures de paradis. La jeune sorcière contempla le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. James sentit sa nervosité monter d'un cran quand elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. Cornedrue sentit sa gorge se serrer, sa bouche devenait sèche, ses mains étaient moites. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Lentement, il mit un genou à terre, ses prunelles noisette ne quittaient pas l'émeraude de ses yeux. Il la vit froncer les sourcils avant qu'une lueur de stupeur ne trouble le vert de ses pupilles.

« -Lily, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, plus que ma vie et celle-ci n'aurait aucun sens si tu ne la passais pas à mes côtés, dit James tout en sortant l'étui de sa poche et en l'ouvrant. Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-James, murmura la jeune fille en se mettant à genoux face à lui, elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, refermant l'étui. James, es-tu sûr de toi ?

-Tu … Tu ne veux pas ? Bégaya Cornedrue.

-Nous avons déjà prévu de vivre ensemble, ne trouves-tu pas que nous sommes un peu jeunes ?

-Je sais déjà que je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés, affirma James avec fougue, alors pourquoi attendre ? Je veux que tu sois ma femme aux yeux de tous !

-Et moi je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es mien, confia Lily dans un sourire.

James ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement alors que la jeune fille cherchait déjà le chemin de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent exprimant ainsi leur amour. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, James sortit la bague de son étui et la glissa au doigt de sa belle.

-Elle est magnifique, tout est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je ferais tout pour que chaque jour soit aussi magique, promit Cornedrue en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Ils restèrent un long moment assis dans la clairière, échangeant baisers et mots d'amour. Peu à peu, une douce pénombre s'installait autour d'eux, faisant luire de mille feux les ailes et les sillons laissés par les fées.

*********************

« -Il faisait nuit quand nous sommes arrivés au Château, le dîner allait être servi, nous avons tenté de faire une entrée discrète mais malheureusement pour nous, ton parrain en avait décidé autrement, continua James perdu dans ses souvenirs alors que Harry le fixait intensément. Je crois que nous ne le changerons jamais notre Sirius et c'est tout aussi bien, non ? La vie serait triste sans lui.

James fut surpris de voir son fils sourire, aurait-il déjà compris que son parrain était le roi des casse-pieds ? Mais aussi une personne très attachante ?

-Et bien, je vais continuer étant donné que tu ne sembles toujours pas disposé à dormir… Je pense que le jour de notre mariage était lui aussi merveilleux… »

*********************

James était assis dans un des grands fauteuils qui se trouvait dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. D'un geste nerveux, il se leva et arpenta la pièce. Chaque objet faisait ressurgir un souvenir, ils avaient passé 7 années ici, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se détester et à s'aimer. Il monta d'un pas lent jusqu'à son ancien dortoir dont il poussa doucement la porte. Rien n'avait changé, même s'il était étrangement vide. Cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et pourtant le Château lui manquait déjà. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit qui avait été le sien et ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Il ne bougea pas quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, ni lorsque le lit s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids d'un corps.

« -Et moi qui pensais que tu serais en bas en train de pavaner devant tous les invités ? Que t'arrive-t-il Potter ? Ta tête aurait-elle désenflée ?

-Je vais me marier, murmura James.

-Il semblerait… J'espère que tu ne viens pas seulement de le réaliser ?

-Ai-je le droit d'entraîner Lily dans toute cette histoire ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Toi comme moi, nous savons qu'il reviendra, il n'est pas mort… Je ne suis plus capable de la protéger, ni elle, ni notre famille…

-Pitié ! Ne me dis pas que vous envisagez déjà d'avoir des marmots ? Se plaignit l'autre.

-Tu sais ce qui va être marrant ? C'est que nos enfants t'auront sûrement comme prof !

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Maugréa Séverus. Je n'ose même pas imaginer quel caractère de cochon aura ta progéniture ! Heureusement que les deux autres ne peuvent pas se reproduire…

-Séverus ! Gronda James. Ne parle pas ainsi de Sirius et Rémus ! ... Sév, dis-moi que j'arriverai à les protéger ? Dis-moi que je ne condamne pas Lily et nos enfants à une vie de fuite et de peur ?

-Tu penses à lui ? …. S'il revient, nous le détruirons ! Affirma son ami. Il sera faible et sans serviteurs puisqu'ils sont tous à Azkaban. Alors, non, James tu ne vas pas détruire la vie de ta Lily, tu vas la rendre heureuse. Et puis, même si tu allais en enfer, elle serait capable de te suivre !

James rit, il devait reconnaître que Lily pouvait se montrer très têtue.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Rémus en entrant dans le dortoir.

-Il est arrivé ? Demanda aussitôt James.

-Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il sera là à temps.

-Je l'espère pour lui, grogna James, c'est mon témoin ! Et il a intérêt à rentrer entier !

-Ce n'est qu'un stage, le tranquillisa Rémus, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ?

James enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant le cri de frustration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il avait lui-même effectué ce stage une semaine plus tôt, c'était un entraînement de routine pour les futurs Aurors, mais Cornedrue avait un mauvais pressentiment et le fait que son meilleur ami soit en retard pour son mariage ne faisait qu'accroître son angoisse.

-Ton témoin sera là à temps, affirma Lunard. Il faut descendre, James, les invités arrivent et ils aimeraient bien saluer le futur marié.

-Rémus a raison, dit William Potter en entrant à son tour dans le dortoir, ta mère m'a envoyé et si tu n'es pas descendu dans 5 minutes, elle a prévu de venir te chercher elle-même !

-Même pas peur ! Maugréa James en cachant à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller.

-Pourquoi ne descendriez-vous pas dire à Célia que je m'occupe de James ? Proposa William aux deux autres jeunes hommes qui hochèrent la tête avant de sortir.

William s'assit sur le lit où son fils était toujours allongé sur le ventre la tête enfouie dans un oreiller.

-James ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, souffla ce dernier.

-Je ne te crois pas, cela fait tellement longtemps que tu me parles de Lily, de l'amour que tu lui portes que j'avais demandé à Séverus de préparer des potions pour calmer ton engouement aujourd'hui.

-…

-Tu sais le jour où j'ai épousé ta mère, j'étais très anxieux, elle était tellement belle, parfaite à mes yeux que je me demandais comment elle pouvait avoir choisi quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi… J'étais persuadé qu'en arrivant devant l'autel elle s'en rendrait compte et qu'elle allait me planter là…

-Lily et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Alors, où est le problème ?

-C'est… C'est juste une impression… Le sentiment que quelque chose d'horrible va se passer...

-James, tu sais que s'il revient, et je dis bien si, nous te protégerons.

-Le problème est là, avoua James, je ne suis plus seul. Je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche sa vie à cause de moi !

-Tes pouvoirs sont-ils revenus ?

-Non.

-As-tu eu une vision de lui ?

-Non.

-Y'a-t-il des signes qui te montrent qu'il est de retour ?

-Non, mais…

-James, le Ministère est plus puissant et plus fiable que jamais, tout comme l'Ordre, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. N'oublie surtout pas que bien que nous n'ayons pas retrouvé son corps, nous n'avons aucune preuve qu'il soit en vie. Ne laisse pas une menace fictive noircir ta vie, vie pleinement chaque jour.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Je suis un Potter !

James sourit à la remarque de son père avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Il parait qu'il y a ici un jeune damoiseau en détresse qui nous fait une crise de nerf !

-Je ne suis pas un damoiseau en détresse ! Cria James tout en se jetant sur Sirius. Et si je suis sur les nerfs c'est ta faute ! Sale cabot !

-Je suis désolé James, mais je suis rentré il y a peu de temps et puis de toute manière tu sais bien que rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher d'assister au mariage de mon frère !

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, assura Patmol en souriant.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller, leur fit remarquer William.

-J'y crois pas, chuchota Sirius ému tout en arrangeant le nœud papillon de son ami, James Potter va épouser Lily Evans ! Promets-moi que même marié à cette belle furie nous deux ce sera pour toujours ?

-Comment peux-tu poser la question Sirius ? S'étonna James. Tu seras toujours mon frère et les Maraudeurs existeront jusqu'à nos vieux jours.

D'un geste prompt, Sirius emprisonna son frère dans ses bras et le serra très fort avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il se recula et s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda James surprit par le comportement de Patmol.

-Je pense qu'il doit être tout aussi ému que toi, répondit William. Allons-y ! »

James inspira profondément avant de sortir du dortoir. Son père et lui parcoururent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du parc de Poudlard dans le silence. En effet, dès qu'il avait su que les deux jeunes gens allaient se marier, c'est-à-dire au bal de fin d'année grâce à la discrétion légendaire de Sirius, le Professeur Dumbledore leur avait proposé de les marier et que la cérémonie se déroule à Poudlard. James avait hésité, ne sachant pas trop ce que souhaitait Lily pour son mariage, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le visage ému de sa fiancée, il avait accepté la proposition du Directeur. James arrivait à l'endroit où devait se dérouler la cérémonie lorsqu'il sentit peser sur lui regard de sa mère. Rapidement, il pria pour ne pas avoir tâché son costume blanc orné de fils d'or. Célia s'approcha rapidement les sourcils froncés, en quelques secondes, elle arrangea sa cape ainsi que les plis de sa chemise, elle resserra son nœud papillon. James tenta discrètement de passer un doigt dans son col pour faciliter sa respiration mais le regard noir de sa mère l'en dissuada, apparemment, elle préférait le voir suffoquer plutôt que d'arriver débrailler à l'autel !

Cornedrue avala difficilement sa salive quand il vit le regard déterminé de sa mère ainsi que le peigne qu'elle tenait telle une arme. Il eut un geste de recul, mais Iréna vint à la rescousse de sa tante et malgré ses protestations elles tentèrent de le coiffer… Le résultat ne fut guère concluant et arracha un rire tonitruant à Sirius qui ressemblait plus à un jappement. Rémus se contenta d'afficher un léger sourire alors que Séverus secouait la tête en un geste d'incompréhension. Quant à Peter, il lorgnait déjà sur le buffet que des serveurs préparaient non loin de là. Finalement, William réussit à convaincre son épouse et sa nièce de laisser les cheveux de James tranquille, Célia n'était jamais arrivée à les coiffer et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle y parviendrait. Avec regret, sa mère lâcha la paire de ciseaux qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Elle embrassa son fils avant de rejoindre sa place au premier rang en compagnie de son époux et d'Iréna. Une fois sa mère loin, James chercha un miroir pour voir ce qui provoquait l'hilarité de ses amis. Il poussa un juron lorsqu'il vit sa coiffure ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler les rires de Patmol. James le fusilla du regard alors que Rémus s'approcha et d'un coup de baguette lui rendit sa coiffure initiale. Après l'avoir remercié, James se dirigea entouré de ses quatre amis vers le lieu de la cérémonie.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du lac. Une petite tonnelle blanche se dressait devant des dizaines de rangées de chaises. Du lierre recouvrait cette dernière et des lys blancs apparaissaient un peu partout au milieu de cette frise de verdure. Sous la tonnelle se tenait le Professeur Dumbledore dont le regard bienveillant se posa sur leur petit groupe. Ils s'avancèrent sur le tapis blanc qui séparait les chaises où étaient installés les invités. James salua ses amis, professeurs et certains membres de sa famille. Il vit sa mère se lever lorsqu'Hagrid le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer dans ses bras froissant par la même occasion son costume, mais son père la retint. Hagrid reposa James à terre avant de se moucher bruyamment dans un mouchoir qui avait la taille d'une nappe. Sirius tapota affectueusement le bras du garde champêtre avant de suivre Cornedrue qui avait rejoint leur ancien Directeur. D'un discret coup de baguette, le Professeur Dumbledore remit de l'ordre dans la tenue de James, Sirius prit place à ses côtés pendant que Rémus, Séverus et Peter s'asseyaient près des Potter.

Le soleil se couchait sur le lac embrasant le ciel de belles teintes rouges, dorées et violettes. Un murmure de surprise parcourut le rang des invités lorsqu'ils virent des petites fées voler tout autour d'eux semant dans leurs sillages des étoiles scintillantes. Une douce musique s'éleva. James sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, ses mains devinrent moites. Les fées se regroupèrent au bout de l'allée, les invités se levèrent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la demoiselle d'honneur qui remontait l'allée. Susannah arriva face à eux dans une belle robe couleur lavande et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Sirius avant de prendre place.

Cornedrue sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsque Lily apparut enfin au bras de son père qui semblait extrêmement fier. James ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa silhouette tant elle était belle. La jeune fille portait une longue robe blanche. Cette dernière épousait parfaitement les délicieuses courbes de sa poitrine, juste en-dessous, un ruban, décoré d'arabesques semblables à celles qui ornaient sa cape, mettait en valeur son décolleté. Un léger nœud retenait le ruban dans son dos qui se mêlait ensuite à sa longue traîne. A partir du ruban, la robe s'évasait, effleurant le sol à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en un chignon sophistiqué qui laissait échapper quelques boucles. James reconnut sans mal le diadème qui brillait dans sa chevelure, il adressa un sourire à sa mère, toutes les futures Madame Potter le portait. Il grogna lorsque Sirius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, James était perdu dans la contemplation de sa douce et n'avait pas remarqué que le Professeur Dumbledore attendait qu'il redescende sur terre pour débuter la cérémonie. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, l'amour illuminait leurs regards. Un sourire se dessina sur leurs traits alors que le Professeur Dumbledore faisait apparaître un filet de lumière qui s'enroula autour de leurs mains jointes. Ils purent sentir leurs magies, leurs corps, leurs âmes fusionner. Ils savaient qu'à partir de cet instant ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient souhaité qu'il en soit autrement. La cérémonie était terminée. Ils ne percevaient que vaguement les félicitations de leurs amis. Ils étaient seuls, tout le reste avait disparu. Tendrement, James posa ses mains sur le visage de sa jeune épouse, l'attirant vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un doux baiser qui devint vite passionné. Ils se séparèrent sous les rires et les applaudissements de l'assemblée. James s'avança dans l'allée, son bras entourant la taille délicate de son épouse, la gardant blottie contre lui.

************************

James se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs. Il baissa les yeux vers son fils qui s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras. Du bout des doigts, il caressa sa joue rebondie avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Harry était magnifique, une parfaite combinaison de ses deux parents. Il ne se lassait pas de le contempler. Certes sa demande en mariage, le jour de leur union étaient des jours importants à ses yeux, mais celui qui les dépassaient tous était le jour de sa naissance. Il se rappelait les divers sentiments qui l'avaient étreint quand Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient mariés. James avait senti son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, un bonheur sans nom l'avait envahi. Il s'était approché de sa femme et avait déposé ses mains sur le léger renflement qu'arborait déjà son ventre. Il ressentait déjà de l'amour pour ce petit être, de l'amour mêlé à une étrange fierté. Il s'empara des lèvres de Lily, la remerciant pour le magnifique cadeau qu'elle lui faisait.

Cependant, une ombre planait sur leur bonheur. Depuis quelques mois, une vague de crimes défrayait la chronique, des Moldus étaient tués, des sorciers disparaissaient. Les enquêtes n'aboutissaient pas, les criminels dissimulaient leurs actes, ne laissant aucune preuve permettant de les démasquer. Un murmure se répandit dans la communauté sorcière créant un vent de panique. Personne n'osait en parler car tous craignaient son retour. Le Ministère se voulait rassurant et les Aurors ne comptaient plus leurs heures sur le terrain pour trouver une trace de son passage. James faisait bien entendu équipe avec Sirius, même si son père, qui était à la tête des Aurors, aurait préféré le garder auprès de lui. James ne pouvait ignorer les regards qui pesaient sur lui, les sorciers savaient qu'il avait joué un rôle lors de la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ils se demandaient s'il pourrait à nouveau les protéger. Malheureusement, le sorcier aux pouvoirs extraordinaire était mort ce jour là lors de son combat au Ministère.

C'est donc dans cette ambiance tendue que Lily et James annoncèrent l'arrivée de leur premier enfant. Tous avaient accueillis la nouvelle avec joie. Ils habitaient au manoir des Potter depuis que des inconnus les avaient attaqués à leur appartement, l'arrivée de Sirius et Rémus qui passaient par hasard leur avait été d'un grand secours. James se retrouvait dans le salon en compagnie de son père, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, le Professeur Dumbledore et Séverus pour fêter l'arrivée d'un nouveau Potter avec un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Lily, Célia et Iréna avaient gagné l'étage pour récupérer des affaires de James que sa mère avait gardé précieusement.

« -Alors, que penses-tu de la maison? Demanda Sirius.

-Quelle maison? Questionna William en se redressant dans son fauteuil.

-Nous avons visité une maison avec Lily, avoua James, à Godric's Hollow. Lily l'adore.

-Il est hors de question que vous quittiez le manoir! S'écria William. Vous êtes en sécurité ici!

-Papa, souffla James en tentant de l'apaiser, tu peux comprendre que Lily et moi ayons besoin d'intimité et puis nous voulons un foyer pour notre enfant.

-Le manoir est suffisamment grand pour accueillir ta famille!

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pareil et puis nous avons tout prévu, confia Cornedrue, nous allons utiliser le sortilège Fidelitas. Personne ne pourra nous trouver !

-Mais…

-James a raison, coupa Albus qui comprenait que rien ne les ferait changer d'avis, si tu le souhaites, je peux être le gardien du secret.

-Je vous remercie Professeur, mais j'ai toute confiance en mes amis, l'un d'eux conviendra parfaitement.

-Je vois que comme d'habitude vous avez tout préparé entre vous, maugréa William, qui as-tu choisi ?

-Moins de personnes le sauront, mieux ce sera, lâcha Séverus, mais beaucoup parieront sur Black. Vous êtes conscients que vous mettez vous aussi vos vies en danger ?

-Je n'ai pas peur ! Affirma Sirius.

-Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Rémus est lui aussi concerné, répliqua Séverus, il est tout aussi susceptible que toi d'être le gardien !

-Nous serons sur nos gardes, promis Lunard.

-Toi aussi, Séverus, tu seras menacé, remarqua William, ainsi que Peter.

-Séverus restera à Poudlard, personne ne pourra l'approcher là-bas, expliqua James, quant à Peter, il sera lui aussi caché.

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'en prendre à moi ? Murmura ce dernier inquiet.

-Non, le tranquillisa Sirius, je ne veux pas te vexer mais de nous tous tu es celui qui attirera le moins les regards, tu es bien trop craintif.

-Tout être intelligent ressent la peur, c'est un sentiment normal qui va de pair avec l'instinct de survie et je m'inquiète de voir que seul Peter semble l'avoir ! Ce n'est pas un jeu !

-On le sait papa, mais comme tu me l'as dit il y a quelques mois : _ne laisse pas une menace fictive noircir ta vie, vie pleinement chaque jour._

-James …

-Non, papa ! Je t'en prie, nous avons pris notre décision. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, le jeune couple emménageait dans sa nouvelle demeure. Malgré ses missions et les études de Lily, les deux jeunes gens essayaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble. Ils avaient retapé leur petite maison et la chambre d'amis était pratiquement devenue la chambre de Rémus et Sirius, ces deux derniers passant beaucoup de temps avec eux.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent rapidement. James observait avec toujours plus d'impatience le ventre de son épouse qui s'arrondissait jusqu'à cette fin de journée de juillet où il la vit débarquer dans le séjour le visage crispé par la douleur. Après un instant de panique, il conduisit Lily à Sainte Mangouste, le bébé arrivait ! James eut l'impression que les trois heures qui suivirent étaient les plus longues de son existence. Il ne supportait plus de voir les traits de Lily se déformer sous le coup de la douleur. Finalement, après une dernière poussée, le visage du Médicomage s'éclaira alors qu'un cri résonnait dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit être reposait sur le ventre de son épouse qui observait leur enfant d'un air radieux. Cornedrue n'arrivait pas à y croire, il était enfin arrivé et il avait l'air en bonne santé, bien que très sale… James tourna la tête vers le Médicomage, il venait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendait pas, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son épouse et leur bébé. Lily posa doucement sa main sur son bras le ramenant à la réalité. Aussitôt, il lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front couvert de sueur.

« -Merci, murmura James, merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais je t'avertis tu ne feras pas de lui un Maraudeur !

-Lui ? Répéta James éberlué.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le petit rire que laissa échapper sa compagne. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et par les divers sentiments qui étreignaient son être qu'il n'avait pas entendu le Médicomage lui annoncer qu'il avait un fils.

-Harry James Potter, je te présente ton papa qui semble un peu perdu, annonça Lily en lui tendant le bébé qu'une infirmière avait emmailloté dans une couverture. »

James observa le doux visage du chérubin qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il était magnifique. Il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit que les quelques cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne étaient déjà indisciplinés. Harry entrouvrit ses paupières et James se perdit pendant quelques secondes dans ses prunelles couleur émeraude. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils alors qu'une infirmière l'emmenait pour une toilette. Cornedrue embrassa Lily avant de rejoindre leurs familles et leurs amis pour leur annoncer l'arrivée d'Harry.

Les mois qui suivirent cet heureux évènement furent de plus en plus sombres. Les meurtres et les disparitions continuaient sans que quiconque ne puisse les enrayer. Le Ministère était dépassé et l'Ordre était sur tous les fronts. Un climat de peur s'était installé dans la communauté magique. Tous avaient deviné que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour car qui d'autre mettrait autant d'acharnement à retrouver les Potter ? Le monde magique avait en effet remarqué la disparition de la jeune famille, tous savaient qu'ils se cachaient. Le jeune couple avait perdu des êtres qui leur étaient chers, les parents de Lily avaient été tués tout comme Iréna. Le manoir Potter avait été attaqué, Célia et William avaient réussi à s'enfuir à Poudlard. James et Lily ne sortaient que très rarement de leur maison à Godric's Hollow.

Les mois passèrent Harry fêta son premier anniversaire dans une ambiance tendue, mais grâce à son parrain, tous parvinrent à oublier leurs soucis pendant quelques heures. James et Lily n'auraient pas pu faire un meilleur choix, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Rémus et Sirius seraient des parents formidables pour leur fils. James ne cessait d'être rongé par les remords, plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de sortir dans la rue sans sa cape d'invisibilité, permettant à ceux qui le cherchaient de le tuer, espérant ainsi qu'ils laisseraient sa famille tranquille. Dès qu'il prenait cette décision, Harry se mettait à pleurer comme s'il comprenait ses pensées et souhaitait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. James se résignait alors à patienter comme tous le lui demandait, attendre que l'ennemi face une erreur, une erreur qui le conduirait à sa perte.

*************************

James coucha Harry dans son lit et le borda tendrement. Après un dernier baiser, il sortit de la chambre. Soudain, James se figea. Un sentiment de frayeur s'empara de lui. D'un geste prompt il se tourna vers le lit ressentant la présence d'un danger, mais il n'y avait rien, seulement Harry qui serrait dans ses petits bras son ours. James inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il observa une dernière fois la chambre de son fils, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, avant de sortir. Il laissa la porte entrouverte. James fit quelques pas avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, il se laissa doucement glisser vers le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cette peur. Son corps entier était frigorifié, comme privé de vie. Il s'exhorta au calme tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était à force d'être enfermé ici, une réaction physique face à la menace qui planait sur eux.

Cependant, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas de simples crises d'angoisse. Il avait remarqué qu'elles ne se déclenchaient que dans des lieux précis : le hall et la chambre d'Harry, il était toujours seul lorsque cela arrivait et heureusement car il ne souhaitait pas alarmer inutilement Lily avec ça. James se redressa et avança prudemment vers leur chambre, ses jambes ayant encore du mal à le porter. Il entra dans la pièce en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son épouse. Il s'allongea dans le lit. Aussitôt, le corps chaud de Lily vint se blottir contre lui, le réchauffant. James enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure, ce geste réussissait en général à l'apaiser, mais pas ce soir… Quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver dans peu de temps, il en était certain…

« -Tout va bien ? Murmura une voix ensommeillée.

-Rendors-toi, souffla-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

-Qu'y a-t-il James ?

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait un cauchemar, mentit le jeune homme.

-Pas à cause du costume ? Demanda Lily en cherchant à le détendre.

L'image d'Harry vêtu d'un costume de citrouille s'imposa à son esprit et il ne put retenir un sourire. Sa jeune épouse avait tenu à faire elle-même son premier costume d'Halloween et sans magie. Il se souvenait encore de son visage furieux lorsque Sirius et lui avaient éclaté de rire, alors que Rémus tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal son fou rire.

-Vous moqueriez-vous de mes talents de couturière Monsieur Potter ? Questionna Lily les sourcils froncés.

-Quel talent ? On dirait que tu as mis Harry dans une espèce de poche orange difforme, rigola James.

-Demain nous fêterons Halloween tous les trois, alors, je te prierais de bien te tenir lorsque tu verras ton fils !

-Heureusement que l'an dernier il était trop petit pour ça, murmura James alors que Lily s'emparait de ses lèvres pour le faire taire. »

Il sentit les mains de sa jeune épouse se balader sur son corps, il répondit fiévreusement à son désir. James l'obligea à se retourner et se positionna entre ses jambes. D'un geste vif, il lui retira sa fine chemise de nuit en dentelle noire, il la jeta hors du lit et sa culotte ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Sa bouche goûta la peau soyeuse de sa compagne, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses seins qui se dressaient déjà tendus de désir. Les mains de Lily se posèrent sur son boxer qu'elle se hâta de lui enlever. Il frotta son bassin contre celui de son épouse, leurs sexes se rencontrant, dureté contre douceur, procurant des décharges de plaisir à travers leurs corps. James ouvrit les yeux gravant dans sa mémoire le visage de celle qu'il aimait tant. Cette nuit, il lui ferait l'amour avec passion et tendresse. Un sentiment d'urgence l'étreignait, il avait eu besoin de tenir son fils dans ses bras, tout comme il avait maintenant besoin d'aimer sa femme car une étrange impression l'habitait, le sentiment que s'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion…

*******************

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert pour me le faire savoir !

Bonne journée et à bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Amy :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, ça me motive énormément ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça va te plaire… Par contre, si tu es aussi sensible que moi, sors un mouchoir ! En tout cas, merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !!!!

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 21 : Halloween **

Lily transplana devant la grande grille qui gardait Poudlard. Elle resserra la cape de son époux autour de son corps et s'avança dans la nuit tout en surveillant attentivement les alentours. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle fut enfin dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle était maintenant protégée par le bouclier magique dont son mari avait doté Poudlard quelques années plus tôt, faisant de ce lieu l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le couloir, elle retira la cape d'invisibilité qui la dissimulait aux yeux de tous. Lily se dirigea directement vers les cachots. Elle frappa doucement à la porte du bureau du Professeur de potions, mais personne ne répondit. Elle se dirigea alors vers les appartements de Séverus. Après quelques minutes de négociations avec le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée, ce dernier finit par lui dire que le Professeur était dans le bureau du Directeur. Poussant un soupir d'énervement, la jeune femme partit vers le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle traversait les couloirs, elle sentit sa colère disparaître, Poudlard avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle. Lily arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accès menant au bureau directorial. Après avoir prononcé le nom d'une friandise, la gargouille s'effaça, révélant l'escalier qu'elle emprunta. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques secondes qu'on l'invite à entrer. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en entendant des raclements de chaises, des murmures étouffés, des pas précipités. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui tentaient vainement de disparaître du bureau. Ces derniers se figèrent en reconnaissant l'une des leurs, leurs traits se détendirent, apparemment, ils avaient eu peur de se retrouver face à un élève.

« -Lily ! S'écria Sirius en se précipitant vers elle. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura la jeune femme en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte. Mais vous tous, que faites-vous ici ? Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ? Pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenus ?

-Nous avons pensé qu'il était plus prudent que vous restiez à l'abri à Godric's Hollow, répondit Rémus tout en l'embrassant. Et puis, c'est le premier Halloween d'Harry.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta petite famille ? Demanda William.

-Etant donné que j'avais fait un costume pour Harry, votre fils a décrété qu'il était tout aussi normal qu'il ait une collecte de bonbons. Du coup, Harry est malade pour avoir mangé trop de chocolats et James n'est pas dans un meilleur état... Je suis venue voir si Séverus n'aurait pas un peu de potion pour ces maux, je n'en ai plus à la maison.

-Oui, je vais aller t'en chercher, dit Séverus, n'en donne pas tout de suite à ce crétin, ça le fera peut-être réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'il voudra entraîner son fils dans ses stupidités !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sév, je vais m'occuper de lui, assura la jeune Madame Potter. Quel était l'ordre du jour de la réunion ?

-Une attaque se prépare, avoua Dumbledore, quelque chose d'important, mais le plus inquiétant c'est que nous sommes quasiment sûrs d'avoir un espion dans nos rangs.

-Voilà pourquoi il n'y a que nos proches, remarqua Lily.

-Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne que vous êtes sa cible, rappela Célia qui tordait nerveusement un mouchoir entre ses mains.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Lily en prenant ses mains entre les siennes, vous avez dit que nous étions sa cible, savons-nous enfin avec certitude qui souhaite notre mort ?

Un silence répondit à la question de la jeune femme qui comprit. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, son visage était pâle, elle inspira profondément pour chasser le malaise qui l'étreignait.

-Alors, il n'est pas mort… Voldemort est de retour ?

-Oui, confirma Dumbledore en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève.

-Comment… Je ne peux pas le dire à James…. Il va….

-Il le sait, assura William.

-Tu lui as dit ? Demanda son épouse surprise.

-Non, mais James a toujours eu le pressentiment qu'il était en vie, qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour revenir.

-Et puis qui d'autre aurait pu faire évader Malfoy et toute sa clique d'Azkaban ? Rappela Sirius.

-Ca va aller Lily ? Questionna Rémus qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons juste être plus prudents… Je comprends mieux le comportement de James, mais pourquoi cet idiot ne m'en a pas parlé au lieu de garder ses peurs pour lui !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il est étrange depuis quelques temps Rémus, je pensais que le fait d'être enfermé y jouait pour beaucoup, mais autre chose le tracassait, je sais quoi maintenant. Ce serait bien si vous pouviez passer à la maison après la réunion, il sera heureux de vous voir.

-Aucun problème, ma belle, déclara Sirius, tu vas voir comment je vais le bichonner ton Jamesounet !

-J'imagine déjà sa tête, soupira Rémus en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Tu es sûre de vouloir que l'on vienne ? Sirius a l'air bien parti pour asticoter James et tu sais comment ça se passe…

-Je jetterais un sort d'insonorisation sur la chambre d'Harry, prévint la jeune femme.

-Il doit vraiment pas aller bien pour que tu tolères nos délires, remarqua Patmol soudain grave.

-Voilà, dit Séverus en revenant dans le bureau et en lui tendant une fiole, une cuillère à café est suffisante pour Harry, ne lui en redonne que dans 5 heures s'il ne va pas mieux.

-Merci, Séverus. Je vais aller rejoindre mes deux malades.

-Embrasse-les de notre part, demanda Célia en la serrant de ses bras.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, assura sa belle-fille en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Soit prudente, lança William.

-N'ayez crainte, je …

La jeune sorcière ne put terminer sa phrase. Une violente douleur irradia sa poitrine, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle allait s'écraser sur le sol dur et froid lorsque les bras de Patmol la retinrent dans sa chute. Des larmes brûlèrent ses prunelles, alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine la faisait suffoquer.

-Lily ! L'appela William d'un ton alarmé.

-Ma chérie ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Célia.

-Je… Non…

-Lily, insista Sirius en l'obligeant à relever la tête. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je… Il … Il est mort, hoqueta la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.

-Qui est mort ? Qui est mort Lily ? Réponds ! Hurla William.

-Je…

-Lily ! S'énerva à son tour Sirius.

-Calmez-vous ! Ordonna Dumbledore en s'agenouillant devant la jeune femme et en essuyant tendrement ses larmes. Lily, raconte-nous ce qui t'arrive.

-James… Il est mort… Non !

-Lily, reprends-toi, James est chez vous auprès d'Harry, il va bien, tenta de la rassurer Rémus.

-Tu ne comprends pas… Je le sens… Non ! Non ! Pas lui ! Non !

-Lily ! L'appela Célia avant de la gifler pour tenter de la calmer.

-Non ! Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Pitié ! Cria la jeune femme, une souffrance indescriptible brillait dans son regard.

-Lily ! Je t'en supplie, calme-toi, implora Rémus, James et Harry vont bien, ils sont en sécurité…

Lunard se tut lorsqu'il croisa le regard empli de souffrance du Professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas… , murmura Rémus en le dévisageant.

-Je pense qu'une épouse et encore plus une mère peut ressentir ces choses là. »

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en route vers l'aire de transplanage à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Rémus et Séverus soutenaient Lily qui avait du mal à marcher. Sirius ouvrait la marche d'un pas décidé, ses traits étaient marqués par l'anxiété. Ils transplanèrent dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la maison des Potter. Lily semblait avoir retrouvé ses forces, elle se mit à courir vers sa maison. Elle était presque arrivée, il lui suffisait de tourner après cette maison pour apercevoir leur cottage. Soudain, elle stoppa sa course, Sirius qui la suivait de près ne put stopper sa course et lui rentra dedans. Leurs amis les aidèrent à se relever. Lily paraissait absente et bientôt ils suivirent son regard pour voir ce qu'elle fixait si intensément. Dans le ciel, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure, planait la Marque des Ténèbres. Une odeur de brûlé parvint à leurs narines. Ils reprirent tant bien que mal leur course effrénée vers la maison. Lily se figea, un cri inhumain franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit le tas de ruines qui avait été sa demeure, des feux brûlaient au milieu des décombres. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers les gravats en hurlant le nom de son mari et celui de son fils. Elle sentit la poigne ferme de Rémus se raffermir autour de sa taille. Lily ne souhaitait qu'une chose que Lunard la lâche, elle devait retrouver Harry et James ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Ils étaient forcément là, blessés, mais vivants !

« -Lâche-moi ! Rémus ! Lâche-moi ! Hurla Lily tout en le frappant et en le griffant. Harry ! James !

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, Lily, c'est trop dangereux !

-Non ! C'est mon fils ! Mon mari !

-Séverus ! Sirius ! Bougez-vous ! Venez m'aider ! Cria Rémus à l'encontre de ses deux amis qui paraissaient figés dans leur chagrin.

Lunard vit Séverus s'écrouler lentement sur le sol, son visage plus pâle que jamais, des larmes inondant ses joues. Sirius, quant à lui, fixait toujours les décombres d'un air hagard.

-Putain, Patmol ! Jura Rémus alors que Lily venait de le mordre. Viens m'aider ! »

Sirius sembla soudain se rendre compte de la situation. Aussitôt, il vint prêter main forte à son ami, l'aidant tant bien que mal à calmer la jeune femme. Lily finit par s'écrouler dans leurs bras, son corps était secoué par de violents sanglots et elle ne cessait de répéter leurs noms. Sirius serra la jeune femme dans ses bras tout en promettant de veiller sur elle et de venger la mort de sa famille. Rémus se redressa. D'un pas chancelant, il alla s'asseoir près de Séverus, il savait que sa peine était comparable à la leur, si ce n'est plus… Il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le sorcier se déroba. Lunard ne se laissa pas décourager par cette rebuffade, d'un geste autoritaire, il le prit contre lui. Séverus ne protesta pas, il s'accrocha désespérément à lui tout en murmurant des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Lily ne sut combien de temps elle resta là prostrée dans les bras de Sirius. Elle bougea à peine quand ce dernier se redressa et la porta auprès des Potter qui prirent aussitôt soin d'elle, elle tenta d'esquisser un geste de réconfort, sachant qu'ils venaient de perdre leur fils et leur petit-fils, mais elle en était incapable. Son regard se posa sur William et elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus, James et Harry lui ressemblaient tellement. Célia la berça tendrement, tout en chantonnant une berceuse à son oreille. Lily se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant la mélodie avec laquelle James endormait Harry. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur la voix de Sirius qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, il parlait avec Dumbledore, il était inquiet pour Peter. Si Voldemort avait réussi à trouver la maison de James, cela signifiait qu'il avait trouvé Queudver dans sa cachette et qu'en usant de tortures, il l'avait fait parlé. Lily se demanda pourquoi ils parlaient à voix basse. La jeune femme se rendit alors compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'eux, les membres de l'Ordre, des Aurors ainsi que des curieux se tenaient là, observant les ruines de son bonheur. Elle eut envie de leur hurler de partir, comment pouvaient-ils rester là à observer sa souffrance ?

Soudain, parmi les badauds, un visage se distingua des autres. D'un geste rageur, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Célia qui l'observa comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle courut vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle put lire la stupeur dans ses prunelles. Il allait s'enfuir, Lily le comprit. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit sa baguette et hurla un _Stupéfix_ qui toucha l'homme en pleine poitrine. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et sur le sorcier qui était maintenant figé.

« -Partez ! Cria Lily. Partez tous ! Sortez de chez moi !

Tous la dévisageaient d'un air inquiet, un murmure parcourut la foule. Lily s'énerva encore plus en les voyant rester là sans bouger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier et se rendit compte avec horreur que son sort commençait déjà à disparaître.

-Faites-les partir ! Ordonna la jeune femme à William.

-Mes amis, intervint le Professeur Dumbledore, je vous prierai de respecter le chagrin de la famille Potter et de nous laisser seuls.

Personne n'osa contrarier le sorcier. Rapidement, la foule se dispersa, ne laissant que les membres de l'Ordre. Lily se tourna vers son prisonnier, elle leva sa baguette quand elle vit qu'il était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. D'un geste ce dernier la fit disparaître, elle réapparut entre ses mains.

-Vous étiez là ! Vous étiez là et vous n'avez rien fait pour les sauver ! Accusa Lily avant de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper de ses poings.

Rémus et Sirius réagirent les premiers, ils se jetèrent sur elle et l'immobilisèrent tout en tentant de la calmer.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, s'étonna doucement le Professeur Dumbledore en saluant le sorcier.

-Finalement, James avait raison ! S'écria Lily. Vous étiez de mèche !

-Non, ma chère, contredit Dumbledore. J'ignore tout de ce Monsieur, jusqu'à son nom, je sais juste qu'il a aidé James à revenir vers nous il y a quelques années.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Lily, avoua le sorcier en se rapprochant prudemment d'elle, cela n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi.

-Faites quelque chose ! Exigea la jeune femme. Rendez-moi mon mari et mon fils !

-Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas.

-Tout ça s'est de votre faute ! Accusa Lily.

-Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, je souhaitais simplement donner l'espoir aux sorciers. Il devait vaincre Lord Voldemort, il ne devait pas mourir…

-Vous … Vous êtes Merlin ? Demanda Dumbledore tout en dévisageant l'inconnu d'un œil incrédule.

-Oui, admit le sorcier.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air surpris ? Questionna soudain Lily. Vous avez été surpris de me voir ! Vous avez dit que cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi !

-James et toi deviez mourir cette nuit, Lily, en protégeant votre fils. Harry aurait survécu, il aurait grandi, protégé par vos amis et à l'âge de 17 ans, il aurait vaincu définitivement Lord Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ? Je veux donner ma vie pour que mon fils vive !

-J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, la vision était tellement précise…

-Vous avez eu une vision de tout cela ? Interrogea William.

-Pas moi, James. Je ne sais si tu t'en souviens Lily, mais c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui de ma maison après que tu l'ais retrouvé. Plus tard, il m'a fait part de sa vision. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner de toi, il ne pouvait supporter de te condamner… Seulement, ce qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre c'est que s'il n'avait pu détruire Lord Voldemort, la seule personne qui en serait capable était votre fils. Il fallait qu'Harry naisse.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre ? Questionna Rémus.

-Je savais que je ne le ferai pas changer d'avis. Je lui ai donc fait inhaler une potion d'oubli. Cela vous a permis de reprendre le court de votre vie.

-La divination n'a jamais été une science exacte, rappela le Professeur Dumbledore, il suffit d'un rien pour que l'avenir soit modifié.

-J'ai besoin de savoir où a été on erreur, murmura Merlin, jamais ils n'auraient du mourir tous les deux ! Il faut que je sache !

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Demanda William en observant la sphère noire que le sorcier avait fait apparaître.

-Grâce à ma magie et à cette sphère, je peux visualiser des évènements du passé.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons pouvoir voir ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Rémus.

-Oui. Lily, vous devriez peut-être…

-Non ! Je veux savoir !

-Soit, concéda le sorcier. »

Merlin s'avança vers les ruines encore fumantes de la maison. Ses mains balayèrent l'air faisant se déplacer la sphère qui s'assombrit encore plus. Peu à peu des formes se distinguèrent, Lily retenu un sanglot lorsqu'elle vit James faire les cents pas dans leur salon.

************************

James ne pouvait pas rester en place, il ne cessait de tourner en rond tout en surveillant l'heure. N'y tenant plus, il grimpa 4 à 4 les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre de son fils, ce dernier dormait dans son lit, sa peluche serrée contre lui. Il s'avança doucement. Sa main passa sous la couverture qui recouvrait l'enfant, il ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Il embrassa le front d'Harry avant de revenir dans le salon. L'horloge du hall d'entrée commença à sonner pour annoncer 23 heures. James pâlit. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque la porte d'entrée vola en éclat. Lentement, Cornedrue se tourna vers les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans le salon. Il reconnut sans difficulté Lord Voldemort et ses deux acolytes.

« -James Potter, murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le dévisageant, cela fait longtemps. Les années ont fait un travail remarquable sur toi, tu es encore plus désirable que dans mes souvenirs.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous, dit James qui déglutit avec peine.

Cornedrue ne pouvait détacher son regard de la figure reptilienne de son ennemi. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait lui reprocher, Lord Voldemort était un bel homme. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Sa peau était translucide, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ressemblaient à deux fentes noires tout comme son nez qui était quasi-inexistant ainsi que ses cheveux qui avaient disparu. James ne put retenir un frisson face à cet horrible spectacle.

-Mon apparence te déplaît, remarqua le Lord, pourtant, c'est ton œuvre.

-Si j'avais su, j'y serais allé plus fort, assura Cornedrue.

-Comment oses-tu ? _Endoloris_ !

James serra les dents alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol, son corps se tordant sous le coup de la douleur, pourtant, il refusa de laisser échapper la moindre plainte, non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

-Ca suffit ! Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son second qui stoppa la torture.

-Tu es un gentil chien-chien, Malfoy, dit James d'un ton narquois.

Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste pour se protéger, Lucius lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

-A ta place, Potter, je ne ferais pas le malin ! Tu n'as même pas pensé à garder ta baguette sur toi pour te protéger !

-Du calme, Lucius ! Demanda le Mage Noir. Et bien, James où est donc la charmante Madame Potter ?

-Elle n'est pas là, avoua James, elle est chez mes parents avec notre fils.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, gronda doucement le Lord. Donc, si je monte à l'étage, je ne trouverai pas le petit Harry couché dans son lit ?

Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, James courut vers l'escalier, s'interposant ainsi entre les sorciers et son fils.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas m'arrêter ainsi ? Se moqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne me sous-estimez pas, grogna James.

-Je sais que tes pouvoirs ont disparu, affirma le Mage Noir, n'est-ce pas mon cher Peter ?

James se tourna vers le troisième homme qui retira son masque. Cornedrue ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant son ami.

-Queudver ? !

-Bonsoir, James, dit simplement le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

-C'est toi le traître ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir trahis ? Nous sommes tes amis !

-Vous ne l'avez jamais été, cracha Queudver tout en l'observant d'un air méprisant, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit lion stupide ! La première fois que je vous ai vu toi et Black, je pensais enfin tenir l'opportunité de frayer avec deux des plus grandes familles de sorciers. Quelle n'a été ma déception lorsque je me suis rendu compte que vous n'étiez que deux imbéciles qui utilisaient leurs dons pour amuser les autres et protéger les sang-de-bourbes !

-C'est toi, comprit James, c'est toi qui m'a livré aux Mangemorts lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, c'est toi qui leur a parlé de Sirius…

-Enfin, tu as compris ! Tu es vraiment long à la détente Potter !

-Nous avons toujours été là pour toi, Peter ! Nous t'avons protégé, nous t'avons aidé ! Je t'en prie, tu es un Maraudeur, ta place n'est pas à leurs côtés mais avec nous ! Je t'en supplie, réfléchis, aide-moi !

-Quelle joie de te voir me supplier ! S'esclaffa Peter. Mais ne comprends-tu pas que tu n'es rien pour moi ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta sang-de-bourbe de femme !

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'insulter Lily, elle sera toujours mille fois mieux que toi ! Je vous interdis de toucher à ma femme ou à mon fils !

-Tu n'es pas en état de proférer de menaces, James, lui fit rappela le Lord. Maintenant, écarte-toi, il est temps que j'aille saluer ton fils !

-Non !

-Et bien soit, soupira le Mage Noir. _Avada Kedavra !_

Le rayon vert sortit de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres et percuta de plein fouet le torse de James. Aucun cri ne s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Son corps inerte s'affala sur les premières marches de l'escalier tel un pantin désarticulé, ses yeux noisette vides de toute vie.

-Quel gâchis, soupira Lord Voldemort en enjambant le corps du jeune sorcier.

Il monta à l'étage, Lucius et Peter sur ses talons. Il trouva facilement la chambre du jeune Harry qui dormait toujours bien à l'abri sous sa couverture. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa un instant l'enfant.

-Comment une si petite chose peut-elle être une menace ? Interrogea-t-il avant de pointer sa baguette sur l'enfant. Enfin… _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Pour la deuxième fois, le sort mortel fusa. Tel un serpent, il jaillit la gueule béante vers le jeune Harry qui dormait toujours, inconscient que sa dernière heure était arrivée.

********************

« -Non ! Hurla Lily alors que l'image disparaissait de sous ses yeux.

Célia la serra encore plus dans ses bras, la soutenant autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais comme toutes les personnes présentes, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Comment a-t-il pu nous trahir ? Rugit soudain Sirius, ses traits étaient déformés par la rage. Je vais tuer ce sale rat ! Lâche-moi, Rémus !

-Non ! Nous allons retrouver Pet… Peter, prononça difficilement Lunard tant son nom lui écorchait la gorge, nous allons le retrouver et le livrer à la justice.

-Ce sale rat ne mérite aucune clémence ! C'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour James et Harry !

-Et je t'aiderais ! Affirma Séverus.

-Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord, il faut que ce soit pour commettre un meurtre ! S'énerva Rémus.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie de le tuer ! S'énerva Séverus.

-Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais jamais James n'aurait souhaité que vous vous abaissiez à son niveau ! Jamais il n'aurait voulu que vous deveniez des meurtriers !

-Y'a-t-il un moyen de savoir où ils sont partis ? Demanda Sirius à Merlin tout en désignant la sphère du doigt.

-Je viens avec vous, annonça William.

-Taisez-vous ! Ordonna soudain Merlin d'une voix fébrile.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe alors qu'ils observaient le visage du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute vitesse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda finalement le Professeur Dumbledore dont le regard perçant se perdit dans les yeux de Merlin.

-Serait-il possible ? … Non ! Réfléchit tout haut le sorcier. Et si ?... Mais il faudrait que… Mais alors tout ceci ne serait … Stupide… Inconscient… Imbécile…

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Lily à bout de nerf.

-Harry souffrait-il ? Etait-il malade ?

-Il avait une crise de foie, répondit Lily qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! S'impatienta Merlin. Avait-il des problèmes respiratoires ? De peaux ? Quelque chose qui vous ait obligé à mettre des pierres protectrices dans son lit ?

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, balbutia Lily.

-Voyons ! Si vous dormez près d'une pierre de cristal, cela vous protège des mauvais rêves, une roche de grès facilitera la respiration… Votre fils en avait-il besoin ? Oui ou non ?

-Euh, non, répondit Lily.

-Donc, il serait possible …, maugréa Merlin dans sa barbe avant de se redresser et de scruter les alentours, il reprit à voix haute. Allez, fais-nous un signe ! Juste un petit signe pour confirmer mes soupçons.

Tous les sorciers présents observèrent Merlin, cherchant à comprendre à quoi rimaient toutes ses paroles. Soudain, Lily se redressa, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et suivirent son regard. A quelques mètres d'eux, à l'orée de la forêt, se tenait un majestueux cerf blanc.

-C'est un patronus, murmura Dumbledore avant de courir vers l'animal qui s'enfonçait déjà dans les bois.

Tous suivirent le Directeur de Poudlard, un fol espoir germant dans leurs cœurs. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant de trouver le cerf. Il se tenait face à eux, à ses pieds, ils virent une forme allongée. Lily se précipita vers le corps avant de percuter un mur invisible et d'être violemment repoussée. Sirius et Séverus, qui arrivaient juste derrière elle, amortirent sa chute.

-James, chuchota Célia qui s'approchait déjà de son fils, mais le Professeur Dumbledore la retint.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on pas l'approcher ? Demanda Lily qui tentait d'apercevoir le visage de son époux.

-Il est inconscient, remarqua Dumbledore, son bouclier le protégera tant qu'il pensera qu'un danger est toujours présent !

-Il est en train d'user ses dernières forces en maintenant cette barrière, réalisa avec horreur William.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclama Rémus.

-Harry, souffla doucement Merlin, il protège Harry.

-James, c'est moi, laisse-moi m'approcher, laisse-moi t'aider, supplia Lily en avançant prudemment.

-Non ! La retint Merlin. Il n'arrive pas à nous percevoir, il est trop faible pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Faites quelque chose ! Ordonna Lily en dévisageant le sorcier d'un regard empli de colère et de peur.

-James est trop faible pour avoir lancé un patronus, constata soudain le Professeur Dumbledore dont le regard s'éclaira.

-Vous êtes vraiment un génie ! S'extasia Merlin. J'aurais du y penser !

-Vous vous féliciterez plus tard ! Hurla Sirius. Si ce n'est James, je ne vois pas qui aurait pu créer ce cerf !

-Mais bien sûr, s'écria Lily en se rapprochant de l'animal et de la forme allongée. Harry, mon chéri, c'est maman. Harry, tu n'as plus de raison d'avoir peur. Les méchants sont partis. Peux-tu le dire à papa, mon cœur ? Fais-lui comprendre que tu n'es plus en danger. »

Comme pour répondre à la demande de Lily, le cerf se dressa sur ses pattes arrière avant de disparaître. D'un pas prudent, la sorcière s'approcha de son époux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle put enfin le toucher. Lily repoussa doucement le bras protecteur de James, elle ne put retenir un cri de joie quand elle croisa le regard émeraude de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras tout en vérifiant rapidement qu'il allait bien avant de le tendre à Sirius. Elle se pencha ensuite sur James, Célia l'avait rejoint. Il était faible et respirait difficilement, son rythme cardiaque était très irrégulier.

« -Il faut le conduire à Sainte Mangouste et vite ! Annonça Célia. »

Soudain, Harry se mit à pleurer. Lily tourna sa tête vers son fils que Sirius tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser. Son enfant semblait souffrir, pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas blessé si ce n'est la légère cicatrise qu'il avait au front. Harry se tortilla dans les bras de son parrain, ses mains se tendaient désespérément vers son père. Alors, Lily comprit. Des larmes s'évadèrent de ses yeux, un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait sur son époux. James ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus…

*********************

Et voilà …. Merci de me faire part de vos impressions !

Bonne soirée et à bientôt !


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Amy :** Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Bonne lecture !!!

********************

**Chapitre 22: Par amour pour vous**

Depuis combien d'heures était-elle là à fixer son corps sans vie? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter. Les larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues pâles, elle sentait la fatigue étreindre tout son être, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Elle désirait être là quand il se réveillerait, car il allait revenir elle en était certaine, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire entendre raison, de lui expliquer qu'elle se berçait de faux espoirs, mais elle avait refusé d'écouter leurs paroles. C'étaient eux les fous, c'étaient eux qui ne comprenaient pas! La dernière fois, elle les avait écouté, elle les avait cru. Elle avait accepté de voir sa tombe et elle avait eu tort, il était vivant. Elle ne se ferait pas avoir une seconde fois, elle n'allait pas accepter qu'ils l'enterrent alors qu'il était en vie. Ils lui avaient alors fait remarquer que son cœur ne battait plus, que son corps était froid… Elle s'en moquait, ce n'était que des détails, des détails insignifiants qui n'empêcherait pas son époux de revenir. Peu à peu, ils l'avaient laissé tranquille voyant qu'elle réfutait farouchement tous leurs arguments. Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit où était étendu le corps de son amour. Elle s'allongea près de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse dur et froid. Elle aurait tout donné pour entendre son cœur battre, son torse se soulever au rythme régulier de sa respiration…

Elle entendit à peine la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était bien là. Quelqu'un parla, mais elle n'écouta pas, elle était bien trop occupée à caresser tendrement la joue de son mari. Un léger gazouillis lui parvint. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de son fils qui lui souriait. Rémus s'approcha du lit et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, il posa Harry près d'elle.

« -Reprends-le, s'il te plaît, souffla la jeune femme, il ne devrait pas être ici.

-Harry avait envie de te voir, expliqua son ami, il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa maman ne s'occupe plus de lui.

-Reprends-le! Cria Lily qui refusait de regarder son fils qui s'avançait à 4 pattes vers elle.

-C'est ton fils! S'énerva Rémus en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras qui s'était mis à pleurer. Ton fils! Il souffre lui aussi d'avoir perdu James, il a perdu son père! Ne lui impose pas de perdre aussi sa mère!

-Sors! Sors! Laisse-nous!

-Lily, s'il te plaît, supplia Lunard, je t'en prie, viens avec moi. Sors de cette chambre…

-Va-t-en! »

Harry s'agita dans les bras de Rémus, son petit corps était secoué par des sanglots et il tendait désespérément ses bras vers sa mère, sa mère qui avait enfoui son visage contre le torse de James. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Lunard aurait déjà sorti de force Lily de cette chambre, mais il y avait Harry. Harry qui ne cessait de pleurer dans ses bras. Alors, Rémus abandonna. Il sortit de la chambre et s'appliqua à calmer l'enfant. Il descendit au salon où se tenaient les Potter, le Professeur Dumbledore et Merlin. Sirius se leva aussitôt et prit Harry dans ses bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Une fois déchargé de son précieux fardeau, Rémus donna un violent coup de pied dans le premier meuble à sa portée.

« -Cette commode me venait de ma grand-mère, grogna Célia tout en voyant le pied brisé. _Reparo_. J'espère au moins que cela a soulagé tes nerfs?

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Rémus, mais je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi. Cela fait deux jours que James est mort, deux jours qu'elle ne l'a pas quitté, deux jours qu'elle refuse d'approcher Harry.

-Ne sois pas dur avec elle, souffla Sirius, je peux comprendre…

-Comment ça tu peux comprendre? S'énerva Lunard. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de censé dans son comportement!

-Comment réagirais-tu si je venais à mourir? Si j'étais mort en te protégeant, en t'éloignant volontairement du danger pour être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien? Quelle serait ta réaction si nous avions un enfant, un enfant qui me ressemble trait pour trait? Questionna Sirius tout en fixant intensément Rémus qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Tu vois, tu peux la comprendre… Quoi que nous fassions, nous n'arriverons pas à la raisonner. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Lily est forte, elle se relèvera.

-Non, souffla Lunard, nous allons la perdre… Ils sont si semblables, ils s'aiment tellement, ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

-Alors c'est ça qui te fait peur? Comprit Patmol. Tu as peur de la perdre elle aussi? C'est pour ça que tu souhaites si ardemment qu'elle accepte sa mort et tourne la page.

-Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je ne supporterai pas de la perdre elle aussi… »

*********************

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne put retenir un frisson. A regret, elle s'éloigna du corps de son mari pour reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle observait ses traits, il semblait détendu, serein… Lily était en colère contre James, parce qu'il l'avait abandonné, mais aussi contre elle car elle n'avait rien vu venir. Pourtant les signes étaient là, elle n'avait pas su ou pas voulu les voir. Elle se souvenait de la tension qui habitait son époux, son air à la fois songeur et inquiet. Elle se rappela qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la veille d'Halloween. Elle s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et ne l'avait pas trouvé dans leur lit. Lily s'était levée. Elle avait entendu sa voix et avait souri en voyant James bercer tendrement Harry. Ne souhaitant pas les déranger, elle était retournée se coucher. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il la rejoignit… Il lui avait fait l'amour, il y avait mis tant de passion, tant d'amour… Elle savait maintenant que c'était son cadeau d'adieux.

D'un geste rageur, Lily essuya les larmes qui glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se rapprocher à nouveau du lit, elle allait poser sa main sur le cœur de James lorsque des pleurs lui parvinrent. Elle se figea. La douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine s'amplifia, Harry souffrait et c'était uniquement sa faute. Depuis combien de temps son fils pleurait-il sans que quiconque ne parvienne à le consoler? Alors, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, Lily sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à son époux. Elle s'approcha de la chambre d'Harry qui était voisine de celle de son mari. Elle entra. Son fils était assis dans son lit, ses joues rougies étaient souillées de larmes. Lily le prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de prendre un mouchoir sur la table à langer et d'essuyer tendrement ses joues tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle attrapa sa petite couverture et l'enveloppa dedans avant de gagner la chambre où reposait James. Harry s'était calmé et jouait distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et sourit à son fils avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle fredonna sa berceuse, Harry blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle vit ses paupières s'abaisser lentement. Il s'endormait… La jeune femme l'envia, elle aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux et s'endormir, mais à chaque fois qu'elle baissait les paupières, elle revoyait Lord Voldemort tuer James… Lily fut sortie de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans le couloir, un cri de panique retentit. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte sur son fils tout en craignant que le pire soit arrivé. Peut-être Voldemort les avait-il retrouvés? Peut-être venait-il tuer Harry? D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit violemment, aussitôt, Lily recula vers un coin de la pièce.

« -Il est avec Lily! S'écria Sirius soulagé. Bon sang, Lily, tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille! Célia est venue voir si Harry dormait et elle ne l'a pas trouvé dans son lit!

-Désolée, il pleurait et je suis allée le chercher.

-T'as pas à t'excuser, sourit le jeune homme, c'est ton fils.

-Notre fils, corrigea Lily dont le regard se posa sur James.

-Bien sûr, souffla Patmol en s'approchant du lit, il s'agenouilla et passa une main dans les cheveux de James. Il me manque aussi, tu sais, il nous manque à tous, mais tu dois le laisser partir…

-Je ne peux pas, avoua Lily en étouffant un sanglot, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Alors, je t'aiderais, assura Sirius en se levant pour venir lui faire face, si tu pleures, je te consolerai, si tu tombes, je te relèverai, si tu es en colère, je t'apaiserai… Je ferais tout pour qu'Harry et toi puissiez vivre heureux. Honore sa mémoire en vivant, je suis sûr que où qu'il soit il souffre de te voir ainsi.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais…

-On sera là, Lily, promit Sirius en la serrant dans ses bras, et puis, on ne sera pas trop de nous tous pour élever ce futur Maraudeur!

-Tu sais qu'il y a peu de temps, je t'aurais étripé pour avoir envisagé qu'Harry marche sur vos traces, mais aujourd'hui, je pense que rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. James est le plus bel exemple qu'il pourrait suivre.

-Et celui de son parrain aussi!

-Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin ! Protesta la jeune femme qui esquissa un pâle sourire.

-Je te retrouve enfin, ma Lily, souffla Sirius en déposant un baiser sur son front. Séverus va arriver. Veux-tu assister à la réunion?

-Oui, répondit Lily. »

La jeune femme suivit Sirius jusqu'au salon où tous l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire. Elle s'installa entre William et Célia qui la couvèrent du regard. Elle était bien consciente qu'Harry et elle étaient tout ce qui les rattachait à leur fils bien-aimé. Lily imaginait sans mal leur douleur, elle n'envisageait pas la vie sans Harry.

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées lorsque Séverus entra dans le salon, il sembla surpris de la voir, mais il lui adressa un petit sourire. Lily ne put que remarquer ses traits tirés, son teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. La vengeance semblait être la seule chose qui le fasse tenir debout. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ferait une fois que justice aurait été rendu, que Voldemort et surtout Peter seraient à Azkaban. Elle frémit en pensant qu'il irait sûrement rejoindre James. Son mari lui avait parlé des sentiments de Séverus, Lily s'était rendue compte que le vert et argent avait souvent un comportement hostile envers elle. La jeune femme avait écouté, elle avait accepté cet ami qui éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour James. Souvent, Lily avait demandé à son mari de faire attention à ses gestes pour ne pas blesser Séverus, car malgré son masque elle avait aperçu l'amour qui brillait toujours dans le regard de Sév. James avait cru le jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui, mais Lily n'était pas dupe. Elle n'avait rien dit à James, respectant le secret de leur ami, et puis comment pourrait-elle lui reprocher d'aimer James alors qu'elle-même en était folle? Lily ne put ignorer le regard que posa Séverus sur Harry, peut-être que pour son fils il accepterait de vivre? Il faudrait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle tente de le convaincre. La voix de son ancien Directeur la sortie de ses pensées.

« -Quelles sont les nouvelles? Demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Tous les membres de l'Ordre ont fait le tour de leurs espions, mais rien… Il n'y a aucune trace de Vous-savez-qui et ses sbires se cachent.

-Cela fait deux jours qu'il n'y a eu aucune attaque, pourquoi ? S'exclama Sirius. Je pensais qu'après … Enfin, vous voyez… Je pensais qu'il en profiterait pour attaquer.

-C'est vrai que tout cela n'a aucun sens, consentit William.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de zones d'ombre, déclara soudain Merlin.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le sorcier qui jusqu'à présent s'était muré dans un étrange silence, ne répondant que par monosyllabes quand ils l'obligeaient à sortir de son mutisme.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Nous avons vu James se faire tuer, le sortilège l'a frappé en pleine poitrine. Alors, comment s'est-il retrouvé à plusieurs mètres de la maison avec Harry ? Comment son cœur pouvait-il encore battre ?

-Il me semble que nous avons trouvé une explication, rappela Rémus, Harry a hérité des pouvoirs de James et il a du essayer de sauver son père après avoir échappé à Lord Voldemort. Vous nous avez dit qu'Harry avait été protégé du sort grâce aux pierres de protection que James avait placé dans son lit, cachées sous ses couvertures.

Merlin soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Pendant quelques minutes, il observa le petit garçon dont il caressa tendrement la joue.

-Non, murmura Merlin, tu seras un grand sorcier Harry Potter, mais pour l'instant tu n'es qu'un enfant… Dis-moi Harry, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, je suis sûr que nous n'avons pas tout vu.

-Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas le sort avec la sphère noire ? Demanda Célia.

-La sphère a besoin de plusieurs jours pour se régénérer et je n'aurais pas cette patience.

-Que voulez-vous faire ? S'enquit Lily.

-J'ai pensé à un sort, un sort ancien et puissant, tellement puissant que je ne pense pas y arriver seul, il faudra que nous unissions nos magies, mais le plus important c'est qu'il nous faut un guide.

-Un guide ? Interrogea William.

-Oui, quelqu'un qui était présent.

-Hors de question ! Protesta Lily en se levant et en raffermissant son étreinte autour du corps de son fils. Vous n'utiliserez pas Harry !

-Lily… , commença Patmol en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non ! Harry ne revivra pas cette soirée ! C'est hors de question !

-N'y aurait-il pas une autre alternative ? Peut-être pourrait-on essayer avec James ? Suggéra le Professeur Dumbledore. Nous pourrions invoquer son esprit pour nous servir de guide.

-Oui, cela pourrait peut-être marcher, répondit pensivement Merlin. Je suis navré mais j'aimerais que nous tentions l'expérience de suite.

-Je pense que certains devraient rester ici, de toute manière, quelqu'un doit veiller sur Harry, dit le Professeur Dumbledore.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, déclara fermement Lily.

-Je veillerai sur Harry, affirma Célia.

-Je reste avec eux au cas où, déclara William. »

Lily leur sourit avant de déposer son fils dans les bras de son grand-père. Alors que les autres gagnaient déjà la chambre où reposait le corps de James, Lily se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de son fils. Elle finit par poser un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre les sorciers à l'étage. Dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre et vit le corps pâle de son mari son cœur manqua un battement. Sirius et Rémus se placèrent à ses côtés. Ils se donnèrent tous la main. Merlin leur expliqua que si le sort marchait, cela serait comme un rêve, ils pourraient tout voir mais ils ne pourraient pas interférer, ils seraient tels des fantômes. Lentement, tous se concentrèrent et comme Merlin le leur indiqua ils se focalisèrent sur l'esprit de James et la soirée de sa mort. Peu à peu, une étrange sensation envahit leur être. Un malaise les gagna alors que des milliers d'images tourbillonnaient devant leurs yeux accentuant encore leurs maux de têtes et la nausée qu'ils contenaient tant bien que mal. Quand tout sembla se calmer autour d'eux et qu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, ils reconnurent le jardin qui bordait la maison de Godric's Hollow. James était assis dans l'herbe, le sol autour de lui était jonché de livres plus ou moins anciens. En face de lui, Harry jouait avec une fausse baguette magique qui émettait des volutes de fumées colorées. James releva un instant la tête et sourit en voyant son fils tenter d'attraper les petits nuages. Les sorciers se lancèrent des coups d'œil emplis d'interrogations, ils étaient remonté plusieurs mois plus tôt, c'était encore l'été.

« -Toujours rien ! S'écria James en refermant rageusement un livre.

Harry cessa de s'intéresser à ses volutes de fumées et tourna un visage intrigué vers son père, étonné par sa colère.

-Je suis désolé, mon chéri, dit James en prenant son fils dans ses bras, papa est juste déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'y arriverai… Tiens, on dirait que ta maman est arrivée à partir plus tôt de son travail.

Harry frappa dans ses petites mains et poussa un cri de joie. D'un geste de la main, James fit disparaître les livres qui l'entouraient.

-Ca reste notre secret, souffla-t-il à Harry à qui il fit un clin d'œil. »

Le petit groupe vit Lily entrer dans le jardin et se diriger vers les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle les embrassa avant de s'installer avec eux pour profiter de cette belle journée.

Soudain, tout devint flou devant leurs yeux. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, le salon était éclairé par le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et une lampe située à côté d'un fauteuil où était installé James. Un grimoire flottait devant lui alors qu'une plume à papote prenait des notes dès qu'il le lui demandait. Tout à coup, James se figea. Il fronça les sourcils. D'un geste, il fit disparaître le livre et les parchemins. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'une revue de Quidditch apparaissait sur ses genoux. Lily entra dans le salon et ne put retenir une moue attendrie. Elle s'approcha de son époux endormi, doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils regagnaient leur chambre tendrement enlacés.

Une nouvelle fois la scène changea, tout se brouilla devant leurs yeux avant que des formes ne se distinguent à nouveau. James et Harry étaient installés sur le canapé du salon. Harry arborait son costume de citrouille et son visage était barbouillé de chocolat. Le petit garçon portait une choco-grenouille à sa bouche sous l'œil amusé de son père qui en faisait autant.

« -Non ! Mais je rêve ! Vous vous êtes vus ? ! S'exclama Lily en les dévisageant d'un air sévère, aussitôt, les deux affichèrent la même moue adorable. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir !

Un léger sourire se dessinait pourtant sur le visage de Lily. James allait crier victoire lorsqu'il vit Harry pâlir et régurgiter une partie du chocolat qu'il avait mangé.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa Lily en prenant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il est malade maintenant ! Et quand je vois ton visage, je me dis que tu ne vas pas tarder à l'être toi aussi !

-En plus, je crois qu'on a plus de potion, soupira James en retenant un haut le cœur, je vais aller à Poudlard, Sév doit en avoir en réserve.

-Il est hors de question que tu sortes dans cet état ! Assura Lily. Je vais y aller. Nettoie Harry et allez vous mettre au lit !

-Prends ma cape d'invisibilité, conseilla James en lui prenant Harry. Soit prudente, chérie.

-A toute à l'heure, dit Lily en les embrassant.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut partie, James se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il attrapa deux verres ainsi qu'une petite fiole dont il versa le contenue dans ces derniers. Il approcha un verre des lèvres d'Harry et lui fit boire la potion, il but le second.

-Ca va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir rendu malade, s'excusa James, mais il fallait que maman parte pour être à l'abri. C'est nous deux qu'il veut, rien que nous... Maintenant, tu vas aller faire un gros dodo. »

James gagna l'étage puis après avoir nettoyé et changé son fils, il l'allongea dans son petit lit. Tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, James posa des pierres translucides aux quatre coins du lit, puis, il couvrit Harry. Tendrement, il caressa la joue de son fils qui l'observait intensément, James eut l'impression qu'Harry se doutait de ce qui allait se jouer ce soir. Il ne le quittait pas du regard comme s'il avait décidé de graver à jamais dans sa mémoire le visage de son père. Cornedrue poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit enfin les paupières de son fils se fermer, sa respiration devint régulière, il se blottit plus étroitement contre son ours.

« -Il ne te fera pas de mal, je te le promets, jura James en déposant un baiser dans la tignasse de son enfant, personne ne te fera de mal. »

Après un dernier regard, James gagna le salon. Cornedrue prit sa baguette et après un instant d'hésitation il la brisa. Tous se figèrent devant l'horreur de son geste, James avait lui-même détruit la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver ! Il rangea les morceaux de sa baguette dans un tiroir du petit bureau avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, mais ses nerfs étaient tellement à vif qu'il ne pouvait rester inactif. Il commença à tourner en rond, ses yeux scrutaient régulièrement l'horloge. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants un peu plus. Soudain, Cornedrue cessa tout mouvement, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il détailla attentivement la pièce. Sa main s'avança vers le visage de Lily qui se tenait non loin de lui, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, mais Merlin lui rappela qu'ils étaient tels des fantômes, personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre. Pourtant à la stupeur de tous, la main de James ne traversa pas le visage de Lily, elle effleura tendrement la joue de la jeune femme telle une caresse.

« -Je vais donc échouer, murmura James en la fixant intensément. »

Lily se perdit un instant dans son regard noisette avant d'observer ses compagnons d'un air stupéfait. Elle remarqua alors le même air d'incompréhension sur leurs visages. La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers son mari qui sentait plus sa présence qu'il ne la voyait, son cœur se serra à la vue des larmes qu'il retenait.

« -Harry et toi pourrez vivre en paix, déclara James d'un ton solennel, mourir ce soir ne sera pas difficile puisque je sais que vous serez heureux et en bonne santé. »

Le visage de Lily était baigné de larmes, elle tendit une main vers le visage de son époux. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, tant d'amour à lui donner, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il percevait juste sa présence. Lentement, elle imita son geste, sa main esquissa les contours du visage de son mari. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et pencha légèrement la tête comme pour mieux apprécier ce contact.

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que vous devriez assister à ce qui va se passer, chuchota James en posant son regard sur chacun d'entre eux avant de s'arrêter sur Lily, surtout toi. Cependant, je suis égoïste, vous savoir ici me réconforte… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, James recula d'un pas, brisant sciemment l'étrange échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il observa à nouveau l'horloge. Une vague anxiété put se lire sur son visage. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce, ils le virent monter l'escalier en courant, ils savaient qu'il allait vérifier que la protection d'Harry était bien en place.

Lorsque Cornedrue revint au salon, l'horloge sonnait les onze coups de 23 heures. James prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il se détourna de la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci vola en éclat. Il les entendit entrer, lentement, il leur fit face.

Lily et ses compagnons observèrent l'échange, désespérés par ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit la colère déformer les traits de Sirius et Rémus lorsque Pettigrow retira son masque. Elle put sentir la colère de tous ses amis quand James essaya de raisonner l'ancien Maraudeur. Avant que Lord Voldemort ne lance le sort mortel, Merlin les entraîna à l'étage ne tenant pas à ce qu'ils assistent une nouvelle fois aux derniers instants de James. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, Lily posa un regard inquiet sur son fils qui dormait toujours. Son sang rugit dans ses veines dès que Lord Voldemort entra avec ses sbires dans la chambre. Rémus et Sirius l'entourèrent, lui rappelant qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il était avec ses grands-parents au manoir Potter. Cependant, tous poussèrent un cri d'horreur lorsque le sort mortel se dirigea vers l'enfant. La stupeur se dessina sur les traits du Mage Noir et des Mangemorts quand le sort fut aspiré par une bulle légèrement scintillante qui abritait Harry.

« -Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ! S'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres furieux alors qu'Harry venait de se réveiller et les observait d'un air mécontent.

-Je l'ignore, Maître, avoua Malfoy.

-Tiens, tiens, souffla le Mage Noir d'une voix doucereuse, le jeune Potter est éveillé. Est-ce toi qui fais cela ? … Peter, l'enfant te connaît, il a confiance en toi… Va le chercher !

-Harry, appela doucement Queudver en s'approchant de l'enfant, c'est tonton Peter, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Harry leva un regard intrigué vers le sorcier, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, il se redressa dans son lit.

-Oui, viens avec moi, continua Peter en tendant ses mains qui frôlaient la bulle protectrice, on va faire une surprise à papa et à tonton Patmol.

Alors qu'Harry applaudissait en reconnaissant le surnom de son parrain, ce dernier se jeta dans une rage sans nom sur Peter qu'il traversa, son corps n'étant pas solide. Séverus serrait les poings contenant tant bien que mal sa colère, même s'il avait failli imiter Sirius dans son geste vain.

-Brise le sort pour que je puisse te prendre, nous allons préparer une blague pour papa, Patmol et Lunard, tu veux bien ?

Une lueur espiègle brilla dans le regard d'Harry dont le visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Tous reconnurent l'expression malicieuse que prenait James lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Queudver toucha la sphère persuadé que l'enfant abaisserait sa protection. L'instant suivant, il volait à travers la pièce et s'écrasait violemment contre un mur. Le rire cristallin d'Harry s'éleva alors qu'il contemplait d'un œil amusé Queudver qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

-Espèce de sale petit morveux ! S'énerva Peter en avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Harry. Comment oses-tu te moquer de moi ?!

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, Peter, tu avais vraiment l'air ridicule !

Les trois sorciers se retournèrent comme un seul homme, leurs traits se figèrent en une expression de surprise alors qu'ils pâlissaient à vue d'œil.

-Comment… ? Murmura Malfoy qui resserra son étreinte sur sa baguette.

-Ce n'est pas possible, balbutia Peter qui se rapprocha de son Maître.

-Je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas Queudver, assura James qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte, je suis bien là.

-Tu es mort ! J'ai enjambé ton cadavre !

-C'est vrai Peter, mais depuis le temps que tu me connais, tu devrais savoir que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

-Tu savais que nous allions venir, comprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Exact, tout comme je me doutais que Peter nous trahissait depuis des années. Je le pressentais avant même que vous ne vous en preniez à moi lorsque j'étais à Poudlard.

-Impossible ! Protesta Peter. Tu ne savais rien à l'époque, j'ai toujours été prudent !

-Allons, Queudver, tu ne te souviens pas d'une conversation que nous avons eu sous le chêne, juste avant que je ne reçoive la lettre que Malfoy avait ensorcelé ?

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi avoir fait de moi votre gardien ?

-Pour la même raison que lorsque j'ai feint la surprise tout à l'heure : pour te donner une chance de changer, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est plus possible…

-Tu es seul et désarmé Potter, rappela Malfoy, que comptes-tu faire contre nous trois ?

-Je viens de vous dire que je savais que Peter nous trahissait et vous pensez que j'allais lui raconter tous mes petits secrets ? Questionna James tout en se redressant, une fine aura dorée enveloppait son corps, ses yeux noisette avaient pris une belle teinte ambrée.

-Ne t'approche pas ! S'écria Peter qui tremblait de peur et qui pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Recule ou je le tue !

-Comment oses-tu ?! Rugit James. Tu ne feras plus de mal à qui que ce soit !

Le Gryffondor fixa intensément son ancien ami dont les yeux se révulsèrent peu à peu, il suffoquait. Queudver tendit une main vers son Maître qui le repoussa violemment de peur d'être lui aussi touché par le sort. Peter finit par s'affaler sur le sol. Il rampa jusqu'aux pieds de James qu'il implora du regard.

-Tu as voulu détruire ma famille, tu as trahi tes amis, tu m'as trahi, accusa James, tu as voulu tuer ma femme, mon fils… Pourquoi serais-je clément envers toi ? Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt quand je t'ai supplié d'épargner Harry…

D'un vaste geste de la main, James balaya l'air qui se trouvait devant lui, au même instant, Peter disparu. Cornedrue se tourna ensuite vers Malfoy qui cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Le sorcier blond s'approchait de la fenêtre quand son corps se retrouva suspendu dans les airs.

-Je devrais te torturer, te faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour ce que tu m'as fait, lâcha froidement James, une lueur de folie luisait dans son regard, tu m'as pris mon innocence...

Lucius, bien qu'immobile et flottant toujours, semblait souffrir le martyr, comme s'il subissait des dizaines de _Doloris_ simultanés. La torture s'intensifiait et Cornedrue ne paraissait pas disposer à la faire cesser. Il allait lever sa main en un geste meurtrier quand des pleurs retentirent dans la pièce. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui semblait terrorisé. Avec effarement, James se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Brutalement, il relâcha Malfoy qui s'écrasa sur le sol de la chambre. D'un geste, il le fit disparaître à son tour.

-Et bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus que nous deux, commenta Lord Voldemort. Tu as réussi à impressionner ces deux imbéciles, mais je serais plus dur à abattre James ! Je sais que tu es déjà en train de faiblir, tes pouvoirs ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Tu es loin d'être invincible...

-Je suis suffisamment fort pour me débarrasser de toi !

-Vraiment ? Questionna le Mage Noir d'un ton narquois.

-Vraiment ! J'utiliserai toutes mes forces pour te vaincre, même si je dois y laisser la vie ! »

James vit que sa détermination avait ébranlé le Mage Noir. D'un geste rapide ce dernier lança le sortilège de la mort, Cornedrue fit apparaître un bouclier qui le protégea. Le combat débuta. Les deux sorciers lançaient tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Lord Voldemort était mortel et incisif, James, lui, se contentait de sorts de défenses et tentait de mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire sans pour autant le tuer. Alors qu'ils reprenaient chacun leur souffle, James tressaillit en s'apercevant que sa maison avait subi de lourds dommages. Combien de temps avait-il avant que les murs, la charpente ne s'effondrent ? Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry assistait au spectacle d'un œil inquiet, il serrait contre lui son ours. Cornedrue ignorait si les pierres protégeraient son fils si la maison venait à s'écrouler. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque ! Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait s'enfuir avec Harry, il essaierait de se débarrasser de Voldemort une autre fois. James allait prendre son fils dans ses bras quand il sentit son corps s'élever dans les airs. Il allait s'écraser violemment contre le mur lorsqu'il réussit à déjouer le sort du Mage Noir. Malheureusement, Cornedrue ne put contrôler sa chute, il tomba lourdement sur le sol, un craquement sonore résonna au même moment une violente douleur parcouru sa cheville.

« -Est-ce moi ou ta cheville a pris une drôle de position ? S'amusa le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'approchant. Te voilà à ma merci, James !

-Rêve pas, maugréa le jeune sorcier tout en essayant de se relever.

-Tu ne tiens même plus debout, ricana le Lord en le voyant tituber. »

Ne laissant à James aucune chance de se protéger le Mage Noir leva sa baguette. Il allait prononcer la formule mortelle quand quelque chose de dur heurta son crâne chauve. Les deux sorciers observèrent l'objet qui termina sa course entre eux. James ne put retenir un cri de frayeur en reconnaissant une des pierres qui activaient la bulle protectrice d'Harry. Son fils se tenait droit dans son lit, sa petite main tenait une autre pierre qu'il jeta sur Lord Voldemort. Avec horreur, Cornedrue comprit qu'Harry avait brisé sa protection pour venir à son secours. James vit une lueur meurtrière éclairer le regard de son ennemi alors qu'il se tournait vers l'enfant, sa baguette pointant déjà vers son petit torse. Cornedrue observa la scène comme au ralentit. Les lèvres de Voldemort articulaient la formule, James serra les dents, ignorant la douleur, et s'élança entre le sort et son fils. Le sortilège de la mort le frappa en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra devant le lit de son fils qui ne retenait plus ses cris et ses pleurs.

« -Cesse donc de gémir, ordonna Voldemort, tu vas bientôt rejoindre ton père ! Mais avant : _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

Le Mage Noir lança une nouvelle fois le sort sur le corps étendu de James avant de s'avancer vers Harry. Lily et ses compagnons observaient la scène, un air d'incompréhension et de terreur étaient peints sur leurs visages. Ils virent le sort mortel fuser hors de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lily ferma les yeux et tenta de se blottir contre Sirius pour ne pas assister à la scène. Ce dernier lui ordonna de se retourner, bien que réticente, elle lui obéit. Harry se tenait assis dans son lit, bien vivant, alors que le Mage Noir se tordait de douleurs sur le sol. Le sacrifice de James n'avait pas été vain, il avait doté Harry d'une protection contre le Mage Noir qui lui renvoya son propre sort. Ils virent ses yeux se révulser, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres avant que son corps ne se fige dans une rigidité morbide après un dernier soubresaut.

Alors qu'ils se réjouissaient de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils frémirent en entendant un bruit assourdissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit se répéta mais cette fois plus près de la chambre d'Harry. Ils comprirent rapidement que la maison était en train de s'écrouler ! Ils levèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entendirent un craquement juste au-dessus d'eux, une poutre allait s'écraser dans la chambre d'Harry, sur Harry ! Soudain, ils virent des morceaux de plâtre tomber du plafond suivis d'une poutre, cette dernière bascula lentement mais sûrement vers l'enfant. Lily poussa un cri, Rémus, Sirius et Séverus tentèrent de la stopper en se postant sur son chemin, mais elle les traversa. Tous se détournèrent pour ne pas assister au spectacle, alors que les voix du Professeur Dumbledore et de Merlin leurs rappelaient qu'Harry allait bien.

Dès qu'ils acceptèrent de contempler la scène, ils virent la poutre contre le lit, elle ne l'avait pas écrasé ! Ils se déplacèrent pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue et voir ce qui avait freiné sa course. Ils ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi lorsqu'ils virent le corps de James debout devant le lit, la poutre pesant mortellement sur son dos. Un léger filet de sang s'échappait à la commissure de ses lèvres. James fronça les sourcils, ignorant la douleur qui s'emparait de son être, une pâle aura dorée s'échappa de son corps et vint se poser sur la blessure qui ornait le front de son fils. Cornedrue se concentra, mais ses forces diminuaient, il referma légèrement la plaie, mais ne put faire disparaître complètement la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« -Tout … Tout va bien… Harry, articula péniblement James. Je… Je veux… que tu… tu t'approches… C'est bien… Papa ne peut pas … ne peut pas bouger… Mon chéri… agrippe-toi … à moi… Serre très … très fort papa… Voilà… tiens… tiens bien papa… mon ange. »

Harry avait réussi à se hisser à la hauteur de James et avait agrippé fermement et du mieux qu'il le pouvait son cou. Cornedrue grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il dégagea sa main droite, qui paraissait la moins abîmée, pour resserrer son étreinte sur Harry. Une épaisse fumée noire commença à envahir la chambre. James jeta un dernier regard au corps de Lord Voldemort qui était recouvert de gravats. Harry commençait à tousser contre son torse, la fumée l'incommodant. James ferma les yeux et se concentra une dernière fois. Ils disparurent au moment où le toit s'effondrait détruisant le premier étage et s'écrasant au rez-de-chaussée.

***********************

Tout se brouilla une nouvelle fois devant leurs yeux. Un froid immense les envahit alors que leurs esprits voyageaient vers le présent. Une sensation désagréable se propagea en eux quand ils regagnèrent leurs corps. Lentement, ils ouvrirent leurs paupières, la chambre où reposait le corps de James était plongée dans la pénombre. Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'il faisait nuit, ils étaient partis plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient. Doucement, ils se relevèrent, leurs gestes étaient incertains, ils étaient encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient vu, de la mort de leur ami. Sirius s'approcha de Lily qu'il prit dans ses bras, leurs larmes se mêlaient, leurs corps étaient secoués par les mêmes sanglots. Une douce lumière baigna la pièce alors que William entrait, il se figea un instant à les voyant tous prostrés sur le sol.

« -Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, souffla Merlin, il nous faut juste un peu de temps.

-Vous avez eu des réponses à vos questions ? Demanda William.

-James et Harry ont détruis Lord Voldemort, annonça le Professeur Dumbledore.

Célia arriva à cet instant dans la chambre tenant dans ses bras Harry. Lily se redressa tant bien que mal et prit son fils dans ses bras, le couvrant de baisers et murmurant des mots d'amour à son oreille.

-James n'avait pas perdu tous ses pouvoirs, expliqua le Professeur Dumbledore, cela fait des années qu'il préparait cet affrontement dans le plus grand secret… Il a tout fait pour mettre Harry et Lily à l'abri.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas parlé ? Nous aurions pu l'aider, reprocha William, et il ne serait pas…

-Nous l'aurions gêné, réalisa Rémus, il aurait du s'inquiéter pour nous, nous protéger, il a fait ce qui lui semblait être juste, ne mettant qu'une seule vie en danger : la sienne.

-Il aurait du nous laisser l'aider, siffla Sév en essuyant d'un geste rageur ses larmes.

-Je me demande…, murmura Merlin qui les ignorait depuis un petit moment.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna Sirius énervé que l'homme leur dissimule encore des choses.

-Il a résisté à trois _Avada Kedavra_, il a pu soutenir une poutre, il a soigné Harry, il a réussi à transplaner hors de la maison avec le petit, il a créé un bouclier pour le protéger… Jamais il n'aurait pu faire tout cela si ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas été indemnes !

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Célia.

-James a réellement perdu ses pouvoirs lors de la bataille au Ministère, cependant, ils sont revenus, petit à petit, il a retrouvé sa pleine puissance. Je me demande si…, continua Merlin en caressant sa longue barbe tout en observant le corps de James. Lily, pourriez-vous poser Harry sur le lit près de son père ?

-Oui, dit la jeune femme en obtempérant, mais pourquoi ?

Harry se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il grimpa sur la poitrine de son père tout en le regardant avec attention. Il s'approcha de son visage. Harry toucha la joue de son père, s'attendant sûrement à ce que ce dernier ouvre les yeux. Harry renouvela son touché en fronçant les sourcils, il répéta plusieurs fois son geste, sa caresse devenant au fur et à mesure plus violente. L'enfant ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son père ne se réveillait pas et cela l'inquiétait.

-Ca suffit ! Décida Lily qui se penchait pour reprendre son fils.

-Non ! L'en empêcha Merlin.

Harry s'allongea sur le torse de son père. Sa petite main se posa à l'endroit où devait battre le cœur de James.

-Papa, appela doucement Harry.

Tous se figèrent, c'était le premier mot d'Harry. Lily ne put retenir un sanglot, le premier mot de son fils était pour appeler son père mort. Alors se produit ce qu'elle attendait depuis des jours, le torse de James se souleva doucement. Lily et Célia ne purent retenir un cri de stupeur. Tous s'observèrent, s'assurant qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

-Papa, appela à nouveau Harry qui s'était déplacé, sa joue chaude reposait contre celle froide de son père.

Lily remarqua que la peau de James prenait peu à peu une teinte rosée, elle vit son buste se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme d'une respiration. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, sa main trembla un peu lorsqu'elle toucha celle de son époux qui se réchauffait sensiblement. Aussitôt, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Des larmes de bonheur jaillirent de ses yeux quand elle perçut le battement régulier de son cœur.

-Il est vivant ! S'écria la jeune femme alors que tous les visages étaient baignés de larmes.

-Il est faible, murmura Célia qui l'avait rejoint et qui auscultait déjà son fils.

-Il se bat, expliqua Merlin, il s'est toujours battu, mais il était trop faible, il a du séparer son esprit de son corps pour survivre, laissant son corps dans une sorte de stase nous faisant croire qu'il était mort.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Lily.

-Etre là, lui rappeler à quel point vous l'aimez comme vient de le faire Harry… Harry était le déclencheur, c'est la magie de son père qui coule dans ses veines…

-Il ne doit pas rester seul, nous le veillerons à tour de rôle, décida le Professeur Dumbledore. Va-t-il bientôt être parmi nous ?

-J'ignore combien de temps cela va lui prendre, il lui a apparemment fallu deux jours pour arriver à retrouver son corps et relancer ses fonctions vitales… Notre voyage dans son esprit l'a sans doute aidé à trouver le chemin, enfin, ce ne sont que des hypothèses…

-Vous ignorez comment cela se passe ? S'étonna Rémus.

-James vient de réussir là où j'ai toujours échoué… Je n'ai pas pensé à cette technique de survie tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais été assez puissant pour la tenter. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'a pas fait étalage de sa puissance lors du combat contre Voldemort, il gardait son énergie en réserve pour essayer de survivre.

-James était bien plus puissant que Vous-savez-qui, rappela Séverus, s'il s'était battu avec toute sa puissance, il aurait survécu et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

-Vous avez tort, mon jeune ami, affirma Merlin, James avait vu sa mort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait mourir cette nuit là. Ecoutez-moi bien, il était écrit que James et Lily Potter mourrait la nuit d'Halloween pour protéger leur fils. Tout ceux qui ont le don de lire l'avenir savent qu'il peut être très risqué et dangereux d'interférer dans le déroulement du Destin. James a sauvé Lily en l'envoyant à Poudlard, mais il savait que quoi qu'il fasse cette nuit-là rien ne jouerait en sa faveur, tout pousserait à sa mort. Il a donc prit le partie de l'accepter et de s'y préparer en mettant toutes les chances de son côté.

-Et bien, ce jeune homme ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, sourit le Professeur Dumbledore, et si nous laissions notre petite famille tranquille ? »

Tous acquiescèrent et après une dernière étreinte, un dernier baiser ou un regard, ils sortirent de la chambre. Lily ôta ses chaussures et vint s'allonger contre James, sa tête reposait sur son torse non loin de celle d'Harry qui s'était endormi, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle recouvrit leurs corps avec une épaisse couette. Lily écouta le doux son qu'émettait le cœur de son mari. Avec joie, elle pouvait sentir son corps se réchauffer, devenir plus doux… D'une voix emplie d'amour, elle commença à lui parler. Elle lui parla de la première fois où elle l'avait aperçu sur la voie 9 ¾ déjà à cet instant elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer, puis, la première fois où il l'avait embrassé, ce jour là elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de James Potter. Peu à peu, la voix de Lily diminua, ne devenant plus qu'un murmure, elle s'endormit et ne se rendit pas compte qu'une main entourait tendrement sa taille.

************************

Lily se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle pouvait sentir le corps chaud de James contre le sien. Elle entrouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose de lourd sur sa poitrine. Elle croisa deux émeraudes semblables aux siennes et elle se demanda un instant comment Harry avait quitté son lit à barreaux pour venir dans la chambre de ses parents ? Tout à coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur la cicatrice de son fils et tout lui revint en mémoire. Elle se tourna brutalement vers James pour voir comment il allait omettant qu'Harry était installé sur elle. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant son fils tomber à la renverse, elle tenta de le rattraper, mais il était déjà hors de porté. Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit les bras rassurants de Sirius rattraper son fils au vol.

« -Et après tu oses nous gronder James et moi parce que nous lui faisons faire des choses _soi-disant_ dangereuses, grogna Sirius une lueur amusée éclairait son regard.

-Rends-moi mon fils ! Ordonna Lily en tendant les bras.

-Tu ferais bien d'obéir, conseilla Rémus alors que Sirius s'éloignait avec Harry, elle n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Tiens, le voilà, marmonna Patmol en lui tendant l'enfant.

-Merci, assura Lily avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Trois heures, répondit Rémus.

-Il y a eu du changement ? Questionna-t-elle tout en se tournant vers James.

-Célia a dit que son cœur battait avec plus de vigueur, sa respiration semble plus aisée et sa température corporelle augmente, mais il va falloir être encore patient, admit Sirius. On va rester avec lui, tu devrais aller manger quelque chose.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Lily, soupira Rémus, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait un vrai repas ? Ecoute, tout va bien, tu devrais descendre à la cuisine manger un peu et puis Harry a faim.

-Il a raison, chuchota une voix faible et enrouée, t'as une mine affreuse !

Tous se figèrent en entendant ces quelques mots. Lentement, Lily se tourna vers son mari, ses paupières étaient toujours closes, pourtant, elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien sa voix ?! Elle vit que Rémus et Sirius paraissaient aussi déconcertés qu'elle. Harry s'échappa des bras de sa mère pour aller se lover contre son père, collant presque sa bouche à l'oreille de Cornedrue.

-Papa ! Cria Harry d'un air espiègle.

-J'suis pas sourd, râla James tout en levant péniblement une main pour caresser les cheveux de son fils.

-James ! S'écria Lily en se jetant sur lui.

-Aïe ! Pitié…

-Désolée, s'excusa son épouse, je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

-Pas réussi à guérir toutes mes blessures, articula difficilement James.

-Oui, tu as trois côtes brisées ainsi qu'un poignet et ta cheville, mais je vais te ressouder tout ça en peu de temps, promit Lily avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Heureux de te revoir, vieux frère, dit Sirius tout en saisissant sa main qui reposait sur la couette et en la serrant fermement.

-Putain, Patmol ! Grogna James.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa Sirius affolé, c'est celle qui est cassée ?

-A ton avis ? !

-Tu nous as manqué James, murmura Rémus qui posa un baiser sur son front, on va vous laisser tous les trois.

-Ouais, poursuivit Sirius, on va prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé, ta mère va te soigner. Rogue a ramené plein de potions, cet idiot a de quoi remettre tout une armée sur pied !

-Sirius, gronda James.

-T'inquiète, je le maltraite pas ton protégé, enfin, pas trop…

-Viens, dit Rémus en le poussant vers la sortie, laissons-les.

Lily attendit que la porte se referme pour se rapprocher de James. Il tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé, mais il était encore épuisé. Dans un geste empli de douceur, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes face au grognement qu'émit le ventre d'Harry. Ils sourirent et leur fils profita du peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour venir se blottir entre leurs deux corps.

-Papa !

-Je savais que ce serait le premier mot qu'il prononcerait, se rengorgea James une lueur amusée brillant dans son regard.

-Tu as de la chance d'être convalescent Potter sinon tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure, répondit gentiment Lily à sa taquinerie.

-Maman !

-Tu vois que c'est pas le seul mot qu'il ait appris, déclara fièrement son épouse avant de voir que James luttait pour ne pas se rendormir.

-Papa ! Maman ! Répéta Harry heureux.

-James, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me faire une peur pareille, je n'y survivrai pas une autre fois.

-Promis, jura James d'une voix endormie.

-Dors, mon amour, souffla Lily en embrassant sa joue, tout va bien se passer. Nous resterons pour toujours ensemble, nous allons voir Harry grandir et pour ça je te serais toujours redevable. Merci, James, merci pour tout… »

Lily observa encore quelques minutes le visage apaisé de son mari. Puis, elle se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras, le petit garçon semblait avoir très faim et après réflexion elle aussi. Elle ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas étonnée de voir Séverus faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Lily lui sourit et l'invita à entrer, lui demandant de veiller sur James le temps qu'elle fasse manger Harry. Séverus lui adressa un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Lily rejoignit ses beaux parents à la cuisine, ils semblaient avoir rajeunis de 10 ans en l'espace de quelques minutes.

************************

Sans que personne ne s'en doute, James avait toujours gardé un œil sur eux. Alors que son corps se reposait à l'étage, son esprit s'évada. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa famille. Séverus veillait avec attention sur lui, sa mère préparait à dîner pour toute leur grande famille avec l'aide de Lily, les deux femmes riaient, ce son résonna agréablement à ses oreilles. Son père déjoua la surveillance des deux femmes et s'empara de son petit fils pour lui donner en cachette quelques douceurs. Sirius et Rémus se tenaient non loin d'eux tranquillement enlacés. Le Professeur Dumbledore et Merlin discutaient dans le salon. Il les observa, ils faisaient tous partie de sa famille, une grande famille qui après avoir traversé les ténèbres ne verrait plus que la lumière du bonheur, il en fit le serment.

**********************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier d'Aime-moi, le dernier sera publié sûrement dimanche soir et il laissera la porte ouverte à une suite…

Bonne journée et à bientôt !


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages et leur univers magique appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Un grand merci à Zachitoya, Amy, Krakote, Ololz ****et Helono pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touché et encouragé !!! Encore une fois : MERCI !!!!**

Bonne lecture !!!

******************************

**Chapitre 23 : Une grande famille **

Il faisait nuit quand James s'éveilla à nouveau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit une petite frimousse près de la sienne. Il tourna légèrement la tête, Harry dormait paisiblement, une de ses petites mains agrippait fermement le tee-shirt de son père. Il caressa tendrement la joue de son fils ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, il l'aimait tellement ce petit bonhomme qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Cornedrue se pencha, sa main effleura la cicatrice qui ornait le front de son fils, il aurait tellement aimé qu'Harry ne garde aucune marque de cette funeste soirée. Il savait qu'il était faible, mais il tenta tout de même de la faire disparaître. Il sentit sa magie affluer vers sa main, cependant, il ne réussit pas à la canaliser suffisamment pour qu'elle agisse hors de son corps. Il soupirait de frustration au moment où le lit s'affaissa dans son dos.

« -Crois-tu qu'il est prudent de faire de la magie dans ton état ? Murmura Lily à son oreille tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Je voulais faire disparaître cette cicatrice, je ne veux pas qu'elle le suive tout au long de sa vie, qu'il soit connu ou reconnu à cause d'elle.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Les gens y verront le symbole de la mort de Voldemort et à cause de ça il ne pourra pas être juste Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons à ses côtés pour l'aider, mais pour ma part, je pense que l'on peut voir dans cette cicatrice le sacrifice qu'était prêt à faire un père pour sauver son enfant.

-C'est Harry qui m'a sauvé.

-Tel père, tel fils… Je sens qu'à cause de vous je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, soupira Lily.

-Je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas et quand bien même tu seras toujours la plus belle femme au monde, jura James tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Tu ne partiras plus ? Questionna Lily d'une petite voix.

-Il va falloir que vous me supportiez jusqu'à la fin des temps, Madame Potter, promit James tout en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. »

Un petit ronflement interrompit leur étreinte et ils se séparèrent un souriant. Cornedrue, dont les blessures avaient disparu grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, se retourna pour prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il déposa l'enfant entre eux. Sa main chercha celle de Lily alors qu'ils se rallongeaient dans le lit, ils ne cessaient de contempler leur fils. James pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard empli d'amour de sa femme, alors, il caressa avec son pouce la paume de sa main qu'il gardait bien serrée contre la sienne. Lentement, ils se rendormirent, leurs trois corps tendrement enlacés.

***********************************

Un léger rayon de soleil baignait la chambre. James ouvrit un œil, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'Harry lui avait déjà sauté dessus pour déposer un baiser humide sur sa joue. James sourit et caressa d'une main les cheveux d'Harry. Son fils semblant apprécier le jeu, se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui pour déposer un baiser baveux sur son front. James fronça les sourcils et regarda sévèrement son fils qui éclata de rire nullement impressionné. Cornedrue soupira tout en se disant que ce n'était qu'un juste retour, il n'osait se rappeler à quel point il avait pu exaspérer ses parents avec ses blagues idiotes, James frissonna en songeant que ce n'était que le début. Lily n'avait peut-être pas tort lorsqu'elle avait parlé de cheveux blancs avant l'âge… Harry, mécontent de ne plus avoir l'attention de son père, réitéra son geste, mais cette fois avec moins de douceur. Décidant que le petit jeu avait assez duré et ayant remarqué que Lily dormait toujours, James se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il descendit l'escalier menant à la cuisine, son fils babillant gaiement entre ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, James put sentir une bonne odeur de café et de pancakes. Il entra dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant sa mère affairée derrière les fourneaux et son père en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier. Harry laissa échapper un petit cri pour les saluer tout en frappant dans ses mains.

« -Tu es déjà levée Lily ? S'étonna Célia en ne levant pas les yeux de sur sa poêle. Tu peux nous laisser Harry si tu souhaites te reposer encore un peu. »

Son père leva à cet instant sa tête de sur le journal et il faillit s'étrangler à cause de la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Il se mit à tousser violemment et Célia leva enfin les yeux de sur ses fourneaux pour voir ce qui arrivait à William. Elle suivit le regard de son époux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la spatule en bois atterrit lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà sur son fils. James déplaça Harry sur son bras gauche pour enserrer fermement sa mère de son autre main. Son père s'était levé et l'étreignait à son tour. Des larmes de bonheur embuaient leurs regards débordant d'amour alors qu'ils déposaient des baisers sur la joue de leur fils ou passaient une main apaisante dans ses cheveux.

James tendit Harry à son père lorsqu'il vit que les jambes de Célia ne semblaient plus la porter. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille tout en l'entraînant vers une chaise où il la fit asseoir. Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que d'une main tremblante elle caressait le visage de son fils comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et que son esprit ne lui jouait pas un vilain tour. James essuya tendrement ses joues tout en lui promettant qu'il ne partirait plus. Célia cessa de contempler son fils lorsqu'elle entendit le ventre d'Harry grogner. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de James avant de rejoindre ses fourneaux pour préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Cornedrue se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son père qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes. Harry qui ne savait pas si son grand-père était malheureux ou non s'acharnait à déposer des bisous un peu partout sur son visage pour le consoler. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'un seul baiser de son père sur le front de William suffit à lui arracher un sourire. L'air boudeur d'Harry se renforça lorsqu'il les entendit les deux hommes rires.

« -Je plains Lily, avoua Célia en déposant une assiette devant eux, Harry est ton portrait craché ! J'espère que tu vas t'assagir sinon je ne sais pas comment elle va s'en sortir avec deux enfants tels que vous !

-Je te promets de ne la faire enrager que rarement, jura James d'un œil espiègle. Au fait, Lunard et Patmol sont ici ?

-Ils dorment encore, répondit William alors que le sourire de James s'agrandissait.

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que je viens de dire ? Reprocha Célia.

-Juste pour cette fois, dit James en s'élançant hors de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de William qui tenait fermement Harry qui semblait vouloir suivre son père. »

James gagna rapidement l'étage. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses amis dont il ouvrit doucement la porte. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dont il tira les rideaux. Le soleil inonda la chambre dans une douce lueur qui fit grogner les deux occupants du lit qui rabattirent les couvertures sur leurs têtes. James secoua la tête d'un air résigné, même s'il avait espéré de tout cœur en arriver à cette extrémité là.

« -Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, déclara-t-il d'un ton fataliste. »

Au son de sa voix, il vit deux têtes émerger de sous les couvertures. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il récitait mentalement une formule qu'il avait utilisé des milliers de fois. De grands seaux d'eau froide apparurent au-dessus du lit et se déversèrent sur ses occupants qui poussèrent des cris de stupeur et de colère. Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Il s'élança hors du lit mouillé tout en poussant un cri de guerre. Il se rua sur James qui était toujours en train de rire. Cornedrue lui échappa de justesse et son rire redoubla quand il vit son ami se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et tomber de tout son long sur le sol. Une poigne ferme et humide enserra sa taille le faisant soudain taire, il avait complètement oublié Rémus ! Ce dernier le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit avant de le rejoindre pour égoutter les couvertures gorgées d'eau sur lui. Sirius ne resta pas bien longtemps hors jeu, il sauta sur James et une bagarre commença entre les trois jeunes gens. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps au lit pour céder sous les assauts des trois combattants. Ils éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire quand le troisième pied du lit céda sous leurs poids.

« -Mais c'est pas vrai ! Hurla Lily tout en ouvrant violemment la porte. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Aussitôt, les trois Maraudeurs se calmèrent, une expression penaude se dessina sur leurs traits tentant ainsi d'apaiser la fureur de la jeune femme.

-Vous avez quel âge ? ! Vous avez vu dans quel état est cette chambre ? !

D'un commun accord, Sirius et Rémus poussèrent James hors du lit, celui-ci se retrouva vite nez à nez avec son épouse qui le dévisageait sévèrement, les poings sur les hanches.

-Je suis désolé, souffla James en esquissant un petit sourire, mais ils dormaient encore et …

-Tu n'as pas pu résister, termina la jeune femme dont les traits s'étaient adoucis. J'aimerais que tu sois plus prudent, tu es encore convalescent.

-Oui, promit James.

-Bien, je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner et je veux que vous ayez remis cette chambre à neuf quand j'aurais terminé.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, assura son mari.

-Quant à vous deux, dit Lily en se tournant d'un air menaçant vers Rémus et Sirius, je vous ai à l'œil, vous avez intérêt à le laisser tranquille, c'est compris ?

-Oui, assurèrent-ils.

James referma la porte dès que Lily eut tourné les talons, il attendit qu'elle ne soit plus dans les escaliers pour se tourner vers ses amis.

-Sympa les gars, merci de m'avoir mis en ligne de mire ! Grogna James avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol par Sirius.

-Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, avoua Sirius tout en reniflant bruyamment dans le cou de son ami. Ne refais plus jamais ça ou je te tue de mes propres mains !

-Sirius…tu … tu m'étouffes, se plaignit James.

-La prochaine fois que tu as des ennuis, tu viens m'en parler, d'accord ? Continua Patmol en ignorant les plaintes de son meilleur ami.

-Ca suffit, Sirius, intervint enfin Rémus, lâche-le ! »

Sirius finit par relâcher Cornedrue qui se releva péniblement. A peine était-il sur ses pieds que Rémus prit la place de Sirius, James pouvait sentir ses larmes glisser le long de son cou. Il resserra son étreinte, tout en caressant le dos de Lunard pour l'apaiser. Sirius les rejoignit et les enlaça tous les deux dans sa poigne de fer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que les jeunes gens ne se séparent. James sourit en voyant que son tee-shirt n'avait pas survécu à l'assaut de ses amis. Il les laissa donc ranger la chambre pendant qu'il allait se changer.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, il gagna la cuisine où il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Séverus et le Professeur Dumbledore, ces derniers venaient leur annoncer que l'on avait retrouvé Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrow dans des cellules d'Azkaban. James eut un petit sourire contrit en se rappelant qu'il les avait enfermés là-bas sans le signaler à qui que ce soit… Cornedrue s'assit à côté de son épouse et Harry prit place sur ses genoux. Il croisa le regard humide et joyeux de son ancien Directeur, James lui sourit. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient suffisamment pour savoir quelles émotions les étreignaient à cet instant. Avec regret, le Professeur Dumbledore lui annonça que Merlin avait du repartir pour son époque. Il avait laissé une lettre pour James, ce dernier décida de l'ouvrir plus tard. Cornedrue était un peu préoccupé, il avait essayé d'échanger quelques mots ou de croiser le regard de Séverus, mais à chaque fois il s'était heurté à un mur. Aussi quand le jeune homme se leva pour aller prendre l'air, James donna Harry à Lily qui afficha un sourire compréhensif.

James courut pour rejoindre Séverus qui se déplaçait à grandes enjambées dans le jardin. Cornedrue l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Séverus se tourna vers lui, mais garda la tête baissée vers le sol. Lentement, James passa une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête, ce qu'il vit le bouleversa. Le visage de Séverus exprimait tellement de sentiments passant de la joie à la douleur, de l'amour à la haine. Cornedrue voulut essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage mais Séverus s'écarta comme si son geste l'avait brûlé.

« -Je suis désolé, murmura James d'une voix emplie de douleur, je suis désolé de te faire autant souffrir, mais je t'en prie Sév, ne nous fuis pas, ne me fuis pas…

-Quand j'ai vu ton corps froid, sans vie, j'ai cru…

-Chut, souffla Cornedrue en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son ami, je suis là maintenant. Tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment c'est de vous voir tous heureux, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous le soyez tous, mais pour y arriver Sév, il faut que tu m'oublies, tu ne dois voir en moi qu'un ami, un frère…

-Ne me demande pas de renier ce que je ressens pour toi !

-Si tu empruntes cette voie, tu vas te détruire et je ne le souhaite pas.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas utiliser ta magie pour me faire tout oublier ? Demanda Séverus horrifié à cette perspective.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais te montrer que nous sommes une grande famille où chacun à sa place. Tu comptes autant à mes yeux que Rémus ou Sirius et puis n'oublie pas qu'Harry adore son tonton Sév. Je sais que cela ne sera pas toujours évident, mais nous serons toujours là pour toi.

-On veillera tous les uns sur les autres ?

-Oui, c'est à ça que ressemble une famille.

-Pourquoi pas, songea Séverus, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour supporter Black plus que nécessaire !

-Idem pour moi ! S'écria Sirius qui arrivait.

-Désolé, s'excusa Rémus, j'ai pas pu le retenir plus longtemps. »

James sourit en regardant Rémus secouer la tête en un geste désespéré alors que Sirius et Séverus se lançaient dans une énième dispute. Cornedrue décida de les laisser là et entraîna Rémus vers la maison loin des cris indignés des deux sorciers qui n'appréciaient pas de voir les deux hommes les laisser seuls. Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la maison, une image s'imposa à James. Lorsqu'il fut remis de ce qu'il avait vu, son regard croisa celui pétillant du Professeur Dumbledore qui sourit en hochant discrètement la tête. James sentit une légère panique l'envahir, en serait-il capable ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de questions, Lily venait de le rejoindre et l'embrassait tendrement tout en l'entraînant à l'écart…

*********************************

**Poudlard, 13 ans plus tard. **

Sirius parcourait les couloirs du château d'un pas traînant. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que lui, Sirius Black, Maraudeur dans l'âme, serait un jour en train de faire une ronde pour coincer les élèves hors de leurs salles communes !!! Décidément, on ne devrait jamais jurer de rien. Le sorcier poussa un énième soupir et décida de presser le pas, il avait hâte d'aller retrouver son cher Rémus qui l'attendait dans leur appartement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jeter un rapide coup d'œil au septième étage et il pourrait bien tranquillement regagner son lit ainsi que son compagnon… Cette pensée l'enthousiasma et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'il grimpa les dernières marches. Il observa le couloir sur sa gauche et aperçut une forme sombre qui marchait dans sa direction.

« -Que fais-tu ici ?! C'est désespérant de voir que tu ne sais même pas lire un planning ! C'est moi qui devais surveiller ce coin du château !

-Du calme, Black ! Ou je demande à ton maître de te passer une muselière !

-Très spirituel, Rogue ! T'en as d'autres en réserve comme celle-là ? Parce que là je trouve que tu commences à te répéter depuis quelques années !

-Je me demande encore comment un crétin tel que toi a pu devenir professeur ! Sûrement à cause de tes relations, tu… Tu as entendu ? Demanda doucement Séverus soudain très concentré.

-Non, quoi ?

Les deux sorciers se turent. Un léger bruit étouffé parvint à leurs oreilles… A pas de loup, ils avancèrent vers le couloir d'où provenait le son. Ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir deux formes s'empoignant fermement et qui laissaient échapper de légères plaintes.

-Malfoy ! Rugit Sirius.

-Potter ! Gronda Séverus.

Aussitôt les deux élèves se séparèrent tout en tentant de reprendre leur souffle, un air coupable se peignit sur leurs visages rougis.

-Monsieur Potter ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend d'agresser un préfet ? Que s'est-il passé ? Monsieur Malfoy vous a surpris en train de revenir d'une de vos escapades nocturnes et vous n'avez pas voulu qu'il vous dénonce ?

-Pourquoi ce serait forcément la faute d'Harry ?! S'indigna Sirius qui fixait d'un œil mauvais son collègue.

-Monsieur Potter n'a aucune raison de se trouver hors de son dortoir et pour cela j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor !

-Quoi ! Attends un peu, maugréa Sirius, Monsieur Malfoy puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici alors que votre ronde est terminée depuis environ une demi-heure ?

-Il était sûrement occupé à surveiller les agissements de Monsieur Potter et de sa petite bande de Maraudeurs en herbe ! Répliqua Séverus d'un ton acerbe.

-Ce qui n'excuse en aucun cas la présence de Monsieur Malfoy hors de sa chambre ! S'il avait des doutes, il n'avait qu'à venir en parler à son Professeur principal ou au Directeur de Serpentard !

-Bien sûr, je te rappelle que tu es son Professeur principal, toi qui encourage toutes les âneries qu'un Potter puisse faire !

-Puisque Monsieur me rappelle mes devoirs, je vais faire de même ! Il me semble que tu es le Directeur de Serpentard, non ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu te voir ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Parce que comme toujours tu ris sous cape des blagues de mon filleul ! Et tant que j'y suis : 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

-Oses-tu mettre en doute mon intégrité ? S'écria Séverus. Je te rappelle que Monsieur Malfoy est aussi mon filleul et que contrairement à toi je ne le favorise pas par rapport à un autre !

-Et moi je ne favorise pas Harry ! Il serait temps que tu admettes qu'il est aussi doué que ses parents !

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que Monsieur Potter était stupide, j'ai juste dit qu'il pourrait employer ses talents pour ses études et non pour faire des blagues idiotes !

-Tu es jaloux parce qu'Harry peut faire les deux en même temps, tout comme James ! Dois-je te rappeler que mon filleul est le meilleur élève de sa classe ?

-Pas dans toutes les matières, lui fit remarquer Séverus.

-Oui, on se demande pourquoi les potions lui posent des problèmes ? Sûrement à cause du Professeur !

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le doux murmure de vos voix !

-Monsieur le Directeur, salua Séverus alors que Sirius continuait de le fusiller du regard.

-Harry, Monsieur Malfoy, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits ?

-Nous les avons trouvé en train de se battre. Monsieur Potter est sûrement à l'origine de cette altercation étant donné qu'il n'a rien à faire ici !

-Tout comme Monsieur Malfoy, rappela Sirius d'un ton acide.

-Harry ? Dit doucement le Directeur.

-Nous étions en train de nous disputer, quand ils sont arrivés, ensuite, ils ont commencé à se chamailler pour savoir lequel de nous deux était coupable.

-Merci Harry, va m'attendre dans mon bureau avec Monsieur Malfoy, j'ai deux mots à dire à tes oncles ! Et tenez-vous à carreau, sinon, je le saurai !

-Mouais, souffla Harry tout en suivant Malfoy vers le bureau du Directeur.

Sirius observa les deux élèves s'éloigner, il adressa un petit sourire encourageant à Harry qui le lui retourna, tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure ! Sirius se tourna vers le Directeur. Il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier noire brodée de fils d'or, elle était ouverte et laissait entrevoir son jean bleu nuit et sa chemise blanche. Les années avaient passé sans altérer sa prestance et la manière qu'il avait de mêler la mode moldue et sorcière le rendait très sexy. Stop ! Que venait-il de dire ? Non ! Il était tout sauf sexy !

-Franchement, vous me décevez ! Je croyais qu'on était tombé d'accord et que vous cesseriez une fois pour toutes vos petites joutes verbales surtout devant les élèves !

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des élèves, se défendit maladroitement Sirius, ce sont nos filleuls.

-Tu nous enfonces, Black, maugréa Séverus à ses côtés qui voyait très bien la colère gronder dans le regard du Directeur.

-Il semblerait malheureusement que la seule manière que vous ayez trouvé pour exprimer votre amitié c'est de vous chamailler. Pendant des années, nous avons tous essayé de changer cette attitude, mais il semblerait que cela soit impossible. Que vous agissiez ainsi lorsque nous sommes en privé ou lors des réunions de famille, je m'en moque, dit calmement le sorcier alors que le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur, mais que vous vous donniez en spectacle devant mes élèves, ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter!!!

La foudre s'abattit non loin du château, inondant le couloir d'une lueur blanchâtre et faisant résonner un bruit assourdissant dans les couloirs.

-On a compris ! S'écrièrent en chœur les deux sorciers.

-Pas besoin de t'énerver, rajouta Sirius.

-Parfait, lâcha le Directeur, retournez dans vos appartements et si je vous surprends à nouveau en pleine dispute devant des élèves, je vous enferme dans une salle pendant 72 heures ! Maintenant, disparaissez !

-Bonne nuit, marmonna Sirius tout en lui adressant un sourire penaud.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur, le salua Séverus qui se détourna, sa cape volant gracieusement autour de lui.

-_Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur_, imita Sirius d'une voix aigüe, non, mais tu t'es entendu ? Tu ne veux pas non plus aller lui lécher les bottes ? Ce n'est que…

-Notre employeur ! Coupa sèchement Séverus. Et tant que nous sommes à Poudlard c'est ainsi que je le vois et que tu devrais le voir ! Si nous ne le respectons pas comment les élèves et les autres Professeurs pourront en faire autant?

-Ils le respectent déjà et je…

Sirius se tut en entendant un nouveau coup de tonnerre à l'extérieur, lorsque le silence revint, la voix passablement irritée du Directeur résonna dans le couloir.

-Je suis toujours là, leur rappela-t-il, avez-vous déjà oublié notre conversation ?

-Bien sûr que non, assura Séverus.

-C'est pas non plus la peine de frimer, rajouta Sirius.

-Bonne nuit, souffla le Directeur en le dépassant pour rejoindre son bureau. J'ai déjà mal au crâne à cause de vos gamineries et dire que maintenant je dois m'occuper des deux autres !

-Tu crois qu'il se sera un peu calmé avant de voir nos protégés ? Demanda Sirius un peu inquiet.

-Je pense qu'ils vont passer eux aussi un mauvais moment, mais Monsieur le Directeur se laisse facilement attendrir par Harry.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de lui donner du Monsieur le Directeur à tout bout de champ ?! »

Le Directeur secoua la tête d'un air désespéré en entendant la dispute repartir de plus belle alors que les deux sorciers descendaient le Grand Escalier. Il se promit que demain à la première heure, il chercherait une salle où il pourrait les enfermer et cette fois, malgré les suppliques de Rémus, il mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer alors qu'il arrivait devant la statue qui gardait son bureau.

************************

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans le bureau du Directeur, qu'Harry se laissa lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil tout en poussant un soupir. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard mécontent du Serpentard qui ne semblait guère apprécier qu'il se vautre ainsi dans un fauteuil alors que le Directeur risquait d'arriver à tout moment. Harry lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules alors que le blond commençait à tourner en rond dans le bureau, il était visiblement anxieux et ne cessait de se tordre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Gryffondor ne supportait plus ses va-et-vient, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de l'apaiser lorsqu'il entendit l'orage éclater à l'extérieur suivi de près par un éclair impressionnant. Alors, là, ils étaient mal, vraiment mal… Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil pour s'asseoir plus convenablement ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago dont l'anxiété sembla encore augmenter.

« -Du calme, murmura Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre, il ne va pas nous manger.

-Tu es sûr ? Riposta le blond tout en désignant la fenêtre. C'est pas lui qui vient de faire ça ?

-Si, mais il en a après Patmol et Sév. Il se sera calmé en arrivant ici, assura le Gryffondor qui l'espérait de tout cœur.

-Toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, mais moi…

-Détrompe-toi ! Il ne va pas me faire de cadeau… Tu te souviens de l'orage qui a fait trembler les murs de Poudlard il y a deux mois ?

-Oui.

-Tu te souviens que le même jour les uniformes de Quidditch avaient pris une belle couleur rose après que vous les ayez enfilés et qu'ensuite votre peau est devenue toute bleue ?

-Une erreur du fabricant, se rappela le Serpentard, une teinture magique était tombée par accident dans…

-C'était un mensonge pour ne pas envenimer les rapports entre nos deux maisons et je dois admettre que nous avions été trop loin cette fois là, confia Harry tout en affichant un air contrit.

-C'était toi et ces imbéciles de Weasley ?! Je vais te …

-Pas la peine, j'ai pris la plus belle engueulade de ma vie et je ne pensais pas pouvoir le mettre plus en pétard que le jour où j'ai cassé son balai… Enfin, bref, les éléments étaient beaucoup plus déchaînés que ces malheureux coups de tonnerre et j'ai passé le mois suivant à nettoyer tous ces foutus objets magiques que lui a offert l'ancien Directeur ! Je t'assure qu'il ne va pas nous torturer ou nous tuer…

-En effet, ce n'est pas mon intention ! Même si parfois, j'ai envie de te coller en retenue avec Rusard, tu en collectionnes tellement que peut-être passer un peu de temps avec lui te calmera ?

-J'ai pas encore atteint ton quota de retenues, papa, chuchota Harry.

-Ne soit pas insolent ! Répliqua aussitôt le Directeur en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil derrière l'imposant bureau, il leur fit signe de prendre place sur les chaises qui faisaient face à ce dernier. Et si cela te dérange autant, je peux dire à tes Professeurs qu'à chaque fois qu'ils te donnent une retenue, ils la doublent ?

-Non, ça ira, maugréa Harry en s'asseyant.

-Très bien, je veux que les choses soient claires : il n'y a aucun favoritisme, vous êtes tous deux mes élèves et je prendrai la sanction la plus juste qui soit. Monsieur Malfoy, je veux que vous vous sentiez libre de parler, d'accord ?

-Oui, Professeur.

-Très bien. Alors que s'est-il passé ce soir pour que vous en veniez aux mains ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le bureau. James observa attentivement les deux jeunes hommes et il se demanda un instant s'ils faisaient un concours pour savoir lequel regarderait le plus longtemps ses chaussures.

-Monsieur Malfoy ?

Rien, l'intéressé ne lui répondit pas. James espérait sincèrement que Drago n'avait pas peur de lui, il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer, mais il avait besoin que ces deux jeunes idiots s'expliquent !

-Harry ?

Nouveau silence. Il observa plus attentivement les deux élèves, il pouvait voir leurs mains se crisper sur leurs genoux. Les deux garnements se lançaient des regards en douce, persuadés que James ne les voyaient pas faire, il haussa un sourcil en se demandant si son fils le prenait pour un vieux sénile ?

-Très bien, souffla James en prenant appui contre le dossier de son fauteuil, j'ai tout mon temps.

-C'est de ma faute, avoua soudain Harry en relevant la tête, je suis sorti après le coup de feu. Malfoy m'a suivi, je m'en suis rendu compte en arrivant au septième étage, on s'est battu et …

-La suite, je la connais, coupa James. Que faisais-tu au septième étage ?

-Je voulais préparer une blague pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de demain.

-Quelle blague ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande quelle blague tu préparais Harry ?

-Je… euh…

-Alors ?

-Tu vas être en colère, je préfère t'en parler plus tard, admit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus.

-Pour la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs et moi avions prévu de faire quelque chose de grandiose pour marquer la fin de nos années d'études. Ta mère, qui était Préfète-en-Chef et qui prenait son rôle très à cœur, a tout fait pour nous empêcher de troubler le bon déroulement de la cérémonie, raconta James. Sais-tu ce qui a failli tout gâcher ?

-Non.

-Lily savait exactement quand je lui mentais et c'est toujours le cas. Vois-tu, Harry, il y a une lueur qui brille dans mon regard et je ne cesse de passer ma main dans mes cheveux. Geste que tu n'arrêtes pas de faire depuis que tu as ouvert la bouche, tu as hérité de moi bien plus que tu ne le penses… Bien, maintenant que les choses sont claires, que faisiez-vous au septième étage ?

-Séverus et Sirius te l'ont dit, répéta Harry en baissant la tête, on s'est encore disputé et on en est venu aux mains.

-Tu prends vraiment ton père pour un abruti ? Demanda James d'un ton sérieux, un sourire étrange se dessina pourtant sur son visage.

-Non, bien sûr que non, papa, je…

-Tu peux peut-être tromper Patmol, Lunard, Sév, ta mère, qui tu veux, sauf moi… Harry James Potter, je suis ton père et je te connais bien mieux que quiconque. Tout ce que je demande c'est la vérité parce que là cette histoire est en train de devenir du grand n'importe quoi, vous méritez mieux l'un comme l'autre. Je ne souhaite pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que vous réfléchissiez et que vous compreniez que cette situation est absurde. Si l'un de vous a besoin de parler, je suis là. Maintenant, je veux que vous rentriez dans vos chambres et que vous réfléchissiez à la situation, pour ma part, je pense que cela dure depuis assez longtemps. Bonne nuit et n'essayez pas de faire de détour, prévint James en leur montrant un vieux parchemin, sinon, je le saurais !

-Bonne nuit, Professeur.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

-Bonne nuit, les garçons. »

Sans échanger un seul regard, les jeunes hommes descendirent les escaliers. A plusieurs moments, ils s'observèrent à la dérobée. Leurs lèvres remuèrent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Alors qu'ils atteignaient l'escalier où ils devaient se séparer, Drago s'aperçut que le Gryffondor s'était arrêté, il le vit passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Le jeune Serpentard ne souhaitait pas entendre ses excuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il gagna les cachots. Il stoppa sa course au milieu des escaliers, attendant silencieusement de ne plus entendre les pas d'Harry dans l'escalier. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas être vu, il reprit le chemin du bureau du Directeur. Il donna le mot de passe qu'Harry avait prononcé un peu plus tôt et monta d'un pas hésitant les marches menant au bureau. Une fois devant la porte, il inspira plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage.

« -Entre, Drago, je ne vais pas te manger, promit le Directeur.

Un brin rassuré par la voix apaisante du sorcier, Drago entra. Le Directeur lui sourit et lui fit signe de prendre place dans un fauteuil du petit salon le préférant à son bureau plus formel.

-Assieds-toi, Drago, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non, merci, Professeur.

-Très bien, alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-Je … Je ne veux pas…

-Oui ?

-Jeneveuxpasqu'Harryaitdesennuisàcausedemoi,toutestdemafaute !

-Je suis navré Drago, mais je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, peux-tu répéter ?

-Je… je ne veux pas qu'Harry ait des ennuis à cause de moi, Professeur, c'est de ma faute…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit James, je n'avais pas prévu de le punir, ni lui, ni toi. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Je…, hésita Drago.

-J'ai tout mon temps, assura James en portant sa tasse de thé fumante à ses lèvres.

Drago semblait avoir du mal à respirer, il pouvait presque entendre le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa poitrine. James ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes le temps que sa magie étreigne le jeune sorcier, l'apaisant peu à peu. Le Directeur sourit en remarquant les traits de son visage se détendre, lentement, James posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse qui les séparait, il ne souhaitait pas le brusquer, ni lui, ni Harry.

-Professeur Potter, dit soudain Drago alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, je sais ce que vous avez fait pour ma mère et moi. Séverus a toujours été présent, mais je sais que sans vous, ma mère serait en prison et que nous n'aurions pas de toit, ni de fortune… Je sais aussi que mon père vous a fait beaucoup de mal et je me sens d'autant plus coupable d'avoir trahi votre confiance. Comme vous l'avez dit Harry mérite beaucoup mieux, mais même si je sais ce que je vous dois, je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Je peux comprendre que vous ayez peur, mais jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, je ne suis pas mon père !

-Je le sais Drago. Crois-tu que j'aurais toléré que tu poses tes mains sur mon fils si je n'étais pas sûr de…

-Non, mais je rêve ? ! S'écria Harry en entrant dans le bureau d'un pas furieux. Tu tolères ? De quel droit nous juges-tu ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu es venu supplier mon père ?

-Je ne le supplie pas, j'essaie simplement de lui expliquer et toi tu crois que cela joue en notre faveur que tu écoutes aux portes et que tu te mettes à lui hurler dessus ?!

-C'est mon père, j'ai le droit de lui hurler dessus si j'en ai envie ! Fut la seule chose qu'Harry trouva à répliquer et ses joues prirent une belle teinte rouge.

-Belle preuve de maturité, Potter !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je connais mon père et je sais qu'il manigance quelque chose !

-Et alors, je suis un Serpentard et je ne suis pas idiot ! Tu ne me crois pas assez fourbe pour le coincer ?

-Et tu penses que te vanter d'être fourbe devant lui te fait paraître intelligent, Malfoy ?

James observait les deux jeunes gens avec lassitude, deux de ses doigts pinçaient l'arête de son nez et il s'obligeait à respirer calmement pour tenter d'apaiser la colère qui grondait en lui. Il avait tenté d'interrompre l'échange houleux, mais ils l'avaient tout simplement ignoré. James observa la pendule et vit que la nuit était bien avancée, Lily allait être encore furieuse de le voir rentrer tard.

-Ca suffit, calmez-vous et asseyez-vous, demanda James d'une voix douce, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu.

-C'est ce que tu aimerais que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? _Un malentendu _? Répéta Harry furieux.

-Je ne me vante pas d'être fourbe ! Je fais preuve d'intelligence et de réflexion, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu es un Gryffondor !

-Quoi ? ! Comment oses-tu critiquer ma maison ? Nous au moins nous sommes courageux et loyaux !

-STOP ! Hurla James dont les nerfs venaient de lâcher. Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous !

Les deux jeunes gens haussèrent un sourcil et le dévisagèrent comme s'il était fou, malgré tout, aucun ne semblait vouloir se calmer et s'asseoir. Résigné, James bougea sa main en un geste nonchalant. Aussitôt, les corps des deux élèves avancèrent, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils sans un bruit. James pouvait sentir la magie de son fils gronder, il tentait de défaire son emprise, mais il était encore bien trop jeune… Harry ne le lâchait pas du regard, le défiant autant qu'il le pouvait, mais sans résultat.

-Tu as encore fait des progrès, le félicita James, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant. Appréciez un peu ce silence reposant au lieu de me fusiller du regard.

D'un air narquois, James s'empara de sa tasse de thé et but plusieurs gorgées les yeux fermés, s'amusant de l'air furibond qu'affichaient ses deux prisonniers.

-Bien, étant donné que vous semblez un peu calmés, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire tout à l'heure et qui n'est visiblement pas rentré dans vos petites caboches… Il semblerait qu'aucun de vous deux n'ait brillé par son intelligence ou sa réflexion ce soir et donc je dirai que Gryffondor et Serpentard sont à égalité. Mon but ce soir n'était pas d'assister à une de vos mémorables disputes… Quand j'ai dit que vous méritiez mieux l'un comme l'autre, je ne voulais pas dire Drago que mon fils mérite mieux que toi, je voulais dire que vivre dans l'ombre comme vous le faites n'est pas sain pour vous et que vous méritez mieux que ça ! Il n'y a rien d'honteux dans vos sentiments. Je souhaitais que vous le sachiez, vous avez mon soutien ainsi que mon amour et je suis sûr que vous obtiendrez tout aussi facilement celui des autres.

-Tu sais depuis quand ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix après que son père ait levé le sort.

-Depuis pas mal de temps, je n'ai rien dit car je pensais que vous le feriez vous-même, mais apparemment vous ne semblez pas savoir comment agir. Je me suis dit que si je vous avouais que j'étais au courant cela vous faciliterait la tâche.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas opposé à ce que nous soyons ensemble ? Questionna Drago d'un ton tremblant.

-Vous êtes heureux, pourquoi m'y opposerais-je ? Réfléchissez à ce que je viens de dire.

-Merci, papa, souffla Harry tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Je t'en prie, je serais toujours là pour toi, mon grand. Bien, maintenant, il est temps d'aller vous coucher.

-Embrasse maman de ma part.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, promit James. Les garçons ?

-Oui ?

-Juste une chose, quand vous déciderez de l'annoncer à vos parrains respectifs prévenez-moi, je ne tiens pas à manquer le spectacle.

-D'accord, acquiesça Drago, et puis je pense que l'on aura besoin de votre aide… »

James sourit avant de les saluer. Une fois seul, il s'approcha de la cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans un salon plongé dans une douce pénombre. Il sourit en voyant Lily endormie sur le canapé. Tendrement, James la prit dans ses bras pour gagner leur chambre. Il l'allongea et la rejoignit après s'être changé. Dès qu'il entra dans le lit, sa femme vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de fermer les yeux, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry était heureux, Harry était amoureux… Il lui tardait de voir la joie pétiller dans les prunelles de Lily à cette annonce… L'avenir s'annonçait calme et serein. James resserra son étreinte et s'endormit en serrant dans ses bras son unique amour.

****************************************

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre d'Aime-moi. Merci d'avoir lu ma fic, merci pour vos commentaires. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce dernier chapitre laisse envisager une suite qui aura lieu quelques années plus tard….

Dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je me mettrais au travail ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

En tout cas bonne soirée à tout le monde !

A bientôt !


End file.
